Fate: Stay Over Night
by TheGoodDoggo
Summary: Gallery: ibb. co/album/bVvTWF - There was a mysterious force that pulled the remnants of Yggdrasil toward the New World. But not all of them got to their destination. Some got strayed by the shifting of realities. And then there was exception. It was like you unintentionally touched something so 'Eww' and tossed it to the opposite direction. And so the Thing went there...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord or Fate series.**

 **.**

 ***I have just corrected some grammars in this chapter. No story changing thing.**

 **.**

 **This is non-canon because this is a crossover obviously.**

 **I mean to say there will be Apostles and stuffs like that which never exist in Fate/Stay Night. Things will remain somewhat in line with the events of Fate/Stay Night and Fate/Zero. Don't expect everything will be the same though (Lore wise, it's the same).**

 **Game, Anime, Manga and some of the light novel volumes are the main source but I get character profiles from Wiki, FGO, and the forum too.**

 **However, things like Type Planetaries will be added with discretion. If it became a DBZ fight, things would escalate fast.**

 **Stats of Overlord series: I may infer it wrongly a bit but it won't be a problem. No one gonna compare stats as they read right? Right?**

 **This is a fan-fiction so let just roll.**

.

.

Niflheim, sometime also called Mist World.

A realm of primordial ice cold and darkness, held the frozen river of Élivágar and the well of Hvergelmir, the origin of all the rivers. The chill in the air was so strong that even some immortal beings didn't dare to venture.

Niflheim was the second of the two primordial realms to emanate out of Ginnugagap, the other one being Muspelheim, the realm of fire. Between these two realms of cold and heat, creation began when Niflheim's water mixed with the heat of Muspelheim to form a place that later became Hel.

Or so the myth said.

The current place that was also called Niflheim was priming with monsters and activities.

Big and small, all kind of vicious beasts was roaring to the heaven and slaughtering anything that moved in their sight.

Each and every one of them was of immense power, they can be a disaster by themselves alone.

Copses were littered the frozen landscape, blood of various colors and properties painted it a twisted picture of madness and carnage.

The monsters weren't the only force presented here.

Countless warriors and heroes from all the realms had gathered here in preparation for the last big fight of their world YGGDRASIL, a DMMO-RPG.

The game was a big succeed since its release in 2126 by a Japanese Developer. YGGDRASIL had many big worlds and a lot of mysteries for the players to discover. The only instruction of the game was the controls, everything else was all left to the players to decide, be it good or bad based entirely on their ability in the real world.

Infamous as the game was, the freedom of choices and the degree of customization made it so popular that when the word DMMO-RPG was mentioned people immediately think of YGGDRASIL.

But good thing cannot last forever. In the year 2138, the game had lost its previous vibrancy it once had. As a result, the remaining players still playing YGGDRASIL had to meet their final day of the 12 years old game.

Despite the depressing news of the closure, some of the players continued to play with more vigor in the last month of the game.

The reason they hadn't give up and quitted the game to move on a new one was because of a sudden announcement of the GM to all players in the form of a quest.

This type of quest could be considered a World Quest. The content of the quest mentioned that:

'A new World Enemy has appeared in the world of Niflheim.

The World Champion of Niflheim had fallen and become a world class disaster.

Warriors of all realms!

Take up arm and slay the World Enemy:

 **God Slayer – The Wingless Angel Siriel D. Eva**.

Reward: All your (or your guild) money will be multiplied by 10.'

For all the players, the reward money had no meaning when the game was going to close down. However, the aspect of finishing the game and quitting with a bang tickled them.

Also they were all curious as to how could the World Champion of Niflheim surpass the level limit and become a World Enemy.

There once was a World Champion of Muspelheim who manage to turn himself into a World Enemy, one of the Seven Deadly Sins using a World Item. Thus his power grew into tremendous might to the point that he could fought evenly against thirty players by himself alone.

In the end, he was deleted by the developers and a new tournament was held to select a new candidate for the World Champion class.

But this time was different. Niflheim's World Champion was an Angel that didn't become one of the **Ten Great Angels of the Tree of Life** but a totally new one, the **God Slayer**.

Base on the name alone one could guessed that the process of becoming the World Enemy involved the killing of some kind of god in a specific condition, but that may not be true as well.

Niflheim and Muspelheim, the first two primordial realms that came out of Ginnugagap, and the only two worlds which had theirs champions turned into World Enemy. What a coincident. This would become a memorable experience for the remaining players of the game.

Every players began to gather information about the ex-World Champion.

There wasn't much to find as information was a closely guarded secret. But there were things that could be inferred based on surfaced information.

What could be known was that the World Champion of Niflheim had a female avatar of the Angel race from Asgard. She was also a genuine female in real life according to the voice people sometime overheard when she was issuing command to her NPC or greeting some polite opponents.

Her voice was even-tone and strong sounding like the female warrior in some animes. That alone was enough to excite some otaku players who happened to hear her talk. Her build was that of a magic warrior who could use various weapons along with magic.

Normally a build like that would made one a _jack of all trade, master of none_ , but with real life abilities like reaction speed, combat skill and situational judgment she had become a phenomenal combatant that no one wanted to face alone, and even when in group they would try to avoid clashing with her.

Appearance wise, she was a bit tall with 1,7 meter, slender body and a moderate breast size, about B or C cup. She had a beautiful face with sapphire-like blue eyes, small pink lip and high straight nose. Her long platinum hair was often bundled up and wrap into a side ponytail that the tip of her hair just hovered over the left shoulder.

Unlike the major of other players, she didn't seem to be afraid of losing equipment as people tended to see her in her Divine class gears. Unknowing players might say that was reckless but who was she? A World Champion with a record of undefeated combat be it in group or one on one, even again boss but no one know that. She preferred to be a solo player.

The air of confident exulted around her making others wondered what kind of guild she belonged to. And that came the thing that no one dared to do except her. She was in the guild **Devil's Abode** that resided in Niflheim, the only member of the guild if one must say.

How could it happened? A one person guild was scandalous but no one knew until now? The answer was quite simple, no one knew the inside working of other people's guild or the amount of members of said guild. And her guild, the **Devil's Abode** was just a small hill-type dungeon with 200 level of NPC Data Storage. People tended to ignore such small place when there were more dungeons with NPC Data Storage of level in the thousands.

Now the World Quest as everyone said was occurred at that place, the **Devil's Abode** , or more specifically, behind the hill of said guild. The way through the guild was the entrance to the battle ground, as some players who went there to scout reported back.

The guild was small, no underground floors or massive castle. It was just a slightly big typical Japanese shrine with two NPC level 100.

One was a tradition nadeshiko with straight waist long black hair, dress in a traditional miko outfit. The other was a gold and white dog that was always held by the miko. They were both sitting in a prison in the back of the shrine facing the frozen landscape behind the hill and telling the players who passed by to put her master to rest. It made the quest more interesting and give a story to the seemingly out of nowhere quest. If the players stayed and interacted with the miko, she would tell the detail of the story just liked a tragedy drama show.

There were some uncivilized brutes who attempted to break the prison and attacked the NPC. But they failed miserably when the auto counter function of the prison activated and took out several players of their team. The bars of the prison were made with a lot of data crystals it seemed. Some players guessed that attacking using World Item could break it, but who in their right mind used a World Item on such a thing before battle?

After the World Quest announcement, there were a few guilds took the challenge and went to fight the ex-World Champion, **God Slayer – The Wingless Angel Siriel D. Eva**.

They all returned via resurrection not long after.

Even though in this game information was a thing nobody shared with anyone but this time the players that went there and fought readily told about the God Slayer. They failed to beat the ex-champion and wanted to see other people tried and suffered like them, the end of the game was near so they didn't care all that much.

With the new information about this World Enemy, more guilds began to participate in the subjugation of the **God Slayer** day after day till the last day of the game without success.

And on the final day, an organized army of about 2000 players had gathered in Niflheim to challenge the undefeated 'Monster' who single-handedly crushed countless guilds from big to small in the past month.

They were not one big army but a gathering of multiple groups of players. There were guilds that were defeated once or twice in their midst but no heteromorphic players to be found.

That also understandable, the relationship between heteromorphic players and humanoid players were quite high-strung. If they were to participate in this raid, they would be ganged up and killed later anyway. That was no fun.

After they all passed through the garden behind the shrine, the soft snow that was covering the ground ended and began the blizzard and firestorm. Unreasonable weathers caused by magic and the rampaging of all the monster in the frozen plain down the hill.

Some newcomers had an aghast feeling about the carnage before them. How could there be so many high level monsters? With a quick look around, one could identify some primal elementals with level 87 here and there, in the midst also had some dragons around level 85 and more. Especially the level 95 monsters that was roaring nonstop. The others players also wondered such thing but didn't ask out loud, the GMs were watching anyway so they didn't care.

The copses of monster were scattered everywhere.

In the game when a monster was killed, its body would turn into light particles and disappear but right now in this event, the corpses of monster didn't disappear so the blood was still there. Some players who came here previously said that the field will be cleared once they all died or succeeded in killing her.

The players who was killed would leave their body where they died and could move around to observe the battle just like using a divination skill. Of course they could still be resurrected with divine magic just like normal.

This was the setting the ex-World Champion locked in place for this particular event, there would be no fun for her if they died and went back without knowing how it all end.

Despite all the high level monsters rampaging around, the two thousand players rushed through without problem, a part of that thanked to their berserk state or else the number of players may be decreased by half.

Arrived at the foot of the next hill leaving behind all the monster, the player immediately rearranged their formation because music for the boss fight had begun to play.

The wind started to pick up speed and scattered in all direction making the area cleared of any cloud, mist or snow. The sound of monsters became distant and gradually turned into silent. Then liked a meteor crashing down, the ex-World Champion, World EnemySiriel descended to the ground in front of the army with a big explosion, spreading her **[Aura of Dread]** to the entire area.

Some players got nervous looking back to see why the monsters became silent. The scene they saw made them wanted to run back out of there. All the monsters were dead, their copses were still burning by the huge long line of fire that passed through them and collided to the hills on the horizon. Now they realized that the previous wind was not cinematic effect but the attack of the Boss. Everyone became tense looking up at the elevation of earth that she was standing on.

Standing there was a beautiful girl around twenty years old. Her look was just like the information said but there was some subtle differences, like her eyes. Her eyes were not blue anymore but now had a bright red glow and slit for iris, it was the eyes of some kind of demon. Her ears also grew longer like an elf but they knew she was nothing like a simple elf.

She wore a black short sleeves and loose collar T – shirt, a faded blue jean hot pant and a pair of black leather boots. She only had on her a pair of leaf –shape platinum earrings and an intricate pendant also made of platinum as enchanted equipment together her enchanted long sword.

Some high level magic casters identified the items on her revealed that they were only legacy class. This surprised some players but they quickly deduced that was some kind of penalty for became an event Boss, because they all knew that every top player had a bunch of divine class items for PVP purpose. And she was a World Champion so they knew she had a World Champion class item too.

Even if she looked like a harmless modern girl did not mean she was weak. A group of thirty level 100 with ample preparation took on a World Enemy, the outcome of the battle would still be in doubt.

And this was a player – controlled World Enemy who was known to be invincible before. People speculated that she was a martial art master, a mercenary or even a secret agent because of the skill and reaction speed she showed in the past battle.

She just stood there exulting the heavy **[Aura of Dread]** on all the players. Because this was a game so no one felt any dread but the debuff was restraining the weaker players down until the magic casters cast protection spells on them.

Her eyes scanned the entire of the army and then announced.

"You all have come here to challenge me, so let give it your best to stay alive.

Show me what you can do against my power.

I will grind you to dust!"

Finishing her speech, she jumped up high in the sky while drawing her sword and swinging it wildly down at the army below. Countless forced blades shrouding in some kind of black purple smoke-like aura crashed down.

The army immediately moving in response.

The tankers of the army quickly activated their defensive skills and joined together to increase the effectiveness while shielding the damage dealer magic casters behind.

The magic casters were preparing their big super tier attack spells and various buffs for the front line warriors.

When the forced blades collided with the heavily buffed defense of the combined tankers, it blew a part of the army away, instant-killed a few players level below 85. The magic casters behind them also died along with the range fighters with low defense.

Some magic casters released their 9 and 10 tier spells at her in rapid succession. Spells like **[Meteor Fall], [Reality Slash], [Stream of Lava], [Implosion]** were wreaking havoc on the field without a care. Unfortunately it hit nothing as she crashed down to the army herself with blinding speed while engulfed her whole body in a black outline dark purple fire.

The fall making a devastating area of effect damage, cleared out another chunk of the army. The melee fighters quickly approached and attacked viciously with their best skills.

Even with her incredible reflex, she couldn't avoid and parry all of the skills that were assisted by the computer, which had a reaction speed on the electric – fast level.

And so she finally received a multitude of attacks of the combined force of warrior, launching her some distance away and taking a chunk about 5% out of the massive HP she possessed.

Despite dealing big damage to her, the players didn't sound cheerful at all. Her defense was solid, her skill and reaction speed was godlike and finally the number of melee fighters that came into close combat with her was reduced more than a half. The battle was looking grim to them.

It was then that a few magic casters finished their activation time for the super tier spells. Using cash items to ignore cast time penalty they all simultaneously unleashed their spells on her.

Some of the spells had large area of effect and the magic casters casted them in all direction that was possible for her to evade. This result in the inevitable damage she would have received, if not for her World Champion Class and the status of a World Enemy on top of being of the heteromorphic race that she was.

Heteromorphic races owned the most powerful basic status, which can be even more strengthened by increasing their racial level. High-rank races also provided special abilities similar to that of a monster's.

Besides providing racial level and special abilities, the heteromorphic races were able to also gain more ability points and skill points than neither Humanoid nor Demi-Human races.

To top it off, the final Racial Class of the heteromorphic have very high skill points. Due to the raw power and high skill points, strong skills would be even crazily stronger.

However, they were penalized in other ways as the racial levels comes at a cost where it limits the amount of job levels one can learn. This is as skills are better than skill points, the multipliers would eventually overpower the stats. There is a theory that if one wants to make a strong character, they should not raise their Racial level. Thus, Heteromorphic races were very unpopular for that reason.

And so her base stats was of the chart now that she had become a World Enemy with higher level, it was more than enough to withstand the super tier spells with some scratches. But she was not one who liked to take hits.

Immediately erecting multiple swirls of darkness, she quickly expanded it to surround her vicinity. That was an active skill of the World Champion Class, **[Dimensional Gap]**. Hiding behind the skill and waiting for the right time to counter, she started to apply metamagic enhancements on herself using: **[Boost Magic], [Over Magic], [Maximize Magic], [Penetrate Magic], [Silent Magic], [Triplet Magic].**

When the attacks died down, she slashed out horizontally in a big black arc that turned into three rifts in space and covered almost all of the army.

That was the **[Dimensional Slash]** , also one of the active skill of the World Champion Class.

The rifts had nearly instant – killed them all, making the ground tremble and cracking loudly. The power of the skill boosted by the stats of a World Enemy was frightening, no wonder the last one was deleted by the developers. Some players even whispered something like 'Hack!' and 'Did we get scrammed in coming here?'

After the attack, she flew up above their head using **[Fly]** and looked down on the army. Despite being an Angel, she couldn't use her wings anymore because of her unlocking of some rare racial class. It made her go a different route than the normal Angel and learn the spell **[Fly]**.

"It hasn't been long but let's wrap this up. I will use my strongest attack, brace yourselves."

This time was really the end for the army of players. The 2000 that came here at the moment reduced to only above 200 players. They could only look up to her in acceptance as she unleashed the legend-like skill in the game, **[World Break].** The gap in power was clear for them.

"This is like bullying at the end of the school year, isn't it?"

"Yeah, look like a wrestler fighting a bunch of elementary school kids."

The players just stood there without any fighting spirit left and looked on to see how it would end.

She swung her sword horizontally again, but this time space itself was cut and along with it everything in its path. The world began to shake violently, the ground was cracking, the air was cracking, space all around was collapsing and finally a big explosion occurred at the place where everything was split in two. The blast grew stronger the more it consumed the collapsing space and eradicated anything it touched.

Soon there was nothing left, the frozen plain, the hills, the monsters, the players they all disappeared without a track except one person, the girl who had become a 'monster'. She was floating in place, looking on with a melancholy atmosphere at the battle ground.

This was the start of a legend and the end of a world.

.

.

 **### Siriel D. Eva ###**

.

The frozen plain was restored after a while, looking good as if nothing had ever happened. Despite the realistic aspect of thing, this was still a game.

Lowering down to the frozen snow covered ground, there was a girl in a black loose T-shirt and faded blue jean hot pant hovering just a bit in the air. She was holding an intricate long sword in her right hand but quickly sheathed the sword on her left belt.

[Quest finished.]

[The races have failed to stop the World Enemy.]

[Acquire title **'Apocalypse of the End'** ]

"That was quick, and kinda boring to say the least."

She was Siriel D. Eva, the ex-World Champion of Niflheim and newly ascended World Enemy **God Slayer**.

She had been stayed in the game continuously for the entire month to receive the challengers that dare to come fight her.

How could someone remain conscious that long? The gaming equipment would recognize any abnormality in the user health and eject them right away.

She may be laying down in a coma in a hospital and continuously receive treatment but no that was just applied to the human body, the mind worked in a different manner. It couldn't stay conscious for that long.

No one knew that she was staying in the game the whole time. The GMs were also human so they work in shift that was no longer than 8 hours. And they didn't always watch someone continuously, they had the safety mechanism in the gaming device for that purpose.

The matter of her turning into a World Enemy had been resolved between the GMs and her in the form of an agreement.

She would become a boss of the quest and might not equip anything above legacy class. She couldn't take quest or leaving the area. If she was killed in the quest her character would be permanently deleted and a fine for potential hacking the game may be applied if there was any evident founded.

They could come to this agreement was because of the inevitably shutting down of the game, and they were not paid enough for dealing with a potential professional hacker. Besides, they hadn't prepared any event for the end game anyway, this could elevate their work.

But back to her ability to stay conscious like that in the game. There was no technology capable of that, and certainly she was not an A.I., the GMs would have known.

Science in the world had gone to unprecedented level, folklores and myths were now only children stories. Human no longer recognized supernatural beings and believed in them.

Of course they didn't. That was what the supernatural world wanted it to be.

And Siriel D. Eva was one of such being, a devil. Or to be precise, a devil who became the biggest baddie around here, a Queen. A devil was completely different than a demon mind you.

A demon was a supernatural and malevolent being, a harmful spiritual entity.

A devil was different. It was the manifestation of one or more aspect of evil.

So while a demon was a being of evil, a devil was evil incarnated, and it tended to follow its nature. In this case, Siriel was an incarnation of violence and destruction.

But what did a Queen of violence and destruction playing game for? Boredom, of course.

In the recent centuries, the humanity had grown to be twister and darker. Economy and military ruled the world. Thus, the negative energy generated by the lots of them was enormous, liked a never ending buffet where the food continued to keep coming on and on nonstop for the unholy beings.

With the abundance of negative energy, the like of demons and devils grew stronger much quicker. That resulted in their nature became wild and uncontrollable.

About a hundred years ago, when the human were busy with killing each other in their silent and political war, the supernatural in the underworld had grown too strong thank to the negativity and started their own war for power, pure power, the kind where the strong remained and the weak got consumed.

The chaos in the underworld didn't last long.

After fifty years, everything had sorted itself out. There were only three power-house left in the war.

They were the golden nine-tails fox yokai Tamamo, the giant sea serpent Leviathan and the devil of violence and destruction Siriel. The small fries knowing their places had all gone into hiding in fear of being consumed on a whim.

Only the devils were mad enough to run amok to satisfy their nature, though they were mostly consumed by their own kind, with the same aspect of existence as them. Devils were not that many because there needed to be a lot of evil of the same kind gathered in place to generate one. That in turn made them quite strong from the start to compensate for their rare number in existence.

Extinction of the others? There were no such thing for these kind of creatures. They would come into existence naturally by the gathering of negativity. Although it could only become strong if it survived.

And now that the playfield had only three noteworthy creatures left, things began to get tense, eerily so.

If the human were to be in their shoes, they would think of truces, a balance of power to preserve themselves. But that kind of self-made rules of their society didn't apply to the underworld.

The three beasts of apocalypse exulted their power to attract the others and sought out their next targets. In time they all gathered in one place and faced each other.

Without further waiting or probing, they all launched their most destructive attacks to the two in front.

Their fight was not a long fight. It lasted only a few months. Considering their massive amount of power one may think that the fight would be many years long but no, the scale of the fight would tip greatly once one of them received a critical blow.

That being said, Siriel being the incarnation of violent and destruction herself would get stronger over time naturally when the negativity of humanity and the essence of their fight reinforced her existence.

If you were fighting a devil of violence or destruction, you would be dead if you were not stronger than it and were not capable of finishing it quickly.

And so the fight ended, leaving behind a madly laughing devil who bathed in the blood of both of its enemies. The underworld was a chaotic place before but now it was nothing but chaos itself. Everything that could be considered to be landscape was now rocks and rubble that floated around.

Their fight made underworld unstable, dimensional cracks appeared everywhere making the physical and magical rules there ran haywire.

In the midst of all this, Siriel calmed down gradually and wondered what to do. She had just eliminated the only strong ones around in the underworld, it was going to take a few thousands year to have a strong enough opponent to fight. And by that time she would have been stronger too, what a predicament!

Finally she decided to go out of the underworld and wandered the world above.

She remembered the last time she was in the place the human making their civilization, the holy beings made an uproar and tossed her back into the underworld. She was always wondering why they didn't care about the small fry demons sneaking in but only her, was it racist? Well she didn't care about the small fries either so she couldn't say anything to them.

When she stepped foot in the church just for the fun of it, she couldn't sense anything holy anymore. Where did they all go?

The holy races were the opposite of the races in the underworld, their existence relied on positive energy. And with the way the world heading to, no one really believed in supernatural anymore and the church had become a tool for economy and politic long ago.

That was not to say the people with good heart had gotten scarce so positive energy was a rare thing here. The holy beings had already moved on to another world when the church stop producing positive energy for them.

The small fries seemed to be useful from time to time. You could say that the weak demons that relied on their brain worked hard to get energy had done a good job.

But Siriel didn't know anything about that, and it wasn't like she would care if she knew.

She went from place to place, savoring the destruction the mortal human created. Sometime she even joined in on the battlefield, disguised as a soldier of course. She was an incarnation of violence and destruction, not a wrath demon so any kind of destruction or violence could make her delight.

The human was not strong enough to make her want to wreck them. If they came to her first, she would not decline of course.

That was until she discovered these game-things.

It seriously made her delight. She could be in constant combat without worrying about running out of opponents.

And the day that game YGGDRASIL released she had another joyous moment. The degree of freedom and the way her physical skills could be used in the game made it perfect for her need to _do things_.

When making an avatar, she chose the angel race just for the lol of it. And not one for creative thing, she just let the game scan her physical body to make the avatar.

Unlike the major of the players that played a heteromorphic race, she actively welcomed the PKers. Or more like she ruthlessly sought them out to fight and kill.

Eventually, she turned her body into energy and enter the game entirely to enjoy the moment, her nature being that of a magical being easily slipped in and out of it.

Despite her nature that of violence and destruction, she was not a muscle-head. Over the years wandering the Earth, she had built herself an ample amount of knowledge on many area but not included art. That kind of things didn't belong to her exciting zone.

So when she decided that she wanted to make an NPC, she went to one of the guild that she had made acquaintance with while raiding a monster nest near their hunting ground.

They were a bunch of interesting humans that played as monster, they refused to fight her though. Shame that their leader that looked like a skeleton knew her prowess. She was not a brute so she let it go, fighting boss monsters was enough for her. Making contact with human literature (light novel and manga) had made her personality refined a bit.

Now that was all in the past for her, the game ending making her scowl a bit but the aspect of the destruction of such a grand thing and full of human effort in it made up for her upset.

Walking back to her guild on top of the hill while reminiscing a few things she soon arrived at the back yard of the shrine she made by herself. It was just a normal Shinto shrine she copied on the internet.

Coming in front of the prison cage she unlocked it.

"Good work you two. Come with me."

The traditional Japanese beauty miko stood up with the dog and obediently followed Siriel. She was named Tamako in memory of one of her two strongest opponents that she had once fought against. Tamako was design by that Tabula guy in the skeleton guild. He sure knew what he was doing, she liked it. She didn't enjoy art but beautiful thing was beautiful.

Tamako was an **Arch Devil** that was molded to become a human shape completely and specialized in illusion and defense magic. Her attacking power lied in her racial abilities.

She was a slender girl of about 1,65 meters tall, her eyes were black just like her hair but with a hidden glint in it. The face was mold to be of an enchanting beauty, grasping at people heart while just being there, perfect for a devil.

Her setting was that of an innocent and shy girl normally then turned into a calm and cold warrior when engaging in battle. She was taken care of by Siriel since long ago so she was a devotee that was faithful to her. Yeah, that was corrected. Siriel preferred girl, they were more pretty and attractive to her, boys and men were only good for bashing in her eyes.

And so a miko that was secretly an Arch Devil made her excited.

It still pissed her off that there was an Arch in her race name though. What the hell was an **Arch Devil**? Devil didn't evolve like a pok*mon! But then again, this was just a game, and her **Angel** race had evolved into some monstrous race name **Cosmic Eater** that remove her wings but keep the halo.

Even though the halo had become brighter and turned into some kind of healing buff when bringing it out, she rarely activated it to keep the challenge hard.

The dog was of the Shiba breed, and was named Levia. She didn't like snake, it couldn't be helped. Levia was a **Dragonoid** that had the **Shapeshifter** job, his humanoid appearance was in the shape of a twelve years old kid.

He got short golden hair, aquamarine eyes, the general bishonen boy look with a height of 1,3 meters.

In his setting, he was set to be preferring his Shiba form over his humanoid or dragon form. He was also an ever childish hyperactive boy that liked attention, perfect for a dog. Again, she hated snake.

The three made their way through the right side of the shrine, there was a simple garden there. A small table was in the aisle for people to sit down.

Coming near the table Siriel sat down and looked out at the garden.

"Sit down."

The command made the NPCs sat down at the table with her. The dog Levia jumped on Tamako thighs and she began to pat it. That was also a behavior set for them.

Looking at them, Siriel secretly wished that she had someone to follow her like that. But reality was harsh, the creatures of the underworld were not fitted for companion, humans was too fragile and easy to die, holy being was not even an option and they had all gone off to who know where.

She had added extreme loyalty to their setting because she was betrayed a few times when she impersonated some soldiers. That was not a nice feeling, deceit and betrayal didn't belong to her aspect of existence.

With a sigh she pull out one of the table leg, it was a long curved one that was imbedded to the floor. Insert the one meter long table leg into an indent on the ground that looked like a water drainage, a hard click was hear.

This was a mechanism that need three divine class item to make. Player needed a physical attack strength of one hundred and fifty to even unlock the traps, or a few hits from World Item would do as well.

The ground in front of her parted way revealing a thirty centimeters square hole. From inside rose up a katana that was glossy black with golden rims and lines decorated the handle, the guard and the scabbard. The total length of the sword from pommel to the tip was 1,2m with a handle to blade ratio of 2,6. It was over two third of Siriel's height.

Siriel grabbed the sword and unsheathed it. The blade was black and glistering like diamond embedded in it with golden line running along its blood groove, the material was a super rare metal she got at the time she acquired her new racial job.

By converting all the scrapped divine class items she got when raiding guilds and hunted by other guilds, she had added to it a frightening amounts of data. The sword now could compare to a World Item's power with pride. Although it still didn't have the mechanic of one.

She was fine with fighting bare handed but because of the literature of the human (it was light novel and manga) she had fancied herself in the use of katana. She even learned a few battle sword schools for war purpose in her travel.

Looking at the katana she had named it Kurokongoseki meaning Black Diamond by the influence of the thing she read.

"Well, it was fun time."

Sheathing the sword back in its scabbard and holding it above her lap, she just sat there watching the small vegetation of the garden until the end.

Then and there when the time reached zero, she suddenly felt the shifting of reality and space, the sky around her home distorted and turned to a different night sky unfamiliar to her. No, it was a bit familiar, it was the outside world but not 'her' outside world.

During the transition Siriel didn't do anything, just waiting for it to end. She knew that it would be disastrous to mess with space and reality, who know what she would be if something messed it up.

Tasting the air, she frowned a bit. All that abundant negative energy was gone. But still, there was something in the air, something evil and dark.

It was good to know that there was still negative things there.

Suddenly, she jolted in her seat.

Looking at the NPCs, Tamako and Levia, she couldn't believe her senses.

They were living, their blood was pumping and energy was radiating from them.

"Tamako? Levia?"

"Yes, Mistress. What do you need?"

"Woof! Yes, I am here!"

That confirmed it for her.

The shift in reality just then was responsible for this. She didn't know how and she didn't care. With a stern look that make the two nervous she said.

"You two are my followers."

"Y-Yes?" "W-woof? T-Tamako sis! I am scared."

Putting the Guild weapon Kurokongoseki back down to its chamber. Lock upon lock and trap upon trap she activated them all with a vague feeling, not knowing how she did it.

Abruptly, she stood up and heading to the entrance of the shrine.

"Alright! Follow me! We are heading out to see what's up!"

Siriel was happy. The companions she had wanted for so long just manifested before her, she would not let them get away.

The thought of them betraying her never crossed her mind, or the world she was in, or the thing that brought her here.

She didn't care about gods before why should she worry about something like this? She was a devil, she can be anywhere without problem.

…

…

On that note, she stopped her feet. Was she still a devil?

Looking down at her body, it still contained her devil essence, her entire soul was here. But mix in it was something foreign. It was the essence of the angel, somehow different but still an angel.

What did it all mean? She didn't know but as long as her strength still there it would be fine.

Now that she thought about it, maybe she could use her game power too! That would be cool!

Immediately summoning a low tier **Hell Hound,** she forgot about one of her job class being **Chaotic Spawner**. The class made anything she summoned got a statue of madness and raged but she could summon high tier monsters without the need of exp.

The Hell Hound she had just spawned jumped to attack her, in a moment of reflex, she back-handed it, tossing it far into the city near them.

"… Well, oh shit?"

"Mistress! You should be more careful!"

"Can I go catch it? Can I go catch it? Please ! ?"

Tamako reprimanded Siriel while Levia looked excited and restless, his tail swirl into a blur, just liked a dog.

"Ok! Go get it Levia! And remembered not to talk when you are a dog!"

"Yes ! ! !"

Levia zoomed out in a streak of golden blur toward the city.

After the giving command to her 'household dog' she turned to Tamako, who was pouting a bit at her behavior. It was what had been her background story acting. Siriel used to like contradiction so she had written 'a proper and naive girl' in Tamako setting despite her being an Arch Devil. That plus the innocent and shyness made quite a girl before her.

"Let's go after him. I sensed fighting in the city."

Smiling at her creation, the two of them locked down the shrine with a barrier and flew after her dog Levia.

.

.

 **### Fuyuki city ###**

.

At midnight, in a theater somewhere in the city, the conclusion of something big was happening without the notice of normal people.

On the stage, there was a golden cup floating still in space, the ground below it had disappeared in a big circle hole with the cup at the center.

A man with spiked up golden hair in a golden shining armor stood with his back to the golden cup, facing the audience seat where a female knight with golden hair and armor over the blue dress was standing looking at the cup.

"You are late, Saber. I realize you were enjoying yourself with your old mad dog."

The man voice made the female knight know as Saber tense up in a defensive stance. She was holding something that was invisible and obscured by wind. He continued with his laid back attitude.

"But it is imprudent to the extreme to keep me waiting like you did."

"Archer."

Saber growled out his name with hate. The man named Archer just chuckled back at her expression.

"Look at that delightful expression, like that of a ravenous wild dog."

"Get out of my way. You haven't won, the Holy Grail BELONG TO ME."

Immediately, a sword flew out fast and stabbed into Saber's left leg making her stumble down dripping blood. Behind Archer, there were multiple golden portal floating in space with weapon pointing out, ready to shoot at any time he desired.

"Dear Saber, It is when you are delusional and crawling in the dirt that you are at your most beautiful."

Saber couldn't do anything, just growled at the man.

"Lay down your blade and be my wife. A Grail that grants miracles? Where is the sense in totally obsessing over something so dubious?"

Archer was sneering down at her with every words he said didn't make a good case for what supposed to be a proposal before.

"Abandon these foolish ideals and childish vows of yours. From now on seek only me and devote yourself to me alone."

He paused a bit for the things he said to sink in her mind.

"If you do I swear as king of all creation that I shall give you every pleasure the world has to offer."

"You would steal the Holy Grail from me FOR SUCH UTTER NONSENSE?"

Despite her injuries all over, her spirit had not diminished a bit.

Another sword zoomed fast forward to her chest but she blocked it in time and got thrown back several seat behind.

"I was not asking for your opinion. I am informing you of my decision. Now let us hear your response."

"I refuse, I would neve- Argh! *gasp* *gasp*"

Another axe dug deep into her right leg thourgh her armor. Archer had a cold and arrogant attitude on all this time. He laughed while looking down at her.

"Shyness has left you at a loss for word I see. That's fine, you may- "

Suddenly, a big shadow crashed down through the roof above his head. Didn't expecting anyone else may ambush him, Archer had let his guard down and was hit by that black thing, cracking the ground where he stood. His portals faded out along with the weapons.

"A-A dog? No, what is that thing?"

Saber was still stunned by the happening looked at the big doglike creature that was swishing Archer underneath it.

Kiritsugu, a man of steel-cold demeanor and dead eyes on the other side of the stage also looked on in surprise at the spectacle.

Taking the chance, Saber stood up, trying to recover herself a bit.

The evil looking dog was kicked by Archer and crashed into the seats on the side making a yep sound.

"DAMN MONGEL! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?"

Standing up with his portals reappearing in the air, he screamed out with rage and humiliation.

Looking again at the beast on the ground he saw that it was badly injured on the side of its face, not the place he kicked it. His face become more irritated.

"Whatever. Die, beast!"

A few of his swords launched at the big dog stabbing about haft a meter into it. It howled but didn't die.

"What the hell kind of dog is this?"

At that moment, the wall busted and in coming a golden blur.

"WOOF!"

"What is it now?"

The golden blur was heading straight to the black evil looking dog but Archer was in the way. Knowing that he braced himself for another impact but this time despite being fully prepared, he was blown away like a twig.

Saber also surprised to see Archer got blown away. Her sight quickly followed the blur only to see something unbelievable.

There was a Shiba inu biting down on the bigger dog by the neck and shook it around like a doll.

"Another dog? How? Why?"

The situation was confused for everyone in there. Saber quickly snapped out of it. Thing was confusing but it was advantaged for her. Setting her sight back on the grail, she kept moving toward it.

Kiritsugu saw her approaching the Holy Grail immediately disregard the two dogs and used his command seals. The command seal light up in response to him

"In the name of Kiritsugu Emiya, and by my command seal…"

Saber heard his voice stopped for a moment and looked at him warily.

 _Give me the Holy Grail._

"… I order you… use your noble phantasm… to destroy the Grail."

 _Huh ? !_ Saber was flabbergast by what he said. The wind surround the invisible object in her right hand began to circle around it rapidly and disperse, revealing a straight sword that glow brightly in golden light.

At that time Archer had recovered himself and planned on killing the damn thing that humiliated him but the golden light took his attention back to Saber and the Grail.

"Impossible! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SABER ? !"

"Ugh! ... No..."

Saber resisted the command seal with all her mind but it seemed to be futile. She was overwhelmed by the seal slowly, making her raised her sword to prepare the attack.

Seeing she was resisting. Kiritsugu began to use another seal, the third and also the final seal that bond Saber to him. He walk around the podium, out of her line of attack.

"By my third command seal… I order you again…"

"… Ugh… But why Kiritsugu… you of all people… WHY THIS?"

She was struggling to stop herself but it was hopeless for her.

Archer became enraged seeing what was happening.

"Damn you all to hell, you dare interrupt my-"

The headless body of the big black dog slammed into him again, dragging both of them in front of Saber. The head of the black dog fell to the feet of the Shiba inu and started to disintegrate into light particles together with its body. This made all the people present looked at the golden dog.

"Eh? What are you all doing?"

The golden dog asked innocently with a tilted head like he hadn't done anything just now, his voice was that of an adolescent young boy.

The talking dog was quite a surprise for them but they were not in a situation to pay more attention to it. Saber's eyes widened a little when she sense a brief of power from the dog, it was Draconic in nature.

Kiritsugu quickly resumed his command. He can examine the dog later.

"I order you again…"

Saber snapped back at him. His eyes were dead and cold, she saw his resolution in this.

"Stop! Don't you dare Kiritsugu!"

"… Saber, destroy… "STOOOP ! ! !"… the Holy Grail."

The command finished, magical power reinforced her attack further and overwhelmed her the control of her body, making her swung down the sword releasing all the power that had been gathered. The golden light blindingly rushed toward the Holy Grail, dead set on destroying it.

Time seemed to slow down for Saber as she agonized over herself, reminding her of her lack of understanding for others, the hearts of her people, her knights that followed her.

At that moment, Saber saw a figure of a girl in casual modern clothes grabbing the talking dog. She had platinum blonde hair and long pointed ears, her eyes were reddish and demonic looking. The girl jumped up to the sky using the light to conceal herself. The two eyes met for a moment, the girl gave a salute to Saber and disappeared in the sky.

 _What was that all about? Well, my mood has dampen a bit. So I failed here too._

Saber was engulfed by the light, disappearing as her attack destroyed the Holy Grail, that in turn making the light bigger and brighter like the sun falling down to the ground.

.

.

"Wow… that was a nice move! Hey look Tamako, it is quite flashy, right?"

"Mistress is stronger, unfathomable so, why are you fascinating with this?"

Tamako was seriously asking her mistress Siriel such a question.

They were flying in the sky above the city quite a bit, Tamako had casted invisible and concealment spell around them. Siriel was against it but Tamako had insisted quite a bit so she gave up and let her casted the spells.

She was made to be intelligent and tactical to take care of Siriel so it would be troublesome to argue over something so trivial.

"Oh, Tamako, Tamako. Did you know that I like violence and destruction? My essence includes that aspect you know. Devastating is good but beautiful destruction is good too."

Levia, still being grabbed in the Siriel's hand by the neck, childishly asked back.

"Master, aren't you an Arch Angel? Won't that make you uncomfortable?"

"No, no you two. I am a Devil, I made this body an angel a long time ago to play around. And now this body also evolves into something different too. It was something new so I named it with my name… I am a unique thing huh?"

That was shocking for the two of them. They were always thought that their creator was an Arch Angel. But she shared this with them made them extremely happy.

"No matter what you has become, you are still our one and only masters, the one who created and loved us. We will served you until the end of the world."

"Yes, me too!"

Siriel looked at Tamako and the dog Levia in her hand for a moment and then said.

"You know that I became a World Enemy and can end world right? Why do you stop serving me when the world end?"

Seeing their panic faces made her grinned widely. Maybe the body of an Angel really affected her personality a bit but it was nice knowing that there were somebody cared about her.

"Relax, I am just kidding. I fully understand what you said alright."

"Master you meanie! I was really scared there."

"Mistress, please don't joke like that. I may cry you know?"

 _Heh, a Devil may cry, nice one Tamako._

While the three were making a ruckus of their own, thing had come to a climax.

A vortex of darkness opened up in the sky above the theater. Black substance that looked like tar with a red tint poured down from the big hole opened in the middle of the vortex.

It quickly spread out in the surrounding in a wide radius, burning and destroying everything in its path. A portion of the city now was in ruin.

This of course made Siriel shivered with ecstasy, though her heart was aching.

Siriel deduced that was due to the Angel was of light alignment, but as long as she still capable of absorbing negative energy and strengthening through her evil aspect, she could deal with it.

On the ground she saw the black hair man in the theater a while ago.

He was looking for something with a desperate look. He looked everywhere disregard his burned hands.

Then when he found a dying boy, he showed relief and happiness as he hugged the boy.

Looking at that, Siriel again felt the ache in her heart.

Couldn't stand doing nothing about it anymore, she decided to act.

She descended in front of the black hair man just as he was putting something into the boy.

He looked up at her then at her hand and at her again.

"That dog… you are its owner? What do you want with me."

 _Oh, I forgot to release Levia._

Siriel quickly let go of him and looked at the boy in the man arms. The black hair man sound vigilant but his face showed otherwise, a broken man, a man losing all his hopes.

"You are responsible for this…"

Her words pained his heart, making him filled himself with guilt and despair. His calm façade that had broken down when the disaster started was now stained with teals.

"Why have you saved this boy?"

"I… I…"

Siriel somehow could understand the man heart at the moment. Was this also due to the Angel trait? The man before her was drenched in sins, the sins he chose to make in order to reach his ideal, 'A hero of justice'. He had always had to sacrifice something to accomplice another, his heart had closed up and died gradually.

But now he had disregarded all his ideal, his façades in hope of finding a survivor in this hell he himself brought forth.

Siriel's halo appeared above her head, brightly exulting healing waves around her. She took the boy to her hand, healing him in the process. Directing her sight upon the man again, he hadn't resisted when she took the boy from him, she said to the broken man.

"I will take him to the shrine in the south of this city to heal him. Get yourself together and come find the boy."

In Kiritsugu's eyes, despite the slight dreadfulness and demonic looking appearance, he found her visage bright, judgmental and holy. The light radiating from her halo healing both the boy and him, his mind was also healed somewhat. Watching her rising up to the sky with the boy and disappear out of sight, he carved what she said to his mind and muttering to himself.

"… the shrine in the south."

Siriel flew up to the invisible field where Tamako was waiting for her, Levia quickly follow her with **[Fly]**.

"Mistress, why did you decide to do so?"

"Ay, it was just a whim. The Angel part of me was acting up. Don't mind it."

"If you say so, Mistress."

"Alright! Let's return home! There is nothing else to see here."

The three flew back in the chatter of the Shiba inu Levia about his chase with the Hell Hound.

.

.

 **### Shrine of Siriel ###**

The day after, the boy woke up in a bed chamber in the shrine.

Confusing looking around and examined his body. He looked fine, too healthy even.

"Where am I?"

At that moment, the door to the room opened and came in a beautiful miko, she was beautiful beyond what the few words that the boy could use to describe her. Her glittering black eyes that looked like there were gems embedded in its looked at him and smile in a gentle maner.

"Oh, did you just wake up? How do you feel?"

"E-er-YES! I FEEL FINE!"

He was nervous in the present of such a beautiful woman and screamed out his answer accidentally. His face was all red in embarrassment.

The miko girl chuckled at the boy.

"No, don't get too nervous, I won't bite. My name is Tamako, what's your?"

"M-My name is S-Shirou."

"Then Shirou, let's go to the hall. My Mistress and a guess that want to see you are waiting there."

"Someone want to see me?"

The two of them got out of the room and moved to the hall of the shrine.

There sitting at the squared table in the middle was a beautiful elf like girl with platinum blonde hair and red slit eyes. She was very beautiful but her present are dreadful, like you were sitting together with a hungry tiger not knowing when said tiger decided to attack.

Sitting opposite of her was a man with black spike up hair in a vest. His face look sorrowful and hopeful and the same time.

Shirou immediately recognized him, he was the person who saved him from the burning rubbles.

"Y-You are…"

"Now Shirou, don't forget your manner."

Tamako gently reprimanded him which made him flustered and red like a tomato in embarrassment again.

"S-Sorry, n-nice to meet you. My name is Shirou."

He straightened his back and greeted like a robot.

That brought a chuckle from the elf girl.

"You are funny kid, I like you already. Call me Siriel, that's my name."

He was surprised to see an elf in real life.

"This man here is Kiritsugu Emiya. There, you two talk it up."

Siriel stood up and moved out of the hall together with Tamako, leaving the man name Kiritsugu and Shirou alone in the room.

"H-Hello, thank you for saving me."

"You remember? Then let me reintroduce myself. My name is Kiritsugu Emiya, I come here to ask you which you would prefer."

The voice of the man sound cheerful but quite forced. His eyes were dull despite his smiling face. Shirou of course still too young to understand all that expressions.

"… being sent off to an orphanage or being taking in by a man that you just met."

Shirou was dumbfound and began to think about the two options. He was alone now, no family left, naturally he would go to an orphanage but the options were there. Taking in by a stranger maybe bad but if that was his savior than it would be alright.

"… Will you t-take me in?"

He was nervous suddenly. Kiritsugu was happy, a relief feeling spread out his whole being. The boy was his mean for salvation, his atonement. With a better smile on his face, he immediately searched clothes for Shirou in his business bag.

"I'm glad. Then let's get you dressed right away. You need to get acclimated to your new home as soon as possible."

He then abruptly stop searching and rose his head a bit.

"Oh, I forgot to mention something you should know. I have to tell you an extremely important fact. Ready?"

Shirou had pay full attention to his now father.

"You see Shirou…"

Kiritsugu turned to look directly at Shirou, in his face there was still presented the smile of a sorrowful man.

"… I am a Mage."

And so, this was the beginning of a new set of fates that would lead to a future where the world as a whole become involved. That would be the case if there was not a certain individual crashed in, now fate or not, no one could tell anything for sure anymore.

After the adoption, Shirou was taken to his new home by Kiritsugu. They passed by the entrance of the shrine, meeting the master of the place. The elf girl looked at them and tilted their head.

"Done already? You talk quick, oh well. Hey Hero boy."

Kiritsugu looked straight at Siriel without much reaction, he had already accepted that he failed to achieve his dream so a bit dissing wouldn't tick him.

"You know, wanting to be a hero was fine. Anyway, take this!"

She throw some kind of container to him. The container was an intricate glass bottle with rainbow color liquid inside. He sensed condensed magical energy flowing in the bottle.

"What is this?"

"That is a potion I got when slaying some dude in Asgard. Appraisal show that it is some kind of panacea. You was cursed right? This is your reward for the good stuffs you told me."

"Mistress! Don't give out divine item carelessly please!"

"Oh come on Tamako, I have a shit load of that stuff. And I have never needed to use them either."

"Haa… fine! Only this time OK?"

"Yeah, yeah Mom."

"Mistress!"

"Alright! I was jesting! You really are becoming my Mom, Tamako."

While the master and subordinate were dramatizing thing, Kiritsugu looked at the thing in his hand with astonishment.

 _A divine item? Am I worthy for this? My sins…_

"And boy, I will visit from time to time alright. I am free anyway."

"H-ha YES!"

"Relax boy. Now be quick on your way. I need to go somewhere interesting."

The father and son soon left the place and went back to their home in their car.

On the way, Shirou's curiosity grew and couldn't help but ask his father. Stuttering because he hadn't got use to it yet.

"Uhm… f-father… Who are they? The master of the shrine is an elf?"

Kiritsugu felt a bit happy when he heard father, it made him think about his daughter.

"I don't know Shirou. They took you in to heal. The master, Siriel… I am not sure what she is but look can be deceiving, there was an air of dreadfulness around her."

"Ah, I felt it too. I thought I was gonna be eaten."

Chuckle at the innocent boy's reply he continued.

"Me too, Shirou. There are being in this world better let alone. But with what she said, I guess that won't apply to us.

Don't worry though, I don't think she will eradicate us if we are not hostile."

"Okay. What about the miko? She seems like a nice person."

Kiritsugu had a complicated look to himself. He knew what Tamako was, and the dog too. He had asked some questions to Siriel in exchange for the things she wanted to know. It was really sounded like a made up story if someone was to go around telling that.

"… The miko is a Devil, an Arch Devil according to Siriel. There is also a dog, a Shiba inu which is actually a dragon shapeshifting into a one. And Siriel herself is some kind of Arch Angel. That shrine really make one rethink on how the world works."

He looked at Shirou through the corner of his eyes.

"You don't need to think too much on it, the nature of things is something so complicated that even a wise man may find it difficult to know."

Shirou could only nod in response. His mind was already full of thought about how the gentle and beautiful miko was a Devil and the scary master was an Angel.

Seeing the boy's little mind went override, Kiritsugu just sighed to himself wondering if he revealed too much. But it would not matter, he had already disclosed that he was a mage to him anyway.

The father and son continued on to their home.

.

.

Years passed and finally the time had come for Kiritsugu.

His cursed from the Holy Grail had gradually made his body deteriorated.

The potion he received from Siriel was still there in his pocket. He had deemed it wasteful to use on him. He needed to bear the sins he made, he wanted to join his master and Shirley in the afterlife. At least he hoped he would meet them.

In these past five years, Siriel had come a few time to play around. She was harmless most of the time.

Shirou had been admiring Kiritsugu as a hero and plan to inherit his dream of becoming a 'Hero of justice'.

After Kiritsugu passed away, Shirou was determined to achieve his dream and gather his courage to ask Siriel to teach him 'magic', which was different than the other magi's magecraft according to his father.

Siriel of course accepted it to the relief of the boy, but unknown to him that was because her Devil side sensed that Shirou would be in something big. And by making him stronger would entail the mayhems that followed would be higher in quality and maybe on a bigger scale.

Consequently, the concept of hero and justice that Shirou harbored had been distorted into Siriel's view. She also influenced his personality a bit, sometime he even acted like her.

Now he was more aggressive in decision making. Instead of choosing the available option giving to him when a situation arise, he would seek out why he could only choose so and if necessary, destroy the reason that making him choose so.

But he learnt that would not be enough to become a hero. He needed to be strong enough to crash those choosing moment and do what he wanted.

Justice belonged to the strong.

The thing was he seemed to be bad at magic as well as magecraft. That was a blow to his confidence.

Siriel was also at a lost as to how to better train him. She was not a good teacher and the boy was not your typical magus either. By now she could only teach him swordsmanship and physical training.

He was strong enough to beat a few level fifteen goblins barehanded now. That was what five years of training with her gave him. It sucked if she may say.

His body become refined with lean muscle, his face looked shaper too. He grew taller reaching 1,75 meters when he seventeen years old. Girl would flock to him if he just tried.

All these years, Siriel had come visit more frequently, sometime even stay over a few nights. Tamako and the dog (Dragon) Levia rarely came. Tamako needed to take care of the shrine.

The dog… it always run around playing somewhere in the city. You could say that it was currently the leader of all the dogs in Fuyuki city. Shirou had already gotten over the fact that they were extraordinary beings.

Most of the time Siriel travelled the world in search of conflicts to join in, or sometime fighting with the vampire things that came to her ruthlessly, they were small fried though. She always wondered where all the big bad monster were, they hided pretty well she may say.

Returning to her shrine, Siriel planned to make a new conflict to play.

"Mistress, welcome home."

Siriel rushed to the isle on the side of the shrine, throwing her sandals to the side.

"Hi, Tamako. Where is Levia?"

"He has gone to play with the dogs in the city."

Tamako picked up the sandals and put it in the shoes rack.

"Uh huh, so anything to be noted?"

Siriel lied down near the tea table and look up to the celling.

"Yes, the event 10 years ago, I believed it was call 'The Holy Grail War'? had started again. Shirou boy is involved this time."

A grin appeared on Siriel's face as she sat up.

"Heh… interesting. Let's crash to his house!"

With that said, she jumped up and disappear in the air.

.

.

 **### Fuyuki city ###**

.

"Thank you very much, please come again."

The voice of the cashier faded out as Shirou left the convenient store.

With a sigh like an old man, he took his first step and began to walk home.

Recently thing had taken a jump on him.

What was the chance of being chased around by a spear wielding guy and get stabbed to death. Well he was saved by Rin so death avoided there.

And when he dragged his body home, that spear guy appeared again. But he would not go down without a fight.

Grabbing his training sword with Siriel, he fought back with vigor surprising the blue spandex wearing spear user.

But the guy was a master at his art, Shirou had no chance of winning with a mere five years training.

Shirou got blown away into the storage shed. His blood dripping on the ground and it lighted up.

Who would expect a magic circle was hidden there.

Then from the light come a girl in armor over a blue dress. The golden hair and green gem like eyes plus a young sculpted face. She was beautiful but growing up with the like of Siriel, Tamako and others like Rin and Sakura really dulled him a bit.

The girl was strong, very so. She easily fought off the spear user.

Then things escalated further. He had become some kind of 'Master' and the girl that he summoned, Saber she called herself, was his 'Servant'.

And the girl he had known as the school idol, Rin Tohsaka, was also a part of this 'Holy Grail War' with her Servant Archer.

Event after event, they all went to the church to meet a creepy priest name Kirei Kotomine.

They also met and clashed with the Berserker Master and Servant. They lost but were spared. That frustrated Shirou the most, feeling his powerlessness again after so long.

And now he and Rin had form an alliance. She had also moved in to his home.

"Shirou, stop daydreaming and concentrate! We may get attack any moment."

The blonde hair girl walking next to him reprimanded. She was wearing a casual attire prepared by Rin.

"Isn't it alright Saber, you are better than me in vigilant."

She continued to lecture him on how to act in his current situation while he was thinking about what to do next in this mess.

They kept on walking back to his residence where the others were waiting, in his hands were the grocery for dinner.

.

.

 **### Emiya residence ###**

.

Rin Tohsaka, a beautiful girl of high class with aqua eyes and long wavy black hair, which she styled with flanking twin-tails tied with black ribbons. She wore a red jacket over her casual clothes.

Currently, she was sitting with her Servant Archer at a table in the kitchen.

He was tall and had tan skin. His hair was white and spiked up, he was wearing a red and black theme clothes.

They didn't say anything, they was just waiting for Shirou to be back with his grocery.

"Archer."

Rin called out to her Servant while put down the cup she was drinking from.

"What?"

"I am bored. Do something."

"Don't be ridiculous. Tsk!"

She was really bored while waiting for food. Having someone make food for you was nice but she didn't have anything to do currently.

Then at that moment. Something happened just as she wanted.

"Shirou boy! Big sis is here! Come out and greet me!"

Someone just crashed down the door and came in like it was their home. Archer hadn't detected anyone until the door crashed made him on guard.

The door crashing made Rin startled and spilled her tea out of her mouth. Archer looked on with disgust on his face making Rin redden further with embarrassment.

Nevertheless, they stood up with vigilant against the stranger.

The door to the kitchen opened up and came in an unknown girl in casual clothes, a white T-Shirt and jean.

She had platinum blonde hair, beautiful face, demonic red eyes and elf ears.

"Eh? Hey Shirou, who is that girl? And did you dye your hair?"

The appearance of the girl was shocking enough for Rin and Archer but the thing she said made them confuse further, or more specific only Rin. Archer had his eyes widen and froze up.

Rin took a quick look behind her back but didn't see Shirou or anyone.

"W-what do you mean? And what are you?"

"Seriously? I mean last month I checked, you still had reddish copper hair and Shirou, did you improved when I was away?"

The elf girl ignored Rin, began to looked up and down Archer. This infuriated her but she didn't miss that the elf called Archer Shirou.

"No, I am not Shirou, I am Archer."

"You can't lie to you teacher Shirou, I took your soul out once remember? How did you get this good in a month? I am curious."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Rin couldn't take it anymore and yelled up.

"Argh? What is it girl? I am not talking to you?"

Finally got her attention Rin asked again.

"I lived here and I demand to know, who are you?"

"What now? This house belong to Shirou. When did you live here? Are you his girl?"

Siriel actually knew already but the girl was easy to tick so she was getting her fun.

Seeing the little girl reddened and stuttered, she turned back to the Shirou lookalike.

"So? Want to confess to your teacher yet?"

"No, I don't know you, who are you?"

He had gotten back his cool and stepped back in a defensive stance.

She just smirked at him and cracked her neck.

"Oh, so the boy has become rebellious, hasn't he?"

After she finished her sentence, faster than he could react, she had gotten behind his back with both of his hands and feet tied up in a big knot holding by her.

Being tied to his back he couldn't move much and planned to go into spiritual form but was prevented by something.

"Let hang you up for a while…"

Rin on the side could only look on with an agape expression as Archer struggled with his best in the grab of the elf girl.

Suddenly, flying in from the door with a sharp pressure, Saber slashed with all her might aiming at the elf.

With movement seemingly impossible for anyone, Siriel caught the strike with the back of her left index finger while holding Archer with the right hand.

There was no wind force or impact noise, only the wind surrounded the sword howling in the silent room.

This surprised not only Saber but Archer and Rin too. Siriel had negated the force so perfectly that the sword looked as if it was just swung lightly and her finger look fine, not a scratch.

"Huh? Aren't you the girl from that time? Oh, right! The attack back then was splendid! Keep it up!"

Saber's eyes widened in recognition.

"S-Saber, you know her?"

Rin asked Saber with a trembling voice, she was scared of the elf girl now.

"Saber? What happened in there?"

Shirou asked and rushed in with a wooden sword in hand.

Looking around, he saw Siriel holding Archer in a bondage binding with his hands and feet gathered at his back. Her left hand was holding up Saber sword by the index finger in a relax posture.

"Siriel sis? You are back already?"

He lowered his weapon and approached her casually.

"Please release them, they are my friend."

Everyone looked at him with an undisguised shocked face, included Siriel.

"What? There are two Shirou? DiD sOmE nUt BaLl MeSs WiTh My BoY? WhO iS iT?"

If there were things that made Siriel angry, that was when someone messed with her people or her things.

She unconsciously release her **[Aura of Dread]** which further enhanced by her Devil essence.

The result was all the Masters, Shirou and Rin, fainted after a brief moment of fear.

Thing was worse for the Servants who had stronger resistance. They bore the full brunt of her aura and coughed up blood. Dread filled their body, illusion of death continuously showing before them.

Archer was the first one who spoke up in this madness.

"N-No, no one had messed with him. I-I…"

He hesitated for a moment and then kept talking.

"I am Shirou… f-from the future… o-of another timeline."

She was dangerous, he felt as if in the present of The World or other Type Planetary.

The pressure lessened up and disappeared eventually. Archer were having rough breaths. Saber was sitting on the ground holding her sword. Both of them still shaking from the aura.

"Hm, is that so?"

Siriel retrieved the rope binding Archer, untied him and walked up to Shirou and the girl, Rin.

"Oi, wake up boy! You too girl."

With a slap in the face, both of them jumped up to their feet. Rin screamed up when she saw Siriel and ran behind Shirou. Shirou was only trembling up a bit, still scared of her no matter how used to her aura he was.

"S-Sis, what was that for? It's scary when you do that you know?"

"Hmph! I am angry. But it got resolved so leave it be. Now introduce them to me, I am still in a bad mood."

Siriel pulled out a chair and sat down. The past month searching hadn't gotten any opponent to fight except some Mystic Eyes things. But they were not fighting material, and getting on with them seemed to involve the church and some other sneaky type groups, which not worth dealing with. And now she thought someone had messed with her boy and cloned his soul, but luckily that was not the case or else thing may get an apocalyptic turn.

Shirou helped the other sat down on the chairs even though they seemed to be reluctant and sat as far away from Siriel as they could.

With a sigh he said.

"Sis, please don't scare them. They are my friend that will be living here with me from now on."

He looked back at his group.

"Let's introduce ourselves guy. No need to hide anything from her, she may know it already."

The group just nodded at that, although Rin was still scared. That was new for Shirou. She looked cute like that in his eyes.

"My name is Saber. I am in a contracted summon with Shirou to be his Servant in this Holy Grail War."

"I am R-Rin Tohsaka, a Master in this war like Shirou. We are in an alliance."

"… I am Archer… Rin's Servant."

Everyone looked at Archer with a strange looked, excepted Saber. He sounded stiffed but not from nervous.

"Then, I guess I will also introduce myself. We started off on a bad leg but here again, I am Siriel D. Eva master of the Devil's Abode to the south, come visit if you like."

She put on a smile with a bright radiance.

 _As expected of an Angel, she is scary though._

Shirou laughed at that and clapped his hand.

"The greeting is done then? I will prepare diner now, you all stay here and get acquaintance with each other, ok?"

And he left the place in light steps to make dinner. The residents looked on in horror as he left them with her alone.

"Now now, don't be scared. I may be protective with him a bit but I am very nice… most of the time."

That really didn't reassure them.

Saber was the first to talk this time.

"I have seen you before… what are you? And that dog?"

"That's right, just ask me what you think. We need to get familiar, right?

To answer your question Saber, you could call me an Angel or a Devil whichever is fine really, they are not wrong."

She flashed her halo a few times like a L.E.D making the residents looked on with disbelief.

"And the dog Levia, he goes out to play with the dogs in the city every day, just look for it if you want."

Hearing that, Saber looked down in contemplation while Rin gathered her courage and muttered.

"Wha-What are your relationship with Emiya?"

Siriel turned to look at the girl made she yep a bit.

"Me? I had taken care of him since he was a kid? No, only Kiritsugu did that, I just visit from time to time. When Kiritsugu died, the kid asked me to teach him magic and stuffs. I must say, he sucked big time."

Finishing with a laugh, she went on and on about how Shirou gave up on learning more magic and just concentrated on what he good at, which was just reinforcement magecraft and not a single things she taught stuck on.

Rin looked surprised that Shirou had the courage to ask something scary and mystical like her to teach him. And face-palmed herself at hearing him wasted such a chance.

Archer meanwhile just sitting and watching didn't want to get attention to himself. But Siriel was looking directly at him making him sweated. He didn't want to disclose his identity but it was too late.

"So how did you get here 'Archer'?"

She asked him with a heavy noted at his Alias making the other two girl looked to him.

"Oh right, I remembered hearing she called you 'Shirou'. What's that?"

"…"

Rin asked him with a raised eyebrow while Saber just looked without saying anything.

With a sigh he talked.

"I don't know how, Rin here just summoned me up."

"Then let's talk about what were you doing to be end up like that? You soul seams to be connected to something… Do I need to step in now?"

She finished with a dark tone making Archer panic.

"No, you absolutely can't do that. I made a contract with the World to be a Counter Guardian!"

In a fit of panic he let out his identity. Both Rin and Sabers looked at him with wide eyes. Realized that he had slipped it up he stop talking.

"… the World huh, what kind of name is that? Is it a threat to my boy, do I need to eliminate it?"

Siriel's eyes glowing red with Devil power make the air vibrated, high pitch ringing sound began to be hear around them.

Knowing that the Angel was being protective again, Archer tried to explain thing to her to calm her down or thing may get ugly, for them.

"The World is used to refer to either the Earth, Gaia, or the collective unconsciousness of mankind, Alayashiki. I made a contract to save people and becoming a Heroic spirit, a Counter Guardian working for the World. But working for the World meant that I would have to cull people to preserve humanity as a whole, which was against my ideal of a hero. I want to break out."

"So you plan to kill Shirou and erased yourself? You are weak. Do I not exist in your timeline? I am sure the planet would be gone before it did that to you."

Now Archer was nervous, Siriel was a cosmos level being. He could sense it, the power she didn't let on but not hiding either.

"No, you was not there. I will not try to kill Shirou either, it seems impossible now."

"Hum, you really should stop by my shrine, the **Devil's Abode** sometime, I may have a nice offer for you. Now I will take my leave, I will visit again tomorrow."

Stood up, Siriel gave them another radiant smile and moved out the door.

"Shirou! I will come by tomorrow! Bye!"

"You are leaving? What about the food? Damn!"

Her presence disappeared inside Archer and Saber detection range, startling them again.

"Archer, we will have lots to talk about."

Rin said while narrowing her eyes at him. Saber just sat there, she had heard enough, she needed to meditate all this information down later.

Thing had taken a weird turn when Archer disclosed that information, now he didn't know what to do anymore.

 _Damn it all to hell._

.

.

 **Note: Character sheets and small explanation below.**

 **.**

 **Siriel D. Eva**

 **Heteromorphic Race**

 **Alignment:**

-50 – Neutral Evil

 **Job: Aloof Master of the Devil's Abode**

 **Residence: Devil's Abode**

 **Racial level: 45 + 505**

Angel – 15

Arch Angel – 10

Essence Existence – 10

Void Crawler – 5

Cosmic Eater – 5

Siriel – 505

 **Job level: 55**

War Wizard – 10

War Lord – 10

Essence Manipulator – 10

Chaotic Spawner – 10

Queen of Apocalypse – 5

World Disaster – 5

World Champion – 5

 **Skill points: 9990 (Calculation below)**

 **Status: Ability chart**

HP: 1300

MP: 1300 (+2200)

PHY. ATK: 1200

PHY. DEF: 1000

AGILITY: 540

MAG. ATK: 1150

MAG. DEF: 1000

RESIST: 1000

SPECIAL: 2000

 **Title:**

 **Apocalypse of the End, Limitless, World Enemy, God Slayer,**

 **Ultimate Predator, Invincible, World Champion, Void Farer,**

 **Mad Summoner, Wingless Angel, Guild Bane, Army of One,**

 **Path Finder, World Disaster, Slaughterer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamako**

 **Heteromorphic Race**

 **Alignment:**

50 – Neutral good

 **Job: Caretaker of the Shrine**

 **Residence: Devil's Abode**

 **Racial Level: 25**

Sucubus – 10

Arch Devil – 10

Twilight – 5

 **Job Level: 75**

Elementalist (Air) – 10

Elementalist (Fire) – 10

War Wizard – 10

Mystic Enchanter – 10

Illusion Expert – 10

Barrier Expert – 10

Master of Illusion – 5

Master of Barrier – 5

Apocalyptic Miko – 5

 **Skill points: 765**

 **Status: Ability chart**

HP: 70

MP: 135

PHY. ATK: 50

PHY. DEF: 80

AGILITY: 60

MAG. ATK: 100

MAG. DEF: 100

RESIST: 100

SPECIAL: 90

 **Title:**

 **Devoted Follower of Apocalypse, ect…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Levia**

 **Heteromorphic Race**

 **Alignment:**

100 – Good

 **Job: Guard Dog of the Shrine**

 **Residence: Devil's Abode**

 **Racial Level: 40**

Dragonoid – 15

Radiant Dragon – 10

Infernal Dragon – 10

Mythical Devourer – 5

 **Job Level: 60**

Shapeshifter – 10

Striker – 10

Minimum – 10

Devastator – 10

Dragon Brawler – 10

Dragon Berserker – 5

Apocalyptic Destroyer – 5

 **Skill points: 750**

 **Status: Ability chart**

HP: 110

MP: 20

PHY. ATK: 90

PHY. DEF: 100

AGILITY: 90

MAG. ATK: 30

MAG. DEF: 100

RESIST: 100

SPECIAL: 100

 **Title:**

 **Devoted Follower of Apocalypse, ect…**

.

.

 ***Ultimate Predator:** Given when **Cosmic Eater** reaches highest level. Passive intimidation, kill and absorb prey's essence to further your MP.

 ***Invincible:** Defeat a Raid Boss alone without dying. When HP reaches 25%, negate damage for 1 minute.

 ***Void Farer:** Given to the first who reaches space and acquires **Void Crawler** job. Increase speed when gravity negated.

 ***Mad Summoner:** Given when **Chaotic Spawner** reaches highest level. Increase 30% power for summoned with **Madness** status. _When attacking the summoner, damage modifier increases to 50%._

 ***Wingless Angel:** Derail from your path. Given after unlock **Essence Existence**. Unlock **Essence Manipulator** job, remove wings.

 ***Path Finder:** Discover and defeat 10 dungeons. Slight increase in chance to find rare loot.

 **.**

 ****Stat points:**

Heteromorphic had Racial class earned more stats per level than humanoid, roughly 3 times. They have more stats, less skills.

I compare with Overlord stats and decided to use this.

Basic class: x9(Racial), x3(Job)

High class: x12(Racial), x6(Job)

Rare class: x15(Racial), x9(Job)

My class World Enemy: x18(Racial)

So here it is:

 **Siriel D. Eva**

Racial (15x9 + 20x12 + 10x15) = 525

Job (0x3 + 40x6 + 15x9) = 375

World Enemy (505x18) = 9090

Total: 9990

 **Tamako**

Racial (15x9 + 10x12 + 5x15) = 330

Job (20x3 + 40x6 + 15x9) = 435

Total: 765

 **Levia**

Racial (15x9 + 20x12 + 5x15) = 450

Job (30x3 + 20x6 + 10x9) = 300

Total: 750

.

.

 **See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord or Fate series.**

 **.**

 **New image:**

 **Tamako: ibb. co/euOdYo**

 **Gallery: ibb. co/album/bVvTWF**

 **.**

 **Should I use the –san, –kun and such? They are in Japan, no?**

 **I will try it in this chapter for the moment.**

 **I made a mistake last chapter. Title "Mad Summoner" fixed:**

 ***Mad Summoner:** Given when **Chaotic Spawner** reaches highest level. Increase 30% power for summoned with **Madness** status, _when attacking summoner increases to 50% power._

 **I also alter the time the Servants got summoned a bit for convenient sake. Nothing major.**

 **I feel like my writing speed has been decreased.**

 **Just put this here.**

"Speech."

 _Though._

" _Radio, Tv, ect…"_

 _["Telepathy and_ _ **[Message]**_ _in the head."]_

 **[Skills, Titles and Items.]**

 **Race and Job Class.**

.

.

 **### Fuyuki city ###**

.

.

A woman was wandering in an alleyway amidst the city in the dead of the night.

She was garbed in crimson purple robe under a black cloak. Her head was cover buy a decorated black hood, only the lower half of her face and a part of her long light blue hair could be seen.

At the time, no one was seen in the street. The hour wasn't late but people was sleeping. The habitants of the night came crawling out.

She was not one of those who crawled in the night. She was trying to get away from such things.

Hissing noises come from somewhere behind her. Without a look behind, she ran out of the alleyway and got into another one.

Her breathing became erratic. She was no doubt stronger that these creatures but her situation didn't allow for prolong battle that required a lot of mana.

She was a Servant without a master, her mana was limited and she had already used quite a lots of it against these things.

Without a master she would soon ran out of mana and vanished. Or she would encounter with another Servant and get killed without much of a fight.

Was she summoned just to be trample on like that. Her face through the shadowy hood was filled with sorrowful tears, tear of frustration at the world and at herself.

She was summoned a few day ago by a man named Atrum Galliasta as a Caster. The man made her stomach revolted.

He was a third rate magus in her eyes. Self-center and cowardly with an inferior complex. He dreamed of victory but had no will to fight and wished to simply wait for the other combatants to kill each other.

After summoning her, he treated her coldly due to being inferior to her as a magus, limiting her magical energy to a level below his own, and insulting her for being inferior to the other Servants.

She gave up on obtaining victory with him within a few days, played the part of an obedient Servant to fill her Master's ego, placating him to have him spend his Command Spells on "meaningless things". She destroyed his sickening workshop and freed the children that Atrum had planned to sacrifice.

After the final command spell was used to order her to kill herself without succeed. She had broken their contract by using Rule Breaker on herself beforehand.

She showed him an illusion of the labyrinth with murals depicting her legend, berated him and then killed him by immolation.

She had left the mansion and lamented that she would disappear without accomplice anything, but she had encountered something in the city and was now running away from them.

The apostles was running inside the city as if it was their house.

These vampires was an annoyance to her. As powerful as she was, she couldn't eliminate them all. Why were there so many apostles in the city?

If right now a Servant found her, she would be finished.

"Ha ha, found you!"

A vampire jumped down from the roof top of the building behind her. The thing attacked her right away with its extended claws.

The claws were sharp and long, glittering in the moonlight. The vampire was a lanky man but very strong for his build.

She evaded it in the neat of time but was cornered into a dead end.

Her mana was low enough to make her nearly disappeared, self-defense was all she could do at the moment. Even a simple attack would deplete her of all her mana and consequently make her disappear.

When the creature planned to attack again, a golden and white blur swept by and there was nothing left of the thing. She could only hear a yelp and crunching of breaking bones resounding behind the corner of the building.

"What was that?"

She was perplex by the spectacle and on guard immediately.

Whatever just took out the vampire was fast, and strong. It was imperceptible for her.

If that was a Servant then she had no hope of getting out of here alive.

Then she heard footsteps, very light and quiet steps.

Her tension grew higher and higher until the presence was near the corner of the wall.

Gripping her staff tightly, she prepared for her final confrontation, she would never go down without a fight.

The menacing aura she was imaging stepped out of the corner and spoke.

"Woof!"

A medium size golden dog with white underside made its entrance before her liked no one business.

The dog was cute in her eyes but she was busy trembling in false anticipation and felt a bit shameful for her own shortcoming.

Babbling to form words in her mouth, she mustered.

"A d-dog?"

She slightly relaxed her posture and looked around to find the one that had just attacked the vampire.

"Onee-san, are you ok? You are wounded."

The voice of an innocent young boy startled her greatly.

How could she not? It came from the direction of the dog.

She turned around quickly but there was no one there. Only the dog now was sitting on its hind legs looking at her with a tilted head.

Spread out her mana, she couldn't sense anyone else in the area but the dog. The place was rather silent.

"What's wrong? Why are you paling?"

 _The dog just talked!_

Now that she concentrated her sense on it, she felt like drowning in a ferocious river during a storm. The amount of raw power and energy was massive in size and denser than a dragon.

 _Was it a phantasmal being? A Divine Beast? Why was it here?_

Caster's mind was running at full speed trying to reason its presence in the city. Her effort was futile, the dog was here every days after all.

"Hey, hey! Are you listening?"

The dog asked again. She gathered her wit and asked back.

"Y-You! What are you? What did you do?"

"Ah, you speak! I am Levia. I am hunting? I don't know, I was just playing around and saw them."

"Why did you save me?"

"This city is my territory, master said I should squish those suckers if they come here?"

The dog had a strange way of speaking. It spoke and asked itself at the same time, all the while tilting its head left and right.

Caster felt a bit relieve. At least it didn't seem to be hostile.

She noticed it mention a master, she wanted to ask but didn't dare. Even though it wasn't hostile, she wouldn't test her luck with such a being when she didn't have the mean to escape.

"So onee-san, are you ok? You look bad."

The dog stood up and approached her, she backed up a bit but steadied herself right after. What could she even do if it decided to attack her anyway?

 _This maybe a chance for me to remain here._

Mustered up some courage, she asked the dog.

"No, I am hurt. Please help me."

She had taken a huge risk in asking that. The dog could help her somehow or outright kill her, she wouldn't know.

She would disappear at this rate anyway, better get kill by an existence like this than by a Servant or those vermin vampire.

The dog stopped to look at her again. That made her nervous.

"Hmm, what should I do? I don't know healing magic and not allowed to give out potion."

She must admitted that the dog look cute thinking hard like that, she loved cute things. But remembering how scarily strong it is when she probed it earlier, she quickly concentrated back on thing.

"I-I will disappear if my mana don't get refilled soon."

"I can't help you then, I am not that good at magic stuff."

Hearing that, she felt like all hope was gone.

 _So, this is how it is. A fitting end for someone like me I guess._

"Hey! Don't be so sad! I can't help but my sister is good at magic so maybe she will help you. She helps me all the time."

Her attention returned back to the dog with hopeful look.

 _There is another dog? What wrong with this place?_

Even with rude thought like that, Caster was really glad that she had a chance to survive this war.

"W-Where is she? Please lead me to her?"

"Eh, no. I can't do that, I am on my patrol around the city. Those vampires need to be exterminated, they have invaded my territory after all."

Despair crept its way back on her face again, even with the hood on anyone could tell by her movement.

"Calm down! You can go to her on your own right? My house is just outside of the city, it's the shrine in the south. If you want help, you should go there. Just say my name will do?"

Caster's emotion really made her exhausted, kept going up then down and then up again. But this time she got a lead, a lead to her salvation or damnation she didn't know yet. She would go there regardless, it was better than staying here in the city where Servants and those damn things running about.

"Thank you very much, I will go there then."

"Yeah, you do that. Now I have bugs to squish. Bye!"

With that, the dog disappeared in a blur again. She really couldn't catch even a glimpse of it.

 _I must get going quickly._

Hearing the screeching sound somewhere far away, she immediately made her way in the shadows of the building out of the city.

The night continued to ring out death screams of unknown creatures, the normal citizens was strangely sleep through all this without a fuss. That was but another mystery in the world.

.

Caster had gotten out of the city in one piece. That was some good news for her.

Now she just needed to find the shrine the dog said. Her mana was getting low but still had enough to go without fighting for a day or two.

Moving in the forest with an anticipating heart, she couldn't help but worry about the destination.

The dog was friendly but would his sister be the same.

Laugh mockingly at herself, she shed tears under her hood.

She was a princess once, then that was all taken from her by the gods, they made her kill her own brother and betray her father against her will.

And the man they made her madly fall in love with through mind control had abandoned her when there were no more use of her.

All the sins, all the crimes and deceits, they blamed it all on her, call her a witch.

The innocent girl was made into a tool for the gods and became what they wanted in the end. She was forcefully made to grow up into a cruel and deceitful witch.

But underneath that façade was a frail and weak girl who cried silently inside her heart yearning a place to belong.

Her steps finally took her to the hill where a stair lead up to the top revealed itself.

The hill was not too tall but there was a lot of tree in the side of the stair. There was a standard wooden gate all the Shinto shrine had where the stair began. The stair itself was nothing special, just the normal stones stair you could find anywhere.

Taking a deep breath, she took the first step on the stair, or so she thought.

A high pitch ringing sound resounded in the surrounding, the wind razed the trees top and a pressure of magical nature was pushing her down with increased force by the second.

She recognized immediately that she had just stepped on the barrier of some kind. The master of the barrier must be aware of her right about now.

The strength of the pressure had made her knees trembling for a while now, she would be kill if this kept up.

She quickly shouted out to the top of the stair where she assumed the dog's sister was watching the whole thing.

"P-Please, stop! Levia told me to come here for help!"

The pressure hadn't lifted up but had stopped increasing.

"He saved me back in the city and said that his sister could help me."

Shame? What was left of her pride anyway? At least, she didn't beg for her life. Even if she was a witch without pride, she still couldn't bring herself to beg for her own life. It's better to be dead than be that low.

"Who are you?"

A feminine voice appeared behind her made her want to jump up and face it but couldn't because of the pressure.

She was scared for a moment, the voice had no presence but was there. Caster tried her best to sense the voice but it was futile.

Carefully consider what to reply she spoke up.

"I am a Servant summoned in the Grail War. I am currently without a master so I will disappear soon if no one make a contract with me."

Anxiously waiting for a reply, Caster began to hear footsteps behind her after a while.

"Hmm, interesting. My mistress will like this event."

The pressure lightened up and disappeared, the wind also settled down. Caster quickly turned back and faced the voice.

Before her was a huge white glowing fox with nine tails, it must be a few dozen meters, behind it was an inferno where the forest used to be. She could feel the heat right at her face.

But the scene she just witnessed that made her wanted to scream and run dissipated in a matter of seconds. The forest had returned to normal.

 _That was an illusion? There was no different at all, even the heat was real too!_

Appearing in front of her was an unprecedented beauty, with long silky black hair embracing her enchanting face and black eyes that glittered like jewels of the highest quality embedded in it. An ever gentle smile decorated her perfectly scrupled face. Even if Caster was a girl herself she felt the urge to be next to her, to make her please.

The beauty before her wore a traditional miko outfit at a glance, but with her magic perception she could tell that was no ordinary clothes.

The magic condensed in it was maddening, stronger than even the most powerful divine artifact she had ever seen.

"This is no place for an important talk. Let's get to the shrine. Follow me."

As soon as the miko said that, a portal opened up beside her and she stepped in. The inside was a vortex of darkness making Caster hesitated a bit but she followed through in the end.

As soon as she stepped through the portal, the scenery changed immediately into a front yard of a shrine.

 _It really is spatial magic._

"Welcome to the **Devil's Abode**. Come on in, we will talk inside."

The alluring voice of the miko rang out urging Caster to go inside.

Following the beautiful miko to a hallway leading to a big room in the back, they both sat themselves at the table in the middle.

Caster had calm down quite a bit, she now knew for sure that she would not be harm here and the resident held no hostile intention toward her.

The miko woman began to talk first.

"I will introduce myself. My name is Tamako, care taker of this shrine and as you said… the sister of Levia."

She was surprised that Levia's sister was not a dog but a 'human'. A very powerful human, so much stronger than a Servant.

"I… please call me Caster. My name is different but…"

*Chuckle*

"Don't worry, you can tell me later. I understand the circumstance of the Grail War, a little bit maybe."

The everlasting smile on her face brought a sense of safety and easiness, looking at that smile soothed Caster mind greatly.

Even though she hated mature woman, she couldn't bring herself to hate the miko in front of her.

"So, what kind of expectation make you come to this place?"

The soothing alluring voice had a presence of magic imbued in it. It wasn't a spell that was casted to confuse the mind, this was all natural. Tamako radiated magical energy, everything she did automatically woven in her essence.

"A contract, I wish to establish a contract with you. I can see that you are a great magician, my condition is very dire without mana provided. I will help you win the war without fail."

Caster hated gamble like this but today she had gambled quite a lot.

"A Servant contract is it? I don't have anything in particular to gain in this war. Hmm, what should I do?"

Tamako closed her eyes and kept her posture straight and serene. In the meanwhile Caster felt quite impatience, she couldn't let a chance like this slipped.

"Please consider it. You can get a wish from the Grail if you win. With your power, victory is already in your hand."

Tamako still didn't move one bit. Untill quite a while the silence finally lifted off.

"I have informed my Mistress of the situation and got permission to do as I judge."

That made Caster baffled, she couldn't detect any use of magecraft or magic at all, was she under an illusion again?

"Then… the contract…"

"Everything I wish for can be granted to me by my Mistress so I won't participate in this Grail War. Do you still want the contract?"

She stumbled on a hard decision again. The choices of staying here but abandoning the war or disappearing and returning to the throne of hero were tearing her inside.

What was it that she wished again? Vengeance? No, she didn't really know anymore.

"If you don't want the Grail then what will you do to me after making the contract."

"You will assist me in a research, other than that you can do whatever you want. Just don't get in my Mistress's way, it's not healthy."

She had decided that staying here was better than being dead. This could also be a chance for her to live like she wanted.

"Then please make a contract with me. I will be in your care."

She bowed her head as she accepted her fate, she had chosen this path herself, and she would stick to it no matter what.

"I will make the contract now, take my hand."

Caster followed Tamako instruction, stood up and took the slender hand of the miko.

As their hand connected to each other, Caster felt like a tingling sensation running through her whole body. The hand she touched was soft, warm and overflowed with potent magic.

 _She is as strong as the dog Levia but her magical presence… incomprehensible._

Suddenly, the hand she was touching grabbed and pulled her over to the embrace of Tamako.

The abrupt movement made Caster flustered and didn't know what to do. Then Tamako's lips touched her own and proceeded to make a kiss.

She was confused, she was blushing, and her thought was blank. She believed she herself was a straight women but love had died along with everything else that was taken away from her.

The magic gushing toward her made her thought became hazier. Her body got more sensitive and was trembling in the strong embrace of Tamako.

Everything finished in just a few seconds but for Caster that was like hours of intense kissing.

She was sitting on the floor panting while blushing heavily.

"W-Wha… W-What was that for? Are you into women?"

Caster asked with a still trembling voice while giving Tamako a glare under her hood.

"Eh, well, I am. That was how Mistress created me after all. And that kiss was a contract on the soul. My Mistress is very tolerating but she doesn't like betrayal so just bear with it."

While YGGDRASIL didn't have that kind of contract, Siriel had taught her subordinates some demonic magic that she knew in the past years whenever she came back.

Caster was perplex by what Tamako said.

"You bind my soul?"

"If you don't betray us then there is nothing to worry about."

She wanted to argue but couldn't find the words. She would do the same if it was her.

"Because of the contract on the soul, our bond will be stronger too. You will also receive some benefits from me, work hard ok? Now, take a shower and rest. We will start tomorrow."

Tamako quickly concluded everything, showed Caster her room and led her to the shower.

Caster had made peace with herself about this matter, no use thinking up problem that you could no longer do anything anymore. She silently followed Tamako. It had been a long day, she needed a good rest.

.

.

When Caster had resided to her room, Tamako made her way to the aisle on the right side of the shrine.

There sat at the table was her Mistress, Siriel.

Her beautiful figure was eerie under the moon light because of the title **[Ultimate Predator]**. No one would ever appreciate her beauty when an aura that screamed danger hang around her.

"Mistress, the contract has been completed."

Tamako had informed Siriel when she was at the Emiya residence. While she was asked by Caster, she was conversing with Siriel about the contract.

"Good job, Tamako! You sure are reliable. Now please continue researching a way to access the Throne of Heroes, our boy may go there in the future."

Siriel talked in a cheerful tone in the beginning but got darker in the latter half of her sentence.

"Master, allow me to ask you. Why has you been so concerned with him?"

That question made Siriel angry a bit but she began to widen her eyes in realization.

"… That… maybe the Angel part of me acting up again."

She had been leaving it alone for quite some time because nothing had happened yet.

The body of an Angel really affected her thought quite a bit it seemed.

"Maybe it is time I do something about it."

She just mustered that quietly but Tamako had heard it.

"You don't need to be so concerned Mistress. You are still you after all, we will follow you for enternity."

Tamako's feeling alone was enough to make her heart happy to have someone care for her.

With a sincere smile, Siriel patted Tamako's head.

"It's ok, nothing will happen. Now I need to go to someplace a bit. Take care of the house alright?"

She stood up, walk a few steps and dissipated in the air. In the recent years, Siriel had stopped using **[Gate]** or **[Greater Teleportation]** , she had incorporated them with her way of moving when she was a Devil and succeeded in creating a better version of both. Now she could even slip in and out of different dimensions in this world without a sweat.

The drive to make her created this magic was some old vampire name Zelretch.

He sent her to some hell that had a lot of monsters. That was fun so she didn't kill him, but she couldn't get home.

In the end she was stuck there for a month until the magic was completed, she call it **[Dimensional Step]**. Well, she was not great at naming.

Tamako remained there for a while. She felt happy when her Mistress praised her and relied on her.

 _I will do my best for your sake._

.

.

 **### Saber POV, Emiya residence ###**

.

After dinner, we four are sitting around in the kitchen drinking tea. No one is minding the tea, excepted Shirou who hasn't heard about what was going on while he was cooking.

We don't know how to break the news of Archer's identity to him, should we at all?

But Tohsaka was thinking different from me. What was even in that head of her?

"Hey, Shirou – kun. Archer is actually a future you and he planned to kill you but gave up already."

She throws the information out like there is nothing special about it. Both Archer and I hold our breath while gripping the tea cup a bit tight, thinking that he will make a fuss about it.

But against all our expectations, including Tohsaka, Shirou just gives a slightly intrigued reply.

"Eh? Is that so? I will become a delinquent? Why would I dye my hair though?"

Of course again it is Tohsaka who loses her cool and screams at him demanding to know why he is so calm about this.

Well, I too want to know his reason for that calm demeanor.

Under the wrath of the mage girl, he quickly confesses that something likes that is not that surprising for him. His master is from another world after all.

That is an even more interesting information than his calmness.

"N-No, let's go of my neck! It's becoming hard to breath!"

"Explain or I will start to bite you!"

"Why are you so aggressive today? I will talk, alright?"

When pressed further, he spills up more even though a bit reluctant.

"So? What do you want to know about her?"

"What do you think? EVERYTHING!"

"Really, Rin. What has gotten to you today?"

"Oh, I don' know. Maybe it had SOMETHING to do with SOMEONE'S SISTER that was somehow a FRICKING MONSTER?"

She is screaming while emphasizing each word to his face trying to be sarcastic, but that seems to go by deaf ear.

"Come on! She was not that bad!"

"Not that bad ! ? She made Servants look weak, SERVANTS. LOOK. WEAK ! ! !"

"Calm down! You has been screaming a lot for a while now!"

She finally takes his words in and makes a deep breath to cool down.

"Right, I was a bit high-strung, but let's get back to the question. TALK."

"Hey, you scream again! Well, whatever.

My sister was an Angel, and came from another world some years ago. She's nice if you get pass her scary aura, likes manga, dislikes liars and snakes. That was the reason we don't see snakes around here anymore, she scared them all off…

I think that is all I know."

That is a bit underwhelming. But I noticed that he mention she WAS an Angel. That must mean something.

"You lived with her and that's all?"

"Yeah, sorry for that. She said that when I learned a spell from her she would answer one question about herself… and I haven't learned anything yet."

Shirou answers meekly and scratches his head while looking down dejectedly.

"Argg! Now that I remember it, you wasted such an opportunity!"

The fire of jealousy is burning savagely in her eyes. Well I understand what she felt a bit. Hearing that also made me quite frustrated but it can't be help, Shirou is not mean to be a spell caster.

Seeing Archer fighting capacity was enough to guess. Tohsaka was too occupied with jealousy to see that.

I think this is a good time to ask what he said earlier.

"Shirou, you said Siriel was an Angel, does that mean now she is not?"

Tohsaka and Shirou both look at me, he thinks up a bit before answering.

"Hmm… I think she still an Angel or to be exact, an Archangel. She said that she had 'evolved' into something more, I don't know what though."

What does that mean? Beyond an Archangel? It seems I won't get an answer to that anytime soon.

"Anyway, let's leave my sister aside. Archer… umm, what should I call you now?"

The attention turns to Archer. He has been quiet until now, trying to be invisible again.

Looking at Shirou in contemplating for quite a while he finally answers.

"Just continue to call me Archer, otherwise will be confusing, and this is the Holy Grail War so don't ever call me by name."

That will be very confusing indeed.

"Then I will be Shirou and you will be Archer huh? Well, as long as it work. Anyway, I want to ask why you wanted to kill me, did I do something embarrassing."

Shirou is scratching his head while blushing slightly.

"… Your personality is really different than me. I wanted to kill you because of the dream you carry. That dream made me regret every decision I chose until I die."

"…"

"…"

The silent between them makes the mood become uncomfortable.

I still can't imagine that he is Shirou in the future. So he will grow strong like that and become a Hero like he wanted but don't like it?

Shirou has an ideal similar to his father, to be a hero of justice.

That in itself is not something to be concerned, but like his father, he is extremely determined to achieve his dream.

Will he become like Kiritsugu, a cold blood person who will sacrifice anything for the justice that he seeks?

"… What wrong with wanting to be a hero? Why should you regret your choice? Will you choose differently if given the chance?"

Shirou's eyes grow harsher and hasher looking at Archer with a glare.

"For me, I will never regret my decision. Why? Because if there is a hard choice, it will be me who is regrettable, not my choice. If I was good enough or strong enough, there would never be a choice like that in the first place."

His will is unshakable. The fire in his eyes burns brightly with passion. His visage looked just like Kiritsugu without the dead and dark mood.

But his take on the path is a bit different than his father. He seems to be more emphasized on personal power and one own ability.

It's true that you must be strong to make any kind of different in the world or else you will be crushed mercilessly.

Where will this path lead him?

"You are still naïve and ignorant of the world. There will be time when you have to choose between saving one dear person to you or the hundred other innocent people. Being a hero, you are expected to save them all, but reality is far from that. Will you be able to bear that responsibility?"

Archer directs a question back at Shirou.

I see. Archer is the Shirou that follow Kiritsugu footstep. He must have had a painful life full of sacrifices.

His war path surely will lead to saving many but himself.

Shirou after hearing that question lower his gaze a bit but the fire in his eyes still going strong.

"… A hero…"

He musters quietly, getting everyone attention.

"… A true hero is not something one aims to become, but something one ends up as. I know I lack the strength to be a hero of justice but don't underestimate me!"

Shirou has become a bit emotional with his speech. Well, we are touching his dream after all.

"My sister has already driven into my skull the fact that without strength you will never truly be a hero. I know the ideal I chose will make me walk the path of bloodshed and carnage but I will never back down. What do you think my years of training is for?"

I am shocked at how deep his thought was on that ideal of his.

A hero… I am called a heroic spirit but am I really deserved such a title? Didn't I fail my people? I am not even a proper one yet, and the contract with The World…

Archer just looks on in amazement at Shirou statement.

"Your ideal… really… there really are many differences between us. I won't deny what you believe in, I hope your path will lead to a better future than me…

… I will be on the lookout."

With that said, Archer stands up, turns into spiritual form and goes outside. He is running away. I guess it kind of hard to confront yourself about your dream.

Shirou still glaring at the place where Archer is just now.

The atmosphere is awkward with just the three of us left.

"This war has become weird. I am going to sleep."

Tohsaka also leaves, the kitchen now has only Shirou and me.

"Shirou, it's not my place to say but you shouldn't let what he said get to you. No one can decide that beside you."

He snaps out of it and take a deep breath.

"Thanks Saber, I lost my cool back there."

"No, problem."

His face has lit up a bit but then turns to a worry look.

"Saber, you confronted with my sister earlier, are your mana alright?"

"That… if I avoid using consuming moves, I will properly be fine. I can manage somehow, don't be too hard on yourself."

He looks kind of down at my answer. I didn't mean to blame him for that.

I decided to jump in on my own, and the mana that was lost was actually due to enduring his sister's aura. I can't be possibly saying that out loud, I have my pride to maintain.

"Sorry, I am not sufficient as a magus, I can't provide you enough mana to work with."

"No, Shirou. It's enough for you as you are, don't try to be something that is not you. You are a fine swordsman with your Reinforcement magecraft, just work up from there."

Even though it will be hard with low mana, I really mean what I said to him.

"Thanks for consoling me, Saber. But I can't be satisfy with just that. I will think of a way to provide you mana."

He sits down again opposite to me and assumes a thinking pose. I don't know what he can pull with that but I don't want to interrupt him.

Every day I need around 6 units of mana to maintain my existence, Shirou can provide 8 units per day. So in total I recover 2 mana per day.

It will be tough to fight like this but if manage right, I can finish this war before I run out of mana.

Shirou's mana pool (Od level) is lower than the average magus, about a half of them maybe.

.

 _Clarification: from Natsuverse_

 _Magical energy which is generated from within the body is called Od. It is the life force of living creature._

 _Magical energy which is found everywhere in great abundant is called Mana._

 _The magnitude between Mana and Od is so great that it would be foolish to compare the two. It means 1 unit of Mana is much much greater than Od if I read the wiki right._

 _It's not important, you can forget it._

 _._

The spirits and many supernatural beings using mana as it is. I as a heroic spirit, even though not a genuine one, also use mana mainly, being that my magic circuits can't activate easily.

With his Od level being that low, the rate of converting Od to Mana is minimal.

We may need careful planning from now on.

"Oh, right, I still have it! Saber, wait here, I will go get something."

What now? What did he think of?

Shirou quickly runs to his room leaving me behind.

I, of course wait patiently. The only methods of recovering mana I knew from the Grail are gathering souls or receiving bodily fluid of the master.

Both of which are repulsive to me.

It's not like I don't like Shirou but I don't think I love him either. I have my wish to fulfill…

I-

"Hey Saber, I got it!"

He jumps back in the kitchen with an exited tone. In his hand waving around is a glass bottle with intricate design.

"What is it? You look excited."

"Here here! This thing could solve the mana problem… I think."

He gives me the bottle. It is small, fitted in my hand completely.

The liquid contained inside was reflective and has a rainbow color, it's about two third of the bottle.

"What is-"

My word stops in my throat.

My sense just pick up the magical energy inside the bottle.

The enormous amount of mana is condensed to the extreme and flows slowly in the liquid.

I feel like holding a tiny sun in my hand even though it is not hot.

Quickly looking up at his face, I ask with my hands both holding it now, careful with each movement.

"This, where did you get something like this? And what is it?"

He looks surprise at seeing me handling the bottle so careful all of a sudden, but still answer while scratching his head.

"Well, that was originally belonged to my father. But he leaves it to me before he pass on."

"Your father? He had something like this?"

Unbelievable! Kiritsugu had something like this but didn't use it last time? I can't understand it.

"Eh, no. Actually, Siriel sis gave it to him when he adopted me at her shrine as payment for some information."

It's Siriel again! She kind of appearing everywhere in Shirou life.

"Then, what exactly is this?"

"That is a panacea of some kind, it supposes to cure all including curses if I remembered right. Oh, and I heard they mention that it is a Divine item of something."

My eyes go wide at this. What did he just say? A Divine item?

That Siriel gave out something like this? What kind of existence is she?

Looking again at the bottle.

The glittering liquid indeed looked otherworldly, or is that divine energy. This can't be simply a panacea.

"So Saber, can you use it? I am pretty sure it will help us with the mana problem. It has a lot of mana after all right?"

"Shirou, do you know how valuable this bottle is? Are you sure you want me to use it? This can be considered to be a treasure among treasure, a Divine artifact you know?"

Even if I am not versed in the art of magic, I can tell the significant of this small bottle.

"You don't need to be worried about that. I have considered you one of my family long ago, and I find this is the perfect time to use it too."

Family… that term felt so distant to me. All my life is devoted to my country, never have I dreamed of a family of my own.

Looking at the bottle in my hands, the warm feeling from his words spreads inside me.

"If you said that much then I would comply. Thank you Shirou."

"Yeah, no need to thank me. We are together right?"

His happy face really is making me soft.

I don't know what will happen but this can't be bad by any mean.

Uncork the bottle, I briefly look at Shirou and down it all in one gulp.

"A… A…"

The effect is instantaneous.

I fall to the floor on all four, my body is trembling and pulsating with immense energy.

"Saber? Saber! What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Shirou is panicking calling me, but my mind can't register him right now.

Gripping my heart and panting rapidly, I feel my draconic magic circuits also reacts with this energy.

Both this new energy and my own is weaving anew my body, enhancing it more.

The feeling at my core of the magic circuits is… rising. It is refilling on its own!

This… this is a physical body, a super enhanced one.

I feel like I can access my draconic power at will now.

The new energy doesn't stop there, it is seeping into my renew body. The nature of my energy gets altered slightly while my own mana reserve being expanded more.

"Shirou! What happen? The mana-… Saber?"

Tohsaka and Archer rushes to us only to stand still look on in shock.

The energy is pulsing stronger and stronger.

…

I… I think my conscious is…

… fading…

.

.

 **### Fuyuki city ###**

.

In the middle of the night, suddenly massive pulses of magical energy swept through the city, waking every magus of capable ability.

The energy pulses continued for some time and finished with a light earth quake.

The city became silent right after.

In a dark room of a mansion, a weasel old man with a lanky body sat quietly looking at the direction of the pulses.

He was Zouken Matou, the head of the Matou household. He was also the grandfather of Shinji Matou and Sakura Matou.

But in truth he was the ancestor of them, living about 500 years old through magecraft.

He was one of the three who established the Holy Grail War in Fuyuki city.

If one was to describe him, it would be a shrew, powerful, ancient and evil.

Feeling the energy that passed by, his face scowled up.

He didn't know what that was but it would definitely stand in the way of his plan.

Whatever that gave out an outburst of mana like that was very powerful.

He needed to prepare along with his plan, Sakura's development need to be furthered.

 _That Emiya boy who she so attracted to can be of use. I also need my own pawn, hm…_

And so the ancient mind began to move.

.

In a different place, a suspicious priest standing before the altar in an old church began to chuckle loudly to himself.

He was Kirei Kotomine, the mentally twisted priest from the previous War.

He was supposed to be dead, killed by Kiritsugu but somehow still alive.

In this Fifth Holy Grail War, he was the mediator between the Masters.

The waves of magical energy passed through the church did startle him, but he was who he was, taking delight in anticipation of the destruction that would surely to come.

In the same chapel as him was two others.

A spear wielding warrior wearing blue and a golden armor cladding man.

The man with golden armor was sitting on the side slighting at the priest while the spear user looked cautious of the situation.

"Can't you stop that laugh of your? It's annoying."

"Huh? Oh, I couldn't help myself. Things is heating up after all."

The armor man spoke up in irritation, he is the Archer of the previous War. His true identity is Gilgamesh, the king of hero.

Lancer, the spear user saw the exchange between the two also added his piece.

"I know that you are twisted but couldn't you care a bit about that abnormal magical power."

The two Servants were both in contract with Kirei. One in the last War and one was obtained through detestable mean in this War.

Of course Lancer being taken away from his Master that way hated the priest to no end but still listened to him because of the Command Seals.

"Hmm, well, you are right Lancer. So, why don't you venture out and investigate? I sensed that the night may have been too dangerous with all those outsider."

"Outsider? They are just blood sucking vermin. They'd better not annoy me."

Gilgamesh was just like always, arrogant and prideful.

"Tsk,… I'm going. Don't want to be here anyway."

With that said, Lancer jumped out the door and ran off.

Gilgamesh looked on with a scowl but didn't say anything.

He may look like he didn't care, but on the inside he was theorizing countless possibility that would cause such a massive wave of mana.

And one of those was a dog causing such thing. Anger rose up whenever the thought of that damn dog appeared in his mind.

He would never forget the humiliation it made him go through. Now, every time he went out on the street, he would glare at any Shiba inu he passed by.

That in turn made they all bark at him causing great disturbance in the city.

Kirei looked at the King of heroes's irritated face and smirked to himself.

He didn't know what make him so angry but seeing the high and mighty Gilgamesh in that state was blissful for him. His twisted mind took pleasure in other's suffering after all.

Being as it was, things would move drastic from now on.

 _I will sit back here and watch the show with joy. With this incident, I wonder how the War will end._

Truly, his mind was that of a monster, only seeking suffering and destruction.

.

In a castle surrounded by trees outside the city, the lights inside had already turned back on in response to the scream of a young girl.

The two maid Leysritt and Sella quickly rushed to her room. Their maid uniform with the hood on made them completely identical to each other.

"Ojou – sama! Are you alright?"

"A…ah… w-what was that?"

The small young girl was shivering in her bed. She had crimson eyes and shoulder-length white hair. She was Illyasviel von Einzbern, master of Berserker.

Her child-like body suggested that she was around ten or twelve years old. But in actually, she was eighteen in age.

"Ojou – sama, please calm down!"

"Leysritt, let her breath for a while, that pulse of mana must have done something to her body."

Sella was the calmest of the three in the room.

She, along with Leysritt also had crimson eyes like their ojou – sama.

Sella was specialized in magic while Leysritt exceeded in physical combat. Their respective prowess could reach a Servant level.

Illya quickly calmed down and looked at her two caretakers.

"That pulse of mana just now, it was from a Servant."

The two maids looked as calm as ever. Sella inquired her master.

"How do you know that, ojou – sama?"

"Somehow I just know it. I felt the Grail lost its influence on a Servant for a moment."

"What does that mean? What kind of Servant can do that? Caster?"

"I don't know, but stay vigilant just in case. I will also have Berserker patrol around the castle."

Obeyed the little mistress, the two maids heading out and making appropriated defense, both magical and physical in nature.

Illya was feeling uncertain. About the mana pulses, about the Grail, and last but not least Shirou, her suppose brother.

But she would steel her heart. She needed to be strong to win this War.

"Onii – chan, I will definitely meet you again."

Replacing the pulses problem with thoughts of her onii – chan, she smiled to herself and returned to sleep.

Whatever things that was to show up, she would crush it. Her Berserker was the strongest!

.

 **### Devil's Abode ###**

.

Caster in her restful state in her new bed was relaxing her mind, getting rid of the stress build up throughout the day.

Who could blame her? The day was quite hectic. She even felt the need to compliment herself for surviving that long.

She was wearing a simple white yukata that Tamako prepared for her after the bath. Her long blue hair had been dried by magic keeping its

Servants like her did not have the need to sleep or eat. The mana was enough to sustain her body.

That mana was normally received from the Master. But if in some circumstances the Master couldn't provide enough, then an alternate source must be need as soon as possible.

She didn't need to worry about such thing.

Unlike that third rate Master who summoned her, the current one, Tamako, was splendid. If only she was willing to join the Grail War, thing would conclude in an instance.

Now she was lying down on the bed, meditating, savoring the feeling of abundant mana flowing through her body.

The third rate Master before was pathetic, feeling inferior to her he limited her magical energy to a level below his own, and insult her for being inferior to the other Servants.

 _Could his ego be any bigger?_

This was different now. Not only Tamako was generous with her mana, she even provided some perks that come along with the contract. Though, the price was her soul being bound.

The bonus perks was actually the ability to use some of the abilities of Tamako and a boost in base stats.

She didn't know much about the skills so she couldn't say what it would do. But one thing she was sure.

The abilities she received was not supposed to belong to human. One of them being **[Alluring Aura of Succubus]**.

When she was inspecting the ability, the name simply appeared in her mind.

The name was not a metaphor either, she was emitting a faint aura of sweet temptation. It was like an actual succubus.

 _What was Tamako exactly?_

While she was contemplating the meaning of the abilities, a special mana wave passed through the shrine startled her up with caution.

Sit still for a while she remembered where this was and relaxed her caution. With someone like Tamako here only the gods could perchance fight again her.

But being as she was, she couldn't just ignore this.

Leaving her room, Caster went straight to the front of the shrine. She somehow knew that Tamako was there and intended to seek her out.

In the big room in the front, the place that normal shrine use to worship their deity, Tamako was sitting motionless facing the supposed altar.

Caster noticed that it was not an actual altar but a magical device. Her guess was that it was connected to the barrier surround the shrine but who know. That thing was stranger than it showed, she wasn't even sure of her guess.

"Master, that just now…"

"Oh, Caster. You should rest even if you don't require it. And that, I think I know what it is, but just to be sure…"

Without saying an incantation or even a ritual, two magic circles with unknown pattern appeared to the right of Tamako.

Caster looked on with interest at the strange magic circles, never in her life had she seen that language and rune. But she could tell those were summoning circles.

The circles flashed up briefly and in their places appeared two humanoids. The two looked like the ninja of this country.

Their body build was lean and packed with muscle suggesting speed and skill with more than enough power to finish their enemy.

Caster was probing their power then suddenly received a look from them. It was a simple look but a deadly chill ran down her spine.

 _W-Wha… dangerous! They are dangerous!_

Unconsciously taking a step back, Caster was prepared to fight but Tamako's voice stopped her before anything was done.

"Calm down you all."

She stopped but still vigilant of the two.

The two ninja immediately kneed down to Tamako with respect exulted from their gestures.

"Please forgive my insolent behavior master."

"Hm, fine, be more mindful next time."

Still facing the altar Tamako continued.

"Caster, don't need to be so on guard. These two are just my summons."

That really didn't reassure her much. They sure were strong but that was not the reason made her nervous. Many Servants could be that strong after all.

What made her on edge was the deadly feeling they were emitting.

They looked ominous in their black clothes. Sharp and deadly blade neatly hung on their waist. Cold hard eyes liked that of a predator peering out from the gap on the hood. They were the definition of assassins.

"These two are of the Hanzo unit, if that is what you prefer to call them.

Now, you two listen."

The two tensed up, showing that they were fully listening to their master word.

"There was an anomaly in the Emiya residence. Follow the images I sent you. Investigate and report back through **[Message]** but stay there just in case, hiding of course."

"It will be done."

The two blurred in place and disappeared.

Casters got shocked at their speed again, today was not her day it seemed.

The Hanzo, a humanoid monster that looked like a ninja, was a level 80 summon that specialized in stealth. It could even hide from the normal level 100 players without proper methods to reveal them.

"They are shockingly strong. Don't tell me they are Servants?"

"Ah~ no, they are not heroic spirits or anything of the sort."

Tamako had an amused look on her. That really made Caster curious.

"Then what are they?"

"Well, they are just a type of humanoid monster. I use them for intelligent work a lot."

She felt baffled at that answer.

 _They are not human? And intelligent work? That strong?_

"It's near midnight. I know you don't need to but rest up. We will start things tomorrow."

"*Sigh* Yes, I will."

With that Caster returned to her room with a few lingering thought over the summons.

 _Let's get to sleep. I hope with the strengthen bond I can get a glimpse of her past._

Back at the altar where Tamako was.

She had made a window-like image that resembled the **Mirror of Remote Viewing** to view the Emiya residence.

That was one of the application of the unique skill of the racial class **Twilight** , **[Infinite Illusory Mirage]**.

The skill allowed the user to make a complete illusion of oneself, location, existence and an absolute control of the illusion. An annoying skill to deal with for the enemy players.

It was extremely hard to hit her once she used it, and she used it a lot. She was not a damage dealing type, she needed to protect herself.

Her three hundred spells are mostly comprised of enhancement, healing, illusion and barrier type. She still had a few destructive spells of course plus the new ones that her Mistress taught her.

Based on her Mistress's order, in the past years, she was continuously training to improve her control of all the skill she possessed. Now she was able to apply different use of their original purpose.

Received praises of her own creator really motivated her drive to train even harder, result in this current mastery of illusion.

Now she was using her **[Infinite Illusory Mirage]** with a lot of things, like looking at the news in the city by making the space in front of her an illusion of the other place. Or cleaning the shrine by making all the dirt into illusion and dismissing them.

Her race as a **Twilight** allowed her to turn illusion to reality and vice versa, of course the level 100 players could resist it and only take damage instead of disappearing. If their magic defense was not up to 50 then they would be instant kill even if they were level 100. She was a reaper for the low level players that dared to invade the shrine.

In front of her was the image of Shirou and his allies. Saber was unconscious and was placed on the futon.

 _["Master, there is an unconscious girl here at the house. She just drank a potion of some kind, and she is also the source of the mana pulses. What is your order, master?"]_

It wasn't like she distrusted her summons by using her power to get information.

The caution side of her did not allow her to take it lightly. If her magic got exposed then there would still be the Hanzoes.

 _["That's fine, I know that potion. Remain there and secure the area until your time are up. Don't exposed yourself to anyone."]_

 _["Yes, master."]_

She didn't provide vessels for them to remain permanently, and using YGGDRASIL money was out of the question.

With the confirmation of her summons and the empty potion showing on the image, she was sure that was the one her Mistress gave out a few years back.

That was the divine class potion **[Blood of the Divine]**. The drop rate of this item was very small but not impossible to get. The field bosses of Asgard could drop this, or any being of the divine category.

The effect of this item was complete revival of the body and mind. Your body would be at its best possible condition to use all your abilities.

The lore of this item even stated that the soul would be bathed in divine energy, so there was a possibility of ranking up the soul as well.

But when come to this world, the lore also seemed to turn real too.

Using **[Discern Enemy]** on Saber through the illusion, Tamako confirmed that her power was around level 70 now, nearly ten level up from her previous one.

 _That jump in power could be due to her soul rank up._

She had researched the strength of the magi in this world in her spare time from training.

The level of power seemed to be low but they got some dangerous abilities that could potentially do harm to her if she careless. She didn't know if her Mistress could be harmed or not.

Some of those things was those conceptual weapons and conceptual magic. The spirits even had something called **Noble Phantasm** , **Marble Phantasm** or **Reality Marble**. The latter two could be achieved by her reality bending illusion.

YGGDRASIL also had some magic that could be list as conceptual in nature, such as **Death Magic**. Super tier magic could be consider to be miracles so all of them could be qualified as conceptual magic too.

She didn't have any **Death Magic** but her Mistress had a few.

On the image the trio had begun to look restless.

" _Archer? Why are you looking around so much?"_

" _Rin, I felt like we are being watched. It could be Caster."_

Seeing the Servant got suspicious, Tamako just chuckled and praised him at his perception. Maybe it because he was an Archer class Servant.

 _["It was just me checking up, you will be fine."]_

Sending a **[Message]** to Shirou to reassure them, she stopped her ability and resumed enchanting the altar.

That was her training target for her **Mystic Enchanter** class.

As a devil she didn't need to sleep, breath or eat so she just rested once her training was done. And she didn't rest long before starting to train again.

She was really like a maniac at this point. The amount of her training could make S*n G*ku drooling.

 _After this, I should look up Servant summoning. Can't let Mistress wait too long._

.

"Hey guys, that was just Tamako sis checking us, no worries."

"WHAT ! ? You have more of them sisters?"

"Hmm, I will go outside."

"Come on Rin, stop grabbing my neck!"

"ARGHHH!"

.

.

 **### Moon's surface, Siriel's side ###**

.

.

 _Well, this place is quiet enough._

A plain grayish view covered the whole landscape. There was nothing on the surface except for craters and small hill protrusions litter the place.

There was no air here. One could saw the black sky that was space above one's head. A small ball in the far sky colored with blue, white and some bits of others.

 _This Earth look quite different the one in the other world huh? Science is still in the developing stage I guess._

Amidst this desolated place was a girl standing contemplating to herself.

Elf-like appearance with demonic red eyes and platinum blonde hair decorated her face. She finely made an exotic art by herself.

She was Siriel D. Eva, an entity of another world of another world if you wanted to be specific.

She wore modern clothes most of the time, she liked to travel around a lot.

Currently on her were a normal white T – shirt, normal long jean pant with normal sandals on her feet. Except they were really not normal.

They were created by the 7th tier spell **[Create Greater Item]**. The magically created clothes were very hard to damage if at all.

Normally she couldn't possibly learn that spell, she only had 40 level in magic related job class.

It meant she could only learn up to 5th tier spell the traditional way.

.

 _Clarification: source wiki_

 _Every 7 level = 1 tier._

 _So a magic caster with 70 level in magic related job class could learn 10_ _th_ _tier spell normally._

 _From level 70 as a whole and up, every player could learn Super tier magic, 1 for each level._

 _That mean level 100 has 31 Super tier spells._

 _._

There were always exception of course. Like a certain **Overlord** of a certain guild, he exploited the skill **[Dark Wisdom]** to learn more than seven hundred spells.

Siriel also had her own way to get spells. Her race as **Cosmic Eater** give her the skill **[Unrestrained Eater]**. She could gain new spells and skills by consuming her enemies when they died.

Though there were set back, she had no control of what she would learn. So there were a lot of times she got the same thing over and over again.

But getting all spells and skills was not her goal so she didn't care much for that. She just used the things she got for fun.

Now using the **[Create Greater Item]** spell again, she made a beach chair and an umbrella, turning the place into an impromptu rest spot.

She came here not to sun bath but a little comfortable wouldn't harm anything either.

Here on the moon there wouldn't be anyone to disturb her.

Originally, she planned to visit the Clock Tower to look up a few things about the World, but the talk with Tamako made her think again.

Her avatar body hadn't done anything to inconvenience her so far but it was time to do something about it.

Lying down on the chair, she closed her eyes and began to look at her essences.

A big vortex of bright light span around itself slowly in a big dark space. That was her Angel essence.

 _Wow, so big. All those racial class must be in it too._

The essence was enormous if compared to any spirits out there.

Of course it was. She was a **World Enemy** , and it wasn't like every level was equal to each other.

From the level 70 and above, you needed to put real effort to level up.

So a level 95 and a level 100 were world apart from each other. And she crawled to get another five hundred levels in her **Siriel** class, by killing and consuming all the bosses and gods she came across until the GM made a deal with her.

 _It no wonder the previous_ _ **World Enemy**_ _player could fight thirty players at the same time and win despite being a human._

As any gamers could guess, a team of two could easily win again an opponent more than twice their strength. That was the advantage of group fighting. Well, except thing liked Siriel.

The essence had grown more prominent over the years. The proofs were her multiple occasion of doing savior-like thing in the warzone.

Now that she looked back at it, her actions really differed her nature. But there was no discomfort so she didn't mind it.

Her devil essence on the other hand had been slowly expanding. It was way too slow compared to when she was in the other Earth.

But that also could be because of the amount of her essence. And this still uncorrupted world.

As a Devil and an existence different from the one from the game, her essence was different too.

Hers was all the dark space that contained the Angel part, the pitch black nothing that like the abyss.

It couldn't be help to be that big.

She was the aspect of evil, the incarnation of violent and destruction. She would grow as long as conflict existed.

.

 _After researching the aspect of evil, I found the Chaos gods in Warhammer._

 _I had to follow through with that instead of both essences being equal. Sorry._

 _There will be no chance to the plot though._

 _._

Not to mention she had consumed the power of the two titans of the underworld in her world.

Being that strong was not a problem because the Gods in her world was kind of a bane of evil. So in concept, they would always be stronger than her when it count. That was really cheating if she was able to shout at their face.

Now though, with a physical body of an Angel different than the magical body of her Devil self, she could exert physical force without the manifestation of her magic power.

That in itself was a good thing but her mind also being effected without her notice was not cool.

 _What to do with these? Merge it? I don't think that a good ideal. I don't want to eliminate the game essence either._

All these years she had mainly using her game power because it was fun, and she had become attached to it.

In conclusion, she couldn't do anything much to the essences. It was surprisingly hard to deal with even with her power as a Devil and **Essence Manipulator**.

 _Well, at least I have a grasp on things inside me. Too bad this type of Angel can't absorb positive energy like the one I know._

Open her eyes, Siriel rose up while dismissing the chair and umbrella back into mana.

Looking at herself and patting a few places to get rid of the dirt, she decided to deal with thing as it went on.

As long as violent still involved, doing good deed was fine too.

Taking a few steps, she phased out and disappeared from the face of the moon.

.

.

 **### England ###**

.

.

The Clock Tower was a serene place. Its museum was a place full of history.

To normal people that was it.

But under it, there were many workshops, underground facilities and more.

Siriel was walking among the archives. The documents were about almost anything supernatural in the world.

But that was too many to search.

She had released a **Death Knight** in a place near the Tower to make all the magi rushed to it.

She knew one **Death Knight** couldn't hold out for long again all the magi but it got the job done.

The underground was kind of empty at the moment.

 _All that work for what? A bund of paper? Like hell I will read all that! I quit! Couldn't they use the computer?_

Sulking alone in that place, she used **[Dimensional Step]** again and got out.

Outside, the magi had manage to subjugate the **Death Knight**. Fortunate for them to not have any dead, or else thing may get messy.

They still confused as to why there was an undead in the middle of the city, and IN THE DAY no less.

The other magi who didn't fight had to put up barrier and _make sure_ the citizen forget the event.

The corpse was dissipated into particle made them startle but couldn't do anything.

Standing on a rooftop to watch it happen to make sure everything was smooth.

She summoned an undead to make the summon weaker for them to fight, as an Archangel the **Death Knight** level dropped to around 15.

She disappeared again to seek out a certain old vampire.

Living as long as he was, he must know a lot.

.

The old man ran everywhere, finding him was hard.

He even hid in another parallel world.

But eventually, the time would come. Siriel had caught him hiding in a building in the middle of a warzone. He was pretending to be a medic.

She had to use the spell **[Guiding Light]** more than ten times to finally get a hold of him.

Somehow he knew she was looking for him and went into hiding.

It was night time when she located him.

Deploying her racial special ability **[Dimensional Lock]** on the whole battlefield to prevent him from escaping, she proceeded to approach slowly through the warzone.

The ability **[Dimensional Lock]** was exclusive to Angel and Demon races in YGGDRASIL. This was a type of skill which can only be used by the highest ranking devils or angels. It renders teleportation and transfer magic unusable.

Changing her clothes to that of a soldier from her side using the **[Create Greater Item]** , she moved in. She had some stress to release.

She was wearing full combat kelvar armor include a full-face helmet to hide her figure.

Her weapon was the revolver SW500, her favorite due to the cool look and power impact. She made an S&W500 with 10,5 inches (26,7 cm) barrel, extended ejector shroud and accessory rail. The material had a black luster to it made it more exotic.

Restraining her power to that of a normal soldier, according to her feeling. To the others eyes though, she looked like a super enhanced soldier running wild.

The battlefield was in a residential area with a lot of small houses and two stories houses. The location was apparently somewhere in the Middle East.

Running between the shadows of the houses, she located many soldier of the other side.

Stopping in an alley way, she took aim with one hand at a sniper on the second floor in the building opposite to her along with the two soldiers behind him.

 _*BANG, BANG, BANG*_

Three loud noises in succession alarmed all the soldiers on both sides.

She smiled at the violent recoil that moved her hand a little with her strength lower.

 _I lo~ved this feeling._

She quickly climbed up the roof and ran from house to house, eliminated soldiers on both sides while changing her uniform back and forth.

Her actions made the two side began to fire at each other more intensely.

Moving like an acrobat in the house and between buildings, Siriel head-hunting every soldiers she came across. Blood and brain matter splatter all over the place.

Screams and loud gunshots reverberated all around the battlefield. Innocent or not she was a Devil, she would never feel guilty unless the Angel essence acted up.

She jumped into groups of soldiers and started to massacre them using hand to hand combat. Head bashing, neck snapping, her Devil side had taken dominance.

The skirmish ended at midnight, a total of thirty hellish minutes since Siriel joined in.

Today the Angel part of her stayed silence in response to her annoyance at the old vampire.

Too many lives were lost just because of her.

An evil incarnation, the enemy of gods, really, no title was too much for her.

Rein in her instinct, she fully reloaded her magnum with the five bullets she created, she heading up to the house in the upper district, the place where he ran off to.

There was no light in any houses except the one in front of her, and a few more at that direction also.

Her uniform was stainless and without damage.

Arrived at the door, she opened it normally and step in.

The interior was full of civilians hiding with a terrified expression.

The oil lamp illuminated faintly her figure and their faces, making the atmosphere even more eerie.

Every one of them was holding their own breath.

The sight of a soldier with gun in hand was as bad as Death in front of them.

Ignored them all, she looked to the side finding the stair leading up and followed it to the second floor, where the man she seeking hid.

Enter the room, she saw him sitting at the table while facing her.

A single candle on the table lit up the place, showing his face somewhat.

His face looked tired and fed up.

"What do you want from me? Kill me?"

"Zelretch. Why are you running? I wasted a lot of time catching you."

"The fact that you could catch me at all is terrifying! This is a parallel world!"

"But why did you run? I just want to ask?"

"Who wouldn't run away from you, the monster who bounces off magic like rubber?"

While Zelretch was making that kind of argument, Siriel put away the magnum into the **Inventory** , seeing as there would be no need for it anymore, and changed into a more comfortable T-shirt and jean.

Pulling out a chair she sat down opposite of him.

Her figure and gestures exulted finest and elegant, implemented with a beautiful sculpted face would made anybody bow down. In fear of course, her silent intimidation made sure of that.

"Don't exaggerate things. The human have thing like mystic eyes, no? And it's not like I go around destroying the world."

"… I wonder about that. Anyway, what do you need?"

Hearing that, her face lit up in a warm and loving smile.

Even though her smile was beautiful, Zelretch couldn't only see anything but a predator lying in wait for its prey.

That was just her normal smile though.

"Well… do you know about the World or Alayashiki?"

The question nearly made him jump up.

"W-Wha… How did you even know that name? I am pretty sure that both of those still haven't touched you yet."

"Both? Shirou said the two names were the same thing though."

"That boy told you? He still hasn't… wait… right, the Fuyuki Grail War… *sigh* so you met the future him already?"

Her eyes narrowed sharply at that.

"You knew him? I will have you know that the boy is under my protection, don't think of anything funny."

He surprised at seeing the protective side of her for the first time but quickly placated her, for his health.

"Wait, no no, I didn't have any funny ideas! My magic is **Kaleidoscope** , remember? I saw that Shirou in a parallel world!"

Seeing as her bloodlust receded, he let out a breath that he had been holding unknowingly.

"That's good then. Let's back on the topic. Tell me about it."

"You could be a little gentler, I'm old you know."

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Anyway, the World and Alaya are two different entities.

The World or Gaia is the will of the planet. Alaya is the collective unconsciousness of humanity.

Gaia wants the survival of the planet and Alaya want to prevent the extinction of humanity."

"He said he made a contract with the World, so what do I do to break it?"

The caring monster was a strange sight for him but he didn't hate it.

 _If only she could be more kind to others too._

"I think it was Alaya he made a contract with. Counter Force belongs to Alaya. And to break the contract… I don't know. But know this, Alaya considers those close to reaching the Root a threat, and the Holy Grail War was a mean to reach the Root."

Seeing she was thinking hard about something he added just to be sure.

"Don't start to exterminate humanity though, I think the reason Shirou said Alaya and Gaia was the same thing was to stop you from doing it."

He began to sweat as the silence went on, until she looked up from her thought.

A smile splatter on her face again.

"Hmm? Should I?"

Zelretch's face was paling.

"Just kidding~! The human makes a lot of good games and literatures, and they were a violent bund. There is no way I would eliminate them."

"Oi! That's not funny!"

She stopped smiling and stood up.

"Anyway, I will return to Fuyuki. If you have any more relevant information, you should go to my shrine. I don't want to chase you around anymore."

"… Right."

With that said, she revoked her **[Dimensional Lock]** and phased out right after.

Alone in the room again, Zelretch collapsed on his chair.

"That was crazy! I don't want to meet her again!"

But thinking back on it, this was the only time he talked this long with her.

The first time he met Siriel was when she was sitting in a park in Paris, eating ice-cream.

Honestly, even with a knit hat and a sunglass on, he could tell with a glance that she was not human.

The aura she emitted was screaming to all others to run or else they would be eaten.

So the natural thing for him to do at that time was to get rid of her.

He tossed her the place the creatures of hell resided in hope of her dying or at least, staying there forever.

But then a month later, she appeared again, and she was heading toward him.

Afraid of causing casualties, he ran to an empty field, luring her there.

He used everything he had to attack her. Elemental magic, physical force, sealing techniques, even using his Jewel Sword to fire an Ether Canon which was virtually limitless magical energy.

Defying all logics, she just SWATTED everything away.

Anything had to do with mana seemed to be useless.

As he struggled against her, he noticed that she was increasingly excited. A nonchalant face had become a widely grinning one.

That was one hell of a premonition. Had he not jumped to another world, he would have been nutrient in the ground right now.

He had no love for the evil sorts and would annihilate any that crossed him. But Siriel was different.

He was sure that she was evil the first time they met, but his instinct told him to never get near her. And he was glad that he had listened to it.

That second encounter wasn't the end of it.

He didn't know why she didn't pursuit that time either.

Throughout the years, he had the unfortunate to meet her a few times more.

He suppressed himself to the limit and hide among the other magi.

Observed her from afar discreetly while on fieldwork with the magi, he finally grasped a bit of her nature.

She liked conflicts and wars. Evident was her appearance in almost any big skirmish or small war of the normal society. She was not the instigator, fortunately.

And there was the thing that confused him the most. He was very sure that she was evil. But as he observed her long enough, she started to go around saving small villages and freeing slaves.

Her dangerous aura was still there but there was something holy mixed in, it was similar to something of the church.

And he found her to be a carefree monster until provoked. As seen in those Dead Apostles who somehow thought that it would be funny to jump her. They were all dead of course.

Disguise herself as a soldier or a mercenary, no one could tell what she was but he knew, and that was enough.

The Clock Tower still didn't know about her, he never told them.

Didn't want that bunch of idiots poking the wrong bush just to see what would happen. He knew they would surely do that.

Standing up, he took a deep breath and descended the stair to where the civilians were.

Siriel's business could be deal with later, it was not like he could do anything about Alaya or Gaia anyway.

 _Now, let's clean up the mess and get out of here. Too many deaths for my liking._

.

.

 **End of chapter.**

 **.**

 **NOTE: I am still bad at making cliff.**

 **There are things that really helpful in the wiki.**

 **The strongest existence in Fate seems to be Amaterasu. An inferior version of her (I can call Tamamo like that right?) is capable of ridiculous feat like FTL travel and time reversal. Her strength isn't specific but she is comparable to a Sun in energy and power (power level: 387.420.489? A rank A hero is around 100?, normal people are at 1).**

 _ **Sesshouin Kiara**_

" _ **Even though you were flung to the edge of the galaxy...!**_

 _ **Even if this is a conceptual space, you should not have been able to cross that distance in an instant!**_

 _ **Are you able to fly faster than light?"**_

 _ **Caster**_

" _ **Of course, I came flying faster than light!**_

 _ **At any rate, I won't let my master be seduced by a demon in this critical moment.**_

 _ **The reversal of time is nothing special as well, just reduce to zero the distance from the Horsehead Nebula to this galaxy.**_

 _ **This is called zero distance love!"**_

 **There are more things like Sefar, Velber or even Altera, and that was not to say strength doesn't do much with conceptual magic of the gods and such beings.**

 **Altera, every time she absorbs enough mana to reach double her mana, she evolves to the second stage and her power is multiplied by 10, when she reaches stage 7 she can be nearly as strong as Amaterasu.**

 **I wonder if Amaterasu could fight Goku, Gogeta could bust galaxies you know.**

 **You should read wiki sometime, it's quite fun to be honest.**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord or Fate series.**

 **.**

 **I myself like the wiki more than the forum, it is easy to the eyes and consistency enough though there is not much detailed information.**

 **So I apologize to anyone who expect a researcher's work in this fanfiction.**

 **If you know something then please point it out. I will inject it in if it doesn't clash with my story.**

 **I have work too, can't sit for too long before the computer. Recently, I could only write about under 500 words a day. When I got home, I only wanted to sleep really. Can't believe that it took me two month to write this chap.**

 **But I get it to 18000 words!**

.

.

 **### Caster ###**

.

She was standing in a small garden, looking straight at the back of someone a short distance from her.

That person had a slender figure and energetic behaviors. The visage showed that was a female.

She had long platinum blonde hair bundled up into a side ponytail on the left of her head, silky smooth skin and about one hundred seventy centimeters tall.

Wearing exotic armor that had a strange aura emitted from it, she jumped from place to place moving things around the house next to the garden.

The armor covered her body lightly, exposed a lot of skin and accentuated the curves of the wearer. The black and blue mysterious material that comprised the armor was strangely glittering, reflecting the light shone down to the garden.

 _This… why am I out in the garden? Wait, could this be…_

Caster was confusingly looking around.

Just a while ago, she had just taken a bath in the bathhouse behind the shrine so she recognized a few places before her.

This is the garden in the side of the shrine. There were a set of tea table on the isle, the place where an unknown girl had been jumping around for a while.

The time and feeling was strange to her as well. Because this should be night time but here it was, the light bathing the place but a cold chill like that of winter permitted everywhere.

She were sleeping just as Tamako suggested. But just before going to bed, she had casted a magecraft that accelerated thought process on herself.

Normally, no magus would do something like that. Sleep was a rest for the mind, why would anyone make it more taxing?

Her circumstance was difference, thus normalcies needed not to be applied there.

Because she had made a soul bond contract with Tamako, the bond between Master and Servant also got a boost, a very large boost.

That meant she could have a high possibility of seeing Tamako past when she reached out her mind instead of taking time to strengthen their bond.

And with accelerated thought process, she could make the most of her experience in the memories. She could control more freely and had more time to herself.

"Tamako, follow me."

The strange girl called out and began to walk toward the inner of the shrine. Caster's view also moved following the girl.

A feeling of reverence and obedience rose up in her chest.

 _T-This… is Tamako's feeling toward that girl. She must be her Mistress then._

She could of course move separately with Tamako, assuming a third person view but that was not necessary. Having the same view as her Master could be useful in feeling her emotions. Although it seemed to be lacking a bit.

While following the Mistress, Caster took the opportunity to take a look at everything as they walk.

Tamako was wearing the same outfit as she had seen before, the shrine maiden clothes that held tremendous amount of magical power.

In her hands, surprisingly, was the dog she met in the city, Levia.

He was quietly snuggling up in Tamako's hands.

 _Shockingly, he looks just like a normal dog when being held. He looks cute._

She had a weak spot for cute things. The Shiba inu breed was indeed beautiful and cute, she could not resist the urge to hug it. The sensation she trying to feel through Tamako was unsatisfying.

 _Maybe I should get a pet._

Moving on from Levia, she looked up again at the Mistress of the shrine.

The armor she was wearing was too revealing for her taste, it looked like its purpose wasn't even protection in the first place.

Despite that, the girl looked beautiful and elegant while walking in it.

Her appearance looked like a human but she wasn't sure. In the memories, she couldn't really probe anything for more information. Everything was based on the owner's feeling and emotions in that event.

And Tamako had a really blank feeling about everything else around her. It was like she didn't even care one bit or more like, this was the way everything work normally. Caster was so baffled in Tamako's emotion that she didn't know if she should pity or be scared of her Master.

"I am very glad I had created you two."

The Mistress spoke up while walking ahead without turning back. Just that sentence was enough to shaken Caster a bit.

 _She created these two monster?_

"Even if it is just in Yggdrasil but you two was my first and only subordinates. Well, what am I doing talking to myself like this?"

Caster couldn't grasp the meaning behind her words. She just watched the back of that girl without understanding anything.

The emotion of Tamako also didn't seem to be wavered by this. She really didn't get their relationship at all.

In the end, their walk came to a stop at the front yard.

The place was large, it was about one third of the land that the shrine was built on. But it could easily contain dozens of big dragons the size of a house if not more.

There was a tall wall up to four or five meters surround the entire plot of land. The wall was plain in appearance and was painted in a white material she couldn't recognize.

 _This yard must be about fifteen thousand meters square._

A pathway from the gate where the stair lead up to connected to the front of the shrine.

Beyond the wall, she saw something unbelievable.

Ice mountains surrounded the place. The sky looked bleak and dark, covered by heavy clouds that seemed like a solid object. Snow was falling but none get in the vicinity of the shrine, and somehow the light still persisted in the shrine as if nothing obstructed it. Caster guessed that must be the work of some kind of barrier. That was not wrong in a sense.

In the far she could even spot what looked like a dragon, A DRAGON, flying about.

 _Where is this? Isn't the shrine located in Japan? This doesn't even look like Earth._

"Tamako, stay here. This will be the place where the combat should occur."

The girl left Tamako standing at the doorstep of the shrine and started to walk alone to the middle of the yard.

She was mustering but Tamako could still hear it.

"I should put a big trap here, or there? OK, there!"

She began to move around again just like in the garden, but this time there was a big difference.

The ground just before the gate was opened up. A big triangle hole covered nearly all the yard appeared.

Caster looked on in shock, not knowing what was happening. The girl continued to make something with her hands hovering and gesturing in the air.

Then a while after that, multiples big truck size grinder wheels with metal teeth and pikes filled up the hole.

The sounds of them moving and grinding against each other made her shudder. A chill ran down her spine just by looking at it.

But for the girl standing there, it seemed to not be enough. Evidently as she was making something else to add to that.

By the look of thing, it seemed to be magical traps that restrained and pulled enemy toward the grinding wheels.

"Heh, it's looking good. Let's add extreme gravity too."

The simple hole was becoming ridiculous. Whoever falling in it would be dead in seconds.

Caster stared at the trap that was covered up to look just like the ground at the beginning. Now that she was aware of it, she couldn't bring herself to walk on the yard without cold feet anymore.

 _And I walked on it when coming here…_

The strange girl turned around and walked back to Tamako. Her expression was blank, but her face was beautiful, a different kind of beauty from the warm and gentle Tamako.

After arriving next to her, the girl looked back on the yard.

"Tamako, Levia, this will be where you fight off invaders. Never let them leave here alive alright?"

Caster felt the reverence from Tamako again as she bowed in acknowledgement.

 _So this is somewhere around their beginning at this shrine._

From there on, the memories became a repetition of Tamako moving around the shrine cleaning, taking care of the garden.

Thanks to the accelerated thought process magecraft, Caster could view them all continuously without interruption in a short period of time. It was resembling the fast forward function on a video.

If a normal bond of Master and Servant allowed them to see each other important events in life, then her bond with Tamako was like a full documentation of one's life.

What matter was the ability to watch through them all. And Caster was determined to grasp her Master entire history, in case it came in handy. A very taxing thing to do. Regrettably, she couldn't look further back to see the origin of Tamako.

But that was fine, she didn't expect to get anything in the first place.

In the long string of day to day without anything happening, there was finally a change.

The so-called invaders had arrived.

She was excited to see who these invaders were.

There were five of them. All were wearing fancy armors and weapons. The getups looked so extravagant that Caster doubted the practicality of any of them.

Even so, she could see that they were quite eager to fight.

 _By their appearances, there are two magi and two fighters… what is that last one supposed to be with that lute?_

Tamako also got in position at the front of the shrine with Levia jumping down standing before her.

The two of them stayed still in place watching the invaders.

The moment they stepped pass the gate and the trap would be the moment the fight began.

"Hey, look! There are only two guards in here!"

"Lucky! Let's kill them and loot this place quick! Only weaklings would have made a guild here anyway."

The two fighters shouted out in glee and ran toward Tamako.

"Idiots, come back here! There is a trap!"

The female elf with the lute quickly called the two but it was already too late.

"Ugh? What are…"

"Gyaaa!"

The ground under them opened up, revealing the menacing grinding wheels with bone chilling sounds.

One of the fighter got his legs chomped by the wheels and was ground to paste in only one or two seconds.

The other fighter got caught by the **[Group Fly]** spell of the female human wizard and was saved from instant death.

"Look at what you two have done! He doesn't even leave behind a corpse, how am I supposed to resurrect him?"

The bulky man in the white robe berated them in irritation.

 _Resurrection ! ?_

"I am sorry, ok?"

"Oi, stop talking! There seems to be more."

Just as the female wizard said that, the death hole shot out countless tentacles of light. The things wrapped around and pulled them into the nightmarish pit of death.

"Quickly do something! I don't want to die in a trap like this!"

"Shut up, you imbecile! I am tryin… ugh!"

The wizard and the bard was about to do something but the trap activated yet another layer.

The gravity of the area increased ten times and continued to go up over time, adding force to the pull of the tentacles.

"N-No! I almost reach max level, I don't want to lose my weapon here!"

"This is it. I can't hold on anymore."

Even if they were to be max out, things wouldn't change much. This kind of trap was designed to kill group of level 100 after all.

But who could blame them for agonizing when dying meant losing your most valuable item.

Caster just looked on with a bland face as the group got eaten by the wheels.

Her excitement at finally seeing Tamako fighting was snooped out completely.

She had totally forgotten about the trap.

The brutality of the trap and the helplessness of the invaders made it hard for her to guess their level of power. But one thing was sure, everything unknown in this shrine could be deadly if she got careless.

With that done, Tamako and Levia resumed their daily activities, which was just walking around and taking care of the garden.

 _They don't get bored or something?_

There were also the matter of resurrection that was mentioned but she would leave it for later.

Tamako's Mistress had gone somewhere again. That girl never stayed for more than a day.

When she did, she always bring back one or two flags and some kind of trophies. They were all tossed in a storage room in the back.

And just like that, time flew by.

One week after that though, thing started to get escalated.

There were many more groups just like the first one came to the shrine. And none of them came with peace in mind.

But just like the first group, they were all dead. Though some of them passed the trap and started to attack Tamako, assuming she was the weakest. Levia finished them in one fire breath.

Caster didn't surprise at all. She had expected him to be a divine beast from the start.

The people who came to attack were from various species of beastmen, humans, dwarves and elves. It's a strange sight for her.

In her time, human detested others that was different than them. Coexist was never a thing, even as an idea. The human feared them and isolated them in some way or outright destroyed everything slightly threatening.

 _This surely isn't my world._

Then on a day just like any other, a big group of fifteen people came. They all had the same intricate symbol painted on their chest or other places. There were even some faces she recognized.

That meant there were even resurrection method that could work without a body. For Caster, that was already in the realm of gods. This was more like the Age of Gods than her own.

The group quickly spotted the trap and disarmed it completely.

 _They are on a completely different level from the rabbles who came previously._

The moment the trap was disarmed, both Tamako and Levia dashed out. In Tamako case, only an illusion of her moving forward appeared, she had completely become invisible and flown up to the sky.

If not for sharing the same view as Tamako, Caster would have been fooled too.

"Quick! Deploying formation!"

The leader of the group shouted out order. He was a human with incredible body build. He looked like a giant with his full-body shining white armor.

Every one of them spread out and surround Levia and Tamako's illusion.

"Leader! The dog is a **Dragonoid** and the girl is a **Devil** just as our recruits said."

"Alright, the **Divine Magic Casters** and **Paladins** take on the **Devil**. Everyone else go for the **Dragonoid**. Move!"

Then the battle unfolded. A battle unlike any she had seen.

Six people headed for Tamako's illusion. Their spells started simmering all around.

" **[Boost Magic]** , **[Maximize Magic]** , **[Widen Magic]** , **[Triplet Magic]** , **[Penetrate Magic]** , **[Over Magic]**. Alright, eat this **[Wrath of God]**!" x3

The three **Divine Magic Casters** shouted out and casted their 10th tier magic at the same time.

Nine giant fists of Holy light parted the cloud, making the celestial bodies revealed themselves, and came heading toward Tamako's illusion and Levia.

Each fist was as big as a mountain but was compressed to size of the shrine as it crashed down, leaving no place for the real Tamako that was in the air to evade.

This resulted in the massive damage the land received. Half of the shrine was destroyed together with the yard making a big crater five meters deep in the middle of the impact zone. As realism as it was, the game only allowed a certain amount of damage to be inflicted on the environment. That was a justify restriction, just imagined the game without it, the terrain would become a flat wasteland in every fight. And applied it here, the mountain would have been scooped out in the first attack if the rules hadn't been there.

The pit where the trap was placed was exposed but no one pay it any mind.

The illusion was gone and Tamako was standing next to Levia without a scratch. She had deployed a dome shape barrier around the two of them.

"What the fuck! No damage?"

The invaders sounded shock but nothing more. They seemed to prepare some more catastrophic spells.

 _T-This is insane! And their allied didn't have any injury either!_

Caster panicked a bit. The first attack already looked like nine Ex-rank Noble Phantasms. And it seemed that there would be more.

Levia stepped up and began to transform back to his humanoid appearance.

Once again, Caster looked at him with wide eyes. And she thought there would be nothing he could surprise her with anymore.

In front of her stood a boy around twelve years old dress in a white long sleeves shirt with a dark grey knee-length short pant, he looked to be 1,3 meters tall. With golden short hair and aquamarine eyes, he was the perfect pretty boy that girls would try to abduct and bring home.

His eyes shone brightly as he disappeared.

In the middle of the invaders' formation, there were big explosions and flying body flung in the air.

Bashing everything away with his bare fists. With a beastly sound Levia roared loudly and unleashed his class exclusive skill **[Dragon's Wrath]**. Everything around him got obliterated, included two heavy armor invaders that were engaging with him.

"The hell is wrong with them! Are they Raid Bosses?"

Meanwhile the three remaining **Paladins** took the chance and slashed out continuously at Tamako with their holy base skills and magics.

Tamako evaded most of them but some skills was too much for her. That was where the barrier and illusion came back in.

Much to her opponents' frustration, she kept disappearing and reappearing everywhere which forced them to use a lot of AOE attacks.

Tamako hadn't gone on the offensive yet. She was busy buffing Levia's defense.

He was now emitting mana waves in the form of fiery crimson fire, incinerated everything around him and melted the ground into magma. In actually, the fiery aura was a skin covered barrier **[Dragon Hide]** that was enchanted with **[Chaos Fire Cloak]**. Both spells were highly compatible with Levia's race making their power even more potent.

Unlike the players who shouted out attack's name for their allies to know, Tamako and Levia never had a need to.

Tamako was an invincible support and highly focused on her job.

Levia was a nightmarish berserker tank and never stopped until the enemy perished.

Equipped with deadly defense, Levia shapeshifted his hands into two giant metal dragon claws. The durability and sturdiness of his body was not much different from a divine class weapon thanked to his high level racial classes, and the **Shapeshifter** job which let him transform his body into literally weapon for his use.

Swatting attacks that could be lethal to anyone else aside like nothing, he splendidly fulfilled his role as a tank.

After reinforced Levia with enough power to end a dungeon alone, Tamako took out her weapon from the inventory.

A platinum staff nearly two meter in height with a pair of white angel wings and a golden halo at the head of it. A shining aura emitted from the entire length of the staff, glittering feather of light occasionally fell down from the aura making it looked heavenly and sacredly.

The invaders looked surprised that she only equipped her weapon now but the leader experienced eyes saw different. She had switched weapon. The bracelet under her sleeve on her right arm had disappeared when the staff appeared in her grasp.

There was a lot of players that used specialized equipment for specific circumstances, and so they always brought with them multiple sets of armor and weapons.

But now what he saw in front of his eyes was an **NPC** , not a **PLAYER** used that tactic, and a lot of things that he thought was impossible for NPC to do.

"Stay focus! Her owner may be a skilled programmer but we will triumph it all!"

The moment he shouted that out was also the moment all hell broke loose.

Lava suddenly appeared everywhere, rose up to knee level burning anything that touched it. Cloud of red lightning drifted above the surface of the yard now turned lava lake promising the fate of cinder for any who came near.

They weren't even in the yard anymore. The wall and the shrine all vanished without a trace. The sky turned red and stretched far over the horizon.

No land mass in sight, only a sea of bright hot lava.

"Argh! I am burning!"

"What the hell happened? Did she use **[Creation]**? How?"

All the melee fighters were trying their hardest to fend off the environmental damage with defensive skills and abilities. The mages and cleric quickly fled to the sky to stay out of harm, they inspected the place briefly and reported back in rapid succession.

"No, this is different! This is an illusion! God dammit, she is master level, and an overpowering one at this field too!"

While the group was gathering together to defend against Levia's devastating punches and cover each other from the lava damage, Tamako began her second stage.

Rising from the lava and dropping from the sky was around fifty giant white nine-tails foxes. Each one was as big as a building, reaching fifty meters just by rising its head up. By the look of thing alone, they could surely deal damage equal to a level 80 monster. The pitch black sclera of their eyes only made the burning red irises looking even more menacing. Lava was dripping from their mouth in place of saliva, brightened the densely packed sharp teeth. Those teeth looked like they could tear anything apart just by a light bite.

 _That was the fox I saw in front of the stair! There were so many…_

That was not all, **[Grand Lighting Storm]** began to pour down along with **[Grand Meteor Shower]** continuously. They red sky seemingly distorted into gaping holes with countless eyes leering down below on the invaders.

Sapping the enemies' strength while keeping them at bay with distraction of illusion and dealing mass damage over time. She was built like a boss despite not of the damage dealer type.

Although knowing full well that most of the things were all illusion, they couldn't take any chance and disregard them.

Master level illusion could harm target physically as much as the real thing was a widely known fact. But the scale this time was ridiculous.

"Oi, oi… Who the hell made her? If she had Boss level stat too, wouldn't she became a **World Enemy**?"

 _World Enemy? That sounds bad…_

"Stop your babbling! Leader, quickly use the **World Item** before we die!"

The huddle players despite standing knee deep in lava still had a relaxing attitude toward the two residents of the shrine. The protection spell that was keeping them safe would last for quite a while. The previously prepared super tier spell was already interrupted when Tamako switch to offense so the **Magic Casters** were preparing anew.

Magic formation floating all around creating a complicated structure. The **Magic Casters** were completely focused on their thing, which was reducing cast-time as much as possible without the use of cash items.

Their number had decreased from fifteen to thirteen people, all thank to Levia's chain of attacks. Thus making the dragonoid their main concern.

"Hm, I guess we have no choice. It pains me to use the **[Sword of Revealing Light]** just to deal with the two of them, and they are not even the owner of this place."

"Oh come on leader! It isn't one of the twenty, it won't disappear. You can even use it two times a day!"

"Alright! Come forth, my Sword of Light!"

A literally sword of light materialized in his hand as he pointed it to the sky.

"Ugh! Did you really need to shout that out? So cringy."

"Yeah, could you stop it leader? Your shouting is embarrassing."

"Y-You all shut up! I do what I want!"

As they casually making jokes, the light sword in the leader's hand grew brighter and brighter then finally shot up to the red sky to the beyond.

Faster than Tamako and Levia could react, a multitude of long light swords that looked more like spears rained down impaling them in place to the ground.

The power of the **World Item** took effect immediately.

The lava hell and the red sky cracked up and shattered in the wind along with all the fox monsters. The clouds of red lightning, the lightning storm and meteor shower were dissipating little by little as if resisting but eventually failed and scattered into nothing.

Every one of them was returned back to the front yard of the **Devil's Abode**.

Tamako was kneeing in place a distance away from the invaders due to the giant light swords pinning her down to the ground.

Her hands held tight onto the staff that was gifted to her by her creator, struggling as best as she could against the force of the **World Item**.

Her effort was fruitless of course. The light swords impaling through her body were not simply restraining her movement. It prevented all her resisting action, making even the spells she casted previously gone in just a heartbeat.

The same also applied to Levia, he was pinned down just before the enemies. His hands had returned back to human hands, the fiery aura was snuffed out.

His struggling was more visible than his sister Tamako. The ground tremble as he wrenching his way forward, but the light swords stayed true to their purpose. No matter how hard he resisted, not even a slight trembling was found on the swords, they did not budge at all.

"Ha ha! Look at that! Can't make trouble now are we?"

"They sure are handful. Let kill them quickly and loot the place, I don't want to stay here any longer."

 _Thing looks bad. What is that light sword? What are those World Item?_

Caster was restless. She had fled to the sky in order to observe the whole battlefield and witness the powerful artifact at work.

She had no idea what it was, but seeing someone as powerful as Tamako and Levia became so helpless made her want it even more so.

The leader stood before Tamako with a few of his teammates while the rest of them ganged up on Levia. The **Magic Casters** had completed their preparation for the super tier spell and various 10th tier ones. All the fire power and spells began to pour on Levia's head.

 _Those incomprehensible magical formation look ominous! I can't feel it but that spell…_

The first to be released on Levia was the super tier magic **[Fallen Down]**.

The pillar of light crashed down on Levia with a big sound of explosion and intense force. The force was so intense and strong that the yard was completely merged with the ground in the surrounding.

Without the barrier of Tamako, Levia took quite a lot of damage. It was enough to make him roar loudly in agony.

But as expected of a tank with over the chart life force, he still stood his ground with resilience.

Big slashes that tore space passed through his body, giant mass of melting rocks impacted on his head, big void vortexes opening up in front of his face and in his body causing immense damage.

Next was just a continuation of high end spells liked **[Reality Slash]** , **[Meteor Fall]** , **[Implosion]**. The melee fighters also unleashed their might without reserved on the immobile target. Every swing of the weapon made the earth trembled and cracked up like ravines, the wind force blew away all the unnecessary dirt and boulders. The mess was worsen as time passed.

Looking at the scene for a moment, the leader left them to their work and return his attention back to the **Devil** before him.

"Now that I take a closer look, isn't she more beautiful than our girls back at the base?"

"Huh? Oh, you are right leader. Could we somehow take her?"

"Nah, I don't know any method to do that. Let's just finish her off quickly, we can hire some artists if we really want one."

Using all his might with the skill **[Might of the Titan]** and various buffs, he slammed his great sword down on Tamako, intending to stab her head first to make constant critical damage.

*CHINK*

The sound of metal grinding echoing the air.

The tip of the blade was struggling to pierce through her head. There was an intangible force that was holding the thing in place. Her irises had started to emit white light and turn to bright silver. The searing brilliant light from the eyes alone made every things around her darker, quite a contrast to what light do which is illuminating.

Her hair which was already as illusively black as night then got an even more mysterious makeover. The hair looked as if darkness had been gather sloppily and weaved into strands. It had become partially intangible and merged with the dark aura that was revolving around her body sucking the light in its perimeter.

Gravity around her also seemed to be affected. Her hair and clothes got lighter and floated freely but still looked elegant in the strangely slow wind.

"Shit! She transforms into her true form! What the hell is her race? No one is supposed to be able to resist **World Item** this much."

"Stop talking and give me a hand here! With enough force and the **[Sword of Revealing Light]** even the **World Enemy** will fall. We have the high ground."

The leader and the two **Paladins** continued to pound on Tamako with renewed vigor. The destruction inflicted on the land was so great that even though the game limited it, the hill that the shrine was built on got shaved a big chunk off of it.

Thanks to her transformation, Tamako became a boss monster for real. Every heteromorphic race had at least one or two form that made them monster-like. Of course the stats was enhanced as well. Even more so with her ultra-rare racial class that her master had dived to the end of the world to earn, **Twilight**.

Thus the reason she was able to hold out for so long, long enough to witness the place she was born into, the place her entire existence belonged to, her precious home got destroyed, pulverized to nothing.

Burning hot feeling rose up inside her for the first time since her creation. With the unknown feeling built up gradually, her eyes turned even more bright and fierce. But all for naught, the **World Item** held absolute power.

The rage from Tamako reached even Caster when she was quite a distance away. The emotion was a new change for her. Ever since this dream started this was the first intense fluttered in her Master's feeling. Looking at Tamako now she felt the unfair helplessness and frustration, the things that she herself also experience her whole life. The enemy was extremely strong but not too much to be impossible to reach. She didn't know about the limit of the game of course.

Then suddenly an explosive roar accompanied by an earthquake made all the people there flung back in all directions. Caster quickly turned around to see what happened.

What she saw made her mind go blank for a moment.

"Holy shit! He goes full Godzilla!"

A wizard in the group that was attacking Levia shouted out.

What appeared before Caster was a humping black dragon above fifty meters in height, wings not included. If it stand up straight maybe it would be nearly a hundred meters? There were a lot of crack-like lines that ran along its scales. The lines emitted a golden glowing light and had a slow flow as if hot lava was leaking out from inside the body. The dragon had well-tone muscle from neck to tail and a dignify head fitted to be call a king of beasts. His body build and proportion was optimized for a brawler despite being a dragon making him looked incredibly dangerous.

"How can it be that big? This won't break the rule? He is as big as some Raid Bosses!"

Giant monsters were a common things in YGGDRASIL, but that was a thing for monsters. Levia was not excluded. It was just that every game always had one or two mechanics that classed with one another without anyone noticed because the chance of that happening was rare, so rare that even at the end of the game the 'bug' never appeared again if it appeared at all.

Siriel was a slightly serious player. She was never into role-playing so she made her own NPCs play that role. There was no reason, it was just because she could.

Tamako was the mysterious and gentle shrine maiden. Levia, he was the 'little brother', the monster guard dog, the Behemoth.

In order to make him big enough for the role, she even used her power to search the game database to see which skill or class could increase size. And she found it. The combination of the size transformation skill from the **Minimum** class with the **[Skill Enhancing III]** skill of the **Apocalyptic Destroyer** class. Those would make a giant of anyone who had it. **[Skill Enhancing III]** multiplied the skill's strength by four times but it could only enhanced one skill though, picked once and be done with it. Of course it only applied to non-defense skills or else there would be those with completed immunity running everywhere. If anyone else had this class they would surely pick an attack or the strongest point of their character.

The **Minimum** class was a class everyone knew about, it gave massive size and minimized it to normal size. On the other hand, the **Apocalyptic–** job class series were unlocked only when you clear the temple of the **Dark God** in the deep of space. The place where only she lurked around and everyone else avoided. Because she was there. Only the top players could go to that place and they all knew about her. She took things from them when they first met as a greeting, from their corpses of course.

The invaders became panic but quickly calm down as they remembered that the **World Item** was still in effect.

And the **World Item** showed its power one more. Additional giant swords crashed down and pinned Levia again. The breath attack that was about to be released was stopped immediately by the **[Swords of Revealing Light]**. The thing suppressed all and any resistance, you could delay the inevitable but not for long, the force will increase by leap and bound until you are down.

His struggle became more powerful as the ground shook and rumbled as if it was going to give in and swallowed them all.

"Leader… how do we finish 'this' before the effect end?"

"…"

"Leader?"

"We will use those cash items like usual. And **[Grand Catastrophe]**. The **World Disaster** is for this, it's all in my calculation."

"…"

"…"

"You know you are lame, right?"

"…"

Caster was still dazed by Levia and ignored any other occurrence so when the invaders retreated back she was still looking at Levia struggling form.

A single wizard-like female elf moved next to Levia and began to chant some incoherent words.

Caster finally took noticed of the elf after a while just in time when she finished.

"… &*#$ **[Grand Catastrophe]**!"

Exploding light erupted from who-know-where swallowed everything. She couldn't see anything but still hear the invader's mad laugh and the pained grunt of Levia.

 _T-This is madness!_

"… Ha ha ha ha! This feeling… so intoxicating!

 **[Grand Catastrophe]**!

 **[Grand Catastrophe]**!

 **[Grand Catastrophe]**!"

A series of small breaking sounds rang out before each shout of the elf. The items relinquished her mana and omitted the chant making the combo damage even more intense.

When everything finished, the shrine looked like a new place.

The side of the hill was gone, it looked like a cliff now. Levia was nowhere in sight. In his place at the bottom of the 'cliff' was a golden pendant and two golden rings.

 _Levia… no way…_

The elf jumped down and picked up the items Levia left behind with glee.

"Yeah! They are Divine class, super strong too!"

"Three Divine class items! I must say 'cash well spent'!"

Seeing the cheering crowd made Caster angry. The fury inside her built up suddenly as she gnarled at them.

 _Scum, the lot of them._

Yes, indeed. The actions of players worldwide may be considered brutish, savage or go straight up to the alley of scumbag if it was real life. In game, they did the things they never dared to do, lived the life they could never have. That was the last haven for the miserable that lives in the age of submission to the mega corporations, and they were the luckier of the mass to be able to play game.

Suddenly a sinister dark fog expanded out rapidly until the whole hill was cover in it, the sky got dyed red but this time it was not an illusion anymore. In the center of all this was Tamako who aura rose up into a giant vortex of black wisp. Her face was expressionless but her eyes which was looking at the killers of her brother was ice-cold as they shined an intense silver light in all the dark fog.

Tamako was also caught up in the grand spell and fell to the bottom of the cliff a distance from Levia. Due to her specialized in barrier and access to **[Boundary of Death]** skill that she could survived the catastrophe. But not in one piece of course. She was at her death door, with continuous bleeding everywhere staining her clothes with glowing crimson blood.

The sight of her made one's spine froze up. Caster stared at her Master with a shuddered even when she was pinned down and immobilized by the giant light swords. If it was not for those light swords, Tamako would have torn everyone there to pieces.

"That doesn't look good."

The whole group stopped their antic and looked at the last defender of the shrine.

"Let's finish this!"

The leader shouted out full of determination and rushed up to Tamako with his shining sword.

The others also got serious and reinforced their own attack with everything they got.

In the final moment of her existence, the ice-cold look on Tamako never wavered. Even as her arms got blown off or when half of her chest got pulverized and disappeared. Until her form was completely annihilated, the rage-filled ambient, the hatred-inducing scene would leave a nightmarish trauma for any mortal that witness her end.

The sky gradually returned to its normal dark, heavy looking mass of cloud. The dark force that had covered the hill had also dissipated. The only things remained were Tamako's sacred staff and a glistering platinum ring.

Caster looked down at the place where her supposedly invincible Master just was with an empty gaze.

That last spur her Master put up. Her rage and hatred washed over her as the image of that gentle face met its end.

It was true that she was not that much attached to Tamako, but the time she spend looking at her day to day at the shrine through the memories still made her a somewhat special existence to Caster.

The invaders was searching through the wreckage of the shrine then suddenly everything stopped. The dream stopped.

Caster felt she was being observed and looked back at the direction of the gaze.

Behind her, far off in the sky was an enormous silver eye that looked straight at her.

 _Silver eye… then…_

["I think this is enough for tonight, yes? You really should rest up, tomorrow will be long."]

Along with her words the scenery had dissolved completely into a black blank space.

Caster's eyes opened as she lay in the soft bed.

Fatigue flooded her right after she woke up from the dream. It was still night outside so she still had time to sleep till morning.

 _Well, it is as expected of her I guess._

With a heavy heart and a tired mind Caster closed her eyes again to sleep for real this time. The things she saw were still lingering in her mind but she would put it off for the moment. maybe she could inquire Tamako later about those.

.

.

 **### Siriel ###**

.

A young girl with a shoulder length purple hair was walking alone on the side of the road.

The look on her face was quite depressing. Perhaps something sad had happened to cause such a beauty to feel this down.

Well, it was her normal expression though.

The girl continued on her way. The direction she was heading to was a small park near her school.

This hour in the morning was quite refreshing to enjoy in the embrace of nature.

The only wrong thing here was that the girl was supposed to go to school, not the park.

She was in her uniform but without her bag. A delinquent she was not. On the contrary, she was an upstanding student that had her own fan club at school.

That model student right at that moment was arriving at the bench near the center of the park.

Staring out at the people moving along the pathway boringly as she sat down.

What was she thinking in that empty gaze of her?

She remain there for quite a while until no more students passed by the park.

Clutching her hands in front of her chest, her eyes looking down to the ground. Sadness oozing out of her small figure.

"Hey there, cutie. Why don't we have some fun together?"

A bone chilling dread ran down her spine as the voice addressed her. The surrounding people also walked quickly to get away from there, not even dare to look.

Looking up to see the identity of the person who called out to her. Her hands were a bit trembling but her face didn't change expression at all.

Standing in front of her was a strange sight.

A person dressed up as some kind of magician in video game and made a grandiose pose with the staff.

The blue dress was decorated with silver lining and revealing much of the wearer's skin. It was more of a sexy type of bandage than a dress but that was all the games nowadays were about really.

Beside the intricate 'clothes', the person also adorned a classy pointy hat that go well with the color theme of the clothes. The wide hat wasn't meant to hide the face but to highlight the sharped features of the face and the elf ears that poked out of it.

Her straight platinum blonde hair was let down to sway in the wind. Its length was just at the middle of her back, perfectly to half cover her exposed skin. The stimulation every time her hair got blown by the wind was great but maybe dangerous for underage kid.

People like these were called cosplayers, and there had been a lot of teenagers into this kind of stuff lately.

Seeing the toothy grin the girl muttered out.

"Siriel-nee. Why are you dressing like that?"

"Why? Of course because I look good in it, right right?"

Siriel cheerfully spun around on the spot and made a new pose showing her curves.

"Anyway Sakura, don't you need to go to school?"

Moving next to Sakura, Siriel sat down and got comfortable herself. The fancy looking staff was stabbed to the ground next to her while she was fixing her posture.

"Onii-sama told me to stay away from school today."

"Hmm… Well then, let's go have fun with me then."

"er, no… wait…"

Without waiting for an answer, Siriel quickly grabbed the young girl and ran off.

Her staff that was left behind was disintegrated in a blink of an eye.

The park now became quiet as there were no more people left after Siriel's entrance.

.

.

"Look here, Sakura. You have been gloomy all morning. What's up? Want to tell me something? Big sis will snap whoever that was bothering you."

"…"

The two of them had been going around the commerce district and various entertainment establishments all morning. Of course in their fancy cosplays.

Sakura was forced into an attire of female warrior armor with short skirt, the stuffs were made from dragon hide leather equipped with a long sword on her left hip. The overall theme was black and purple to match with her hair's color.

The two of them really stood out in the street as they played around but that was of no concern to them. Well, maybe it was for Sakura because she was a shy and timid girl.

They were having a break at a café in the area where cosplayers often gathered to do their activities.

People weren't running away from Siriel because she was activating her **[Divinity's Aura]** in moderation. It was acquired as a race exclusive trait when she reach the apex of **Arch Angel** , it had charm as a side effect, which was quite awkward for the others as it got them attracted to her and fear her at the same time. No need to say that quite a number of people awakened to some strange fetishes after being near her for a long period of time, but that was beside the point.

Siriel normally would never use this because she liked it more when people feared her, she was a Devil at the core through and through. But to have fun with Sakura she must compromise something.

Sakura continued stirring her glass of orange juice as she thought about how to answer Siriel.

For her, Siriel was the closest to what she would call big sister. Their meeting was just a few years ago when she went to the Emiya residence. At that time she was very scared of Siriel but that fear was gradually disappeared as their interaction increased. She was still scared now though.

"Hey hey, say something, I am waiting here."

"…"

"…"

"… it was, Emiya-senpai…"

"What ! ? Did that dunce do something to you? I will go castrate him now!"

"NO! … it, wasn't like that, it just…"

Seeing the flustered girl before her Siriel smirked to herself and continued to press on.

"Emiya-senpai, he, he brought home a girl, and, and… she was staying with him."

"Heh~, so you was jealous of that girl and got all depressed on your own huh."

"ugh…"

With a small blush on her face, Sakura looked down trying to hide it and kept silent again.

Seeing her in that state made Siriel ponder for a bit.

She never quite understood that thing, love they called it.

Sure she loved violent and destruction but that wasn't the love human always talked about. Even the love of the Angel in her old world was easier to understand for her. They loved peacefulness, harmony and a bunch of weak stuffs, but those were the opposite of devil so she could imagine it. Sometime she wondered why they didn't just come down to the ground and pick flower already. Unknown to Siriel, those Angels really did that but that wasn't important.

"What do you really want with Shirou, Sakura?"

"I, I don't…"

"Really, he is dense and dumb so you need to go for it, you hear me?"

"B-But…"

"No but! Just force your way through! You have my approval!"

"…"

"Grab your happiness with your hands, ignore all others. If it come down to it, I will destroy this island. You got that!"

"Y-Yes. D-Did you say something strange just now?"

"I DIDN'T HEAR YOUR ANSWER! LOUDER!"

"Y-YESS!"

"Good."

With that commotion, they got all the attention there was to have in the area.

Sakura was overwhelmed by Siriel's vigorous speech which she pulled from some manga she read a while back. The aspect of 'force your way through' and 'go for it' clicked with her policies after all.

In the crowd that looked at the two of them there was one person that had a frown on his face. His red eyes stared sharply at the girl in blue as if to burn a hole through her.

Siriel of course would notice such an intense gaze but she swiftly ignored it. She was looking forward to see what he would do.

After waiting for a while, she still didn't feel that he would move so she ended their small break and took Sakura home. It was already pass noon when they got to the Matou mansion.

"Siriel-nee, wait a bit I will return your clothes."

"Nah, keep it. I made it with mana so it's free."

"Then, thank you for today onee-sama."

"Yeah. And go for it. If that gramp do something stupid then tell me, I will twist his leg."

"Please don't."

Sakura smile awkwardly and waved goodbye to Siriel.

After they parted way. Siriel turned around and spinning her fancy staff in her hand, with a skip in her steps she made her way to the riverbank.

.

.

It was past noon so there weren't many pedestrians on the street. The same also applied for the riverbank.

In fact, there were no one at all. Except two silhouettes.

While facing the river, Siriel turned half of her face back to look at the person behind her. He was a handsome young with clean elegant black cotton shirt and pant.

The wind along the river made the bandage-like clothes she was wearing wavering creating a crotch-bending scene for the casual virgins out there. As for the veteran, they may stood strong with their pant deforming but whatever.

She looked at him without saying anything. Her eyes were hidden by her fancy pointy hat so he couldn't see the glint she emitted.

 _Come on! Attack me already!_

Siriel was getting tired of it and was about to slap the guy down to the ground but then he opened his mouth.

"The hell are you?"

Immediately there was displeasure on her face.

"Aren't you rude? Wanna die?"

"Hm, speaking the mong-"

His word was cut off with a strong pressure pulling him down as Siriel suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Kid, somehow you got on my nerve."

Her red demon eyes pierced his souls as he looked at them. That was just a gaze, a gaze of the Devil.

He was sweating a bit but quickly assumed back his demeanor. He tried to hold back his normal vocabulary a bit, right at the moment he want information, not a fight because there was a tingling feeling that told him it would be a pain in the ass to fight her.

"You are not a Servant. Remnant from the Age of Gods?"

He calmly moving around her and took a closer look at the unique features on her.

Siriel stood still to wait for an attack but it never come. She felt the wariness and a bit of hostility so she tried to suppress her grin and the impulse to let out a punch.

"What with the leering? That a bad way to woo a maiden you know?"

"Tsk! Out with it! I haven't got all day for this."

"Now, now, let's just calm down and fight already. My hands are itching here."

She was gripping her right fist tightly in front of her then released it along with a grin underneath that big hat of her.

He was also boiling inside with this interaction. No one had ever talked like that to him, even his enemies.

"You will pay dearly for your insolent savage. At the very least state your name before this king crush you."

Words full of arrogant flew out of him without restraint. No more did he want to know what she was. She maybe a variety that spoil the Grail War, and variety needed to be removed.

Jumping back a few steps to avoid a sudden sweep by her clothes. Even if that was just a result of her haphazard movement, it would still be a slap from a Legendary rank equipment, it possessed a threat on its own. He immediately adorned his golden armor and activated his Gate of Babylon with a few hundred weapons at the ready. The creature before him wasn't something to be taken lightly he admitted.

Siriel was spinning her staff along with her body then slammed its butt to the ground just enough to make a sound without breaking it. She used her left hand to hold the hat from the front so that only her mouth could be seen. Her posture was posed so as to emphasize her well-endowed breast and hypnotic hip.

"Nnn~, pretty boy is angry~. But want to know my name eh? Should I tell you? I don't know~, you are a stranger so…"

She was seriously thinking about whether she should tell him or not.

Meanwhile a dangerous aura was begun to spread out from the young man. His expression was cold as he glared at Siriel.

Siriel was busy thinking so she unconsciously lose restraint on **[Divinity's Aura]** and unleashed it in full glory. The manifestation of her aura was like a goddess had descended in her playful day.

Her halo also faintly appeared making her snap out of her thought.

"Oh! Huh, teehee! Anyway, you called yourself king right? Then I will use that old title I got a while back.

I am _Queen of the Underworld, Queen of Violent and Destruction, Siriel D. Eva_."

Along with her introduction, she turned off **[Divinity's Aura]** and turned on **[Aura of Dread]**.

Making a Frieza stance with her red eyes glinting brightly, the atmosphere began to change.

Cloud and wind was gathered over Fuyuki city. Gone was the sunny and calm afternoon.

Both combatants were ready to explode into action at any moment

"… Siriel D. Eva, Queen of the Underworld. Though I had been to the underworld, I have never heard of that name.

But I shall remember that.

I, Gilgamesh, King of Hero will be your end!"

Just as he finished, a rain of Noble Phantasm from all sort of weapons poured on Siriel's head.

The ground trembled from all the explosion from B to A+ rank Noble Phantasm. The river bank was annihilated and gouged out. The hole was as big as a parking lot.

He continued to pour his weapons down for one full minute before stopping to take a look at the situation.

Smoke and dust covered all over the area obstructing vision. A hearty laugh was resounding from inside the destroyed river bank then a swift of wind cleared everything away, revealing Siriel without a scratch. But her staff was destroyed beyond repair, all that was left was only a thirty centimeters stick that was hold loosely on her right hand.

"You have an interesting way of attacking. I guess Legendary rank without enchantments won't last the exchange."

Throwing the last piece of her staff away and making it dematerialize, she looked at her attacker who then stood at a good fifty meters away.

"But I don't want to take out my main weapons. The kids may make a racket if I blow up their city you know? So something milder then."

Turning her right side toward him, she aimed her right hand and unhurriedly made a grasping motion.

 _ **[Queen's Providence (Apocalypse)]**_

Gilgamesh had expected some damage on her but was surprised when only her weapon was destroyed. After some nonsensical talking of her he instinctually felt alarming and quickly dashed to his right.

A big chunk of the river bank was forcefully scooped up to the air with his previous spot as the center.

A barely visible force hand was grasping that chunk, making a big ball of concrete with a diameter nearly thirty meters. That same hand was crushing the ball to fine sand in its grip.

While being very surprised at the scope of her lazy attack, he was quick in retaliating.

A new wave of higher rank weapons headed straight to Siriel but with just a glance, all of them were scattered everywhere.

Seeing all his treasures were repelled by a strange force, Gilgamesh stopped his attack to reassess his opponent.

Red demonic eyes with a sickening grin plastered on her face. The frivolous air just moment ago around her was gone, replaced by an arrogant and imposing presence of the strong. And by the look of it, those attacks were nothing but mere child-play for her.

He was prideful but not mindless. The caliber of the Queen was clearly at the realm of the god. The divinity that was oozing out of her a while back was more than enough proof for his deduction.

And to deal with god, he got his own mean.

Ripples appeared around Siriel as if trying to surround her. Golden chains shot out from those ripples with incredible speed straight to her, ready to piece and wrap around the target.

Feeling the sharp blades trying to penetrate her skin and bounce off, she was curious to see what would be next so she put off using her ability for bit.

Failing to pierce the target, those chains began to wrap itself tightly around her. Creaking sound could be heard from the force it used to restrain Siriel. Golden glow started to emit brightly out of it.

"Heh, what a neat gear you have here. I can feel its effort in trying to match my strength, and it is doing quite a good job at it too."

Siriel really felt her body's movement was hindered greatly at the moment. Of course she didn't exert all her strength to test it yet. Her clothes were disturbed though, so she used her **[Queen's Providence (Apocalypse)]** to fix a few delicate places. An exposed Queen wasn't a cool Queen.

Her **[Queen's Providence (Apocalypse)]** was an ability belonged to **Queen of Apocalypse** , a rare class that was acquired from clearing the Dark God Temple in one go, for the first time only. The name would change depend on the acquirer's gender.

Providence sounded important but it was really just a high end telekinesis ability. Of course its power was on a whole different dimension, it was from a super rare class after all. It used mental power and Special stat as scale but could also be reinforced with mana liked all abilities of the other classes.

In other word, she could literally scoop the whole city and throw it in the ocean if she wanted. But that didn't sit well with her due to her Angel's heart protested against that.

"So you manage to hold me down, good job I guess."

"You still look quite calm about this but I wonder for how long. You won't be able to get out of those chains, _the Chain of Heaven_ was made to restrain gods, the higher your divinity is the more its effect increases."

He took out a long tube like object with a sword handle. The object was a three part black tubes and had red symmetric lines running on its surface. It was his most powerful treasure _Ea._

The three parts began to rotate and pick up speed quickly with the one in the middle going the opposite direction of the other two. Wind and red magical torrents gathered around _The Sword of Rupture Ea_ making a tornado of violent destruction.

Rising his sword high up, Gilgamesh gazed deeply in her eyes with his kingly arrogance.

"Just by looking at you, I can feel the malevolence and madness within. Truly fit for someone proclaimed to be Queen of the underworld. But be honor, for making this King serious.

Now begone! Ea!"

At the moment, he didn't care less about the city or anything else. The creature before him must die. With his godly talent he could tell the nature of about everything at a glance. And that thing made him feel threatened of his existence.

The giant torrent of magical energy became an extension of his sword slashed down from the sky, splitting reality itself making a giant black void space that swallowed anything around it into nothingness while grinding away at Siriel. The river bank was completely destroyed and turned into a mess of concrete and soil.

"I will show you a glimpse of the Truth of the world."

"Heh, I am waiting to see it."

Without changing his expression, he launched a big lance at Siriel, pushing her into the gap of emptiness.

.

.

 **### The Devil's Abode ###**

.

After the awkward morning of Caster, Tamako didn't say anything about that memory, just kept her smile on and continued her preparation for their work.

Caster also put off the matter about resurrection and the residents' nature. There would be plenty of time to ask later anyway.

She was still miffed about not participating in the Grail War but was happy enough about the research they were doing. She was a great magus from the age of gods, doing research was one of her forth.

During the morning, Levia had come back to the shrine to tell Tamako about his adventure last night. He was just like a kid came home after school, way too excited and active.

While petting and praising him, Tamako gave him another task. He was to plant several artifacts that she had made last night in a circle formation surround the city.

Levia happily went out again, after his task was completed he could go play with his dog gang in the city.

Seeing the guardian dog leaving, Caster quickly called out.

"Master Levia! Please wait a moment!"

"Hm? The onee-san from last night! Hi!"

Levia had been living in Fuyuki city for those past years, and as a result of that he had picked up some of the japanese ways of talking. It wasn't a bad influence so Tamako left it be.

Caster made a light bow toward him. She wasn't so tactless as to not show gratitude to her helper.

"I thank you again for saving me and giving me another chance. I has made a contract with Master Tamako and now working here under her. Please take care of me."

"Oh! Good for you onee-san! No need to thank me though? You came here by yourself yes? Take care of me too!"

Making good impression was important. Especially when the other person was an extraordinary existence like a gigantic dragon with eye twice as big as your body.

"You can call me Caster. If there is anything you want me to help with, don't hesitate to ask, I will be happy to assist you master Levia."

"Um, um,…"

"What is it, master Levia?"

"You know, calling me master is weird! You should only call my master as master? Well, just call me Levia? Yeah, call me Levia."

"Eh? But…"

Tamako also added in, being that she was also uncomfortable with being call Master all the time.

"Caster, you should listen to him. And call me Tamako too, I also don't like being called Master all day."

Being persuaded by the both of them, Caster had nothing to say. She too wasn't keen on calling other master so it worked for her either way.

"Oh, by the way Tamako-nee! Master is in the city! She was playing with a purple hair girl when my friend passed by."

By his friend he meant the dog of his gang. They were like a small network for him these days. Perhaps they somehow leveled up too? Well, that wasn't important.

"Ah, is that so? Thank you Levia."

Tamako petted him with a kind smile of an older sister. With nothing left to say, they all returned to do their thing.

The magic circle for summoning heroic spirit was quickly dismantled and analyzed by Caster. Being as Tamako was not too familiar with the magecraft of this world but with her bits and pieces of the summoning magic from the tier system, an entirely different kind of summoning circle was slowly taken shape.

Their purpose was to connect to the throne of heroes without borrowing the power of the Grail. By doing so, there would be no influence from the Grail on the heroic spirit that was summon. The matter of mana wasn't a problem to begin with. What with that ridiculous amount of mana Tamako possessed!

Despite their speed of understand the summoning circle, Tamako insisted on taking their time to improve the new one further. What she wanted was a stable way to connect to the throne, not the summoning of hero itself.

Caster must admit that their work was going very well. With a pace like that she might be able to join the war and get the Grail for herself.

They continued to exchange theories till noon. Everything was fine and good then suddenly Tamako stopped telling her theory, her expression didn't change but a heavy and serious aura had replaced the warm and relax air around her.

"What happened Tamako?"

"An intruder."

"!"

Hearing the word 'intruder' made her remember the dream.

 _Who could pass through the barrier? No way was any Servant capable of that._

Caster was kind of nervous, wondering if there perhaps was another existence like Tamako.

The two of them walked to the front of the shrine and watched the gate.

Caster might not know because she was invited to the shrine but any and all intruders, regardless of whoever they were or whatever they came for, would be eliminated. Unless Siriel told otherwise, there would be no exception.

Slow steps were echoing the yard as the intruder moving up the stone stair. Tamako was standing still with her normal posture, no sight of any kind of disturbance in her mind, a ready stance to 'receive' guest.

"Tamako, do I need to do anything?"

Caster was sure she weren't need but she still asked to see if there was a need for her to show her ability.

"No. Protecting the **Devil's Abode** was Levia's and my duty. You can fight in other occasions if you want though."

With that answer, Caster gave out a sigh and retreated back a few steps to watch the fight.

When the intruder revealed themselves, Caster felt confused.

 _Eh? What is that?_

Two deep red lights shone brightly in the sockets for eyes, even in the middle of the day. The thing was covered in a dark garb with intricate lining.

Nothing could be seen except the figure seemed to be slim and fit. Overall it looked like a man.

His steps were heavy, leaving slightly dented marks on the stones and earth.

 _The ground here looks pretty tough too._

While thinking about trivial things, Caster watched the strange man every movements.

But the moment he opened his mouth to say something…

"My master wa-"

Without being able to finish his sentence, his upper body from the waist up turned into smoke and disappeared. The lower half quickly jumped to the side avoiding a giant red lighting struck at his previous spot. The sky hadn't even got a bit of cloud.

Caster looked with wide eyes at the sudden turn of event. Just a moment ago, she thought they were about to talk it out and then lightning struck out of nowhere! But that red lightning, she had seen it in the dream, which meant Tamako had attacked.

Looking at the lower half that was about to jump to the tree line by the wall, there were electrical parts spilling out from the opening. Metal frame that was covered by plated armor, sparks that were flying from the swaying cords. No doubt the thing was inorganic.

As the machine thing jumped, a big ball of red lightning appeared in its path ensuring instant erasure.

But an unexpected thing happened, the orb of red lightning was dispersed by a barely visible hexagonal prism barrier that covered the thing.

Caster thought that it would be able to escape but the barrier that was protecting it was suddenly locked in place and imploded violently compressing everything inside into a super-critical stage.

Soon after, as a result of the compression and the super-critical state of the material, a small nuclear explosion occurred making the whole barrier looked like a small sun.

The thing exploded but was contained by a new barrier made by Tamako. All the force and energy rushed to the sky in a column. The radiation was splendidly absorbed by the barrier.

With the intruder gone, Tamako started to walk back into the shrine. Caster quickly followed after.

"May I ask a few question?"

"What is it Caster?"

"What was that thing? And what did you do?"

Still looking ahead, Tamako answered after a short pause.

"That was a summoned being, an **Automaton** called **Destroyer** , it is stronger than a Hanzo if you want to relate to something."

"What! There is something like that? It doesn't look like it belong to this era."

Caster commented while thinking with a shocked look. With the vague knowledge of the modern era, she deducted that the human's technology level wasn't high enough to make something that advance. And that machine was summoned? From where?

Even though the battle was short-live, she was able to generally grasp the capability of the Destroyer. If it wasn't instant-kill by the first move of Tamako then it was really something to beware of.

"Can you tell me what did you do back there?"

Hearing the question, Tamako let out a small giggle. She looked a bit proud of herself. All her strength belonged to her Mistress, and due to her guidance she got more ways to use her power and to become the Tamako today.

"You know, Caster, I am a master of illusion and barrier. Standing before me, even your existence is an illusion. The reason that **Automaton** was able to run was due to that **[Anti-Mana Barrier]** it put up in time. But using a barrier in front of me is suicidal if you don't have equal or higher mastery than me. The fission explosion at the end was just the aftermath."

Her knowledge on modern science wasn't too deep but she seriously studied what her Mistress told her to take note of.

She took a glance at Caster to see why she suddenly went quiet. Caster looked a bit off-putting but all else seemed to be fine.

Decided that it was nothing Tamako sat down at her previous seat on the floor in the main hall. She immediately contacted her Mistress with **[Message]** , she had been compiling information in her head while walking back.

 _["Mistress, there is urgent news."]_

 _["Something happened, Tamako?"]_

 _["There was an intruder. An_ _ **Automaton**_ _–_ _ **Destroyer**_ _. There is a high probability of other Yggdrasil habitants appeared in this world."]_

 _["Neat! So what are they doing?"]_

 _["They actively sent high level summon here, let's assume this is a hostile force. And with this timing when the Grail War happened I think they are involved with this event. Also there are a lot of outsiders in the city recently, most of them had already been terminated by Levia but maybe there are some from Yggdrasil that could hide -["OK, STOP!"]- from him…"]_

 _["I will leave the planning to you! You are to act as the master of the house when I am absent right? So just do it like before. If you need me then call me. Love you~"]_

 _["Ah, wait-"]_

Tamako sighed at the unfinished report.

 _Well, it's just like her._

When she was about to discuss thing with Caster, another **[Message]** coming up.

 _["Uhm, Tamako… I forgot to mention earlier but I am about to make blondie here fire up. Maybe you should control the damage a bit?"]_

 _["…"]_

 _["Nn? Tamako?"]_

 _["Where are you Mistress?"]_

 _["The river bank. Come quick! My hands are itchy!"]_

Despite her love and loyalty, a headache is a headache. Her Mistress wasn't so magnanimous as to care for collateral damage. If she called her in, the city could be about to explode.

No, it was a sure thing, wasn't it?

"Caster, I am going to the city for a while. Want to come?"

"Eh? Why so sudden? I am going too!"

Her Mistress wanted to protect Shirou, she could see that. In truth, she was a bit jealous that the boy got Siriel's attention so much. She wanted her Mistress come back and spoil her too.

After looked up the hill with extra curses and layers security, they departed to the city, Caster in her black rope and Tamako in her usual shrine maiden clothes.

The sky had begun to change, a noisy day for sure.

.

Under a cloudy sky, there was something that wasn't mean for the citizens to see. A young man was standing still and watching a tied-up beauty, her clothes wasn't even clothes, they were just big bandage wrapping around the body, not leaving much for imagination.

At a distant from them, a pair of beautiful and elegant women were observing the situation. They looked like cosplayers from a street over.

"Tamako, should we help her?"

"No, if we do she would be mad at us."

"But she is…"

Caster looked concernedly at the dilemma her Master's Mistress was in. When she first laid eyes on Siriel, a sudden dismaying and dangerous sense filled her mind. It was as if she was about to be eaten by a dangerous beast.

Her appearance was also a bit different from the dream. She looked like a demonic elf if she had to say.

"Don't worry! Even an army of two thousands of my level couldn't kill her you know."

"Wh-Wha, really? Well, I guess she is your Mistress after all."

Two thousands of Tamako? She couldn't imagine. What kind of place had she got herself into?

They then continue to watch on as the young man pulled out Ea. Tamako decided that a wall-type barrier was best here. Let all the power rush up to the sky was the most efficient way to minimum the mana used, just in case someone of her level showed up.

Her barrier was no simple barrier. At her level, one could call her barrier a boundary between realities. Add to that was the supported artifacts to make the barrier self-maintained which were planted by the **Shadow Demons** she summoned.

The situation at the river bank was heating up. The golden hair young man was making a tear in reality with his strange sword. Everything was sucking up in by the tornado of energy, but there was Tamako's barrier so the outside of the battlefield was safe.

Seeing Siriel being throw into that void made Tamako knitted her brows but didn't do anything.

"That is a Noble Phantasm, so he is a Servant? Is your Mistress alright?"

"She is fine, but she plays around too much."

Caster stopped caring about the anomaly called Mistress and focus on the Servant.

 _What is that sword? Who is he? Each of his weapons looks like a Noble Phantasm._

The young man waited for the rift to close up and turn to the two of them.

He walked briefly over in his golden armor. On his face plastered an arrogant attitude.

Caster was on guard but didn't move as her Master wasn't doing anything either.

"Well, look here. A Master and her Servant. How brave of you to stand before me."

With her normal refreshing expression, Tamako looked straight at his eye.

"You should not concern yourself with us."

"It is not something for you to decide."

He could not sense any power from Tamako, so naturally he assumed she was a normal magus. She was different from her Mistress, the power she showed on was always suppressed and masked with powerful abilities.

So sure of himself, he took a closer look at her beautiful face and figure, completely disregarding the battlefield behind him.

Drifting around her was an allure that was indescribable, a bit of it also let out from her Servant. Dignify posture, powerful equipment (suppressed), peerless beauty, and that gaze… he could sense an unwavering will that wouldn't bow down to anyone. Above all, he found hidden within those clear gem-like eyes was an innocence and purity he had never seen before.

"Such a fine specimen in this wrecked era. I want you. State your name and come to me, I can give you everything that you could ever ask for. Your life is guaranteed to be in luxury by my side."

It took a few moment for Tamako to absorb what he said, but she was even more confused after she did.

"Eh? What is he talking about so suddenly Caster?"

Caster was standing there amazed at the development. She was completely ignored, but that was fine. Actually she was not fine! What woman could be fine after being ignored like that? Well, Tamako was eye-catching, standing next to her was her own fault.

But then seeing her confusion like that… really, who could have thought she was that clueless about this kind of thing?

She should give a hand here, right?

"You are a Servant, a heroic spirit. What are you doing going around proposing like that?"

"Don't speak out of turn, mongr-"

A strong earthquake liked someone smashing the ground with a sky scrapper quickly came and quickly went. Small tears appeared in space. An inescapable dread filled the air then a pouting voice reverberated all around.

"Hey, hey! Don't hit on my girl! Here, an old man for you to talk to, he has similar way of fighting to you. Take care now, Tamako~!"

Immediately appearing from the circle behind Gilgamesh, was an awe-inspiring old man with white hair and beard. His hair and beard were around the same length, at the middle of his back.

He was donning a white clergy robe that spilled out divinity. His eyes was shadowed by his long hair.

Just as the circle disappeared, a thunderous roar emitted from him. Three pairs of white feathers wings spouted from his back creating a strong shockwave pushing everyone back. His now revealed eyes was bloodshot from rage.

"Kill! Every one of you! DIE!"

Everything around him exploded. Luckily that there was still the barrier Tamako had casted previously or else the city would have to be rebuilt soon.

Tamako had already hugged Caster closely inside her smaller dome-shaped one to avoid the damage. Of course they didn't include Gilgamesh in. He had to fend for himself and took some damage.

The six-wing **Angel** fly high in the sky and shot his Gatling gun that was suddenly appeared in his hand. The thing was clearly enchanted as multiple runes and magic circles kept repeatedly appearing and disappearing. His target was… everything in sight. The area looked like it was being carpet bombing.

"I, WILL NOT, SELL, ANYTHING‼"

"What the hell is this crap? Damn you savage, are you with that abomination?"

"NO REFUND‼"

Gilgamesh was mad, nothing had gone right for him today. The **Angel** was focusing on the only one that resisted him, in other word, the King of heroes.

A multitude of swords and lances were launched at the old **Angel**. Some of them were shot down by the gunfire, the others were bounced off the globular force field protecting him.

"MY WEAPONS ARE BIGGER THAN YOUR‼"

Along with his mad shouting a giant **[Gate]** was open up in the sky of Fuyuki city. Giant here meant very very big, bigger than Levia's dragon form.

"What in the…"

"Mistress… I will remember this."

With a pout on her face, Tamako overlaid the whole city with a reality wrapping boundary, effectively severed any physical and magical contact with what was about to happen.

Tamako didn't think that the pillars of mana she told Levia to plant this morning were used so soon. The artifacts were **Mana Generators** to power barrier, for her use only, it was the fruit of her research with her Mistress years ago. A lot of those were used on the hill their shrine resided on. And knowing her Mistress, she guessed that something like this would happen when the Grail War began but not this soon, she barely arranged them this morning!

The boundary she set up was a modified version of her strongest barrier **[Boundary of Death]** to divide reality. No need to say that it ate a big chunk of her mana pool, and with this scale the consumption was enormous.

When all the **Mana Generators** were connected, more than half of her mana pool was drained.

Everyone felt the gigantic mana wave of her spell and somewhat grasping what she had done. But they didn't have the time to look or ask as the **[Gate]** had let out something.

The thing that came out was a long giant metal vessel, a two kilometers space battleship. It had a diameter of about five hundred meters. Completely made of some kind of black, glittering metal with bright golden enchanted lines spread out its length. Giant cannons that didn't look like ballistic weaponry littered everywhere on its body. The design was like a hard-edge centipede.

"M-Master, what is that thing?"

Caster while being hold gallantly by the waist muttered as she looked up at the sky. She had gotten used to asking Tamako about unconventional thing that was related to the shrine's residents, but maybe due to too shocked of the situation, she had reverted to calling her Master.

"If I am not mistaken then that Starship is the Mothership of his fleet."

"Hah ! ? His fleet? By the way what is that **Angel**?"

"He is a summoned merchant."

"Is that so… wait, a merchant?"

Caster began to stop caring but then weird thing kept popping up one after another.

Tamako felt that explaining more was too troublesome so she stopped to keep control of the battle.

Seeing as her Mistress playing around this much meant that she didn't intend to kill that young man, she hadn't got his name yet. Should she help him? No way. But if this kept up, when the fleet of battleships got summoned, he was as good as dead.

Gilgamesh was continuously launching everything toward the **Angel** and warding enchanted bullets with one of his sword in hand. Sweats accumulated on his head as he couldn't keep up with the Gatling gun rate of fire and got blasted around. Thanked to his armor and shields from his treasures he was still safe. Even though he had overwhelming might with his Noble Phantasm, his body was just that of a B or A rank Servant. With the rapid pace of the battle, he couldn't use his Ea at all.

The cannons on the Mothership were done charging and began to fire particle beams at Gilgamesh one after another. He dodged franticly while his weapons intercepted some of the beams. Even divine arms would be weathered down and destroyed under the constant force of the particle cannons so lesser grade weapons wouldn't last long.

"I advise you to retreat. You have bad compatibility against that type of opponent."

He glared at Tamako while dodging death beams. He knew that already but…

"Me? Running away? Don't be ridiculous! I, am, the Greatest King!"

"But you are not the greatest warrior."

A beam also aimed at Tamako's head but her barrier casually negated it.

"Are you aware that you are telling a king to run away in shame, girl? And my treasures are endless, I will exhaust his resource soon."

"His resource is limitless. But pride huh, so troublesome."

If he insisted so then she would leave him be. Well, there was time limit for summon without a vessel, that merchant would disappear in no time though she didn't know how long because it was her Mistress that summoned it.

The merchant had gone inside the force field of the Mothership and changed his weapon. Now in each hand a bazooka, he held them under his armpits and fired furiously. The rockets streamed out like machine gunfire, mythical runes glowing on the side of the bazookas. Limitless ammo and madness, a nightmare on the battlefield even for the level 100 player. The force field was generated through high level magi-tech therefore only greater level power could penetrate it.

For Gilgamesh, the decreased rate of fire was actually to his advantage. Quite lucky that the merchant was in a mad rage and wasn't capable of logical tactic.

He was able to use Ea again. His Gate of Babylon continuously shot out A rank and above weapons. He himself had equipped a few defensive articles that highly mitigated all kind of damage.

Even when in a state of madness, the **Angel** merchant noticed that the irritation hadn't disappear yet. With a roar that had gradually become beastlike, he dematerialized his weapons yet again. But this time he didn't take out new one, he rose his hands high up. Mana gathered and form multiple circles that stacked up on each other behind his head like halos of light. From big to small, they were arranged like a targeting board.

Deeming that the circles meant bad news, Gilgamesh quickly fired off a torrent of red violent energy from his Sword of Rupture toward the **Angel**.

The power of that attack easily reached A+ Noble Phantasm and tearing space, but all that accomplished was making the Mothership stop attacking and focus on the force field to defense.

Gritting his teeth, Gilgamesh could only increase the power of his attack in hope of destroying the damn thing. He didn't have enough time to make the attack that swallowed Siriel. Even if his treasure could keep him from fatal damage, he was still blasted around if he got hit by any of that bullets.

On the sideline were Tamako and Caster who watched on and commented occasionally.

Tamako was quite impressed by his effort. The method was quite brutish but that could be because he was in an agitated state by the bad compatibility or potential humiliation.

"Hey Tamako, shouldn't we do something? That look quite dangerous."

"Well… It seems he is summoning all his force with that much preparing time. I need to confirm with my Mistress first before interfering in this fight."

"How do we-"

"Heh! I don't mind if you fight him. In fact, it would be awesome to watch. But I promised Levia to let him fight you see? He has been nagging me for a while now."

Caster startled at the sudden reply at her back and turned around. But she regretted it immediately, a feeling like being watched by a vicious predator assaulted her.

Sitting with a crossed leg on a comfortable and expensive-looking black sofa was the girl in the dream, with a few differences like the elf ears and demonic red eyes but it was her no doubt. She was still wearing those skimpy clothes from before.

"Hey sit down you two! It is spacious!"

Siriel was sitting in the center so obviously the two of them had to sit down on both of her sides.

 _Where does this sofa come from?_

Being a bit reluctant to move, Caster was nudged by Tamako to sit. Her Mistress had turned off her **[Aura of Dread]** so there wouldn't be any negative consequence.

Tamako, sitting on the right side with one hand over the other above her knees, turned to Siriel and pouted.

"Mistress, you meanie! You make a mess again and push it all to me!"

"Bahh! You are reliable. Who am I going to trust more than you?"

With a dismissive laugh, Tamako was put down. The pouting became a bashful smile.

Caster was dumbfounded by their interaction. Her wonderful Master was acting like a teenager!

"So, this is Caster huh? Welcome to the family I guess? The name is Siriel, you can call me big sis."

She had a pleasant smile on when turning to Caster. But then her mood changed into a serious one.

"I smell divinity in your soul, and you had pointy ears too. God-kin?"

Caster was surprised and a bit scared at Siriel's perception. She felt like she could die at any moment under that gaze.

 _She is extremely dangerous!_

"Mistress! Don't bully my assistant! Be a little gentler, please."

Tamako reprimanded her creator while pulling on her clothes.

"Hey! It's gonna fall off! These clothes are delicate you know!"

Siriel needed to use both hands to hold on her clothes to prevent herself from being stripped naked by Tamako's strong pull.

The heavy atmosphere was gone but Caster was still nervous. Siriel turned her attention back to her again.

"So? It isn't like I would eat you for answering you know?"

Gulping down her saliva, she answered her question. If they were enemy with each other, Caster might have unleashed her full might from the tension alone.

"I am a descendant of a god."

"Well, that's fine. You know where to find them?"

There was a slight eagerness in her voice. Caster had thought that her origin might cause some problem here. She didn't reveal too much detail about her family to Siriel because of that.

"No, I died away from my family and don't know much about the other gods."

"Aw, too bad."

With a disappointed look, she turned back to watch the battle. Their group of three on a sofa had an unfitting attitude on a battlefield.

The struggle between one mad **Angel** and one prideful king was at its climax.

There was a gaping hole in the sky above the cloud, the hole was as big as the entire city. All the cloud was pushed into a spiral around the outer edge of the hole. That hole was the empowered **[Gate]** from the **Angel** 's spell (And a thirty percent buff as Siriel's summon).

Various objects of mysterious origin were expulsing power in the sky and preventing the **[Gate]** from letting anything out.

"Wow, with all that golden color and a mad opponent, he looks like a hero in the manga!"

"Mistress, he is a heroic spirit. A hero from the past."

 _He has a flesh body now though._ Tamako had analyzed his mana while he was fighting and determined the difference between Caster and him. The information may be of some use in their small project.

"You spoilsport! By the way, Levia couldn't wait any longer and… there."

The place Siriel pointed at was on the other side of the wretched river bank. A small kid with short golden hair who had an outstanding aura appeared. His aura, which had visualized itself as liquefied golden flame with dark red outline, was very eye-catching.

He was running along the river with incredible speed. Every step made a slight tremor with burning crater deeply imprinted on the surface. Cars and light weight objects got blown away from his path. The citizens were already evacuated long since the first sound of Gatling gun opened fire.

Levia made a straight jump toward the starship just as a crack on the artifacts appeared.

The force field was exploded from beneath. The deafening explosion shook the air and made a big ring of shockwave that flew for a few kilometers. Both the Mothership and the **Angel** were catapulted through the **[Gate]** above the sky and broke the artifacts that were restraining it at the same time. A **Devastator** 's punch should never be received head on without resolved.

"Who do you think you are to mess with my fight, brat?"

As usual, Gilgamesh inquired the new participant with a hostile tongue. Warily observing the kid-looking mass of raw power on his Vimana that he just took out. If not for Levia's appearance, he may unleash all the nuclear warheads in his arsenal. He hadn't expected the fight to turn out like this.

"Me? I want to fight too when I looked here? But what is that? You have a very cool chair!"

Using **[Fly]** Levia jumped around Vimana with his innocent tone.

The exited kid was making him irritate, but at least there was no malice or evil in him. A casual stroll had revealed so many variables to his plan. He wasn't supposed to get serious over those rabbles.

As he was about to tell off Levia, the **[Gate]** had expanded a bit more. The city was now completely covered in shadow.

Tamako looked up at Levia and Gilgamesh for a moment and judged that they would be fine. She then swept her gaze across the horizon.

Sound of panic was resounding all around the city. The chaos hadn't started yet but that was only a matter of time.

After not finding what she wanted, Tamako asked her Mistress.

"I can't find any strange disturbance around, which means the enemy has already masked the surrounding mana and has been watching for a while now. Mistress, please be careful."

Suddenly hearing a strange assertion made Caster wary of her surrounding more.

"Well, aren't you improved quite a lot? I will be fine…"

"…"

"Alright, alright! I will wear my divine equipment. Happy now?"

Siriel seriously believed that Tamako was her mom now. What with that condemning glaze?

 _She didn't obtain some sick ability right? I even felt a pressure from those eyes alone!_

"… You do that. Return to the Shrine and don't make any more mess now. This is enough for today."

"Heh… I'll be back."

"No."

"Ku…"

Somehow losing the battle, Siriel made her way back quietly while Tamako sternly looked at her back.

Caster was watching with an incomprehensive look. She felt like Siriel may lash out on both of them but she was unexpectedly obedient. Her Master was even capable of ordering her own Mistress around despite what was shown in the dream.

"Tamako, I didn't think you could do that."

Looking at Caster with a warm smile, she stood up from the sofa and started to walk toward the city, Caster soon followed behind.

"My Mistress may look like that but she loves us, her family. It doesn't seem like she is aware though. And it is easier to manage her mischief this way."

Caster was absentminded by the word 'family' and how Tamako lovingly expressed it.

They both left behind the carnage that was about to happen.

Tamako intended to let the Mage's Association deal with the aftermath, concealing or whatever. Her Mistress and she didn't care less about the revelation of the supernatural to the common mass.

Those who cared should exert themselves and do something about it. Meanwhile she would be able to observed potential enemies and their capability.

The one from Yggdrasil would be left alone for the moment. She needed to keep the city intact.

 _I may as well restore the damage somewhat. They will have to do the rest themselves._

Despite not liking the idea of helping them, at her core she was created as a kind and caring devil so she had unconsciously giving a helping hand by making it easier for the magi to conceal thing.

The pair of Master and Servant moving like phantom throughout the city as things returned to their pristine condition.

.

.

 **### Assassin ###**

.

.

I am a faceless nobody, the one who succeeded the name Hassan i-Sabbah.

Being an assassin meant that people see me as an inhumane person without remorse. Well, that's fine, because they are right.

But I am not a psychopath. I don't take pleasure in killing.

An assassination is a job for me. It is all work, nothing personal.

My stealth ability is nothing to scoff at, so as my intelligence gathering. I am a master assassin.

I used to believe that my abilities plus the one gained from my class could make me undetectable to anyone as long as I don't attack.

I was wrong.

Last night I met two monsters of monstrous capability.

The two of them looked just like the ninjas of this country.

In the beginning, I thought they were normal humans of this era. So, by using Concealment I sneaked passed them and went to the house where the mana waves started.

I nearly rammed my throat into a blade as I ran to the house.

The figure disappeared as I distanced myself and immerged in the shadow.

Looking up I saw that the two ninjas on the tree were only some kind of decoys. I was fooled by the faked life sign and the stealthy presence of those things.

I passed near a decoy that was inside a wall as I moved from shadow to shadow.

And my life was nearly lost a second times. Three surikens phased by my neck and disappeared into the ground as if butter, without a sound. I had evaded instant death but bleed profusely. The artery was severed along with half of my neck.

Turning back only to find that the decoy was actually real as there was nothing on the wall anymore.

With the brief encounter I vanished and returned to my Master as ordered.

I had judged that if I advanced any further I wouldn't be able to retreat anymore. I had luckily escaped death twice, I felt the enemies wouldn't fail a third times.

They were seriously monsters. I could only see half of the figure when the blade was about to pierce my throat. Only the Founder may perhaps went head to head with them.

Well, a battle of professional assassins will end in a single landed hit. Or more like, there won't be a battle in the first place.

The failure last night really hurt my pride, but my Master told me to not mind it, they were beyond my ability.

I will not dwell on it, but my Master kept smiling forever since then.

Today too, I receive a new task. It is tagging along with one of his subordinates to scan the city.

My job is to detect any Servant and report to the subordinate.

By the way, my co-worker with me in this mission is a machine, an **Automaton** according to my Master.

She looks just like a human. With waist-long white hair, doll-like face, slim body and short maid outfit she is easily mistaken as an idol in this era.

Can the human make something like her? Of course not! I can already tell that she is a monster on her own! Who is my Master really?

"Assassin, please stay close to me. I will activate my **[Void Field]** now."

"Right. Am I really needed?"

"Don't be like that. Your concealment skill isn't for show. We will stack up on each other. The opponents this time mustn't be underestimated at all cost."

Her name is Eins. She lacks expression in all her conversation despite the content of her speech. Each has their own trait I guess. The opponents she is talking about was the people related to the two last night.

Oh right, she is also an assassin like me… but on another realm of power. Master told me to get used to it. He said a being trained to do something couldn't be compared to a being born to do that same thing.

I still compare us regardless. It is frustrating for me who was the leader of Assassins. I also grasp that she is far stronger than the two ninjas last night. Were beings like those hidden in my time too? I don't really know.

While moving rapidly between buildings, the sunny sky suddenly changes to cloudy and a wave of uneasiness sweeps pass me.

With multiple layers of concealment, we arrive at a dark room on a tall building that is facing the river where Eins determines to be the center of this strange feeling.

Eins takes out a bunch of scrolls and opens them one by one. The opened scrolls are burned up by a magical flame and magecraft upon magecraft activate all around us.

"What are those?"

"Preparation for anti-divination spells, counter divination spells, instant death spells, abnormal condition spells plus **[False Data: Life]** , **[False Data: Mana]** , **[Anti-Life Cocoon]** and defensive spells."

"…"

Well, not my expertise.

Without further conversation, we both look at the river bank through the window.

The place is void of people except two individuals confronting each other.

The man attack first using countless Noble Phantasms like disposable bullets. He is surely a Heroic Spirit but what kind of overpowered ability is that? How can he possess so many Noble Phantasms?

I thought the match was decided when the girl didn't move and received everything but she remains unscratched, save for her staff!

The fight escalates quickly in scale. The river bank is no more. And now a rift in space is sucking in everything around it. Finally the girl is pushed inside the rift and it closes up.

Eins and I are very far from there but I still felt the crazy power of those Noble Phantasms. The sirens in the city are screeching nonstop from the sudden weather rampage.

There are two more people arrive just now.

One is a Servant, the other must be the Master. What reckless people!

"I can't see through the miko and the monster just now. They must be from Yggdrasil. Assassin, don't make any move."

You don't need to tell me that. I am not a fighter. And by monster, do you mean the girl that was sucked in just now? Aren't you all monster?

Well, I don't know about this Yggdrasil but I will remember it. There seem to be a lot of people from mysterious origin all of a sudden.

Just as we are exchanging some information, an earthquake happens. A girly but dreadful voice reverberates the air for a brief moment then the battlefield reignites its fire and wrath.

A new fighter again. The Angel rises up to the sky and uses a futuristic gun to rain down enchanted bullets on everything in his sight. Including here!

I am about to jump out but Eins stands in front of me and catch the bullets with her two hands in rapid movement. I am pretty sure now that she is a monster among monsters.

The building we are in took a few hits and shakes like it about to collapse.

A giant black hole opens up in the sky and an equally huge metal thing coming out of it. The Angel keeps screaming nonsense while firing off rockets together with the energy beam of that metal thing.

A monstrous mana wave washes over the city covering it in some kind of invisible film. The bullets collide with this film explode but I can't feel any shockwave.

"This kind of magical presence, is the miko a supreme being like my master?"

"Eins, what is that metal thing?"

Eins looks at me for a moment than returns her attention back at the fight.

"That was a Space Battleship belong to the Dreadnought class, the Mothership of that merchant's fleet. If its main gravitational cannon was to fire, the city would be gone. Though I didn't know that he could be hostile."

"A merchant? Really…"

"This is enough, let's return to master. Any longer and we will be detected by that miko, we are in her barrier."

What now, you should say that sooner if she is that dangerous.

Eins takes out a scroll and opens it like before. A smaller black hole like that one in the sky earlier appears.

I follow her through the hole reluctantly. In an instant, we are before the main base's entrance.

I have never come here but I have heard about it from the subordinates reporting to my Master. This place seems to be in Europe from what they said.

The surrounding seem to be a mountain range with steep and rocky terrain.

The entrance is embedded to the side of a ravine and hidden by cliffs and big rocks. Even the door was made of stone.

We move inside after Eins said the password in a string of beeping sound. Now she looks like a machine.

The inside is… as expected of the place a machine like her coming from. Straight corridors with smooth surface reflecting the light from the ceiling. We are being scanned when walking through the door by purple lasers, guns are pointing at me from the walls but retract immediately. Eins must have done something.

Including the entrance, there are four corridors, each has an elevator at the end with _Section 1, Section 2 and Section 3_ written on the door.

Eins heads for _Section 2_ door, opens it up and steps inside. She speaks the peeping sound again and the wall before us opens up too.

"Is it alright to bring me here?"

"You may be killed if I left you in the city alone."

I am offended by that! But I won't voice my displeasure. If I hide, Servants may not find me. But I can't say anything about those beings.

She leads me through a long series of corridors again and at the end we are teleported.

"You have returned with Assassin. What happened?"

Before me is my Master? He looks nothing like the plain human I know. Ash-color skin, lean muscular frame, bright purple eyes, short black hair and two big horns on the side of head. He sits on the throne make of metal, cables and wire with a kingly black coat.

He wears big silver belt with black leather trousers and black metal armored boots. His chest is laid bare but with his handsome face, it isn't looking vulgar at all. He looks like a Demon King for sure.

Eins gives him a mechanical box. I feel mana pulsing from his hand for a moment.

"I see. Good job you two. Though I didn't think that the merchant could be used to attack. Can I do it?"

He is pondering out loud as always but seeing this form does it is a strange feeling.

He immediately uses some kind of magecraft with his hand pointing out. A circle appears on the ground before him. From there a beautiful girl with long white hair and blue eyes appears wearing a himation like ancient Greece. She unfurls her six white wings on her back making a glittering spectacle.

She makes an elegant bow toward my Master.

"How can I be of service?"

"Can you go fight something for me?"

He asks her straight away with expectant eyes. But the Angel makes a troublesome face while looking at him.

"I apologize for I cannot do that. We merchants will never fight as it is against our creed."

"Well, I knew that you guy would just dispel yourself if attacked but look at this."

He throws the box to her as it gently drifts to her hands.

"T-This is…"

"So, how about it? He was able to do it so can't you do it too?"

"No, he was afflicted with **[Madness]** , but we are immune to mind attack… I don't understand."

I respect her for the loyalty toward her creed. My Master is frowning though.

"Then you can go."

"Eh? Don't you want to buy anything?"

"Just go, I don't want to waste money."

"*sigh* Thank for your patronage."

She disappears into particles while feeling depressed. I feel for her, I kind of understanding the rage of the old Angel now.

"How could they do it but I couldn't? The situation looks kind of dangerous now. They seem to be hostile when I sent a personal to their base too. I remembered that miko's face, she swiftly took out my **Destroyer** without a sweat…"

He is in his own world again. It seems like things got serious.

"Alright, I have decided! Eins! Tell Zwei and Drei to prepare a big army for guild raid just in case. We will wait and see until the end of this Grail War. If we can't establish a good relationship with them then it's war. No one shall stand in my way in this third world!"

He is on fire, literally. It is kind of hot so I back off a bit.

So he is the same kind of existence as those people huh? By the look of it, this Yggdrasil is another world too.

But those kind of thing don't concern me. I will serve my lord regardless. Order and principle to live by.

I am already dead though.

.

.

 **End of chapter.**

 **.**

 **Note: I am still drown in work so the pace is slow. Hope I get a vacation soon, can't even play game you know!**

 **I completed my script of this story too by the way. Just so you know that I don't write this story in blind as I go.**

 **.**

 **About Gilgamesh, I try to sound arrogant but kind of fail. So sorry for that. His ability to grasp the nature of thing was talent from birth right? Like super advanced perception?**

 **The merchant will have more detail in the next chapter but I can tell you that it was from the Valkirie Downfall update pack. It is just trivia.**

 **.**

 **Try to see you soon.**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord or Fate series.**

 **.**

 **Just so you don't need to search the internet, here are the classes of items:**

 **Low –** _Magic swords from the Royal vault of Inveria are considered mediocre and belong to this class._

 **Medium –** _The national treasure of Inveria, the Gauntlet of the Griffin Lord. It could summon a Griffin Lord for 24 hour, cooldown 7 days. It is at the top of this class._

 **High –**

 **Top Class –**

 **Legacy –** _The Ghillie cloak that Suzuki Satoru (Ainz) gave Keno (Evil Eye). It could make a lv.100 like Satoru perceive the wearer as a blurry, as though she were blending into the landscape._

 **Relic –** _I think the Holy sword that Remedios held, the sacred sword Safarlisia, belong here but maybe I am wrong. It couldn't hurt a summoned Evil Lord so who know._

 **Legendary –** _Most used by top players and often called trash despite its power. The range of power in the same class seems to be large._

 **Divine –** _Not a commodity. Only the big players could possess those. Like really, you need a few gods to be ingredients and it may not be enough._

 **Guild Weapon –** _Well, you know how it was glorified in the novel._

 **World Champion Item –** _Unique and all, you just don't compare with these._

.

.

.

 **### Siriel ###**

.

.

 _Daylight has been snuffed out._

 _Maybe I go a little too far? Hah! Don't think so!_

By the nagging of Tamako, she had to retreat back to the **Devil's Abode** but the tasty stuffs were still going on out there.

 _I can feel the rampage from here so it is all good. My Levia will clear it all up anyway._

 _Now I need to put on some armor for mama Tamako._

Being a solo player, she must be tough enough for when a Raid Boss landed a few hits. Well, it wasn't like they could.

But Siriel still prepared anyway. The mangas she read always had the cool villains said something about 'within my calculation' when the unexpected was expected. Those moment were seriously hyping her up.

Despite that, her armors were never about defense, they were all about buffing. Never got enough of those delicious power.

The defense was left entirely to her accessories, those Divine class rings can seriously take some hits.

They could, in her stead, received an attack of her chosen every hour, and she had three of them!

Unfortunately, they couldn't tank **World Item** attack.

 _All that aside, what should I wear? With my stats as a_ _ **World Enemy**_ _now, I can say that defensive gears are kind of pointless. That is not to mention mortals and Earthly spirits can't harm me with how low their existences are… is it me or this world is kind of lacking in the amount of higher beings?_

Unless there were something like those Raid Bosses in the game, the one that could put down a player in one or two hits, not even a scratch would be carved in her skin.

 _Hmm… Wait a sec! I totally forget that! My_ _ **World Champion**_ _'s armor! Haven't worn it since forever._

With the appearance of a customized **Oni King set** , full on speed and power enhancements. Get hit and you are dead. No defense of course.

Siriel took it out of her inventory and equipped it in a flash. No fancy effect, no magical girl transformation like she usually do. There were no audiences after all.

The set consist of two main pieces of clothes and a bunch of big metal rings. Just like the infamous bikini armor.

A black dragon hide that wrapped around her hip loosely as if hanging on her pelvis. The piece of hide reached down just above her knees, covering nothing but the front and back like a barbarian's loincloth. The thing was tighten by inscribed golden chain which wrapped two times around her hip. Divine metal threads were woven in the outer edge of the black scaled hide were glittering golden shine every time it made contact with light.

The chest area was covered by the same black dragon hide that tightened her breasts like those sport-wear. The design was simple, only a symbol of a broken halo with one wing on each side of it. The symbol and the edge of the chest cover were weaved by Divine metal thread just like the lower piece.

Of course the underwear was made of the same black dragon hide, they came in a set after all. You couldn't see them but they were there, underneath everything.

Despite the rank of **World Champion Items** , these clothing were pretty much underwear in appearance. But that was purely cosmetic, the real important components of the set were those big metal rings.

Two arms and two feet, each bore five big golden rings like bracelets and anklets. They looked kind of loose fit but would never fall off without the wearer consent. Wrapping around her neck was a big arm-like golden chain imitating a necklace.

There were neither boots nor gloves, just those big rings. And again, those rings weren't accessories, they were part of the set. It meant they were count as one in the armor slot, they were the material that hold the power of the armor set.

If we talked about positional arrangement then they could also be used as a defensive gear by blocking or deflecting attacks. The things were made by the kind of metal to contain the enchantment of the **World Champion Items** , their toughness was extraordinary.

 **World Champion Items** were far more powerful than even the Divine class ones, rivaling even **Guild Weapons**. Only the **World Champion** was able to equip it. Well, the spell **[Perfect Warrior]** could fulfill the condition to equip it too, but then they would only be a half-baked fighter because of the conversion from **Magic Caster** classes to **Warrior** classes didn't give any skills of its classes.

Because of her fighting style of dodging and countering with precisely critical attack in the tournament to choose the **World Champion of Niflheim** , they awarded her with item that would kick up her strong points.

They had her input her references when making the item. Maybe there were some Demons who knew her worked in that company? Who know?

So, in the end it turned out to be suitable for boss fight only. Why? Because everyone she attacked in the game died in one hit with the **[First Strike]** skill or by the passive counter **[Divine Retribution]** , an end state of the counter skill for her race.

Her excitement dropped down by that. And she wore the old Divine set again. The shiny black skimpy armor that she always used because of the extreme speed enhancement.

 _It was great when I raided guilds though. Ain't nobody got time for small pries!_

The present time was a different story now. When the game turned real, Siriel didn't notice back then but now she could control her strength just like the passive skills. It has become a real convenience for her playing around with the humans.

She had quickly mastered the control of her power just so she could safely protect her happy life style while wearing anything she like.

Her defense was immovable though. And she didn't plan to decrease any of it at all. Her time in the underworld wasn't a sunny and flowery one.

 _Base on blondie's ability, these armor should do if I limit my strength. The main weapon is so strong that there wouldn't be any violence to enjoy. I should use one of the dropped loot katanas in the warehouse._

She like using the Iaido sword style. So she had a lot of tachi from long to short, big to small, everything she could get her hand on really.

Siriel had travelled the world to waste her time in the old world.

Her liking of Japanese entertainment had a huge push in her pursuit of the way of the sword despite of its nature of subtlety and swiftness.

In those time before the world turned completely black, she had routed up a lot of dojos only to disappointedly find out that their sword style wasn't like what she had imagined.

Slumping in her dejection, Siriel went to the wasteland of Africa, a battlefield she had a hand in its destruction the year before. She had kicked the nuclear warhead instead of disarming it as her squad's objective directed so, who could have though that it would explode?

The result was a mess. The blame all went to the Resistance force. Denial and political bullshit were all over the place. Siriel didn't care though. Those megacorporation and the Resistance were a source for her need of destruction.

And at the outer edge of that desolated place where only a few stragglers still remained, Siriel met her long-awaited shishou.

An old mercenary wandering around the west had settled down in a small village to help the local in their hellish time. The old man was a sword master, a vagabond from Japan. His sword style was for war, every strike was to kill. A relic from a long past.

Her approach was forceful and war-like. Holding an uchigatana in one hand and a handgun in the other she killed her way through a squad of private soldiers from who know where until the entrance of the village, which was apparently under fire from said company. Whatever the reason they were fighting she didn't care at all.

After throwing the handgun to the corpse she took it from, Siriel went straight to the wary old merc who was holding a submachine gun P90 behind the barricade. Looking at the katana on his hip a smile crept up on her face making the old man frown.

" _Teach me the sword."_

"… _Who are you?"_

" _I heard the Sword Demon residing here but this is an unexpected find so teach me."_

"…"

Their first conversation was kind of mismatch with each other, mostly from Siriel though. She was so excited that basic communication became a chore to her.

The old merc of course didn't refuse straight away. He worried that she may harm the village if he did so.

Witnessing her monster-like prowess that not even a drop of blood landed on her, and the smooth scar-less skin tell him of what a monster she was on the battlefield.

" _Will you harm this place afterward? I won't instruct you if that is your nature."_

" _Hey! My nature is violence and destruction but I have class you know. If they can't fight or non-hostile, I will just leave them be."_

It looked like a hostage situation but it worked out in the end. With reluctant the old merc who was called Sword Demon took her in as his disciple.

He always wondered just what Siriel wanted when she was already invincible in combat.

And the answer made his face twitch in disturbance.

Who could know that the nightmare on the battlefield was driving forth by boredom and anime!

Her class that she often claimed to have was built on what she watched too!

But that was also a good thing he thought, better than becoming the doom of Earth.

Yes, he noticed that she was some kind of demon.

She rebutted that she was a Devil but they looked the same to him anyway.

What he passed down to her was his own style that he had developed from the Iaido where he started. He called it simply Ichigeki or One Strike.

He was also not much of a naming expert.

The sword style pretty much explained itself.

Using inner ki, build it up in every joints in your arms and upper body then release them all in an explosive instance. That was roughly the concept behind his sword. The power was enough to cut through steel and Kevlar armor alike, so the sword must also be heavy and tough to withstand the friction of slicing them up.

But knowing the concept mean nothing if your technical was inadequate. The aim of his sword style was to fight in a battlefield regardless of your stance. Meaning even in the air or upside down, even in water the act of drawing your sword was undisturbed.

There were three stage in his Ichigeki style.

Stage one was a fast and strong strike that used all that power you released to divide everything in two. Simple but not simple at the same time. The speed was unperceivable to human, even the Sword Demon himself wasn't be able to see his own sword.

Stage two was more advance. Keep your state of released power longer to make a sashimi of your target. Siriel rebutted that it was not one strike but he just ignored her.

Stage three was the combination with vibration. You could call it the stage two B because instead of applying speed you subtitled it with vibration. Your target would explode into mincemeat at where you cut them. Pretty useful against the cyborg agents sent by the corporation. _Damn them monsters with regenerating flesh!_ He had quite an intimate relationship with them for some years.

He dreamt of a stage four where he could combine both but that was beyond human capability. Everything cut by the sword would be atomized.

Siriel achieved it though, and even more, a stage five he called it. _Cleaving the sky with outer energy! Damn monster!_ An excited look display on his face seeing his technique in its ultimate form separated the cloud and the ozone leaving behind a dark line for a moment.

He was envious of her but he was old and human so there was no helping it. Just by seeing the potential of his life work was enough.

After two years of learning and mastering everything Siriel bid goodbye to her shishou.

He had not only taught her the sword but the spirit of an upstanding swordman or swordwoman his her case.

Trying to teach a Devil goodness was a laughing attempt but the man tried his best.

A respect she learnt from manga and anime maybe but it was still something she took in, so she also tried to accept his teaching… it remained to be seen though.

She had offered to make him immortal but he had refused saying he had lived enough.

He was perhaps the only human who she ever respected, her one and only shishou.

Standing in the warehouse while holding a reddish uchigatana, Siriel reminisced of her shishou.

She used the same amount of power as a human (as in her assumption of the apex of human) while training under him.

Those sword arts was seriously a threat incomparable to any other. There were no techniques that made human as inhuman as the Ichigeki style.

Just like how he had taught her, she had trained Shirou the same way. Shirou adapted quite better to the sword than the magical art. He had completed the first stage in five years. An achievement that even her own shishou couldn't accomplish (The Devil Siriel herself wasn't counted!).

She had planned to show Shirou the ultimate form of swordmanship to inspire him to take the path of the sword instead of becoming a weak mage but forgot it every time.

Return the red blade to its black scabbard she walked back to the main shrine with the uchigatana in her hand. Its blade was a crimson red, the also red wooden handle wrapped in black fabric in a katate-maki pattern, four twists and turns at each end of the handle while the middle was a red metallic moon emblem etched in it. Everything else was glossy black metal.

Back at the dining room, Siriel turned on the TV of the household, something she bought to play games and occasionally, watching the news. The electricity and internet was from an enchanted hub that Tamako made. Truly, her own Doraemon.

Lying down on the bunch of fluffy pillows in the corner of the room where she made her gaming nest, she turned on a few local channels while letting the crimson taichi rolled around without a care.

The sword wasn't as insignificant as it was treated. It was a drop from The Rabbit Sword Demon (player), a Legendary class sword on the border of reaching Divine class. She was hunted by Siriel because of the title she claimed for herself. None shall take that title aside her shishou. Even the real sword demons was all eliminated by Siriel in the old world.

The TV wasn't showing anything but static. Changing the channels for a while she gave up on it.

"Ey, why are they all shutting down? What about the emergency broadcast? Boo…‼"

Throwing the remote controller into the bundle of fluffy pillows she lied down facing upward.

"It is getting boring. What now?"

The fight at the riverbank had stopped for a moment ago but she still felt the **[Gate]** in the sky so thing would heat up soon.

Siriel wanted to come back over there to watch, but she had promised Tamako to go home.

 _What a dilemma… I wonder what Shirou was doing? Maybe I should call him over to play game? It isn't like the school willl continue with all these noise._

Turning sideway while still lying down she took out the **[Mirror of Remote Viewing]**. Using one hand to navigate around, the view of Homurahara School appeared on the mirror.

Students were moving in lines out of the school. The teachers were nervously directing everyone to not cause a panic. Confusing and frightening look took place on their face.

"Uu, where is Shirou? He isn't evacuated already, is he?"

Siriel tried to look for Shirou in the crowd that was continuously pouring out. Feeling that was a pain, she gave up on that too thinking that with his line of thinking, he would likely be at an unexpected place and mess up something.

And there was some kind of interference for her to close up on the school so he would surely still be somewhere down there.

"He must be doing something fun with the twin tails girl."

Sulking while looking around the area, Siriel continued to seek for interesting thing to peak at. The crimson taichi continued to rolling around every time she poked it with her feet.

.

 **### Fuyuki city ###**

.

Sparks of light flying here and there in the wood behind Homurahara high school.

A boy had his naked upper body covered in blood, his trousers was torn like a rag, stood firmly in the middle of the wood and sparks.

The lean muscular body that was wetted by blood and illuminated by the sparks and occasional sunlight was like sculpted statue of Greece gods.

His eyes sharpened, his mind was concentrated to the limit. Holding a chipped katana with his right hand while the other holding the scabbard, he was the one who made those sparks whenever an object flew toward him from all around. His katana blurred out making the spike that was flying high speed at him redirected toward his left side.

"You are unexpectedly tough for a magus. Why don't you give up already? Thing would become easier for me too."

"It is kind of you to praise me like that but no thanks. I want to live, and happily at that. How about you come closer? I very much want to express my gratitude to you."

"Heh, nice try but I am not such an easy woman kiddo."

Another spike aim for his head and was deflected again.

His appearance looked tatter but in truth he was not. There was some kind of mysterious power within him that healed him much quicker than other people.

"S-Shirou…"

"You stay down Rin. I will handle this."

The two magi were driven to the wood by the Servant that had set up a bounded field around the school perimeter. Rin Tohsaka was injured earlier when they were finding a way to disable to the field. Her wound was bleeding for a while now, the hole in the stomach was hard to close up when you were being hunted by legend from the past.

And that was the reason Shirou had stood firmly to cover her. Tohsaka was lying down before a tree while trying to heal her wound. The bleeding had stopped somehow but she was still very pale.

He had traded blows with the long purple hair Servant. She was strong but wasn't on the level of Lancer in close quarter combat and this time he had his sword with him, a sword his sister Siriel had forged for him on a whim back then. The thing was very strong for a sword that was only made of steel and chrome. He even though that she was a master smith or something. She had said that she had eaten a lot until she got the skill. _Whatever does that mean?_

"This is regrettable but I must go back to my Master, he is feeling insecure at the moment."

"Wait! Deactivate your bounded field first!"

Shirou shouted back at the wood only to receive a laugh echo in return.

"Why don't you two do it yourself, I haven't fully activated it yet. And boy, you are good, let's meet again soon. Maybe I will give you a date. See you later, cutie."

"Wha…!"

Surprised at the unexpected answer, he flushed a bit but shook his head to clear the image of the mature women that inappropriately appeared in his mind. Behind him still lied the injured Rin after all!

When thing became quiet for a while, he relaxed his stance and quickly attended to Rin.

"How are you doing Rin? Hang in there, I will get you to the hospital immediately!"

"I… I am fine, for now…"

She weakly answered him made his worry doubled. Picking her up in a princess carry, he launched himself toward the school gate.

"H-Hey! You are touching me!"

"Well, sorry. Just bear with it until the hospital."

His hand was grabbing at the side of her not so big breast making her fluster. But Shirou being Shirou, he single-mindedly ran without paying much attention to small detail like that.

Tohsaka on the other hand despite her blood loss was quite active. Touching his bare chest up close and feeling his heartbeat was making her very conscious of him. There was her own heart which she had steeled for a long time but now it was wavering in his embrace.

His muscle contracted in a constant rhyme against her body was making her flush in embarrassment. Trying to ignore it, she picked a random topic to distract herself.

"A-Anyway, what is Archer doing? We were nearly killed but he didn't come at all."

"I think he had his own problem just like us, and we are still alive right? Sorry for letting you get injured."

"No, it was my fault for being careless. At least we cleared out all the circles."

The two of them had discovered the bounded field casted over the school the moment they entered. Since then, they skipped classes and tried to undo the ominous magecraft that was sure to happen.

She couldn't contact Archer and Saber was still unconscious. Archer was tasked to watch over Saber while looking out for them. Quite a demanding order but still within his capability.

"Here is the boundary! I can't go through. Rin, can you do something?"

"Ugh… I don't think I have enough left to break it."

"Hm… Let see what I can do."

Shirou put her down a few meters from the edge of the bounded field.

Reaching for his sword and getting in a stance for quick draw he concentrated on the flow of mana.

His body was perfectly in tuned with the sword. He looked more like a martial artist than a magus at that moment.

Tohsaka was looking at his back intensely not to miss what he was doing. He is strong she admitted. Never had she heard of someone went toe to toe with a Servant like that. She always thought of him as a weak and talentless magus until now. Well, it wasn't wrong even now but that wasn't the point.

She noticed the scabbard had letters imprinted on it. _Legacy_ it read. She didn't understand, it didn't look like a sword-maker mark.

The deep breath of Shirou brought her back to attention. His muscle was tensing up, there was even sound emitted from it. A simmering aura coiled around him from feet to above the head.

Shirou was incorporating the Ichigeki with a normal iai. His strike wasn't as strong as Siriel despite perfecting the first stage, obviously, but he could compensate in his own way. Using the traditional iai stance also helped.

Symmetric glowing patterns appearing along his hands and feet. The reinforcement magecraft that he could scrap up would come in handy from time to time when Siriel trained him with the monsters she summoned.

"HAH‼"

With everything he had along with a shout from his soul, a slash that could be considered the most beautiful, one of which he had done in his short life made a diagonal line on the bounded field.

The line that he had cut open was slowly closing. But his strike carried an aura that hindered the recovery of the field. Not wasting a moment, he threw his sword and the scabbard to the outside, picked Tohsaka up and quickly followed up to escape.

"I can't believe it works! I am so awesome!"

"Ugh… stop shaking, I am wounded here."

"Ah, sorry Rin. I am a bit too excited."

Feeling embarrassed at his own childishness, he averted his eyes elsewhere and finally noticed something.

"Um, Rin? Were we staying in the wood that long? It seems to be dark."

When they were in the bounded field, the sky still had sunlight and bright. But the moment they stepped out of the boundary the entire world turned cold and dark.

The wind was picking up and blowing to who-know-where. Sirens were screeching in the distance and the school was seemingly empty.

A chill crawled up their spine when they laid eyes on the giant **[Gate]** in the sky.

"What the hell is that? How?"

Tohsaka shouted out in shock and then quickly hugged her stomach in pain.

"Rin, don't shout! You are hurting yourself."

"Gah… Dammit! What is happening in just a few hours?"

"I don't know but that look like the **[Gate]** spell sister used. Just bigger than I remembered."

"Them again! What is wrong with your family ! ?"

"D-Don't ask me…"

He made an awkward expression while collecting his katana.

Tohsaka kept on ranting for a while and he was just getting used to ignoring most of them.

Shirou was making his way out of the school warily. The students and teachers had already evacuated for some time now.

"I wonder if the hospital still open."

"Who know? Hey, did you hear something?"

Shirou stopped his feet after Tohsaka said that. He concentrated on the sound of the surrounding.

Indeed there was something wrong. The sirens still made noise in the distance but there were multiple rustles near them.

Tohsaka also put on a vigilant look.

They had passed the gate and stood on the street. The sky was dark and street light wasn't lit, only some of the automatic light pubs at the few houses lighted the way.

Something rushed pass them under his feet making Shirou jumped to the side.

He couldn't see anything but he felt there was fighting in the darkness before him.

Screeches occasionally resounding the area but the fighting never stop.

"Hey, Rin. I think we should move quickly out of here."

"Oh, you don't say."

He brushed aside her sarcasm with a serious face.

"I think I know what are lurking around here."

"Don't tell me it your sisters again."

"Eh, you knew?"

"Fucking dammit!"

"Watch the language lady."

Shirou turned to the hospital and ran. Not a single glance back.

"If it is one of your sisters, why are you running away?"

"They are her summons, the **Shadow Demons** , but there are others that aren't her either."

"So that mean…"

"Someone else is summoning **Shadow Demons** too, and they don't seem friendly."

It was her first time hearing about this kind of **Shadow Demon** but Tohsaka understood based on the name and the shadow blurs she felt.

If she was to fight one of those… she didn't know. Being stabbed by your shadow under your feet was frightening. Would the shadow under her clothes count? Well, better not thinking about it.

 _["Rin! Where have you been?"]_

 _["Archer? That's my question! I have a hole in my abdomen now!"]_

 _["Lancer suddenly appeared, I am fighting him at the moment. Saber has been heading your way, I will meet you later."]_

They were heading toward the hospital but with the current events that may change.

"Shirou, Saber is on her way here. Archer is fighting Lancer and will retreat soon."

"That is good news then."

"Yes, but…"

A bone chilling horn reverberated from the sky, from the hole in the sky. Its low pitch made the air vibrate and shatter weak glass windows. Giant bodies of mechanical constructs descended slowly down.

Each one was as big as a tall building, must be around one or two hundred meters. They all carried big energy shield and energy long sword that was glowing blue with large bolt of lightning ran along them.

They had wings made of metal blades that connected with each other through lightning-like membranes. They alone illuminated the whole city, bathing it with blue light of lightning and mana.

Another horn reverberated and out of the hole came the Amanda of death.

A fleet of black spaceships showed up one by one.

The menacing appearances of giant one-kilometer and longer gunships hovering the city made people's heart churn.

"Shirou, I think the hospital can wait. We should find cover if it mean anything at all."

The sky was quickly cover by spaceship, artificial light scanning the ground and buildings all around the city.

"That won't help. Let's continue, we are near the river bank, there aren't any meaningful covers around here. Saber could track us right?"

"I don't know alright? I don't know anymore. Why the hell is the Grail War turning into an alien invasion?"

"Eh, well…"

Shirou continued to carry Tohsaka running through the battlefield while hearing her ranted some more.

.

In another corner of the city, a blue blur jumping around from rooftop to rooftop. The sudden appearance of the fleet and giants in the sky made the blur stopped for a moment to look up.

Shoulder length blonde hair flowed freely in the wind, sharp emerald eyes piercingly looked at the apocalypse. Her blue dress was tattered in some places but there wasn't a blemish on her skin, even her armor was intacted.

"Shirou…"

Ignoring the danger in the sky, she continued to rush forward toward the river bank, where her Master's mana heading to.

Ever since she woke up by an enormous wave of mana, she felt her body had changed. She could perceived mana quite easily and overflowed by it. But there wasn't a moment of peace for her to inspect herself.

Archer was fighting with Lancer outside the house. She prepared to jump in and took over but he told her to go to Shirou and Tohsaka fast. That was obviously meant they were in danger so she dashed away without a fuss. Lancer just looked on in disappointment but didn't say anything, he just didn't want to be an ass by insisting on fighting her at the moment.

If that Master of his ordered then he would grumpily comply of course.

While running, Saber had noticed there were many shadowy things lurking everywhere and they were fighting each other every now and then.

They were none of her concern for now, Shirou came first.

But then an anomaly appeared in her view.

Two women were walking down the street quite leisurely. Judging by their attires, they couldn't be civilians.

The one in purple robe looked up at her and smirked while waving her hand a bit. Hands of dark smoke forming around Saber and began to grasp her.

A few swings of her sword were enough to clear them all. Scowling at the purple woman who Saber guessed was actually Caster.

 _Now of all time._

She intended to leave the place but there were magical vines floating in the air and they had surrounded her.

 _There goes my way out._

Looking down from the roof, Saber tightened her grip on the sword, intending to slash through everything with the new strength she found inside her. She needed to quickly get to Shirou's side. Amidst this unknown battlefield who know what could happen.

Unleashing an unrivaled force of which even surprised her as the attacker, she and her sword launched in a straight line toward the purple robed one.

The woman made a surprised face at the speed and force behind Saber's attack and couldn't move in time.

A loud crashing sound along with dust from the collision spread out covering the whole neighborhood. The sky also lit up with fire and lasers as if on cue with her attack.

The sword and Saber were stopped in place just before the two women. A transparent dome flashed briefly and pushed Saber and all the dust away.

A voice of which could sway countries and kingdoms rang out in the messy rubbles.

"Ah, why are you making a mess again? We are on this side of my barrier you know."

"Sorry, I thought I could finish her quickly."

"Hmm… You are… that girl our boy summoned, aren't you? Caster please don't attack her."

"Eh?"

Caster looked dumbfounded for a moment but quickly redone her calm expression.

Saber, despite being blown away but still unscratched, stood up with vigilance. The force she dealt wasn't weak by any mean, but it was stopped perfectly. And by the look of thing, it was done by Caster's Master.

Taking a closer look at the other female individual, she felt a strange tug at her heart when their eyes met. A certain attraction pulled her toward there, a bundle of earthly desires. The word 'pheromone' appeared in her mind.

With a traditional appearance of the shrine maiden, her long black hair and glittering black eyes seemed to peer into your soul.

Just by standing, she made the scenery brighten up and it in turn added on to her radiant figure. A beauty out of this world.

"You are not human…"

That wasn't intended but it was said out loud without her notice. Saber felt embarrassed by her own blunder and looked stumped.

Tamako just smiled gently in return at seeing her at a lost for word.

"Thing happened, so don't mind the detail. What are you doing here Saber?"

"Who are you? What is your aim acting familiar with me?"

"Ah, we haven't met yet. Where are my manner? I will introduce myself. I am the caretaker of the **Devil's Abode** , a subordinate of Mistress Siriel, Tamako."

Tamako made an elegant greeting befitted a high class princess.

"I am Caster."

Loud noise of battle rang out in the sky and big explosion occasionally illuminated them.

There was suspicious on Saber's face but the situation didn't allow idleness so she made haste decision.

"Are we enemies?"

"Not if you harm Shirou or hostile to us."

"Fine then, I need to get to Shirou quick."

She had an impatient face on and about to run off to where Shirou was.

"Oh, are you heading to the river bank? I can take you along if you like, Shirou was there too. He was blocked out by my barrier so he was safe."

As Tamako finished her sentence an oval black hole appeared. It looked just like the one in the sky with its interior a multitude of distortion.

"Let's us go then."

Caster followed right after Tamako into the **[Gate]**. Saber looked on with wariness but decided to trust her instinct, the one that she didn't know she had until now.

 _She knows about Siriel… and this absurdness…_

Gripping her invisible sword tightly, she jumped into the distorted void.

.

 **### Faraway in the sea ###**

.

The afternoon sun was burning through the fragmented clouds in the sky making the sea looked bluer and clearer, just like a painting of the tropical beach.

There was no beach here of course. Only a ship was floating around silently. This ship was medium in size with a large deck that could hold ten or more people without a problem.

On board the ship a heated argument between individuals dress in black vest and formal black uniform was taking place.

"Get off me! I must go there!"

"Shut the hell up! Do you want to die?"

"My wife and daughter live there, I need to go!"

Four men were restraining one other crying man. He put up a struggle in hopelessness. All of them had a bitter expression on their face but firmly doing what they must.

"ARGGGG‼"

Another man stood near them looked down with an unreadable face spoke up.

"We lost contact with the recon teams. HQ gives no response. And now you want to decrease our number further? GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF!"

There was no reply. Everyone was silent except the crying of one man. They all understood what they signed up to. Death could come in any shape and form, no one knew when would be their last mission.

This group was no ordinary agents. They were from the Mage Association. Magi normally didn't like modern tools and technologies but they were special, everything for the completion of their mission.

A few days ago, information about a huge movement of apostles on all seven continents, even the Antarctica reached the Clock Tower. Every organization was busily preparing defensive measure. They all closely observed the horde of beasts crowding to Fuyuki city.

Squads of investigators, inquisitors and others quickly followed them to the island but only silence returned.

There was no sign of apostles or any other agents. Whatever resided on that island had devoured them all.

And today as well, a group of magi was skirting around the island when the sky over Fuyuki city suddenly turned dark.

A giant vortex of cloud spread out from the center of the island and covered far out to the sea. Daylight disappeared quickly and wind picked up pace.

As if it wasn't ominous enough, there were even sight of blinding beams of light shooting here and there.

Whatever happening in there, it had become ground zero. The Holy War or not it didn't matter anymore, the whole world would know about this.

"Let's retreat."

The group quickly came to a consensus agreement and prepared to turn around.

Something may not have the same idea as them though.

Their ship began to shake strongly as something big just passed by below.

"W-What-"

A giant jaw opened from under the water and bit down the side of their ship, along with an unfortunate man who was holding on the rail.

The ship with a hole half its size was compromised. They all knew that this was the end for them. But panic still found a place among them when attacked by a giant sea monster in this age.

"M-Monster‼"

"How cou- "

A dark mass surfaced for a moment revealing a giant long body as if an organic train moving under the water.

They all froze up at the sight of such monstrosity, forgetting all about magecraft and weapons. Not that it would help.

The instinctive fear of the dark deep water was awakened. They felt vulnerable, they felt helpless. Despair seeped into their mind under the impending doom.

With a strong slap of its tail, the whole ship became splinters with its passengers.

The creature swam away to the other ships, leaving chunks of meat and wood behind on the dark sea.

.

"Hmm, typical human. They are quite rowdy."

High in the sky was something that could be call a typical demon in games and stories.

Ashen color skin, two big horns on the side of his head and a pair of giant gray leather wings.

He had short black hair and bright purple eyes. His face was handsome and youthful. He could easily captivate any female with his charming face alone.

In his hand were several medallions in the shape of blue snake twisting around itself. It was an item that summoned a level forty **Sea Serpent** when threw into water, even a puddle.

A commodity that could be acquired plenty just by hunting in the deadly sea of the high level area. For high level players they were just an annoyance. The **Serpent** would block the way, slow them down, even taken lethal hit for the summoner. But that was not how it went with lower level people. Especially level fifty and below.

Just like how futile the humans died a moment ago, this kind of monster could chew on careless mid-level players as well. They were many in number but it didn't belong to the mortal's habitat for obvious reason.

And those monsters were released just like that by the winged demon on the sky. A handful of medallions dropped down to the sea and turned into a bundle of death. They quickly spread around under the surface.

The demon looked down on the roaring sea below for a moment and flew toward the island. The **Sea Serpents** would disappear the day after but that was none of his concern. He could permanently summon them too but it would be a hassle to exert his power just to clean up some trash.

This day would mark the day every organizations felt the crisis creeping in their nest.

.

 **### Fuyuki city ###**

.

"So you met my best sister Tamako, hm… she is beautiful isn't she?"

No one answer to Shirou's statement.

"Ah, Shirou, Mistress will get you for that."

"W-Wait, Tamako-sis, don't tell her!"

Tohsaka was stoned by the appearance of a **[Gate]** in front of them, and then an inhumane beauty stepped out of it making her even stoner if it was possible at all.

Saber who appeared behind Tamako had quickly moved next to Shirou and began to inspect Tohsaka and him.

His statement was ignored because they didn't know how to talk back. Her beauty was too surreal to even joke about.

"Um, sis. Who is that lady over there?"

Brought back by his question, everyone turned to look at Caster, who felt a bit uncomfortable at being stared at.

They was standing on a road to the river bank. Here they could see what people would call a mecha war taking place.

"This is my new assistant, Caster."

"Wha-, for real? You are joining the Grail War too?"

Tohsaka was paling thinking about an entity possibly of Siriel level joining. Her brain was running maximum capacity thinking of a possible way to win… nothing.

 _Can we even last a day at all!_

And that was not counting the possibility of more absurdities joining in either.

Saber was still firmly holding her sword while staying near Shirou in case something happen. She was as silent as a rock. Because Caster had attacked her earlier, she could not let her guard down despite knowing Shirou's relationship with Tamako.

"Hm? No, I don't. If I want anything I could simply ask Mistress. Why would I do something so troublesome like joining this War?"

That answer didn't mess well with everyone for some reason. Tohsaka getting out of her stoned state asked up.

"Eh? To grant your wish for example?"

"Yeah, that's right sis. You could get your wish granted."

Tamako smiled gently at them making Shirou blushed a bit, he could never resist her charm, but he knew about it himself so he was fine.

Tohsaka's face was red. She was charmed and embarrassed at herself at the same time. Still a pretty naïve girl.

"It's sounded as if you all are trying to persuade me to join. And Shirou, Mistress could grant wish as well you know?"

""""Eh?""""

The four standing with a dumbfounded face, even Caster.

"Hm? Caster? I thought I told you already."

"I, I thought that was a metaphor way of speaking…"

"That's being said, she won't go around granting wish to anyone so don't put your hope up."

Looking at the female Master, Tamako changed the focus to her.

"You seem to be injured, come over here."

"Tamako-sis, me too!"

"You look fine but alright."

Her soft hands touched them gently on the exposed skin. Tohsaka on the abdomen and Shirou on the chest.

A wave of refreshing feeling spread out throughout their entire body. They felt as if being hugged by an angel, bathing under their radiant light. All the blood and dirt disappeared too, even their clothes returned to pristine condition like they were just made right there.

But as Tamako removed her hands, a disappointed look adorned their face. A feeling of lost passed their heart.

"I am not a Divine Magic Caster, so my healing was not that great. But this should do."

"Sis! You are the best!"

Shirou and Tohsaka were checking themselves. All healed, even better than this morning. Tohsaka herself got a question about Divine Magic Caster but that could wait.

Satisfied with that, Shirou looked around to take in the scenery. Explosions still occurred in the sky but he couldn't see what happened with all those giant mechs flying everywhere.

"Well, all things considered, just what is happening?"

Tamako made a small pout on her face.

"Mistress just found an interesting guy so she played with him a bit and went overboard. I am here to control the damage."

"That's… just like her I guess."

While he and Tamako were casually conversing with each other, Tohsaka felt like the dam just broke. Her delightful freshness gone in an instance.

"Hold it right there!"

"What is it Rin? Why are you yelling again?"

"You mean all this, ALL this is just her playing around? Everything is a mess! The city has broken down! Unknown force are fighting to the death everywhere! And you are saying that she was just playing? Don't joke with me!"

"Wow Rin, you have a lot built up huh?"

"And you too. Why are you so calm about this?"

Tohsaka glared back at Shirou with all she had. She was at her wit end. Nothing had gone right for her ever since the War started.

"I am not calm but it isn't so serious Rin."

"How so?"

"You see, there is no damage anywhere, the battle above doesn't reach here either. I don't know how to deal with the civilians but all the other damage is done by Servants, isn't it?"

"W-Well, you may be right, b-but…"

"Look here, Rin. I don't want to sound irresponsible but we don't have to worry about this mess at all. Let the big groups deal with it."

Saber and Caster stood by the side silently listened on their argument. The situation was a strange one but not so detached from their life. They lived on the battlefield and fighting unknowns were not that strange to them. At least not on this level.

Tamako clapped her hands lightly and got their attention back at her.

"Do not worry. Mistress will stay home for the rest of the day. Levia will take care of things above with that guy. Now, why don't we go back to Shirou's house? Archer is still fighting over there right?"

"Yeah. Come on Rin, let's go back."

"Ugh!"

She looked dissatisfied with all this. She couldn't stomach that Shirou win an argument with her.

"I will remember this."

"Hm?"

"Nothing!"

The two Servants looked at each other straight in the eyes. Saber was still wary of the women in purple robe, Caster.

"I do not trust you."

"Ho, is that so? You should be then."

As sparks seemed to form between them, Shirou noticed and asked.

"Hey, sis. What about Caster? She was summoned by the Grail so can she not participate?"

That was a question that everyone wanted to ask for a while now.

The seven Servants and their Masters, a death match ritual that was established from three hundred years ago couldn't be bended as simple as saying 'I won't join'.

"That is her decision, is it not? And as long as you give that Grail mana, it won't complain even if no Servant dies. It is just a medium after all. As long as wish granting is your aim that is."

"Really? That can't be all of it."

Tohsaka interjected her speech before more questions pilling up.

"Well, you need a lot of mana to fill up the thing."

They became quiet in contemplation what that could mean for them. Only Shirou who was new to all this couldn't fully grasp the significant of the information.

"Tamako sis, will you go with us then? I really want your help."

She looked to be in thought for a while and glanced briefly toward Caster. The later just bowed lightly.

"I guess I could accompany you for a while. The city is secured for now."

A small smirk creeping on that beautiful face of her giving Shirou a bad feeling.

"I heard from Mistress that you have improved quite a lot. A test will be in order then."

She made another **[Gate]** and invited everyone through.

Shirou who had a small panic was pushed through first. The three other females looked on in curiosity and followed through. Tohsaka was feeling uncomfortable but was grabbed by Saber who jumped in quickly.

Tamako took a look at the sky before stepping in herself just in time as two spaceships crashed down along with a giant one hundred meters mechanical angel.

The three titanic objects were burning brightly as they fell. The fiery fire was melting the outer layer of the spaceships and the angel but the heat didn't affect the terrain one bit.

They were all blasted to bits with a loud explosion. The metal chunks were disintegrated into particles quickly as it fell.

"Ah! Hi Tamako-nee!"

A handsome young boy with blonde hair floating in the place of the previous bundle of metal. He was waving excitedly at her, his face was smiling brightly.

Tamako waved back with her usual gentle smile as the boy dashed back off to the mess in the sky.

 _I don't plan on doing this all day. The human should move quickly to take care of thing._

She put up another layer of mana to the island with a sigh and disappeared through the **[Gate]**.

.

.

At the Matou mansion, the gate was closed up tightly, light illuminated the interior, and the whole perimeter was covered up by a bounded field for security.

In the hallway, a lanky boy with messy dark blue hair was walking back and forth while cursing nonstop.

"Damn, damn, DAMN!"

He was paling and sweating like an ailing kid.

"Why is this happening to me? My plan is perfected."

The boy was Shinji Matou, an inheritor of the Matou household. He was a playboy at school and kind of a jerk to everyone but nothing too hateful.

From a dark room at the end of the hallway, an old man with short stature and grayish skin appeared. He was Zouken Matou, the grandfather of Shinji. In name only. He was more ancient than that.

"Shinji. Don't act like a disgrace to the family."

"! Hii…, grandfather? No, it's not my fault!"

Shinji jumped back with a panic filled face. He was very scared of his grandfather, afraid to disappoint him and being disregarded as incompetence.

"Hm, running away while screaming. You can't even act like a magus and you want to be treated as one? The Matou is finished with you."

"No no no, it's not like that! It wasn't in the plan! Right, right, they are outsiders, they ruined it, they ruined the War, and my plan!"

"Silent!"

"Hii‼"

 _Tsk, useless._

Glared at his descendent for a few hard seconds, he turned around and walked off into the darkness.

"I will give you another change to make yourself useful. Now back to your room, don't obstruct the way."

His figure disappeared with only his footsteps echoed in the eerie house. There was insect's noise rustling in the deep darkness of the night.

Shinji had fallen in a heap where he stood. Madness crawling in his eyes. He had a look of desperation while muttering nonstop like a mantra.

After a while, he picked himself up and went upstairs.

"Ah, onii-sama."

The timid girl showed up at the worst possible time. She heard a commotion in the house so she had taken a look.

Seeing his sister with her head down in a submissive attitude, some twisted emotion sprang up inside him.

"It's your fault!"

He slapped her across the head with all his might making her collapsed to the ground a short distance from him.

"Did you tell him my plan? You surely did, didn't you? After all, you go to his house every day. You ungraceful bitch!"

"Uu‼"

He continued to kick her until he was out of breath then walked off, ignoring her all messed up on the ground.

Rider looked at them from a distance with gritted teeth.

She couldn't interfere in time. The lowlife that had become her Master was a piece of work. Oh how she wished to stab him to death many times witnessing him abusing Sakura.

She approached the down girl to help her up. There were bruises here and there but overall she didn't seem to be seriously injured.

"… Thank you."

Responding weakly, Sakura unsteadily walked back to her room and closed the door shut.

Rider didn't say anything but watched her back.

 _A pitiful existence._

She herself led a tragic life till death knew too well the feeling of being oppressed. Seeing Sakura enduring the training of the old man and the beating of the brat stirred her heart. She wanted to embrace and protect the girl.

As irritating as it was, Shinji had called her just now. Although she hated seeing that face, he was still her Master.

Fading out and reappearing in his room, she stayed near the wall, away from him. The insufferable runt may explode in any moment.

And explode he did. Shinji threw a lamp at her which she dodged by stepping to the side.

"You are useless! Why can't you take care of those pests? Because of you my carefully crafted plan was ruined!"

She was baffled by him.

 _Carefully crafted plan? Now that a new word._

She couldn't believe that he called making a bounded field using her Noble Phantasm to absorb the students was a carefully crafted plan. There was at least one magus in the school beside him, did he think it would go smoothly without interference?

Furthermore, there was a Master that could fight off a Servant like her on a one on one fight.

 _That boy was quite good, in more than one meaning._

"You should know the strength of the magi in the school, and yet you sent me to fight them just to call me back when you was panic…"

"Shut up! You dare to talk back to me? Know your place!"

Rider shut up as he told her to. Right at the moment, the brat was just throwing a tantrum. Abusing his position as the Master to vent out on her.

She couldn't care less anymore of what he said. It was her misfortune to be under his command.

"I will be the head of the Matou family, I am not some incompetence like him. That's right…"

He muttered to himself with some wicked thought.

His mind was not quite straight after the anomaly appeared.

It wasn't that the incident made him like that, it was he himself and the anxiety of his inferior complex tendency that caused such trashy action.

 _As expected, he had not the potential to be a magus. Couldn't he see that the old man just didn't really care about his success?_

Thinking of the old 'man', she couldn't shake off this ominous vibe he was giving. As a 'monster' herself, she could tell that he was definitely one.

She didn't want to be involved with him, or better yet, stayed away as far as possible from such evil.

Looking back at the hateful Shinji with indifference, she saw that the brat had crafted up some 'careful' plans, again.

Losing interest, she gazed up at the sky…

 _Well, this is new._

The sight of… whatever-that-is flashily hacked and slashed and exploded really made one wanted to shout 'what the f*ck'.

She would gladly watch her Master caught up in it and died.

 _What is happening out there?_

She didn't know who was fighting but it looked like the end of the world with all those… machines.

Furthermore, they looked like the angels whom human revered so much. The church would have a wonderful time after this.

As she was absentmindedly watching a large beam of energy swept over the city without damaging anything, Shinji had recovered from his little world.

"Hahahaha, I am a magus of the Matou linage, I will win this War."

 _Whatever conclusion he has come into, I don't want to know._

"Rider! You will pick out human in this city one by one, I need you to grow stronger. Then after that, our first target will be Emiya. He is the weakest magus, an incompetence."

She looked at her 'Master' like he had grown another head.

 _Oh no. Seriously? Where the hell is he looking at when he calls that boy 'weak'? And doesn't he see the sky?_

It looked like she would have a hard time with his demand again. Her class was Rider and he used her like a pawn. The utilizing of her skills was… hazardous.

And what irked her more was that he seemed to ignore the problem in the sky, the supernatural war in the shadow. The mysterious monsters that caused all of those may perhaps out of his league, so she could forgive him for ignoring them. But the Grail War was currently blended with those anomalies, he should pay more attention and be more caution.

"What with that face? Are you looking down on ME? Know your place!"

He threw a book at her while having a mad look again.

She dodged of course.

 _Well, better get it over with._

She would move out later with him to the city. People were evacuated, what did he hope to accomplice?

He had done a splendid job of earning hate from his own Servant. He was lucky that she hadn't resisted until now, or else his only command seal would have been long gone.

She took a look at the book in his shirt.

The old man had made a command seal into a book for his inadequate grandson.

A plan to make him use it and unbounded her was forming in her head. If she could find a suitable Master to make a deal then…

Rider silently considered her options while putting up with Shinji's attitude. She really didn't like betrayal one bit but this would be an exception she happily committed.

The darkness of Fuyuki thickened as its habitants struggling with their chaotic fate. The big bad things had yet to happen but their life had already been stirred messily.

.

.

Zouken. The ancient fossil of an evil man.

He started off different but end up like the monster at present.

The insects were buzzing noisily around him like always as he passed through the city.

The nonsense battle in the sky was concerning but he wasn't scared in the least.

Not that he was confident of his ability. He was sure that those giants could kill him completely if they ever approached.

The reason he had confidently streaked out was because he was aware of some kind of protection over the city.

A massive wave of mana swept by him when he was observing the darkening sky.

The fight at the center of the city of course didn't escape his attention.

He had recognized Gilgamesh right away, but the one he was fighting was strange.

He couldn't even look at their figure. All of his bugs exploded the moment they focus on 'that existence'.

Never before had he encounter such a thing.

The moment Gilgamesh used his Noble Phantasm, Zouken had thought that the fight was about to be over.

And he was right.

But there weren't any of his bugs around to see what exactly happened. He just knew that another fight was starting and this one was escalating out of hand.

The result was the current mess above his head.

The intimidating giant spaceships were hovering everywhere in the sky.

He had sent some insects up there but they failed to pass through the barrier. He had no way of gathering any kind of information from the new enigmas.

Because he couldn't rely on the insects anymore, he had to venture out himself.

Under all this distraction, the Servants wouldn't be able to take notice of him. He could search for the pawn of the Mage Association and take his command seals.

The Holy Grail War of Fuyuki city was quite famous among the magi. Despite the agreement of noninterference, there was no way the Mage Association would be giving up that easily.

This time, they sent in one of their magi to participate in the War. The brat was a greenhorn with no reputation to speak of.

A no-name that somehow was chosen to fight here in Fuyuki city. Zouken could guess that the brat was nothing than a pawn to probe the situation in this land.

The problem was that he couldn't find him.

Zouken had discovered the location of the base the Mage Association prepared in advance but the place was empty.

Apparently, the kid was good at hiding. Zouken hadn't find a clue about the where-about of the little spy since his arrival. Of course he wasn't too keen on finding the rat at the time.

But right now was different. He had a need for a Servant so the kid had to retire early.

Zouken knew the last Servant, Assassin was summoned by the greenhorn of the Association. And that was a useful piece for him to move around in this situation.

The places that could be used to hide were limited. A simple brat couldn't possibly escape his 'eyes' in this city. It was only a matter of time before the command seals falling in his hand.

 _But really… where do those things come from?_

He looked up to the sky from the shadow between buildings. The sky was painted black by spaceships and fighters of unknown origin.

Their overall shapes looked like the angels from the bible but with futuristic equipment.

Gilgamesh was fighting them all with his Gate of Babylon. The battle seemed to be in a stalemate as both sides continuously summoned more and more of their arsenal.

Zouken was fine with standing by and watching the top dogs biting each other to death.

He resumed his search for the young magus and tried to find out as much information as he could about the anomalies in the city. Carelessness was a walking death-wish after all.

The insects spread out to every notch and crease in Fuyuki city pulling with them the dark shadow of evil.

Zouken laughed quietly in an eerie tone while disappearing in the shadow.

.

.

 **### Fuyuki air space ###**

.

.

A blast of explosion opened up the hull off a spaceship.

There was a gigantic black sword launching itself through the dense pack of mechanical angels and gunships.

The sword was Ig-Alima, a divine construct belonged to Gilgamesh.

Talking about Gilgamesh, he had just kept launching giant spears and swords nonstop.

Ig-Alima along with Sul-sagana were the two weapons most used by Gilgamesh at the moment because of its usefulness against these foes.

The jagged sword Sul-sagana with its protruding flaming blades was able to burn through the machines of death despite its small frame.

Many of those mechanical angels had been felled by those flaming blades. The blades shot beams of fire outward burning even more of these giants and spaceships.

Then there was the other big sword.

While looked like a dagger in the hand of the angels, the black blade Ig-Alima had effectively pierced through the energy shield and force field of the machines.

The angels didn't fall that easily with just a small hole in its body so the sword need to wreck the hole into a mess to incapacitate the things. Those angels were all around one hundred meters tall so it couldn't be helped.

Gilgamesh of course still in his prideful mindset didn't bring out all his divine weaponry just to deal with foot soldiers. Using the two sword was already hurting his ego.

He continuously evaded the flurry of slashes from those giant lightning swords. The things were gigantic but very swift and fast. Almost no opening in their swordplay making the fight unexpectedly hard for Gilgamesh.

But there was still his trusty golden chains, the Chain of Heaven.

Those chains quickly restrained the three angels that were currently attacking him. The only job left to do was for him to finish the three and moved on to the next target.

The struggling three were quite violent. They even attempted to scrap their body to escape.

But of course that was futile. The Chain of Heaven could even put restrain on the abominable Monster from who-know-where, the one claimed to be the Queen of the Underworld of whom he had previously presumed to be eliminated by him, until she unleashed the damn psychopathic angel. The like of these machines were just fodders for him. Though he had to admit that they were quite tough.

With that said he still couldn't let his guard down even for just a moment.

After he had dispatched everything around him, an impending sense of danger pounded violently inside his mind.

Turning around on his flying throne Vimana to search the source of the danger. And there he saw it.

A bunch of metal craps seemingly blended together into a big ball flew at him with staggering speed.

The problem was the size of that thing.

By the look of it, the thing was made of an unknown amount of those spaceships and mechanical angels compressed to become a giant mass. Those ships alone were already two kilometers long each so the combined giant mass was something to behold.

Gilgamesh felt like cursing right at that moment. The big metal ball had a diameter that measured in kilometers thanked to its components.

It was fortunate that his Vimana could fly with the speed of thought. He didn't need to maneuver that hard to let the thing pass by harmlessly. There was no way he would waste his breath to dispose of that ball of scrap. Though if he was to be hit by that, it would be dangerous. His danger perception didn't go off easily if it was just a big ball of scrap, surely there had to be something more to it.

And just as he had deduced, the giant metal ball lit up brightly and exploded like a nuke in the distance.

Gilgamesh had to bring out God's Shield, a strong treasure to block the waves of destruction and all other kind of energy that crashed toward him like a broken dam.

The giant wall-like shield held up to its name, perfectly defended him from all this sudden mayhem. Although it was hard for him to counterattack when staying behind the shield but it was sure enough not necessary for him to do anything of the sort. He didn't have to rush thing with the God's Shield covering him.

Luckily for the city that there was a barrier separated the battle zone and prevented any damage or any chunk of giants from falling down to the city.

After a while when no more deadly waves of unknown nature passed by, Gilgamesh retrieved his God's Shield and searched for the cause of the 'bomb'.

In the middle of the empty sky where burning embers still falling down from everywhere, there stood in the air with two hands balled up and rose high was the brat that had been pestering him before. He had a bright smile that was full of joy and happiness.

He was very skeptical about this anomaly of a kid. Was he really a kid in the first place?

The hyperactive brat began to jump around again in search of the next enemy. His golden hair was brilliantly shining in the dark sky along with the bright gold aura cloaking his entire body making the onlookers easily mistook him with a falling star.

The aura was something that Gilgamesh had seen for the first time in his life, before and after becoming a heroic spirit.

That mixture of radiant golden light and dark red infernal flame surely was unnerving for anyone who was capable of analyzing power.

He hadn't seen any significant effect of the aura yet. It could be anything from boosting power to actively causing harm.

In conclusion, anything that could produce that kind of aura was not something to mess with.

Gilgamesh had observed the brat from the beginning but lost sight of him after the battle began.

He still heard explosions here and there continuously resounding in the midst of the formation of their fleet of machine angels.

Unknown origin. Not a Servant and definitely not a human. By look alone he was no different than a normal annoying brat.

There was a regal feel about the kid. He was wild yet innocent, had a pure heart and a carefree attitude.

Certainly a kid both inside and outside.

Gilgamesh was feeling both wary and at ease toward the brat. Which was what had been irritating him from the beginning.

 _I remembered he said his name was Levia a while ago._

He noticed that Levia's strength was abnormal.

Too strong to be precise.

He couldn't grasp the limit of his strength at all, because Levia hadn't had any difficult at scrapping the machines from the beginning.

Every punch destroyed its target easily without a sweat. Sometime when the angels were grouped together they got shattered en mass.

No fancy skill was applied yet except the one that made the giant metal ball explode just now, and some form of martial art.

While probing the monstrosity he had to deal with some new enemies.

A bunch of human-size units of which were equipped like the Valkyries of Valhalla poured out of the spaceships.

With a lithe female body adorning silver armor and wings of light, they brought splendidly the image of the War Maidens except that all of them were inorganic. They were faster and much more agile than he would like.

"Tsk! Annoying machines."

The army of small mechanical battle angels or more like Valkyries was ceaselessly coming out like endless streams of black spore if looked from afar. Not to mention their individual's strength were unnecessarily high.

Gilgamesh was quite fed up with this mess. It was as if he was fighting against the whole Throne of Heroes. This fight had become a chore for him. But he just couldn't up and go away. His pride was wounded, he needed to settle this.

Using countless amount of A-rank weapons he started to engage in battle against those new foes.

.

Levia was rampaging to his heart's content. He was using only his martial prowess, of which was just some mashed-up style from the various school of unarmed combat. All the default passive abilities of his classes were forcefully turned off.

Although there were a lot of schools mixed in his fighting style but his main focus was a martial art from the rural South East Asian, Muay Thai.

His master recommended that deadly art to him and he liked it too.

He trained just to satisfy his master in the beginning but then he realized that he really enjoyed doing martial art. He had actively learnt more and more about the unarm combat of human.

He was quite the natural genius when it came to fighting. The techniques he absorbed was all compliment nicely to his already monstrous strength.

And just like his master, he took a liking to restraining himself to satisfy his thirst for combat.

Right at this moment, he only used his essence or in another way of calling it, Dragon ki, to aid his fists and kicks to brawl out with those machines.

It was hard work to use ki when he did not have any class related to it. But then there was his master, the all-knowing magnificent and powerful existence, his favorite.

The way he leant was odd but effective. It was outside of the system he was born in. His master had risen to a new height in his respected meter.

There was a goal to be able to use the _K*meh*meh*_.

Whatever that was he didn't know but that sound cool so he would try his best.

In the 6 years of free reign, Levia had constantly increased his control over his Dragon ki, which had both the property of heaven and inferno. Because you know, he was a **Radiant Dragon** and an **Infernal Dragon**.

Right now he was still using his **[Fly]** spell, the one he acquired through a spell tome his master gave. But one day he would fly using his own ki, like his master demonstrated once in the past. He didn't want to use his wings when in human form or dog form.

His ki was as enormous as ever with the stat HP over the limit. And with how he was instructed about weight training, that ridiculous life force was risen like a bad multiplier-miscalculation in math.

The gravity he used to train was also the reason his ki aura didn't explode out like a nuke. The enchanted ring was making sure that everything was contained close to him and crushing him with who-know-how-high G-Force.

It made him slow and sluggish but the things that get hit by him… well, let just say that the different in weight was making it look like he was playing with cardboard boxes.

"Hahaha, ohhh! Big guns!"

The merchant seemed to be quite impatient. As seen by a fleet of twenty gunships lining up in four columns. They all unpacked and reveal each a giant form of charging gun that looked like their ship was originally a gun to begin with.

And all of them were aiming at Levia while the giant Angels tried their best, bodies and swords, to keep him in place.

Gilgamesh witnessed it but didn't do anything to help out. He saw the excitement in Levia's eyes.

 _Crazy brat._

As a giant mechanical angel sacrificed his body to hold down Levia, all the Graviton particles gathered before various gun barrels, lighting up the whole sky in an incandescent bluish light.

Gilgamesh was having a serious look on his face as the formation of those giant ships lighting themselves up.

 _Whatever it is, be it a bomb or a beam, the outcome won't be good._

He had estimated the destruction of those attacks… and the result was nothing to ignore anymore. If the attacks went off then the earth crust would be demolished and subsequently implode the planet.

He wasn't aware of the magnitude of the barrier that was separating their playground with the rest of the world. If it was so easy to notice then it would surely not the work of the expert, not to mention someone on Tamako's level.

But as he was about to interfere with the cannon formation, the other spaceships also getting in to some different arrangement around him.

He realized that he was still also a target to these things.

"Hm, bring it on then. Let see how you fare."

The intensity of the attack was double and even more. He was now so focus on countering these things now that he gave up on saving Levia.

 _It was a pity but deal with it yourself brat._

All those guns and cannons were meant for space battles, for war between worlds. But with the madness of the Merchant it was all irrelevant.

Bomb that could obliterate moons.

Blast of energy that could pierce planets.

Barrage of Particle beams that could sterilize world of their life forms.

All of them were released without an ounce of remorse.

The battle was like firework for anyone below. They couldn't make out anything in the black sky. The light show was flashy but scary at the same time.

If there was no barrier to contain all the fighting then the island would be long gone from the beginning.

Levia was tearing the arms of the giant machine that was holding him. The hands were already melted by his aura but all those metals were hell-bend on pressing on him to keep him in place.

"Ahh! So annoying! Stop grabbing me!"

The Merchant could take on legion of players of level 100 so the situation may turn to the worst for Levia at any moment.

The more the fight prolong the more likely that the Merchant Angel would bring everything down with him.

Levia was tempting to remove his ring and when full apocalypse with all these machines.

As he was about to do just that, there was a **[Message]** to him.

 _["Levia…"]_

He was startled but instantly answer.

 _["Tamako-nee? What do you need?"]_

His sister paused for a while before talking to him again.

 _["… quickly finish thing and get to me…"]_

 _["Eh? I still want to play more. I want to entertain master."]_

He was whining a bit. He really wanted to make his master happy, he knew she liked it when he wrecked things.

 _["There is trouble."]_

Now that was a different matter altogether. He would help his sister in this. Pleasure could be left alone for later.

 _["Yes, Tamako-nee."]_

Thing that could make his sister trouble was surely hard to deal with.

He turned up to look at the spaceships in front of him. They were all full of energy, literally.

Letting out a loud hearty laugh, he removed his ring and put it back in his inventory.

The sky flashed brightly and rumbled as his aura exploded outward.

Everything around the world feel it. The indescribable feeling of doom. The border of reality was not an obstacle for his presence at all.

Levia turned all his passive on to the max.

His aura flared even more. His figure was already distorted by the sear amount of power he released.

All the machines around him were melted and blasted away the moment he removed his ring.

He was not holding anything back anymore. Using his ki along with his innate powers as a **Dragonoid** he has turned into a tyrannical existence right at that moment.

"I want to play more but let's end this early yeah."

With a casual tone of a child, Levia floated before the combined blast of all the twenty space battleship that were very eager to _dustify_ everything in its range.

And the untold apocalypse in the sky of Fuyuki city commenced with a supernova blast as the opening.

 _Why am I meeting so many monsters today? Tsk!_

… And a complaint from a golden king.

.

 **### Tamako ###**

.

The **[Gate]** that she had opened led straight to the Emiya residence and in the middle of the garden.

Stepping out last she saw that everyone else was in a battle ready stance around the **[Gate]**.

Looking at the only point of interested in the vicinity, there were two men fighting one another.

They were Archer and Lancer.

The roof where they stood looked like scraps.

"Aa, a… m-my house…"

Well, there was also Shirou, a man of family, who was apparently mourning for his house pitiful state.

Stifle a chuckle from seeing him being so despair by this and not the fight with Raider, Tamako approached them as the portal behind her closed up.

She stood next to Shirou and Caster also moved beside her.

Everyone else also gathered around her slowly as if she was about to do something.

This was of course made her feel quite uncomfortable.

She was designed to be a shy devil afterall.

And they all stood behind her to make her into some kind of leader here. It just made the uncomfortable situation even more unbearable when the two fighting on the roof stopped their fight to look at her.

This made her smiling face turned into a frown.

"Umm, please continue."

"NO! Don't! My house is innocent!"

Shirou quickly disagreed with her. This of course should make anyone angry but she didn't.

Tamako was glad that Shirou was taking the role of the focus point here. She swiftly pushed him to the front to handle the conversation.

One or two people she could handle a bit but when there were so many like here she just want to go back to her beloved shrine.

Lancer jumped back to a safe distance before looking again at the new faces.

"Hoo, I missed out such beauties in this city, what a blunder. May I perhaps know your name ladies?"

He didn't forget to make a light bow in a gentlemen manner either.

He may seem to be a good for nothing playboy but he was properly observing the two new women.

One was obviously Caster and the other the Master.

He also didn't neglect to keep an eye on Saber. She looked quite wild with the torn up dress and loose hair.

It was a refreshing change and he liked it. But of course he didn't point it out, a furious Saber right this moment was not a good idea.

Returning his attention to the pair of women, he was waiting for their reply. But the kids just had to get in the way of the adults.

"Hey! Why are you all fighting on my roof? Can't you just jumped somewhere to fight, you punks?"

Now that was something new. Being called a punk by some kid. Lancer's facial expression crumbed up… like a delinquent on the street.

"Agh? What is your problem? I am not talking to you. Now step aside, the adult are talking."

"Like hell I will! Come down here! I am gonna quack your stupid blue ass, I still haven't forgotten the last time!"

Shirou was unexpectedly aggressive. This stunted both Saber and Tohsaka a bit due to knowing his normal passive self. They didn't think he could hold a grudge.

"Hah! I am not so easy to be provoked by you. I am asking their names not you dork!"

Their verbal combat continued on and on making the females irritated. Archer who was neglected on the sideline also wanted to break into their noisy exchange.

But before any of them could do something there was a deafening explosion in the sky that took their attention.

Tamako looked up at the giant ball of light that was beginning to die down in the cloud.

 _Such happiness. I wish I could be like him._

She return her eyes back at Lancer and the others. Her barrier had taken care of all the force of the explosion so from the ground people couldn't know what kind of dangerous force they had just evaded.

"Ugh… thing seem to be quite intense. I think I should retreat here for today. We will get to know each other next time ladies."

Lancer raised a concerned look at the sky full of giant black spaceships and whatever that were jetting around.

He wanted to continue the fight but three to one? He was not that suicidal. And the new magus could be dangerous due to possess Caster whom was already a tricky opponent.

So retreat was his only choice here unless 'special circumstance' said otherwise.

"Now you are running? Get back here jerk!"

Shirou snapped out of his stupor and shouted at a retreating Lancer. He was planning to throw rocks at him but restrained himself.

"See you around brat."

As he jumped away, five big projectiles zoomed above Shirou and chased after him.

After a few *ching* sounds followed by a *Gyaa* in the distance, everything fell back in silent.

Archer jumped down from the roof as his bow dematerializing.

With a deep breath Shirou returned to his normal self, happy and a bit serious.

His eyes swept pass the roof again and twitched a bit but he tried to ignore it.

"Um, sis… could you… help me out?"

Tamako was not please.

His word made the others focus on her again.

Archer looked at her with suspicious. He left them for haft a day and what?

They came back with another Master and Servant. He didn't even want to ask how.

Moving next to Tohsaka and standing behind her, he continued to stare at the new faces.

Tamako of course didn't like that kind of attention one bit. She was having a frown on as she ignored Archer's inquisitive look.

"… I'm going home."

"Eh? What are… NO! Please don't go sis!"

Shirou was a bit worked up as his nicest sister suddenly wanted to go home.

He was in need of her help with a lot of things. There were obviously a bunch of questions that he was sure she had the answer for.

And he also wanted to be near her… as a small side objective of course… right…

"Hmm!"

There was a small pout on her right cheek. Her big round black eyes were looking at him with a hurt puppy. The glinting in her eyes just made it worse. He felt like submitting under that gaze, wanting to please her at all cost just so that he could pacify that tingling in his heart.

 _He falls completely under her thumb! Such a dreadful woman!_

The girls looked dumbfounded at Shirou as his face turn redder.

Caster knew her Master didn't mean to seduce anyone. But her natural charm was already dangerous on its own.

"L-Let's go inside, shall we?"

Shirou pulled himself together and invited her quickly before she wanted to return again. Seeing as Tamako didn't leave immediately meant that he had succeeded.

Everyone except Shirou didn't know why she suddenly wanted to go back. They all had a complicated face on as no one knew how to act in this situation.

Would they be hostile? Or friendly?

For the moment they follow Shirou's lead. He was, afterall a brother of some sort to her.

"Hey sis, um… about the roof…"

He was like a kid asking for allowance with that timid attitude.

Even Archer was twitching looking at that kind of Shirou. The urge to stab him suddenly rose a bit.

With the mention of the roof and the way Tamako just passed by Shirou and went into the house like nothing happened, everyone else except Caster furrowed their brows at that thinking she was definitely not in a good mood.

"Ohh, thank you Tamako–sis! You are the best!"

His thanks made them look at him with a hard stare. 'Why would he thank her when she didn't do anything?' was the question in their mind. Well, except Caster of course.

He and Caster quickly followed Tamako inside the house.

Tohsaka, Archer and Saber still stood there as their gazes landed on the roof which was as pristine as a newly build house.

The two Servant didn't voice their surprise but their face show it all.

Tohsaka was not as surprise as them. She already witness it once just a moment ago, on her body no less.

"Eh well, let's go in. They are probably waiting for us."

She moved forward while pulling both Servants by the arm. They walked but their eyes told her that they were still running a full album of theories inside their head. Not her problem though. They could just ask the… She still had no clue what Tamako was.

.

When everyone had sat down around the table in the kitchen, Shirou brought out drinks. Just a formality but that pleased some people of noble blood such as Caster and Saber. They were fine without it though.

"Um sis, please bear with us. We are not that many and you already know some of us right?"

Tamako was still cutely pouting but her mood had lessened somewhat.

"… What did you want my help with?"

Seeing her speak brought a smile on him. Finally they could talk.

Caster sat on her right was completely silent. Things wouldn't involve her. She just observed everyone for any information that could be obtained easily.

Next to her was Archer and his Master. They also silently listened on the talk. Questions would be asked later after Shirou had laid the ground work for them.

Saber was still in thought about things. Lots of things. Like her new changes, or the mess out there.

Shirou just looked at her a bit concerned but left her be for the moment. He let her sit next to Tamako on the left and he himself sat in front of Tamako.

The table wasn't big so everyone was not that far away from each other.

"Truthfully, I really want you to join us in this."

"No. I don't want to."

Letting out a sigh, he gave up. He knew his kind sister was never a group person but it wouldn't hurt to try asking.

"Oh well, then could you help us with some small matters?"

Tamako tilted her head at his request. Thinking for a bit she asked.

"I thought you don't like outside help. What happened with that lone hero motto of your?"

She smirked teasingly at him made his face red again. This time he didn't know it was due to embarrassment or that ensnaring smile of her.

"E-eh I was young back then haha… ha…"

"Young~ huh…"

"A-Anyway, please answer some of our questions. We really have no clue what is going on here."

He desperately tried to change the topic back on track. His sister was beginning to get used to them afterall.

Caster twitched a bit hearing him ask the cause of this mess. She didn't know if the Mistress would come out at the mention of her name or not but she felt uncomfortable already.

"Hmm, I could do that. But first, don't you have to introduce me to him? We haven't officially met yet."

Shirou looked at Archer for a bit and got a glare back.

"Well, I don't think it is necessary…"

"‼You…"

"… but I will do it anyway."

"Hmm!"

Both didn't look at one another. Tamako was curious about their relationship but she let it slide.

"Sis, this edgy punk over here is Archer "Tsk!" and he is also a Servant."

Shirou then stood up and made a polite pose.

"Everyone, I will introduce her again. This person here is my esteemed sister, Tamako."

He paused a bit then began to talk again.

"She is very kind and caring. I was taken care of by her a few time when I was small. Apparently, she is a shrine maiden of big sis's shrine."

If Shirou didn't talk about her then there would be no way she would tell anybody anything. She wasn't quite used to them yet.

She was sitting there playing with her cup of tea. Even that simple action looked lovely to him, and probably about anyone else too.

Hearing about her made everyone looked at her. Shirou wouldn't lie to them and he had associated with her for too long for it to be a façade.

"You are the presence from last night. Am I right?"

Archer spoke up what was in his mind for a while now.

"Last night? Did something happen?"

Saber also perked up at that. It was Tohsaka who answered her.

"It was you. You happened. Last night became a ruckus when you drank that liquid from Shirou…"

"Hey Rin! Watch what you are saying!"

Shirou shouted up with a red face.

"What? What are you… Ugh! I didn't mean _that_!"

And her face was red too. Tamako only tilted her head at them in confusion and looked toward Caster… to also see her turning her head away, avoiding her gaze.

"Why are you all acting so strange? I am indeed have taken a look at Shirou last night when she drank that vial."

The two teenagers looked at Tamako in shame.

"N-No sis, it was nothing. Rin was just being stupid "Hey!" Let's continue our talk, right Saber?"

"A-Ah… yes, let's do that!"

Suddenly being tossed a hot potato Saber was completely broken out of her embarrassing state and any brooding she previously had.

"R-Right. So Tamako-sis, are we okay being here like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there were those things fighting all around. Shouldn't we do something?"

"Ah, about that…"

She stopped for a moment and continued.

Everyone was focusing on her answer. She may be perhaps the only one around who knowing everything that they could ask.

"You should be fine. The fight above won't affect anything down here on the ground."

"What about those **Shadow Demons**? Was there something else going on beside this Grail War?"

She just closed her eyes at that. Her smile was still there. And then she opened her eyes again.

"It was just a fight between **Devils** , and I have already started cleaning them all up. You should just focus on the Holy Grail War."

Her tone was colder than a moment ago. It had a certain chill when she spoke up. In place of the shy girl was a sharp and ice-cold being. With her power concealed no one could comprehend her real dangerousness.

"And for your first question, all this… started because of my Mistress."

Everyone didn't say anything about that. Only Saber and Tohsaka frowned though they had already known about the cause when they first met Tamako.

"I didn't know she had all those machines outside. She is always wearing casual clothes so I had no idea."

Tamako let out a small chuckle at him.

"No she doesn't have any of those machines. You forgot that everything she summoned would become mad, didn't you?

This time is also the same. It was her intention to have fun. But she was going too far and called up a high tier summon though. High tier beings are all dangerous if they run wild you know?"

 _And I am the one who will clean up. *Sigh*_

There was a sigh lingering after her small mutter.

The silent moment seemingly stretched forever. There were a few points they wanted to ask about but still thinking if they should.

"… Yeah, right. How could I forget? All those **Goblins** were traumatic!"

"But you have already defeated them. Mistress was very pleased too, she just didn't say it."

Her smile was gentle toward him when that memory resurfaced.

Her Mistress was quite rash when using monsters to test him a while back. It was an intense fight.

"Really? I thought she was disappointed. She said the **Goblins** were super weak afterall."

"Don't mind her. She is just too used to beings of immense strength."

While Tamako was consoling Shirou… and got him off topic again, Archer looked at them with a deep thought.

With his class advantage he could observe the fight above without problem. And he saw Gilgamesh in the mix of all those metals with his Gate of Babylon in full throttle.

There was also a flaming mass appeared briefly here and there throughout the warzone.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is fighting who up there?"

He want to draw out more information but thing should be in moderation.

Tohsaka perked up when she heard what her Servant asked. In truth she also wanted to know what had been going on up there but decided to ignore it as thing on the ground was also heating up.

"Hmm… It was a Servant who my Mistress encounter this morning. And the other was my brother Levia. They are fighting against her summons's arsenal as of now."

"What? A Servant? There is only Assassin left. Could it be the one fighting is Assassin?"

Tohsaka deduced was reasonable but not in this case.

"No. That was Archer Gilgamesh. He somehow appears here."

Archer just dropped the information without a care. It didn't matter anymore anyway.

But Saber was different. She uncharacteristically slammed the table, making everything jump up.

Her eyes opened wide with surprised but quickly turned into a sharp glare.

"Ugh… The tea spills out! What's wrong Saber? You know that guy?"

She snapped out of it and looked at Shirou in hesitation for a bit. Her face adorned a sad expression instead of the previously serious face. Her eyes glinted in determination.

"Shirou… He was in the Fourth Holy Grail War ten years ago."

"Eh? How could he still be around? But what happened to make you be so mad about him?"

"I too, was in the Fourth Holy Grail War… And we were the last two Servants remained until the end."

Everyone was focused on her now.

"I… was your father Servant at that time."

Because there were a lot of people presented, she wasn't sure if she should talk about this. But she had determined to tell Shirou so she just hoped for the best.

"I was the one who made that fire ten years ago. I was the one who robbed you of everything Shirou."

She didn't witness it but she knew about the fire and the cause of it. Seeing his past helped a lot and she felt extremely guilty about what happened.

Shirou only looked shocked and stilled like a statue.

Tamako and Caster kept their thought to themselves, didn't want to disrupt them. A simple answer lead to a revelation. Tamako honestly didn't think much about that so she forgot about Shirou's relation to the Grail War. Afterall, he was a disciple of her Mistress, he should be perfectly fine with something like this.

"Saber… It's fine. Surely you had your reason for that. I know you are not the kind of person who do bad thing."

Archer was closing his eyes and erased his presence while Tohsaka was uncomfortably looking at both Saber and Shirou. She felt like she was intruding their private talk but she also wanted to know what happened ten years ago. She also lost her father at that time afterall.

"Thank you, Shirou. Your heart are big to remain calmly about this."

"Ha ha… you praise me too much. So why did you do it?"

"I was commanded to destroy the Grail with my Noble Phantasm… by your father. I don't know what did he find out about it but he was the winner, the last Master."

Everyone was silent again. This bit of information was too valuable to ignore.

"… I believe in my father's decision. His ideal was a hero of justice so something from the Grail must be so bad that he ordered you to do that."

He smile at her kindly and pushed everything aside. This matter should end there. They could discuss among themselves later.

"Let's stop this slumbering mood! Tamako-sis, how about you help me with my weapon now?"

But Tohsaka was still not pleased with this. She wanted to ask more.

"Oi Shirou, you…"

"Rin. Please leave this to latter. I don't want to touch this topic. And we only have a limited amount of time with my sister. She surely must be somewhere else soon."

She couldn't argue with that. Today Shirou had unexpectedly won against her in an argument two times.

When the person involved said so, everyone gave up on continuing the talk.

Tamako also didn't concern herself with this matter. Everybody had their own problem to solve.

"So Shirou, what do you need?"

"Can you do something to my weapon? The one that big sis made couldn't do prolonged battle at all."

"Oh, now you are complaining about her weapon huh. So boiled of you."

"Ah, no no! I didn't mean that at all!"

Tamako was really not teasing him. Anyone who complained about her Mistress was kind of irritating for her.

"What I mean is that the katana is only made of steel while the Servant's weapons are all artifacts of immense power. I couldn't stand against them."

"Hmm."

"…"

"I could enchant it but as you said, steel could only hold so much power. Exceed that threshold and the sword would shatter. Obviously I don't want to break my Mistress's creation."

"But then what do I do? Please help me Tamako-sis, I don't want to be useless."

He said with frustration in his voice. Saber was about to say that he wasn't useless and didn't need to fight but Tamako had answered his plea before she could talk.

"Well then… it couldn't be help. How about I lend you my equipment?"

"Really? YES! Ah, but aren't you a **Magic Caster**? ... I haven't mastered any spell yet."

His voice was small at the end.

"I have swords too, though they are all straight swords. You could handle it right?"

"Yes! Curved sword is better but I can work with straight one just fine."

He couldn't reach his master's level but he was also quite good now.

The Ichigeki Style made him a semi-superhuman. As long as the weapon could cut and be strong enough, he could swing it.

With a wave of her hand, an assortment of swords laid out on the table.

The three Servants had an astonished reaction to them. They had seen a lot of treasures in their life and they realized the quality of these swords.

In fact, some of the swords couldn't be grasped at all, their aura were densely compacted.

"Eh… Sis. I know I asked you to lend me but isn't this too much? They are all too powerful!"

"Sorry about this. I don't mean to impede your grown with a strong weapons but I only have **Legendary** and **Divine** ranks in my inventory."

"Ugh… It's fine sis. I just feel awkward for taking one of these."

Seeing Shirou was still reluctant to choose his weapon, she smile sweetly at him.

His personality was fine to her. A bit headstrong but that was also just like her Mistress so it was good.

His hesitation told her that he was still in good shape. Haven't madly gone chasing power yet. Even if he did, her Mistress would have smacked him back into the old him.

Thinking up to that she frowned. Her Mistress really doted on him.

She was a very jealous girl. Not to the extent of killing others for her Mistress's love, but she didn't mind erasing a few limbs of her rival.

"Alright!"

His shout made her awake from the delusion of her Mistress patting her head.

"Tamako-sis, could you tell me a bit about this sword?"

Returning to reality, Tamako saw that both Saber and Archer were helping him choose.

He was pointing at a long sword with the golden lining hand-guard in the shape of two chimera. The blade part came out from the opened mouth of the two chimera.

Even if she was not a sword expert, she still knew a lot about it. Because it belonged to her Mistress obviously.

"That sword was named **[Excalibur]**."

"‼"

Everyone was surprised but only Saber looked like she nearly dropped her cup.

"What? But didn't you all come from another world?"

"True. I know what you want to ask. The answer is no. This is not the sword in your legend."

She assured them but her smile still had some hidden meaning behind it.

"Eh? Your world also have the Legend of Arthurian? I couldn't imagine it looking at big sis and Levia."

She tilted her head.

"Hmm… The only legends I knew about were the thirty two **[World Enemy]** , and of course my Mistress. The only reason I knew of this world's legend was because Mistress told me to do some research in this world. This sword was taken from a group of invaders that called themselves **The Round**. All of them were **Paladin**. Weak but quite resilient, such an annoyance."

"Oh! Cool! Big sis never tell me anything. What are those **[World Enemy]** anyway?"

Tohsaka didn't butt in and retorted him with asking stupid question. Because despite the name, she still couldn't figure out the scale of those things's power. So she wanted some more information for references.

The group that looked like the knights of the round was splendidly ignored. It was quite obvious what happened to them.

Thing seemed to come to a bad end for them in another world.

"How powerful are they?"

"…"

"…"

Tamako only smiled at him.

Two Masters and three Servants felt a foreboding mind-ache incoming.

"Mistress…"

"…"

"… is the one who know it best."

"… But she won't tell me anything."

He knew her intention. She wanted him to find out himself.

The others was also frustrated. They thought she would reveal thing to the end but apparently the knowledge maybe a forbidden one.

Reveal this information wasn't a big deal for the **Devil's Abode**. She knew her Mistress well.

Furthermore, if the 'Players' knew about this, nothing would change. They either hid themselves, or died trying to fight her Mistress.

Her confident in Siriel was at the level of worshiping.

Her Misstress, afterall had removed Levia's and her limit. She didn't know how but she now had a part of her Mistress's essence merged with her own since that time.

Just the thought of it was enough to make her feel blissful for the whole day.

Giving them free information wasn't good either. So she let Siriel had the final say in these kind of matters.

"Now now, don't be so down. Perhaps someday you will meet them?"

The mischievous smile gave them goose-bump. They would be very fine if their life absented the presence of those things she talked about.

"… Well, I guess that is good too haha, ha…"

"Some of them resemble the figure in your legends and myths so don't be too surprise. Anyway we should…"

Suddenly, Tamako stopped talking and began to stand up slowly.

Her smile was dimming and her eyes were turning sharper.

She retrieved all the weapons except the **[Excalibur]** that Shirou chose.

 _What is this? Something has just entered the barrier. How…_

Seeing she get serious all of the sudden made the Servants tensed up too. They also stood up and prepared to deal with any ambush that may come their way.

The tension in the air was enormous.

Tamako took out her staff.

Feathers of light falling slowly from above as she wielded her radiant staff in hand. The long staff glowed up briefly as a soft light coiled around everyone and disappeared into them. There was an illusion of the wings at the top of the staff flapping made people focus on the staff pointlessly.

"What is happening sis?"

"Shirou, I have to go check something. You all should stay together at this place. And keep the sword safe, they are all Mistress's properties."

"I got it! Leave this to me!"

He quickly grabbed the sword and secured it firmly at his waist.

As they was still standing around, a loud crashing noise resounded throughout the house.

Silent followed as no one making any action.

Tamako had anticipated this and had already been on her way outside.

At the back yard of the residence where the sound started, there was a silhouette stood amid the smoke and dust.

Gesturing for the others to stop approaching and keep their distance, she alone stepped near the foreign creature.

A heated wind cycled around the two of them as they stayed a few meters from each other.

The wind easily cleared the yard of any dust that was lingering around, revealing the sight of two polar opposite existences in a stand-off situation.

A holy maiden wielding sacred light relic and a demon king look-a-like.

He was good looking, handsome even. But his big horns and demon looking wings gave away his ordinariness.

He stood there silently. His eyes glowing faintly with a purplish eldritch energy making his ashen color skin even more eerie.

"So… we have met finally. Wait, I think I have seen you somewhere…"

"Stranger… I don't know you. And I don't want to make acquaintance with you."

Tamako's face still hold elegant but she didn't smile like when she was with the others.

Her cold attitude make her smile just as minuscule as the attention one paid to a cockroach.

Tensed.

That was the only word one could use to describe this situation.

"So unfriendly."

"Hum."

Their exchance was short. Way too short.

Everyone's nerve was on edged with how the two of them talked.

He was on the tip of remembering some faded memories back in YGGDRASIL, but her nonchalant attitude put him off somewhat so he ignored the matter for the moment.

"We both are **Arch Devil** …"

"…"

"I don't want to turn our relationship into a kill-on-sight one."

"…"

Tamako didn't care. She didn't trust stranger.

 **Devil** was supposed to be evil by nature. Even more so an **Arch Devil**. The Players were different of course, but when they became their game avatar who could tell?

"How do you know what I am?"

"Oh, you finally say something different!"

"…"

"Well, as an **Arch Devil** myself, sensing other **Devil** is just a matter of practice. Satisfy now?"

He had an ominous smile plastered on. What was on his mind no one could know.

"Your power… is so charming. Such a beautiful presence."

"…"

He was focusing only on her, the most threatening existence he had ever met since coming to this world.

The others stayed still at a safe distance (according to them), while watching the confrontation of the most iconic scene of holy and unholy force.

Both were unholy though.

Most of them were worrying about Tamako. She wasn't strong enough based on what they sensed. Even with her mystical ability she had shown, she couldn't possibly be able to hold her ground against that thing right?

"What is your purpose to be here?"

"We haven't introduced ourselves to each other yet… oh well."

He had a disappointed expression while folding his arms.

At that moment, a light as if the Sun came kissing the Earth flashed by. Temporary blinding everyone for a few seconds.

"Ugh! What happened? Are we being attacked?"

The Servants quickly surrounded the Masters in case anything sparked up.

Tamako spared them no mind for she was keeping a closed eye on the **Arch Devil** in front of her. They both stayed still as the light did them no harm.

"That was quite a spectacle. Did you do this all the time?"

"It concerns you not. State your business, or leave."

"Alright alright! You are so hostile! Do you not care at all if your enemy increase?"

"You are invading on our territory. You are not trustworthy."

"Haa… girls these day. I will leave swiftly but first I want an answer to my question."

Tamako gave him a wary look. The power he emitted pulsed slightly.

"That **Angel** , the one who is rampaging up there, is your right? How did you make him do battle?"

"…"

She was expecting something devious would come out of his mouth but this… The **Merchant** was surely extremely dangerous. But taking on them wasn't a problem for her either.

She was specialized in defense and at her level of mastery, whittling down her shield with number wasn't a viable plan at all. If the barrier couldn't be taken down instantly, it would restore itself in a heartbeat. Not to say that low tier attacks would just be nullified regardless of their power. Be it a kid's punch or a nuke went off, its tier decided its usefulness all the same. Normal physical attacks depended on the level of one's own, so high level players may still have a chance if they could stay alive for a long time when meeting her.

But her specialized in defense still offered more for her as she lacking in attack power. She had all of her defense related abilities upgraded to new height just like any other defense specialists out there. Attacks from level 80 or spells and abilities from tier 8 and above were the minimum requirement for damaging her. An NPC built by the Devil Queen wasn't meant to be fair.

With all that on her side, even the whole covenant of the **Merchant** was to target her, she would be fine even without putting up her serious barrier. The **Merchants** were high level but their arsenals were not.

But that wasn't the point.

"Hey, say something! Don't ignore me! Just tell me something about that **Merchant** already!"

 _He wanted to know about the_ _ **Merchant**_ _but why asking me? The players are supposed to be knowledgeable about all sort of things from YGGDRASIL to outside of it, aren't they?_

As the name stated, the **Merchant** was a vendor that could be summoned anywhere, if the person had the skill. It was different than a spell but the execution looked the same so many newbies still had stumbled around trying to get this in the past.

The skill was a presentation of the contract. They could be summoned once a day and would left if attacked, so a battlefield wasn't an ideal place to call them.

But despite all that awesome sounding things, they only had **Relic** class as the highest quality merchandises. And they were expensive.

A lot of people screamed out that the thing was a waste of skill slots. Those were casual players. The **Merchant** was mean to replenish consumables and emergency needs in a tight situation, like when stuck in a very hard dungeon and your rangers ran out of ammo or healing stuff.

The top players didn't have those problems. If they had those, they couldn't be a top player in the first place.

But the basic information was surely known by someone like him.

That amount of power wasn't something normal people could get.

What could she tell him to make some more time?

Should she tell him that it was her Mistress that had summoned the **Merchant**?

No. It seemed like he had misunderstood that was her doing.

Her Mistress didn't like deceit but she was not the one who started it. She would take advantage of this. And besides, he thought she was a player as well.

To compare her at the same level as her Mistress was outrageous. Other players were cunning and tricky. Although it was dangerous that Tamako didn't think too highly of them, but she had her beloved Creator at her back.

"… And the reason I should tell you anything is?"

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back in thinking. The gesture made him look like an eccentric but who would dare to point it out?

"Hmm… I realize that an alliance between us will be very hard to success with you so hostile like this."

She kept looking at him with uninterested eyes.

"How about this? If you tell me your method, I won't join in the rampage, on this side of your barrier I mean."

She knew that he would use hostages as a bargaining chip in their talk. Seeing as she had been shielding those teenagers behind her the whole time even a slowpoke would notice something as obvious as that.

Her Mistress care for Shirou, and by extension his friends. If not for that reason, she would have proceeded to eliminate the invader before her without much of a thought.

"Hostages won't work on me. Give it up."

"Oh? Is that SO?"

A giant pillar of hell flame erupted from the ground suddenly and swallowed the whole residence behind Tamako.

The pillar is so hot that the air began to be ionized around it creating dangerous looking bolts of energy of which were lashing everywhere.

"I wanted an alliance but I am not that desperate to be sucking it up to you."

He was laughing menacingly while bathing in the light of the pillar of hell flame.

The spectrum of light had been brought down to X-ray wavelength as it existed the pillar.

But everything went by as quickly as it came.

With a spin of her staff the scenery was brought back to its previous state.

The laughing stopped. He was unamused by the result of Tamako's meddling.

Nothing was burned, no one was harmed. That was not supposed to happen.

"You have underestimated me greatly. Such simple attacks won't be able to do anything."

Now he was pissed.

It was true that he had looked down on her from the beginning.

He had, afterall, reached power beyond the level limit. Normal YGGDRAGSIL players would never have a chance against him.

"… You… Did you eat the deities of this world? How can you stop me?"

"None of your concern."

"You can't hide. Your power say it all."

"Hmm, now that you have attacked us…"

There was silent.

And then a sudden bust of wind created by the clash of their aura.

Tamako went full force from the beginning. She never took it slow with battle. And this time her opponent was not ordinary either.

So she transformed just to be sure.

A mixture of cold moonlight and infernal dark red flame collided violently as they both pull out their might.

The **Arch Devil** spread his arms as his horns grew longer, his eyes shone with eerie purple light. His stature didn't change much, only became more muscular, his hands and feet glowed red like hot iron that was just out of the smelter. Being grabbed by him was a no small problem now.

Then stood opposite to him was the darken terrain.

Light was sucked up to the center of the phenomenal. Floating amidst the mass of darkness was two silver lights that seemingly burning through your very soul.

The darkness squirmed around establishing their own domain.

The whole section was covered in dark fog. The air was cooling down quickly as gravity turned haywire around the residence.

The silhouette of a maiden holding a long reflecting staff slowly revealed within the vortex of darkness.

Her presence was still concealed but the change should tell any who had knowledge of such being a cold sweat.

"What are you supposed to be? That appearance… that power… No matter, let's see how you fare."

The sound of matter impacted against barrier made one's ears hurt.

He stepped in front of her instantly and let loose his endless punches on her.

Some were blocked, some were reflected back. But when he bypassed her barrier somehow, the punches just phased through her body.

Bright red portals of flame opened up behind him.

Two giant foxes jumped out and slammed their jaws full of needle-like teeth into both of his shoulders.

"Annoying little pets."

The two giant foxes used all their strength to pin him down.

Lava poured out of from their mouth trying to burn him with little to no success.

The nine tails of each one glowing with a lethal amount of energy and continuously lashing at him.

Tremor was generated at every hits he received.

There was a giant drill raised up from the dirt and began to pierce him in the chest.

He was unharmed however.

"Your attempt looked cute."

With a flex of his muscle, the three forces that was pinning him down were disintegrated.

"You were strong, but not enough to match me."

He released a straight punch at her in his current location.

The fist was cracking with lightning as a glowing lava looking truck-size fist crashed into her and blew all the way through.

The speed of the attack was lightning fast.

"It's over."

He let a smirk appear on his face, satisfied with the outcome.

Then a big pillar of red lightning struck him, scorched him in various place.

"Hmm, I don't see any problem in dealing with you yet. Maybe you are just bad?"

"Quite the tongue you got there little girl. Don't make me mad."

Two silver eyes looked down on him from the dark sky.

Tendrils of darkness crept up on him, surround him.

"You are arrogant. By your attitude, you must have never faced anyone beyond your ability yet…"

An omni-direction blast of hell fire released by him interrupted her.

Thanks to the barrier the blast zone was contained completely.

Hell fire wasn't a good thing for life or anything at all.

"I warned you."

His eyes were burning with ethereal purple fire. Power was being compressed into his body more and more as time pass.

"I shall incinerate this island along with your little guild."

It was instantaneous.

Just as he spewed out those sentences, the entire world trembled heavily.

The sky was dyed red and glowing slightly as track of red lightning crawled along the endless darkness above.

Two silver eyes were now replace by the countless eyes that appeared through the gaps in the red sky.

Those giant eyes sent shiver down the spine of the observer.

"Your crime is going against us. There will be no mercy."

He looked up following the voice from the sky but all he saw was a metallic foot of some giant creature.

The creature stomped on him with a force so absurd that plasma was forming along the place of the attack.

It let out a roar so loud that one soul could be separated literally if they don't defense against that somehow.

Its stature was tall, very tall with the characteristic spiked head of a dragon.

"Levia. You have come."

" **TAMAKO-NEE! I AM DONE! WHAT DO YOU NEED ME FOR?"**

Their casual exchange was actually thunderous and rumbling. But they didn't seem to care about that at all.

"Hostile force emerged. Remove him."

They refocused back on the **Arch Devil** below.

He was damaged badly due to the unexpected entrance of Levia. But using item was not against the rule, so in a moment he was completely fine like the beginning.

He looked at them in contemplation.

"So eager to kill. I question your humanity."

"We don't have it."

The short answer was all he received before the humongous black dragon Levia started his attack.

The dragon resembled Ancalagon in an old fiction, though smaller in scale. It must be around Deathwing's size. The glowing cracks in its body also looked like Deathwing's appearance.

 _Someone seems to like old games just like me._

He blinked out of the attack and kept a safe distance to react to them.

No way could he take on that punch from the dragon that had the size of the **Dragon Aspects**.

All his experience told him to never make contact with something like that.

And he agreed with his instinct.

The form of the punch as well as the skill and power of it was eerily perfect, even for someone like him.

"Though entertaining, I must bid you farewell here. I got a little carried away but thanks to you two I can somewhat grasp your stand. We will meet again."

Tamako had already deployed **[Dimensional Lock]** but looked like he used a non-teleportation technique to escape.

She wouldn't let anyone get away from her that easily though.

The world flashed continuously here and there.

Her presence was no longer be able to be detected.

The **Arch Devil** was struggling to slip out of her gasp, something of which he couldn't even feel.

Fighting her in the open was like swinging wildly in the field, the feeling of going against the world without actually knowing what one was doing.

The world was changing.

From habitat of human to crawling hole of evil, to wasteland of death.

Levia in his dragon form was a little hot-headed.

With his **Dragon Berserker** class in full-swing, he grew more irritated as his target disappeared.

Trying to detect the **Arch Devil** , he unleashed his terrible punches and kicks in every direction.

The world was literally collapsing around him but Tamako had that covered as well so he just concentrated on destroying things.

The little pocket dimension that Tamako had pulled them into through illusion was shattered after ten minutes of constant abuse.

The dark sky was as dark as before, the city was still intact. The houses were slightly burned but she could easily wave it away.

Standing there in frustration was only Tamako and a growling Levia.

He had escaped.

An amazing feat indeed.

Her deduction of him being something beyond the level limit of YGGDRASIL had been more or less confirmed.

His words could be a trap, his action however couldn't lie.

An existence like that could be nothing but trouble.

Except her master of course. She should be revered whole heartedly.

If only her master agreed to conceal her dreadful intimidation.

Looking back at the walkway where Shirou stood, she picked up Levia and pat him gently on the head.

He had reverted back to dog form before they came back, or else the house would be ruined again.

As she walked back to the house and passed them, they dissipated into dust and disappeared.

Another illusion of her to distract the enemy.

Giving them your intended weakness was a basic way to fight against such being as the Players.

Shirou and companies were grabbed by her Mistress when the fight started.

It was safer that way so she had called upon her Mistress.

Luckily that her esteemed Mistress didn't insist on fighting him herself.

She wasn't sure she could contain the battlefield if that happened.

"Let us clean up the rest of the pests Levia."

"Yes, onee-chan."

The pair went inside the house and disappeared from it completely.

.

.

 **### Devil's Abode ###**

.

.

The thing that shouldn't have happened had happened.

A confrontation of powers that shouldn't meet was all it took to let loose a seed of chaos into the world.

But those things wasn't a concern for a certain being.

As the sky was clear again after so long as three hours.

Not a long time admitted but for mortal men it was a nightmare from their deepest fear, the fear of extinction.

Some forces of the world were moving lively as thing happened but alas it ended.

And peacefully at that.

Reports of everywhere were flooding the internet.

Sighting of spaceships was a common discussion.

There were talks about giant robots and angels but there wasn't any image to expand on so the topic was lost.

The underworld of man also became busy with various maneuvers.

The Church was questioned nonstop but there had been no answer.

The Mage Association was panicking around from the previous attack on the clock tower and now they had this matter thrown at them too.

Every organization was racing with each other to secure the personals for the upcoming crisis.

One of which recruiting was happening right there at the hot spot of the event.

"Naaa… too much work. I don't want to do it. Bye-bye big boy."

 _["Wait! We could discuss…"]_

"And there you go. Blocked!"

The cellphone was dropped down and kicked to the side like a rock.

"Um… What was that big sis?"

"Just someone wanting me as their security is all. Wimpy gangster."

"Ugh, hash."

Sitting around a low table in the middle of the room were the two Masters and three Servants.

They all had just regained their consciousness a while ago, after everything had been wrapped up.

The Servants were awake the whole time of course.

The spook they felt when suddenly got dragged into a hole and dropped in front of the most frightening thing in the world was quite an experience.

But the monster was busy playing video game and ignored them.

They sat themselves and tended to their respective Master without any further fuss.

"How did they know about you anyway? And you have a cellphone?"

"Hey, of course I have a cellphone. What kind of beautiful girl did you think I am not to have one?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You are fashionable alright."

With a huff she flicked a flock of her hair to the back looking smug.

"I am a pretty famous girl you know? Big boys and girls around the world all find ways to have my number. I am the best after all."

"Eh, really? I can't believe it!"

Her terror on the battlefield was one of a kind.

The mercenary persona she made was a legend, a Death God of modern time in the backside of society.

She was known as a whimsical killer in her contract but never fail the objective so she was a sure win if they ever got her to join.

Most of the contract was a trap to kill her though.

Shirou was having a delusion of her being an idol but quickly waved it aside.

Impossible thing was impossible.

The others were not as misled as him, they quickly deduced what she meant and all came to a conclusion that her root was quite deep in the world already.

"What will happen after this… event?"

The question was mustered among the gloomy group.

The Servants didn't have the kind of mana to go toe to toe with foes like that Satan looking thing.

Even if they did have that amount of mana who could tell if it would be relevant?

Why would their war pulled in those outsiders?

"Nothing? The world will move on. You are being too concerned with this."

Siriel had dwelled inside human's habitat long enough to know their nature.

This was nothing new to her.

"No sis, I want to know when we could go back."

She looked at him and pondered her conclusions.

"He will find you again."

That shut him up real good.

"That's right. As an **Arch Devil** he is an expert in evil doing. Hostage was as good as any method for him to use."

"Tamako sis didn't do any evil thing though?"

She had a wide smirk on.

"How do you know? I am the one who created her. Her evil is just so happen to be concealed and accepted to be good by human standard. Not every being had the same common sense as human, you should know that already."

He knew that. But it never really sank in.

To him, the world was divided into good, bad and those who hadn't decided yet.

His view was narrow and he was aware of that.

But that didn't pull his legs back one bit on his way to be a hero.

"Why don't you stay here? I am in need of a second player. Show me how good you have gotten, Shirou?"

A controller was thrown at him. He was busy thinking so now there was a bump on his head.

"That's hurt! What do you all think about staying here for a while? It can't be that bad right?"

The others were not really inclined in accepting. Their heart may not be able to withstand the stress.

"Shirou, I don't think that is a good idea."

Tohsaka expressed their collective thinking with a bit of trembling.

Shirou was now able to remember that not everyone was used to Siriel's presence.

"Hey big sis, could you do something about your… aura? Please?"

"You know I don't like to suppress myself."

"But you controlled you strength, did you not? Please? I will play game with you a lot."

"… Brat, that's not how you negotiate… Haa, fine. I am in a good mood so why not."

She agreed to something that was seemingly impossible to think about.

This time wasn't a mix of charm and fear, it was a real turn-off.

He had done something no one had ever succeeded.

Even her Shishou failed to bend her nature.

His achievement had a huge significant effect on the world but that wasn't a thing anyone could know.

"Yay! Then we all could stay with no problem huh."

He looked back at them as Siriel's giant presence disappeared as if there never was such a thing before.

The others reluctantly nodded their head.

If there was something like the **Arch Devil** sneaking behind them then staying here maybe the best option.

"It is great to be here again."

"Is that so? Heh, how about taking another training course?"

"Eck! No thanks! I need to be in good condition to go about in this mess."

"Chicken out already? Your lower haft is still in the back. Want to visit it?"

His face went blue at the memory of his first time being chopped up by the **Ice Golem**. She was having fun teasing him again.

"Y-You haven't burned it yet? This is harassment!"

Tohsaka was having cold sweat imaging the training.

She intended to ask for a training but she was having second thought right now.

They didn't witness the detail of the fight of Tamako so she was still haven't consider Tamako as a trainer yet.

They were basically rivals in the Grail War so that was a hard thing to ask anyway.

While they were trying to get used to their new base, Siriel was continuing playing her game in the corner of the room.

She was carefree in everyone's eyes.

But that wasn't the case.

 _Players. Good thing finally happened for me but this is not fine. As fun as it was, he was aiming at my cute subordinates with the intention to kill._

There were a lot of ways to stay alive when dealing with Siriel.

But wanting to kill her loved ones wasn't a good idea in dealing with the emotional heightening **Arch Angel**.

She wouldn't bulldoze his base though. Despite how tempting that was.

Or not if she knew the whereabouts of it.

At the moment she had games to cool down her temper so the tidal of emotion would fade soon.

 _I am quite unstable huh? No problem though._

"There were some free rooms around the back. When Tamako returns, she will help you settle in if you haven't."

With that as cue for them to leave, everyone got up and made way around the shrine as Caster reluctantly led them.

Without the heavy atmosphere, they felt kind of strange seeing Siriel.

They wanted to observe her some more but she looked kind of in a bad mood.

Shirou was looking at Caster while the others were taking in the detail of the mysterious shrine.

"Caster- um… -san? How long have you been here?"

Hearing that she looked back at him briefly before continuing her walk.

"Does it concern you?"

"No… I am just curious. Servants and all, they are new to me you know? I don't have any idea yet about this whole thing."

"Just ask your girl."

"S-She is not…"

She didn't even say who and he was already fuming with heat.

 _Teenager._

Everyone got their room and time for themselves to mull over things.

The mayhem had ended. Sunlight had returned.

People's heart was not.

Tamako and Levia were still out there removing demons.

By tomorrow the world may fell into chaos over again. Or may order make its way through?

Truth and falsehood.

Revelation was never cheap.

.

.

 **### Unknown location ###**

.

.

"Holy shit! This must be her doing!"

A dandy man with white hair and beard looked at the news with an overly dramatic shout.

Luckily there was no one around as he was on the roof of some building.

"You just have to upscale thing to uncontrollable level, don't you?"

He scrunched up the piece of letter in his hand and burned it away.

"Told me to look up the Counter Force and now you make some works for me as a bonus. Damn!"

Ranting out loud his frustration he felt better somewhat.

He chanted up some mumbling words and mot of lights blew out from his hand.

"Let just get the authorities and make them do the work for me. Some light _suggestion_ is acceptable in this situation for sure."

While other people happily creating messes, there were people like him who cleaned up after.

Though normally he would just refuse their plea but this time event was… big.

"Hopefully, I can live in peace for some time after this."

His tired wish seeped in the wind and drifted off as he jumped away for the undoubtedly long day.

.

.

 **End of chapter.**

.

.

 **I was late to post this. Nothing but an excuse really.**

 **I participated in a several-months-long project. The time to write was little though I did try bit by bit before sleep.**

 **When my work is in a good time, free time and health often take the hard hit.**

 **I try to keep my health in good shape to go along with work so I offer sacrifice of my free time to sleep.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for the rant. I love my hobbies but work is work.**

 **Anyway, I hope the chapter is good enough. Don't know how much of this was affected by stress while I wrote.**

 **Try to see you soon.**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord or Fate series.**

 **.**

 **I wanted to try out** _ **'entering'**_ **each sentence like some web novels and so I did.**

 **Now that I remember the site will add space between sentences because they are practically paragraphs, and I am too lazy to gather them up so please deal with the annoyance in this chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **### Unknown Site ###**

 **.**

 **.**

A group of suspicious people was crowding together in a wide hall.

The place had a big altar with a tall cross as an idol of some kind.

The air was cold and the room was absented of modern light.

Here and there in this large hall were coffins lying around neatly in stacks.

The purpose was unknown but the people there had absolute reverence toward them.

No one made any approach toward those coffins.

Near the altar there was a blood-red circle with numerous symbols intricately arranged within.

Standing next to it was a prominent figure with much better clothes than the others around him.

"Let's us begin. We have wasted enough time!"

The man shouted out command with an impatience in his tone.

The others quickly moved around making the final arrangement for their ritual.

Their silence was eerie.

Finally, he stepped up into the center of the circle while everyone else stood in neatly formation before him.

Nodding to himself, he took out a small jewel box and put it down to his feet.

The moment it left his hand he moved quickly outside of the red circle as it lit up.

All the coffins were wrapped up in red light and pulled toward the ominous circle.

The people around began to chant some long incoherent language.

The place was shrouded in black mist immediately.

A bone chilling cold was spreading fast outward from the circle, even the outside of the building was also beginning to be frozen over.

The small box was broken and spilled out an unknown ash.

The coffins were disintegrated while hovering above the red circle and poured down its contents.

Blood, guts, bones and other fleshy parts of the body were all flopped down on the floor, mixed in with the ash at the center.

It was a gory mesh all over the place.

This seemingly satanic ritual was performed in the middle of the night with a holy symbol watching over it.

Clearly a blasphemy act, but there was no one paying it any mind.

The prominent figure started to call out chants, incantations to summon a Servant.

The gory mixture of flesh, blood and innards bubbled up as the incantations echoed the hall.

"… Come forth the Servant of God…

… Let his will be known to all!"

Rising from the middle of the circle was a feminine silhouette.

All the flesh and blood rushed into her as she absorbed it along with the ambient mana around.

A void briefly formed as all the mana disappeared for a moment but quickly ended when the place was refilled.

Light began to shine upon her as all the impurities were gone.

The hall was cleaned and brighten up under the heavenly presence of the girl that had just gained consciousness.

Godly light wrapped around her and materialized her clothes.

Standing still and bathing in the light was a beautiful girl with long blonde hair in a braid that was let down passing her hip.

She was wearing reflecting steel-like armor over her blue dress. There was a cut down in her skirt showing her refined legs to help moving easier.

A metal crown hugged her head firmly from the front, acting like a head protector.

She was holding on a banner of sort in her hands while her thin sword sheathed on her hip.

Her amethyst eyes opened slowly as she taking in the surrounding.

Everything returned to normal for the hall as she was fully aware and began to move.

"Are you all followers of the Lord?"

She asked the people around her once she had registered everything in the hall.

"Yes, we are. This is the Headquarter of the **Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament**. I believe you have already known why you are summoned, yes?"

She looked at the man before her suspiciously.

He wasn't the slightest holy in her eyes despite his clothes.

The same could be said for everyone in the hall too.

"Yes, I do. I am Ruler, I shall carry out my role faithfully. Can you give me a rundown on the current situation before I go?"

Though reluctantly, she still needed to know what had been causing problem.

The Grail gave her basic information along with her role to bring the Holy Grail War back on track, but it never gave her why it had to be her or what was the factor to bring about her.

"The Holy Grail War is happening in Fuyuki city in Japan. Everything was good until yesterday.

There was an invasion from the beyond, an "Alien's invasion" we called it, occurred at Fuyuki city.

Furthermore, every attempt at contacting or going there led to death. We lost about one hundred agents to the sea monsters alone. No one reach the shore either.

And talking about those monsters, they had all disappeared today. No track left, just the same as when they suddenly appeared.

I apologize for not being able to tell you much information."

It was confusion that plagued her mind at the moment.

There shouldn't be any Servants capable of doing any of those things.

Sea monsters maybe but extraterrestrial existences?

"I understand. I will head there right away.

Just one more question if you don't mind?"

"Please ask away, we are here to support you with all of our ability."

She doubted those were his words from heart, a black heart she dared say.

"… By which method did you summon me? I… feel strange, unsettled somewhat."

She looked down at her hand, clenching it above her heart.

There was this uneasiness that her entire body had been emitting the whole time since her arrival.

"Don't worry too much. You would get used to it soon. Your body was a unique homunculus that we acquired from a powerful magus. It would help you greatly in adaptation and mana restoration. It is completely tuned to you from physical to spiritual and magical energy. You are a perfected Servant right now."

His smiling face looked kind but to her, it was more like a mask.

A snake that swallowed its prey whole. She felt his poisonous nature beneath the skin.

 _Is this man really the servant of the Lord?_

Every words he uttered made her more and more convince that the man wasn't trustworthy in the slightest.

She should be summoned as a Servant with a body woven by mana, not this flesh and blood body.

The unsettling she felt didn't cease but she would let it go for the moment.

It really felt like her own body, even better if she may say. She would be careful.

"We have already prepared for your trip to Fuyuki city outside. The sooner you get there the better it is for the civilians."

His careful use of word certainly hit home with her.

Saving the people was also a lifelong mission for any servants following the teaching.

"Then farewell. May the Lord guide you."

"May the Lord guide you."

She quickly bid them farewell and went on outside toward her destination.

.

.

 **### Fuyuki City ###**

.

.

 **Thread: [Alien's invasion?]**

 **#1 OP:**

What is happening in our city? I though we still have a few thousand years before the end of the world.

 **#2 An_Anon_Guy:**

Well, our dreamed apocalyptic scenario has finally become a reality.

 **#3 Engineer_From_Home:**

 _ **An_Anon_Guy**_ Let's get serious for once, people. We could really die. This is no joke.

 **#4 An_Anon_Guy:**

 _ **Engineer_From_Home**_ What can you do anyway? We barely reached space and they have a bunch of Gundams and combat-ready spaceships.

 **#5 OP:**

Calm down guy! We need to discuss this.

…

…

 **#66 DragonRider85:**

I have some pictures that was unexpectedly 'broken'. But still retain some outline.

 **#67 Batboy:**

 _ **DragonRider85**_ Dude, upload the pic for us!

 **#68 DragonRider85:**

Sorry, I can't. Anyone who took pictures should have the same problem as me.

 **#69 OP:**

My pics are also thrashed. Do you think something or someone did this? And how?

 **#70 Batboy:**

Eh? Is this all a trap? Did you guy make up this whole story to troll everyone? No evidence no credit guys!

 **#71 OP:**

 _ **Batboy**_ You should leave then. We who live in the city can't and don't want to prove anything to you.

 **#72 Engineer_From_Home:**

Ignore him. We don't have any record but we all should have seen them. I imagine that the Church also has it pretty hard.

 **#73 An_Anon_Guy:**

Oh yeah, I would like to see how people react to those Gundam Angels.

 **#74 DragonRider85:**

Actually, I kind of know how it started. Nothing too sure though.

 **#75 OP:**

Finally! Someone know something! Tell us please.

 **#76 An_Anon_Guy:**

 _ **DragonRider85**_ Huh? Are you working for the Government or something?

 **#77 DragonRider85:**

No, I am just a gamer that is quite rich. I live on the 35th floor of a building near the bridge so I saw it.

 **#78 Engineer_From_Home:**

Holy shit! Are you perhaps my boss?

 **#79 DragonRider85:**

I think you got the wrong person, whoever you are. Anyway, we should focus on the main topic. When I was taking a break to eat at the balcony, I saw something incredible.

 **#80 OP:**

Please go on! Don't leave us hanging like this.

 **#81 DragonRider85:**

Would you believe me if I said I saw ESPers fighting each other on the riverbank? Call it magic or anything you like but two persons were throwing chunks of the riverbank and shiny explosive stuffs at each other.

If not for the big chunk of earth floating up, I wouldn't have noticed anything at all.

 **#82 An_Anon_Guy:**

Hey dude. Were you high or something? I just went by the riverbank. There is no such damage at all.

 **#83 DragonRider85:**

As in anywhere else. The city becomes mysteriously pristine after the event. So you can think whatever you want.

 **#84 OP:**

Let continue _**DragonRider85**_.

 **#85 DragonRider85:**

Stuff happened and then a rift appeared out of nowhere. Things were swallowed up real fast. The earth, the water, literally everything around it.

The windows were vibrating madly by the wind. I had already thought that was it for me and ready to run.

But then again, another incredible thing happened.

 **#86 An_Anon_Guy:**

Damn dude! Don't cut the story like that! It is at the good part!

 **#87 Engineer_From_Home:**

 _ **An_Anon_Guy**_ Hey, don't be rude to people. Give some respects for others, don't you?

 **#88 An_Anon_Guy:**

Wow, this guy's attitude has completely turned around. Neat.

 **#89 OP:**

Guys, let him finish please.

 **#90 DragonRider85:**

When I noticed the light where they fight, I looked again.

And there was suddenly an Angel with six white wings appeared. He roared up an explosion, flew up while holding a big Gatling gun. He started shooting like mad at everything around him with explosive ammo.

I ran.

 **#91 An_Anon_Guy:**

Are you really sure you weren't high? An Angel with a Gatling gun shooting explosive ammo while screaming? Seriously dude. That was the most likely thing someone who was very high would say.

 **#92 DragonRider85:**

I told you guys my story. I will leave now. I have this uncomfortable feeling for a while already. Something tell me that we shouldn't discuss this.

 **#93 An_Anon_Guy:**

Hey, don't just leave like that! You are supposed to say something back, oi!

…

…

.

 _Buzz…_

"… _the people from everywhere were…"_

 _Buzz…_

"… _a riot occurred yesterday in Northern European…"_

 _Buzz…_

"… _the president of France's assassination caused…"_

 _Buzz…_

"… _there was a strange light in the forest that shot into the sky…"_

 _Buzz…_

"… _A homeless man was found sleeping on a luscious black sofa in the park…"_

 _Buzz…_

"… _I will have you know that the world is going to…"_

 _Buzz…_

"Hey go back! You just skipped something there!"

"Like what? The news only talks about the same thing anyway."

"No seriously, go back a bit! That 'homeless man' one!"

"What is so special about it?"

"Just do it quickly please?"

In a shrine that human shouldn't stay, there was the bickering of two teenagers.

A boy with wild uncared short orange hair and a girl with long black hair in a pony-tail.

The girl was lazing around the TV in the main room of the shrine.

It was the place of worship but there was no deity to be worship there, just a mysterious object sat on the altar near the wall at the back.

She changed the channel back to the news that the boy had asked.

"… _Our reporter Yuu-san have arrived to ask him about his sofa. Let's us follow them."_

" _Hello, mister. We have something to ask of you. Could you answer a few questions for us?"_

" _Hun? What ish that? Go away already. I ish not giving you ma bed!"_

" _Okay, please calm down. We won't take your bed."_

" _Then go away!"_

" _Can you tell us where you got your bed, mister?"_

" _I see it float'n in the river. It ish mine now! Shoo!"_

…

" _Well, that was a hard task. We thank you for your effort Yuu-san._

 _As you all can see the rumored sofa in the video. Completely undamaged and as beautiful as a newly built one despite the rough treatment of… human._

 _There was already a group before us approached him. They were the police and some experts on luxury furniture. They came in case of thievery but they were completely surprised by the object. It is indestructible and a masterpiece of craftsmanship. Furthermore, it retains its cleanliness no matter how much you smear it with filth. No one can claim to own or make it_

 _By right, the sofa belong to the man but soon there will be a lot of people fighting to buy it._

 _The origin of the sofa is a mystery, as the material and the workmanship is deemed impossible to achieve by current technology and human's skill._

 _Some speculations believed that it fell from those… mysterious aircrafts the other day._

 _I wonder why I suddenly feel an urge to forget about it…"_

"There you go. It is just some mundane news for housewife. Why would you… oh right, you are a househusband."

"Hey, don't throw out sarcasms at every chance!"

"Tsk. So why are you so hype for the news?"

The boy scratched his head while making an awkward smile.

"That thing makes me remember something bad you know… thing in the past."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Just spit it out already."

Putting down the remote she sat up facing him.

Her tank top shifting slightly, accentuated her curves as she twisting around to see him.

Wearing a white tank top and short pant, she had a very sensual look on her adolescent body.

Sometimes he wondered if she was trying to seduce him.

 _She would never think of me like that anyway. Stupid me for day dreaming._

"Big sis used to make weird things when I was small…"

"Alright, enough! She made that sofa, didn't she?"

"… Yeah, I am afraid that it will transform into something and make a ruckus again."

"…"

"…"

The two of them looked down on the floor as if there was something extremely interesting on it.

The past few days went by without any major incidents.

There sure were a lot of noise caused by the citizens but there was nothing they could do.

The government and some mysterious groups had done something and now the mass was gradually ignoring the insane apocalypse.

It was all good in their option.

Someone really took care of the problem probably.

But thing couldn't just stay peaceful like that for long.

Seeing as there was the mastermind behind the insanity still loitering freely around the neighborhood.

"Where is she anyway? Let tell her to retrieve it or something."

 _There is no way I am going to clean up after her. An opportunity for adventuring? This isn't some shounen show! Let her deal with the problems she made!_

"I thought we would go…"

"No! And that's final!"

"Ugu… your mood turns bad so fast."

"Hmm!"

He stood up and took a brief look at another corner of the room.

In that corner there were a full set of gaming station and an extremely comfy nest of pillows.

The fluffy corner had always carried a fragrance that made one's head relaxed. If carelessly approaching it, people would be fluffified and made into a lazy mess.

Sound awesome if you asked the owner of it.

Currently there was no one using that corner.

"She went out some time ago to buy ice cream. Let find Tamako-sis instead."

"Ugh… I couldn't comprehend how being like her work."

"Haha… neither do I."

Turning off the TV, the two wandered off to their own business, leaving the world to their own hustle.

.

Dragging a grumpy girl behind, the boy moved on the isle to the back of the shrine.

There was a backyard with a lot of space that everyone used quite often.

The two arrive at the spacious room facing the backyard.

"Oh, Shirou and Tohsaka. Do you need something?"

"Hi Tamako-sis. Hi Caster."

Sitting at the low table with a lot of schematics and diagrams of unknown mystic art were the two women with otherworldly beauty.

One was a peerless beauty with long black hair. She was wearing the traditional clothes of the shrine maiden but it was obviously made with imperceivable power.

The other was wearing a purple robe with her hood down.

Her face was like a carefully sculpted artwork with lustrous blue hair. Her pointed ears gave a mystical feel altogether.

What was seen as two beauties hanging out with each other was actually the researched theories being broken down and refined by the two super magi.

The shrine maiden Tamako could barely be classified as a magus due to her origin as an outsider of this world.

But regardless of definition, she had learned the art of magecraft as well as occult ritual of this world to expand her own knowledge.

If a magecraft was used by her, it would turn out to be on the level of true magic. That meant her magecraft couldn't be replicated by science at all.

Her condensed magical presence was that much potent, and as she used mana directly instead of the OD the result was obvious.

That was just how overwhelming the raw power output difference between humanity's and hers.

"We found something that was left behind by big sis. The journalists were making reports about it."

"Oh, we totally forgot about it huh? Well, just leave it be then."

He looked a bit worried at her solution.

"Is that really okay? Big sis Siriel made that you know?"

"This time is different than before so don't be too alarmed. It is really just regular furniture."

"But it is indestructible."

"They can't damage it doesn't mean that it is indestructible Shirou. Most **Legendary** rank items are like that."

He still wasn't satisfy somewhat. But the girl stood beside him nodded her head understandably.

"Well, if you say so sis."

"See that, Shirou. I told you there was nothing to worry about but you were being as stubborn as ever."

"Come on Rin. How can I not worry?"

The two started bickering again.

Both Tamako and Caster looked at them with gentle eyes. Well, maybe not in the case of Caster, she was unamused by the interruption of her research.

"Stay quiet or get out. We are busy here."

The two teenagers stopped fighting and looked back a bit guiltily.

"S-Sorry…"

Their life had become kind of easy recently so they were turning into kids again.

Safety was assured.

Food was heavenly delicious.

The environment was refreshing and they were surrounded by tree lines.

They really become too lax.

Tamako and Caster returned to their research as the two young magi quietly sat down trying to learn what they could.

All the formations on paper were of ancient and alien languages to them.

Tamako was pulling out more of these research material and neatly stacked them up on the side.

She was wearing strange glasses, but it looked good on her, just like everything else.

"This circle could be made into a medium to directly pull out data. We need to somehow convert it all into understandable content."

"I see. How about you change some of these formulas Caster. Mistress like game so we should make it shows a readable status… like this."

The project went smoothly. Everything was just finer detail before the test-run.

The two were quite zealous in their work.

They didn't need food, sleep or any other necessities a living human required.

One was a peaked-rank supernatural being.

And the other was an ultimate spirit familiar, a Servant of great might that had received the blessing of said being.

They was tasked with finding a way to reach the Throne of Heroes.

It was an easy task for them but flaws were unacceptable.

They eliminated each and every risk that they could come up with.

The Throne of Heroes wasn't a place to go to but a library of sort.

Records of heroes from all ages from Genesis to the end of time were gathered there.

Their soul resided in their own little worlds in the throne of their legend.

When the world fell into a crisis of disproportional scale, some of them would be called up to disperse the problem.

Only the World and Alaya had the ability to call upon those souls to do their bidding. The World never did that though, humanity was like a blight to her, and dead people brought back to life was already out as an option.

Tamako and Caster had dissected the working of the Grail for a week.

Their finding was more than they expected.

With information from Archer and some mysterious vampire whom Siriel grabbed from somewhere, they could theoretically simulate the summoning Alaya did.

Finding about the egos of Humanity and Earth didn't make Tamako feel any better.

Secretly, she would find a way to deal with them when the time come.

Right at the moment, they was trying to retrieve Caster's soul from the Throne of Heroes.

It wasn't to start anything. She would still return to the Throne if she somehow died again.

But there was benefits in merging her soul to her current vessel.

It wouldn't feel good to accidentally see another copy of her running around the city.

Servant had limited mana too, however, Caster currently didn't had this problem.

The Grail only copied the Heroic Spirit into the Class Vessel afterall. They had the same abilities but not mana. The Grail couldn't copy that.

That being said, they didn't want to provoke this world's egos too much.

Fighting a Counter Guardian with the mana pool of the entire planet was not very environment friendly.

And they had better not let Siriel know how to make the Counter Force react.

"Say, Caster. What do you think about making a new vessel?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"You see, I just thought that we could make a more suitable vessel to contain your soul. This would be a temporary reincarnation if we put it into word."

Caster was thinking of the implication of such statement.

She would be officially alive again.

This could also mean that the hold of the Grail on her would be partially lost due to her nature of existence changing.

"This would also serve as a test for the ritual we have crafted."

"Yes, this will bring more benefit for us in case some twisted events occur. What should be the vessel then?"

"I will enchant something of worth for you. But we need some permissions from Mistress first. This will use up some of her resources."

"Hmm… it can't be help. I will leave the vessel to you. Meanwhile I shall compile this… _Status_ thing."

The two of them continued to trade ideas with each other at a fast pace.

Their hands never a moment without some sort of magelight as they worked.

"H-Hey Rin, I can't follow them. Help me out, please."

Tohsaka just gave him a sigh. Her gesture was of a defeated person after their final exam.

"You would be a genius if you could follow all their talk. Their research isn't something anyone could do so casually."

"Ugh, you understood then? You are a genius afterall."

She glared at him with irritation.

"Is this sarcastic?! When did you learn to be such a dough?!"

"E-Eh? What are… no, I would never dream of being sarcastic toward you! I mean it!"

"Hmm! Figured, you are as dense as a rock."

They stopped their small quarrel and focused back on the discussion of the two super magi before them.

.

.

In a certain street of Fuyuki, there was another attraction that might perhaps make its way to the headline of the city news.

"That look so good on her. Such pinpointed fashion sense!"

"Stop sounding like an intellectual. You are just looking at her ass."

Boys were following in herd behind a foreigner.

A smoking hot beauty with reflecting platinum blond hair.

With each step her figure hypnotized the boys more and more to her swaying hip.

Sound of clinking rang out as the metal rings on her limps shifting.

The unblemished beauty walked with bouncing cheerfulness on her barefoot.

Surprisingly not a spec of dirt remained on her foot.

But the people were too occupied watching her enchanting figure to notice anything else.

This district often had cosplayers gathered so a lot of coffee shops and other establishments had been opened.

Seeing beautiful females revealingly dressed as various characters should be an everyday occurrence, but this foreigner was on another tier of her own.

The clothes were very well made and of a quality that no cosplayer could ever imitate.

Her elf ears and red eyes were so surreal that may as well be real.

No one dare to approach such a divine work of art.

But they surely were persistent in their stalking after her.

The one that was so hot of a topic was of course the irregular of this world, Siriel.

She had gone out to get some ice cream but in the end it led to this situation.

Without her passive turned on, the mass of terror was left with only a temping little beauty.

Being followed left and right made her mischievous side perked up.

She was trying to see how many would follow her around as she strolled everywhere as slowly as possible.

This was also something new and fun for her.

She had never considered turning **[Intimidation]** off so these kind of situations were a first.

Tamako had asked her permission to use some ingredients through **[Message]** while she was making her way around the block.

Of course she allowed it.

There really wasn't a need to ask her permission every time but Tamako greatly disagreed.

It was quite an annoyance for someone like Siriel.

It wasn't like her warehouse would be used all up.

And if it was Tamako or Levia then she wouldn't mind emptying her stock either.

Afterall she didn't use much of anything at all.

A hoarder she maybe but she wasn't stingy about stuffs she would probably never touch.

Giving all the decision to Tamako, Siriel continued on her merry way.

She would definitely not come back any time soon.

Along the way through the high class district, she caught something in the corner of her eyes.

In a luxurious café house with no customer normally, there was a certain shiny golden head sat like he own the place while holding his cup of coffee.

A mischievous smile crept up on her face as she sneaked up on him.

 _*Ding - ding~*_

The door's bell rang.

Well, she never noticed those things, seeing as stealth was most likely the only field she didn't master.

And with that she brought attention on herself spectacularly.

"Teehee~ Hi there cool guy."

His eyes went wide for a brief moment before returning back to being as sharp as a knife.

His posture remained calm and collected without a single disturbance.

Countless strategies were formed and discarded at the same time.

"Tsk!"

"Hey! That's rude!"

Loudly pointed out his behavior while still wearing her smile, she nonchalantly took the seat opposite of him.

With both of her hands supported her chin she called out to the waiter.

"Ne, ne~ One Special espresso with extra syrup here! Added it to his bill please!"

The waiter was stunted by her look and her order. He looked at the King for confirmation before doing anything.

Gilgamesh was very annoyed at the moment but gestured for the waiter to just do as she said.

"So~ so~ how are things? Good right?"

"How are you still be around? Never mind that… What do you want now?"

Truthfully, he didn't want to be involved with the Thing before him anymore.

He sensed that if he did, there would only be a mess and a big loss for him. He didn't need a Joker in this war.

Siriel was just wanting to screw around so that was probably the only smart move left.

"I have suppressed my aura recently so I am just strolling around. It's very fun! You should also do it sometime! They are just flocking behind me like some ducklings haha!"

Listen to her talking on and on about how the boys followed her, gave him some other insights on her being.

All in all he could conclude that she was definitely some kind of ancient or primordial evil.

She was a monstrous existence, strong beyond comprehension.

So immeasurable that he was sure she didn't belong to this world.

But her personality was a confusing mess.

Despite that, he understood. It was the attitude of the strong.

She was used to being an absolute power for a very long time.

When people held strong power, they were usually corrupted by it.

Even the gods could fall into corruption easily.

Then there was her, Queen of the Underworld she called herself.

He felt darkness inside her.

Not the kind of darkness dwelled inside people but the kind the world was surrounded with.

She was the corruption itself. Evil with a shape.

"You are evil."

"Well now, you don't say… Of course I am evil!"

With a huff she folded her arms and showed her ample chest proudly.

"I am an Aspect of Evil… or two? Anyway I stand by my nature truthfully, shame on you for pointing out obvious thing."

Siriel never strayed from her nature even when she was screwing around.

She was fed by the negative energy of the world.

Act of violence and destruction of any kind reinforced her influence on this world.

She was literally the Bad End of any hero who aimed at her as the ultimate boss.

Kill her without fighting her? Impossible.

The old gods gave up on her, what could human with limited power do?

Luckily those egos didn't charge at her the moment she appeared or else this timeline would cease to exist a long time ago.

Siriel herself was not dense. She knew full well how the mortals would view her if she was ever exposed.

For them she would be the ultimate evil to be rid of and by that notion, the whole collective conscious of humanity would move to fulfill its will.

But she was bad at vague things like those egos so most of the time she just let thing be.

Whatever came would come, she would deal with the consequence later.

The important thing was her happiness.

Devil needed to be happy too!

Everyone of course wanted their desires fulfilled.

Siriel looked at Gilgamesh with a smug face.

"Now look at you. Were you defeated last time? I couldn't see you after the blast, hee~"

"Don't try to incite me. If there is another fight, this city will be done for. I have claimed it after all, can't let it crumble now."

He was unexpectedly calm about this.

From last time he learnt that she would bait people to attack first before she went nut.

 _Probably some rules she herself put up._

He knew beings of immense strength often handicapped themselves to feel challenged.

He too did that quite often so he recognized right away.

And by ignoring her attempt, she would be stuck unless she would disregard her own rules.

Which was the least likely possibility.

She was evil but an honest one.

A rare combination he admitted.

"Hmph! You are supposed to be prideful! Don't act differently now!"

She pouted out her cheeks.

"I could act how I want. I am the King. You have a problem with that?"

Now it was him that looked smug. He got her on his pace.

"Coward?"

"Prideful doesn't mean acting blindly. What would I get out of destroying my city? I don't have time to play small game with you."

She was frowning.

She was kind of getting that he had caught on her thing.

The waiter brought out her drink just as she was about to burst out her irritation.

The sweet aroma distracted her enough to decrease her frustration.

"It smelled good! Here is your tips cutie!"

She threw the waiter boy a small ruby.

The boy was panicking about how to act with the 'tips' but Gilgamesh just waved him off telling that 'just take it and go'.

Wealth was no strange thing for him and he deemed that also applied to the Queen in front of him.

"Don't you have cash on you? Why bringing around those jewels? So much hassle."

"Eh, I just use anything within reach. And those small stone just work everywhere."

"Hmm, I see you have a decent taste in showing your wealth. Not everything about you is brutish huh."

"Heh, just because I am from the underworld doesn't mean I don't know how to use money!"

She took that as a compliment. Not thinking too deep on everything he said.

"By the way, what with the clothes? Are you an exhibitionist or something?"

He looked at her clothes with an unmasked disgust toward it.

"How rude of you! My clothes was one of a kind! It is the pinnacle of its class, only in the possession of the strongest. And this is my taste! It would be a loss not to grace the world with my beauty!"

He just rolled his eyes at her answer.

"And you? What are you doing here? A regular?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Just asking for the sake of asking."

He contemplated his decisions on this a bit before saying anything.

"Hmm, this place has better drinks and services than other places in this city."

Siriel took a sip of her cup to see for herself.

"Ohh, it is really better. You have nice taste as well."

"That is obvious."

He answered with a prideful tone.

Evil as she was, a ruler was still a ruler. At least she wasn't a mindless corruption seeking thing.

It sure had a different feeling talking to her than the time he talked with the King of Knights and the King of Conqueror.

She certainly wouldn't have to govern her subjects like the rulers of man based on how he knew of the underworld.

Maybe because of the strength she possessed that made him acknowledge her as somewhat on his level?

"Hey hey, want to compete?"

"… Hoo…"

.

.

There was a big circle drawn on the ground in front of the shrine.

The front yard was big enough to contain the enormous circle.

With a dimension around 225x75 or so meters, there was still a lot of space left for what was going on here.

"This much space will do."

Tamako stood on the side to inspect the outline of her creation.

"What are you doing sis?"

"I am preparing the place to harvest souls."

"…!"

Shirou stepped back a bit scared.

His companion, Tohsaka also paled a little.

"Wha-What are you saying sis? Something so ominous sounding!"

"Hmm? What are you talking about Shirou? Rituals that need sacrifices are normal. The one that doesn't need sacrifices is usually very weak. Unless the practitioner has the specific skill, and unfortunately I don't, then there is no alternative."

"B-But killing just for that is…!"

He was in a crisis within his mind.

He was fine with killing monster, they felt different for him.

He was fine with killing evil people, though there was still some hesitation.

But witnessing a mass killing in front of him was still too much for his naïve self.

The trauma, which was already fixed, still lingering in his mind.

Tamako looked at him with a tilted head.

It was true that they had never done this with him presented.

 _Well, he is still a young human with little to no experience._

She left him alone and continued to add more detail to the circle through the use of her illusion.

"H-Hey, Rin. Is this really normal for magi?"

"… They are…"

She was about to deny it but stopped.

Images of the atrocities magi all over the world had done behind everyone back rolled on her mind.

Biting her own lips she remained silent.

"That can't be…"

He felt despaired at the cruelty of the world.

 _How can anyone do something like this? How can my gentle sister do something like this so calmly?_

Just as he was asking himself that, the answer also came to him in his mind.

 _Because she isn't a human._

 _Because she has a different sense of value than mortals._

 _Or perhaps it is only me that didn't understand._

He looked around to find something that could help him through this small crisis.

Then his eyes landed on Caster.

She was sitting at the entrance to the worshiping room.

Caster caught on his gaze and looked back at the boy.

"What is it?"

"I-Is there no other way than s-sacrificing lives?"

"Hmm, what in the sentence 'there is no alternative' that you don't understand?"

She was getting irritated at the boy.

He was a nice kid, but his personality was rubbing at her the wrong way.

"What is wrong with sacrificing? And for starter, what sacrifices did you think we would use?"

Her voice was a bit harsh toward him making him flinched back.

"… w-what?"

He was getting smaller as she glared a hole in him.

"Now now, you should let him go Caster. He is just being kind."

"Tamako-sis!"

He felt secured at her defending him.

"Shirou, we don't use humans as a sacrificial ingredient. I have other beings in abundant."

She smiled gently at him knowing his thought.

"R-Really? Then what are you using?"

He looked relieved at her word.

Tamako noticed his change in attitude and looked at him for a while.

"I am using **Demons**. They are plentiful if you are decently good at summoning."

He nodded acceptingly at her answer.

His mood had returned to normal gradually.

"Shirou."

"Yes sis?"

"Go call Saber and Archer here. I would like to borrow them for some menial tasks."

"I will be right back!"

He quickly ran off to the back of the shrine.

 _He is unconsciously discriminating non-human. I will have to tell Mistress to hasten his education some more._

"Um, I could call them over our mental link."

She looked at Tohsaka.

The girl was quietly observing every movement of Tamako.

With a light chuckle, she waved her hand gesturing the girl not to do that.

"I know. But Shirou needs a change of air."

"… I see."

She had completed the circle a while ago.

The ritual ground was encased inside the circle with fifty meters in diameter.

Not very wide but it was enough for her purpose.

"Tohsaka, is there something on your mind?"

"…"

Noticing the complicated expression on the girl face, she gave her a change to let it out.

"I… want to know your real objective in the Holy Grail War."

Tohsaka was disturbed by the ritual but knowing that nothing too serious would happen, she had other thoughts resurfaced.

"Didn't I tell you already that I wouldn't join in?"

"You did. But that can't be it. Basing on my observation in the past few days, you are also a monster of immense power. You could easily compete with that **Devil** and come out unscratched. You don't need sleep and you also don't eat. Demons and other supernatural beings are at your beck and call. You can control fire and lighting directly like breathing without any effort. You make artifacts comparable to Noble Phantasm just to practice. You possess treasures that could cause war. Your intelligent is beyond any magus I know with magecraft, even though you come from another world. You research and tamper with topics that magi of modern age could barely touch. And that ability of your over creation. You, you… What are you planning to do in this world?"

Tamako listened to her rants with interested in her eyes.

The girl was huffing due to extensive shouting for quite a while.

The little girl felt hapless at everything she saw recently. She could stay silent for only so long before the stress built itself up. Her magical knowledge couldn't keep up with the two super magi.

"That is… intense? You sure took notes on a lot of things. And thanks for the praises.

Although there are a few points that are not entirely true but you are good for noticing all that.

You should have known by now but the only thing that matter to me is serving my Mistress. As long as she doesn't say so, I won't do anything to your 'race'."

"…!"

"You shouldn't care too much about that. My Mistress isn't someone who would do what you are thinking."

 _But if the human do something stupid then it will be me that they should be worried about._

Tamako didn't voice out her thought of course. No need to stress the pitiful girl anymore than that.

If anything, she had even considered Tohsaka cute.

"We are not omnipotent, I and Levia still have a lot to learn. After this, why don't we all sit down and discuss about magecraft? I am sure you would benefit greatly in those topics."

The suggestion was so appealing that her mood lit up quickly. The girl was easy to please with some care.

"R-Really? I will be in your care then!"

Seeing as her attempt at soothing was a success, she smiled satisfactorily at it.

With that Tamako reinforced the ground some more for the upcoming issue.

Shirou also came back with Saber and Archer walking a distance behind him.

The two Servants had no problem staying at the **Devil's Abode**. The place was overflowed with ambient mana and was perfect for training, seeing as nearly everything was indestructible here.

They also had a lot on their mind and the quiet time here help them greatly to sort it out.

"Tamako Sis! They are here, though I forgot that we could call them telepathically, haha."

"Oh, do you now."

Tamako smiled at him and nodded at the two behind.

Saber was wearing her blue dress without any armor on. She had become more alerted and had rarely worn normal clothes anymore.

Archer was still Archer with his never changed clothes on. He denied it of course.

"Do you need us for something, Miss Tamako?"

Saber asked with quite a formal tone. She refused to change her way of addressing. Something to do with honor and dignity of a knight.

Archer kept silent, leaving the talking to Saber.

He may still not be comfortable with Shirou in his vicinity. An awkward relationship for sure.

"I am about to start the ritual. I want you two to kill the sacrifices inside this formation here."

The two narrowed their eyes at the words 'kill' and 'sacrifices'. There was nothing good about those words.

Seeing their reaction, Tamako heaved a sigh.

"Really, this world has an allergy toward sacrifice or something? I am using summoned **Demons** so don't mind the small details too much."

They averted their eyes to the magecraft on the ground.

The formation was immaculate, the ground they stepped on was also very sturdy.

Judging the space on the circle, they estimate the sacrifices must be large or numerous.

"What is the ritual for exactly?"

"I am making some vessels for summoning purpose."

The answer didn't sate their curiosity but it was enough.

They moved to the edge of the circle to inspect it more.

"Why do you need us to do something like this? You could have easily secured anything inside yourself."

"That is true. But…"

Tamako walked around the formation while dragging her hand in the air above the surface of the barrier she put up.

"You two need to know how to fight **Demons** and **Devils**. In the future, _He_ will definitely appear again. And at that time, you may not have any assistance from us."

Her finger lifted off the barrier. She finished the full round around the ritual site using illusions before turning toward them again.

Runes and complicated magical diagrams lighted up following her track and faded into the barrier.

"Now Caster, why don't you join them? This will surely be a good experience for you too."

"Uuu!..."

Caster with a reluctant nod stood up slowly and moved toward Saber and Archer.

She really didn't want to step on _this_ yard. What lied under this ground was still fresh in her mind.

The other two Servants looked at her questioningly but didn't ask.

"Your task is simple. Place this crystal inside the circle, it doesn't need to be in the middle.

After that, you three fight and kill all the **Demons** that will appear.

Do you have anything to ask?"

Tamako gave the crystal to Caster and looked them over.

Saber and Archer were preparing their weapon and armor while Caster was appraising the black crystal in her hand.

She felt an immense power inside it.

It felt like it could explode and consume her instantly if this crystal broke.

Her hands trembled as she looked at the crystal.

With extremely careful movements, she secured it firmly and turned to Tamako.

"… Seriously? It won't explode right?"

"…"

"…"

There was a silence that could imply the worst for Caster.

"If you don't deliberately trying to destroy it, it won't break. Beside, once you activate the spell inside it, it would become invulnerable. So don't worry, you can throw it just fine."

"… fine you say… And what spell is this?"

"Just a summoning spell that was often used for sacrificing. The name is **[Armageddon (Evil)]**."

The three Servants looked at her questioning.

A spell with a purpose like that was not seen often.

The summoned beings usually had more uses for the mana they took than a simply sacrifice but that wasn't impossible.

What bugged them was the name.

"'Evil'? And 'Armageddon'? Coming from you those names may be literally just like that but why using this much mana for summoning sacrifices? Please talk a bit more about it… for our sake."

Tamako smiled a bit sheepishly at them.

"Sorry about the spell because I have no other alternative. Summoning isn't my specialty and so those belong to my Mistress. Although her summons will go berserk but she is at the top of the nine Worlds of YGGDRASIL. If you only talk about the summoning capability, she could summon without limit.

Those **[Sealing Crystals]** were made to bypass her summoning traits. Their main uses for her were to flood Citadels, Cities and Dungeons with multiple armies of monsters, **Demons** and **Angels**. Although rarely, when raiding enemy's stronghold with that friendly guild's members, she often used those to avoid hitting friendlies.

Because of that, those **[Sealing Crystals]** are all of the 9th, 10th tier.

I chose **[Armageddon (Evil)]** thinking that you need some training in facing **Demons.** And you would be uncomfortable with killing **Angels,** right?

Also this spell would summon a lot of **Demons** , two hundred and thirty nine in total. And they are all weak.

It's better than using spell that only summon one entity, you are not ready for that.

Is there anything else?"

"… weak **Demons** huh… Well, we generally haven't learnt anything about this tier system of your so we can't say anything about it. But this would be enough, more questions could wait afterward. Let's just get it going. You two?"

Both Saber and Archer nodded their head in agreement.

They were concerned about the part of Siriel attacking Citadels and Cities but not knowing the circumstance, they didn't voice their questions.

Caster was right, they could ask in private later. They had a hunch the problem shouldn't be talked aloud.

"… Jewel magecraft…"

"Hmm? What is it Tohsaka?"

"Aa… no, nothing! Please continue!"

Tohsaka's eyes was shining while staring at the black crystal. Her interest clearly showed on her face.

They would have a session of magic and magecraft after this so she didn't push herself on their current matter.

Tamako just smiled passionately at that childish action of her.

It made her want to hug and pamper the girl. She too was like her Mistress, loved cute things a lots.

The Servants gathered around the edge of the circle and took a deep breath.

The three of them stepped through the barrier without any issue.

Their formation was simple with both Caster and Archer stood at the back providing support for Saber in the front.

Caster floated the black **[Sealing Crystal]** toward the other edge of the barrier to give them more space.

The three looked at each other and nodded in ready as Caster put in some mana to activate it.

Black bubbles of mana appeared and burst all around the crystal like the ground was boiled liquid.

Saber gripped hard on her sword in anticipation of enemies pouring out.

Behind her Archer also pulled back his bow, ready to release anytime.

Caster had already casted her protection and thought acceleration magecraft. There were also some strange self-enhancing abilities that she had received from the contract with Tamako.

Her aura changed into a somewhat dark haze with some glittering pink particles.

The change made the others looked at her briefly before focusing back on the portal.

"Here they come."

As Saber muttered that, a horde of disgusting monsters poured out and ran at them with total abandon while screaming loudly.

The three Servants also countered back with endless attacks toward the abominations.

Each of their attack killed off multiple **Demons** with ease, but…

Today would be a long and tedious day for them.

.

.

In an establishment with a lot of people, there was a heated battle going on in the center.

The crowd of human was silently watching as both side of the combatants trading blow to blow.

The string of blocks and counters were happening in fast notion without stopping for a single moment.

With bated breath the mortals looked up to the god tier battle of the century.

"Haha, what's wrong King boy? Where is your confident now?"

"Hee, you are one to talk. Can't even damage me now huh, O Queen of the Underworld."

The two of them collided with each other like machines at work, precise and efficient.

Sound of fist met fist was drumming the place as if a musician was making his distorted piece of masterpiece.

The aura of the two behemoths dwarfed everything around them, making the world seemingly insignificant to their clash of conviction.

"Hooh, that dodge was good. I must praise you for lasting this long against me."

"You had better watch yourself. This King will show you the radiant of the best in the world!"

"W-wha! Such sneaky move!"

In just the span of nanoseconds, the situation had changed drastically.

With half a step back, he had her in just the right position to make a new series of punches and kicks, completely taking the pace of the battle.

And soon after that, damage began to appear gradually on the other combatant.

"Kuhn! Dammit!"

"Hahaha, feel the power of my greatness!"

"N-Not yet!"

In a desperate measure, she jumped back and began her own sequence of skills.

"Hah! Like I would let you!"

He rushed in to interrupt her retaliation.

But skills were unleashed.

Flashily movements interwoven with each other into a complex counter.

Her opponent also did the same to even out the force.

The tension rose high as the climax of their fight hit its peak.

"Block this you obsessed hoarder! ORAORAORAORA!"

"The match has already been decided from the beginning. Accept your fate as you are, insane woman!"

True to his word, he landed the finishing blow on her.

"SHORYUKEN!"

Loud cheers exploded all around as the match concluded.

"I can't believe it! This need to be on the internet ASAP!"

"Already in my D70 Nikon man! Where have these people been hiding until now!? So cool!"

The excitement of the mass was unstoppable.

Even outside on the street, people still heard the thunderous cheering.

And the two in the center of the commotion were busily bathing in their own aura.

The girl, Queen of the Underworld, was crouching on all four depressingly.

She glared at her opponent hatefully while balling her fist in frustration.

"… T-This can't be happening, my Ken can't lose like this…"

"That is an obvious outcome when you challenged this King!"

He was proudly flaunting his arrogance over his defeated opponent.

"Let's go for another round! This time I will chew your Ryu to death!"

"Hmph! Are you a sore loser? If you lost then just accepted it like a true ruler would!"

"Kuhn!"

In her eyes he looked like a detestable bastard right now.

"… I will remember t-this."

Satisfy with his own victory, Gilgamesh looked around and decided that it was time to move out of there.

"First of all, let's go to someplace else. This is getting annoying fast. We will talk about the bet there."

Seeing his smugness just made her want to punch him right there but she gritted her teeth and endured it.

It was as he said, a lost was a lost. She still couldn't believe that there was someone who was capable of beating her in fighting games.

"Fine, lead the way."

"Follow me then."

The two made way outside as the crowd parting for them.

A lot of cameras tried to take more of their images but most of them just got pulled toward the girl's assets. Boys were boys no matter the time and place.

Leaving the noisy establishment behind, they disappeared from the street.

Their destination was a rooftop of the highest building in the city. Simply because they felt like it.

Gilgamesh was thinking hard on what to do with her as he stopped near the edge.

The view from such a high place encompassed all the city in sight.

He could see very far to the sea out there, and the forest.

Though he couldn't perceive the shrine of the monster behind him due to obvious obstruction of some kind.

"So what do you want? I keep my words, don't worry about trickery."

Their bet was that the loser would comply with three requests of the winner.

Why three you may ask? Well there was someone that said only one wasn't thrilling enough.

Of course absurd things like 'kill yourself' or 'be enslaved to me' wouldn't work, and could be deemed as a hostile act instead.

"Before that, I need to know what you could do first."

"What couldn't I do?"

She replied back with an irritating smugness.

He looked back narrowing his eyes at her.

 _She seems to be serious. Well, let's see._

"Fine, then. How about giving me infinite mana? You could do that right? Hmm!"

"Well well, right off the bat are we? You really do not take thing half way."

"So? Can you do it?"

"You do know that True Infinity do not exist right? But whatever, I could get you the maximum amount of mana your soul could contain and make it generate the whole tank every second indefinitely. Or you had other concept of infinity that you want to apply?"

He just wanted to test the water but she was unexpectedly really serious about it.

He wouldn't refuse these kind of bonus of course.

Infinity in the physical universe did not exist to his knowledge.

Even the universe could be finite, you may unexpectedly return to your starting point if you traveled on a straight line through the universe long enough.

Finite didn't mean it had a boundary afterall.

Philosophy aside, he would welcome it if she could give him what she stated.

"It is acceptable. But only to the maximum of my soul?"

"Hey, don't be greedy now! If it exceeds, your soul will cease to exist. Even I won't be able to get back what doesn't exist."

"Hmm, fine. That will do."

"Alright! Two more to go, or do you want me to grant this first?"

"Just do the first request. I will see the result and judge for myself."

He was still skeptical about all this. If nothing, it screamed suspicious deal at every angle you looked at.

"Heh, so eager to become a Divine huh? Then let's go to some place with more space. I need to unleash some _juice_ for this."

She opened a **[Gate]** right in front of them and beckoned him to come over with a smirk still plastered on her face.

"What? I would become a Divine?"

"Huh?"

"Why? Can't you do it without turning me into some god?"

"You sure are a demanding customer."

She dismissed the **[Gate]** spell and turned back toward him.

Her steps echoed as a scowl resigned between her eyes.

"You are asking something so contradicted that if I force it, you will likely explode. Soul and all."

"Hum! If you can't do it then don't talk."

"Oi oi! I am making a favor here! Not often that someone get a wish out of me you know? And we only agree to request level here too. Be a bit nicer to me!"

He narrowed his eyes at her pouting.

"Tsk… forget it! I don't need something like that anyway."

"Hmm…"

"…"

He was getting uncomfortable at her glare.

She just stood there with her hands to her hip and glared scrutinizingly at him.

"And here I thought you was so omnipotent that miracles would spout as you walk."

"Hah! Don't be ridiculous! I am not those Gods and their Angels, I don't do miracles. What I offer is my power alone. Usually, it was a contract with the mortal that I gave out a wish in exchange for something in return. You know, just your typical devil thing."

It wasn't like he didn't expect that from her but hearing it still gave that repulsive feeling.

"So? What are you going to ask? There are still three free requests in full here."

He moved over the railing of the rooftop and looked out to the city below.

There were lots of people doing their own things without any idea of the menaces surround their little city.

"Why don't you refrain from joining in this Holy Grail War?"

He gave her a look over his shoulder.

Her eyes opened wide with an agape mouth, but then quickly reverted back to her default expression, a cold face befitting that of a queen.

"What did you just say?"

"… I said I wanted you refrain from joining this War. Any problem with that?"

"…"

She didn't reply and still bore that cold expression while looking at the ground.

"It isn't on the same level as the previous wish. This time is merely me asking you not to do anything."

"… Alright. I will not join in. Whatever scheme that you are planning, I don't care at all."

He fully turned around to look at her again.

The chilling cold and powerful presence that was emitting slightly from her voice alone could make any normal person buckle with unknown terror.

Her leakage of power clearly said that she wasn't pleased, at all.

He needed to streak carefully with her, or risked another fight that he wasn't too keen on participating. The result would be surely a spoiling of his plan.

"Do you want anything else?"

She looked at him with hate in her chilling red orbs.

"… No, for now that is enough. I will leave the other two request for later."

She didn't react to his words but still looked quite displeased.

"Buy me an ice-cream."

"What?"

"Buy me an ice-cream jerk!"

"Why should I?"

"You are terrible!"

"…"

"Do you know how much I was looking forward to this event? And you just make me give up on it! Jerk! Jerk! JERK!"

Now this was unexpected to him.

Who know she would throw a tantrum here? But still… it was a better outcome for him to deal with.

"Hmph! Alright, I will grace you with my magnanimous self. Count yourself lucky."

He didn't forget to send his pride upfront in any situation.

She was already used to his quirk so she just followed him poutingly instead of menacing like just a moment ago.

She still had her Tamako at home, her cute girl would comfort her with something. She just knew it.

.

.

Tamako suddenly felt very pleased and happy.

She didn't know why but it was a good feeling so she let it be and refocus on the ritual ground before her.

The three Servants were doing quite well.

They kill wave after wave of **Demons** just in the neat of time for the next wave to come out.

Normally, a wave came after a few seconds but due to Tamako wanting to make this an exercise for the Servants, the **[Sealing Crystal]** was enchanted an extra layer by her with a **[Stagnation]**.

It gave out a satisfactory result with about ten minutes each wave.

They just dispatched the thirty two **Rotting Demons** around level 30 without any problem and returned to formation at the edge of the circle.

"Those guys sure are sturdy. With this trend, maybe next will be sixteen demons?"

Archer was feeling a bit refreshed by killing those **Demons**. All the things recently had taken a bit out of him.

"Next wave will be stronger so be on your guard."

Saber didn't seem to share his sentiment but her worry wasn't groundless.

"Well, you are right. Two hundred and thirty nine demons huh…"

"Here it is."

Caster quickly cut him off as a new wave began.

At the other edge of the circle, there were black bubbles gushed forth around the black crystal.

From inside that there were eight small figures emerging.

They had the body of slender females with long hair. Their skin were bluish white like that of a pale girl whose live was detached from the sun.

With appearances like that, no one would suspect such frail-looking people were actually demons if not for the sewed up eyes, nose and mouth.

Their arms were also sewed together as if they were praying.

From their appearances to their atmosphere, everything just seemed so dark, so bleak and so vile.

"I don't have a good feeling about this."

"…"

"…"

The two girls silently agreed with Archer's comment.

Tamako also felt a bit worry for them.

The Servants had been growing stronger but only in energy.

Caster had her contract with Tamako so her overall abilities would rise gradually. Although right at the moment, only her body became tougher with no noticeable change in mana output.

Saber was a different case.

She had high Magic Resistance and had 'ranked up' recently.

Her strength lied in her skills and the abilities to utilize her unlocked mana source.

Which was another thing of wonder for Tamako. Never had she suspected Saber to have that amount of dormant mana, reaching near level 70.

But that was all mana. Saber herself didn't grow much but all of her skills had more than double the strength.

She could fight level 70 monsters and deal damage the same as them but just like any inhabitant of this world, her base stats were still not that high.

Archer was the same as before.

He didn't have any boost so no amount of training would make him stronger as a Servant.

Only a big source of mana could be of help for him, and that would never come for Tohsaka in just a few days.

The problem lied in the **Demons** that just appeared.

They were **Supplicants** , **Magic Caster** -type **Demons** at level 40.

They were no joke with eight of them together.

Their debuffs could hinder the Servants greatly, even deadly.

But they were heroes. And heroes tended to overcome their huddles bravely with sweat and blood.

The clash had begun with both side unleashing their all for the sake of fighting.

The ritual would continue for a long time and the struggle of the Servants would not be easy.

Tamako watched over their fight closely just in case anything would happen.

"I wonder what Mistress is doing now."

.

.

"Ah!"

"What is it now?"

"The ice cream! It is melting and dripping!"

"Tsk, just shove it down your throat and be done with it."

Gilgamesh was dragged around to accompany the hyperenergetic walking-doom.

"Come on, don't be so grumpy. You will learn to enjoy yourself in the long run anyway, right?"

"I am not some monster like you."

Although he sounded displeased but he still followed her regardless.

Half wanting to get more insight about the _Queen of the Underworld_ , and the other half of a reason was that he got nothing to do at the moment.

Just as they walked around the corner of a street and arrived at a park, he then detected people hiding in the surrounding area.

Their number were a lot for an ambush but there were no noticeable presences that could give him a problem so he just ignored them.

He planned to see what the Thing would do.

"Heh… the park look good. Let's sit over there!"

She seemed obvious but who know. There was noway she didn't sense them.

In fact, she sensed them but didn't register their presences and ignored them too, just like her tagalong. Those people were no difference from civilians to her sense.

Like him, she also wanted to see what he would do, being King of Kings and all.

And so the two of them just sat on a bench waiting.

Coincidently, this park was the one near Shirou's school, also the one Sakura had been using to do her brooding.

Both of them were excitedly anticipating the event with a slight smirk on.

But the waiting was a bit too long.

There were movements behind the trees but nothing more.

Gilgamesh just closed his eyes and waited.

Meanwhile Siriel was trying not to burst out and grab them.

She got quite impatient when she was excited.

Finally, there was a new change to their waiting.

An expensive-looking black car pulled by before the park.

Stepping out of the car were three persons, two black suits with glasses and one man with high-class white suit.

Just by their look alone was enough to stay away from them. It was clearly that they belonged to a not-too-friendly society.

"Siriel, Death God of the battlefield, Walking Terror, and a Tactical class of destruction on all her own…"

They stood ten meters before her, a good distance for precaution. Of course that was for human.

The two bodyguards were ready to jump in front of their boss at any moment.

"It is an honor to meet you personally like this. You can call me Lazzaro."

Siriel was looking at the trio weirdly. Gilgamesh was also the same as he looked at her.

"What's with those names?"

She looked back at him with a confused look.

"I don't know. This is the first time I have ever heard of those."

The gangster boss saw them whispering to each other was irritated but reined in his anger.

 _Calm down. Mercenaries are all rude like that. Keep your cool._

Siriel turned to the boss and narrowed her eyes.

"Hey you with the white clothes. What's with the cool sounding names? I don't remember changing name or anything like that. And you are quite fluent in Japanese huh?"

 _How rude! And what is with those clothes of your? Sl*tty b*tch!_

"Haha, don't be so humble. You are a living legend, of course the underworld would give you names and such. Your reputation is humongous. I just speak the language that we presumed you like. Or is it different?"

"Humph, whatever. So what do you want?"

Those men were acting in a grandiose way just to meet her, of course there must be something delicious.

The boss was actually a bit glad because they could get right down to business with the unruly woman.

He paid a glance at Gilgamesh who sat beside her.

 _Who is this man that has been so casual with her? If I didn't know that the Death God was female, I could mistake him as the target as well._

"I represent Godfather Vincenzo Bongiovanni. We want to offer Miss Siriel a contract from our Family."

With a caution attitude toward the young man, he reevaluated the situation again.

The young was very good looking and had a fitted but not buffed frame. It was just… there was that strange coldness inside those red eyes that made people dare not to approach him.

And seeing as he was so nonchalantly relaxed while looked like he owned the place was enough for those gangsters to assume that he too, was a formidable hitman.

Siriel, despite her dangerous reputation in their society, was wearing impractical clothes for combat. Or that was the normal conclusion of any human who didn't meddle in the magical side of the world would make.

She looked so vulnerable that they thought they could kill her right there to boost their fame.

There was also the lack of the so called feeling of death around her that the veterans had been rambling all the time.

With many thoughts in the same direction, the men and the boss began to look down on Siriel as an overconfident and foolish mercenary.

Of course these thoughts were flowing quite well through their subject of contempt.

Afterall, her race as **Angel** didn't go away when she acquired a new race.

The **Angel** race had many deviation as you progressed higher and higher.

Siriel was an **Angel** of the **Second Sphere** , a divine warrior that guided and ruled spirits, created signs and miracles. She was categorized as a **Planetar** celestial.

 **Planetar** had many traits that supported combat such as **[Angelic Weapons]** , **[Divine Awareness]** , **[Innate Spellcasting]** and **[Magic Resistance]**.

As a matter of fact, any weapon used by her would deal extra radiant damage. All her attacks were magical.

She innately had:

 **[Detect Evil and Good]** , **[Dispel Evil and Good]**.

 **[Invisibility (Self)]** , **[Blade Barrier]** , **[Flame Strike]**.

 **[Raise Dead]** , **[Control Weather]** and **[Insect Plague]**.

Those spells were attributed to the lore of **Planetar** in-game and could be casted at will. **Angel** in the lore of the real world and game world was a scary existence that could bring either salvation or judgment to civilizations.

 **Devas** and **Solars** of the Third and First Sphere could cast most of these spells too, they could always learn the rest later if they really wanted it. But normally they just focused on their path to the maximum of their capability.

And **[Divine Awareness]** , which would expose any deceit and thought of lesser beings, was a powerful tool to judge mortal. Well, it was so in the lore.

But now it was as real as any other traits or skills there were. Of course she could suppress it, but surfaced thought of defenseless human still managed to drift through as their feeble mind couldn't do anything to the presence of a celestial.

Simply stood in her vicinity would be enough to be engulfed by her presence so it couldn't be help. And she also didn't mind it one bit.

"Heh, what make you think I would accept the job?"

"This contract should be enough to raise your profile to the top of the mercenary Network. Fame and power, you will have it all. And a great boon of being backed by us, the Bongiovanni House."

His smiling face along with his thinly narrowed eyes began to tick Siriel off. She didn't like that kind of smile.

She wanted to see Gilgamesh act but it seemed she was the one who was going to explode first.

"Not happening. Get out of my sight before my mood turns too bad."

"Hmm, playing tough aren't you?

I will have you know that my men have surrounded this whole district.

No matter how legendary you are, with no weapon and clothes like… these, you would be a rag in a blink of an eyes.

You wouldn't think that I as the leader would come out to meet you as defenseless as this, would you?"

His sneer went up to his eyes as if he had checkmated the foolish mercenary before him.

The only unknown threat left was the young man next to her. He didn't react to the death trap they were in or looked worried at all.

Unless he had a bomb with him and planned to drag everyone down, he would be as good as dead along with the impudent girl here.

Speaking of the girl, she was raising an eyebrow at the boss in front of her as if he was stupid but didn't reply or say anything.

 **Angels** were beings that were created by the good deity to serve them and therefore had many privileges.

But they were bound to **Lawful Good**. Any action that lower their karma would hinder their grown greatly. Siriel didn't care about that since it was just a challenge for her.

Asking her not to PK was too much.

Eventually, she found a way to unbind the handicap and at the same time also removed all her privileges in Asgard. It was just a side effect of a race class she took but it worked out great.

Thank to that, she hadn't been feeling any uncomfortableness when killing left and right throughout the years when coming into this world.

The new weaknesses were just typical attributes like any other races. In her case, it was vulnerability by all elemental attacks. Sound awful but it wasn't that severed though. Just receiving fifty percent more damage.

And those mobs, even if they bathed her in napalm, she would be fine.

But of course, she didn't have the generosity to let them hit her with whatever toys they brought.

She would still treat them with proper etiquette before elimination, just like always.

"I must praise you all for capable of finding my location and setting foot on this island without the local yakuza noticing."

She stopped crossing her legs and stood up looking as unthreatening as a city girl.

It didn't seem like Gilgamesh would get involve at all so she wouldn't leave any for him.

"The job you are offering isn't worth my time. There are more interesting things here that I want to enjoy anyway. I guess I will have to make you piss off myself huh?"

The boss had nothing but contempt in his eyes looking at her.

"So arrogant. You are nothing but an overconfident wench!"

He made some kind of signal with his spat and the two bodyguards stepped in front of him like an iron wall.

 _*KOONG*_

The metal post near them was bended suddenly with a big chunk of it gout out.

"Heh, tell your men to train their marksmanship harder. Shooting like that will never hit anyone worth mentioning."

Siriel immediately glided forward beneath their field of vision.

With her disappeared in front of them like a ghost, they instantly fell back into a defensive position.

The boss was suddenly blown away and smashed against his car.

Standing in his place was Siriel with a gun in hand. She was checking it out while evading the two bodyguards' swift slashes.

"A Chrome plated .50 DE with customized chamber and magazine, hmm… Nice taste there. But are you using it only for the cool effect though?"

With how squishy he felt when she palmed him in the stomach earlier, she couldn't imagine him shooting the magnum continuously at all. And he would have a terrible rate of fire too.

"And now that it is in my hand…"

Thunderous explosive sound rang out rapidly under two seconds and bullets flew in seemingly random directions without care. And at the same time rain of bullets showered back at her without caring about friendly fire.

 _*Click* *Click*_

"Well, that was quick. But I have spare ammos, heh."

Throwing the empty magazine at the groaning boss, she pulled out a different magazine out of her valley which wasn't likely to fit at all. She reloaded and continued to fire at the trees while leaving the two bodyguards alone as a joke. She was using them as a shield while snaking her way around the two. Apparently, their clothes were fully bulletproofed and their skill too, was quite good. Seeing as they protected their head pretty well.

She could see the despair and terror in their eyes as they realized the nicknames they announced weren't groundless like they had assumed. But they were still professionals, the struggle continued with deadly force to assure their survival.

Unfortunately, their fear wasn't a reason for her to stop anytime soon.

The boss was cradling his right arm in agony on the ground. The magazine had broken his arm when it hit and had dug through it despite being quite blunt.

That arm was as good as gone. It was nearly severed afterall.

The rest of the mafias in hiding who hadn't been shot down yet started firing with a crazed looking eyes. They were scared. Scare of the Death God they provoked. Even if the House to which they belonged was big, they were still just mobs that could die at any day.

They didn't feel aggrieved about their boss. They could hardly think straight at the moment due to the fear of death.

Their number reached a few dozens. Siriel didn't really count, she just shot anyone she saw firing at her. But just staying in one place and shooting at them with infinite bullets she created was boring for her.

And so she stopped shooting and borrowed a knife from the big guy next to her. She would still confiscate the gun though, it looked nice.

The two bodyguards were kicked in the groin before she rushed off toward the trees in the park.

Screams began to be heard as she got them one after another.

The boss and the two bodyguards just stared powerlessly after where their men were. They were all incapacitated on the ground but the boss had managed to sit back up against his car.

He couldn't believe what just happened.

Everything was just fine two minutes ago and now they were being annihilated like bugs.

 _How can anybody fight 'That'? She is a Monster!_

It couldn't be help that those thoughts would pass his mind. In fact, anyone who saw her battles was the same. It was just those who had never taken her infamy seriously that dared to fight her. Those who sought her to prove their strength were the exception, they were very rare and one-time.

The boss just wanted to make her realize what it meant to disregard the Bongiovanni House. The Godfather even warned him not to engage her no matter what but being young, he had to pay the price too early in life.

 _This isn't how it supposes to be!_

Humiliated, angry, frustrated, and most of all, scared.

He recognized that what he had done was just his pride taking control of him. No matter how harmless she may look, she was still the one people called Death God.

He had failed as a leader, he had failed his men, and he had failed his House. Even if he was able to come back, he would be executed by the Godfather.

His gaze wandered off toward Gilgamesh who just leaned back on the bench without any interest in their affair.

A new hope creeping up in his mind. Maybe if he could make the young man speak up for him then he may get away alive. He seemed to be sure that they were on good term with each other.

Gilgamesh also noticed the look he received and glared back.

"What is it, mongrel?"

Despite the tongue of the young man, no anger was felt as the boss, Lazzaro, was already in despair.

"… C-Could you…"

"If you are asking to be spared then you are too late."

Just as Gilgamesh said. Siriel had already done her work and had walked back to their place.

"Well Boss-man, although you are irritating, still, I am not so bad as to kill you…"

When she had come out of the wood and into the open, a bullet immediately sought out her head.

It smoothly missed her like always. Or more like she was so slippery that the bullet couldn't touch her at all.

"Hmm? Oh, I forgot the sniper."

She pulled out the confiscated Chrome DE lightning fast and fired off a bullet into the distance. After five seconds she nodded to herself and tucked the gun back in her pant, or panty… or whatever you call those bikini armor pieces.

There was nothing that could describe what Lazzaro, the boss of the _ex-group_ felt.

He just witnessed monster-level marksmanship as no more shot was fire again from his sniper. And she also made short work of his men like dealing with trashes.

He couldn't muster anything. He had already accepted whatever she decided to do to him now.

"Oh come on! What's with that hopeless look? You was just so daring a little while ago."

She moved in front of him and complained. The two bodyguards didn't try to cover for him either. Apparently, the kick to the groin did more damage than she thought.

She decided to get rid of them to be done with this matter, but Gilgamesh spoke up.

"Hey Queen. Why don't you accept their offer?"

"What? Why would I? If it was any other time then maybe, but definitely not this time! I want to watch the War!"

He smirked meaningful at her. She suddenly had a bad feeling about that face.

.

.

 **End of chapter**

.

.

 **This is only the first half.**

 **I got caught up and write a bit longer than I planned so the other half (Currently about 9.5k words) will be around soon.**

 **I wasted time playing CODE VEIN and DOOM. No regret by the way.**

 **.**

 **Source material: Mostly D &D 5e – do not take it too seriously, I edited things on my own term for the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer like the previous chapters.**

 **.**

 **This chapter was supposed to be out 10 days ago but thing happened.**

 **Anyway, I didn't have time so I only proof-read this once. Mistakes will be there.**

.

Back at the shrine. Everything had become quiet. The ritual was a success without any hitch.

The Servants were standing next to their respective Master and a distance away from the previous killing ground. They were watching Tamako making another circle.

This time they somewhat recognized the purpose. It was a Servant summoning circle. Although it was modified nearly entirely.

Each of them, Servants and Masters, couldn't help but remember that hellish ritual, literally.

According to Tamako, the creepy women called **Supplicants** were technically weaker than them. And yet they had had to struggle so hard to attain victory.

The agonized cry and whimpering like a murdered victim were also eating at their mind. But their fighting capability was truly fiendish, fitting that of a demon that they were.

And the following wave gave them even more hardship.

Four big burly demonic beings who wore full plate armor with black wings protruded through at their back. **War Devil** , they were called by Tamako. Each of them was already as strong as a close-combat Servant if not even stronger due to their physique of a supernatural **Demon**.

They wielded big bastard swords wreathed in black sinister flame. Not only they were frightening warriors but also had great cooperation skill and capable of strengthening each other.

Truly a receipt for nightmare. It was like fighting with four Saber classes at the same time.

They realized that was their limit when they finally emerged victorious against those four **War Devils**. Even with the strengthen Saber and Caster, the fight was nearly lost because the **Demons** were also enhancing themselves.

It was lucky that the **[Sealing Crystal]** could only hold spell at their basic form and couldn't receive the benefits of Classes and Stats.

Tamako had bailed them out just before the last wave came up.

And they were very glad she did so.

The last wave was two **Devils** of extreme power and one more who overshadowed even those two. Their sheer presences startled the Servants.

Archer gave a guess following the trend that those three were some kind of superior to those **Demons** they killed, like a captain or something. He didn't know how wrong he was.

The two giant red **Devils** with the bestial look were **Pit Fiends** , generals of Demon armies. They were at the top of the hierarchy of the Demon army. The army was comprised of not only **Demons** but also **Devils** , because the **Demons** were just muscled-heads that wanted to fight. They made good soldiers though so their number was actually very high. So high that it got called the Demon army all the time even though it was created and led by **Devils**.

 **Pit Fiends** were dangerous existences that stood at twice the height of a human, they had a big body of muscle that no one wanted to mess with. Flame spouted from their body like an aura even made the ground they stood on turned red. Their head had two giant horns and a mouth full of needle-like teeth that let out venomous liquid every now and then. They had red leather wings that could wrapped their whole body with a long lizard tail. They held in their hand a golden trident that was as big as they were.

Even the Duke and Monarch they served was also **Pit Fiend** that was more powerful and more prestige. The only rank above them was **Arch Devil** that ruled the Nine Hells.

But it didn't mean that they were weak. **Pit Fiends** had monstrous prowess that stood above all **Demons**. They also had the might of a powerful wizard and capable of casting all types of spell-like abilities. Not to mention their crafty mind when it came to dealing with the humanoid races. In conclusion, they were the typical big, red, shrewd **Devil** one found in books and legends.

And the one stood between them… was someone who had a connection with Tamako, surprisingly.

(If you couldn't read and really want to, use this page: eeemo. Net – uncheck the fuck up box to revert it.)

" _Y͏oú̸̷!̸͘ ̴̢Yò̷̢u͡ ̧ar͝ȩ̡́ ̨̀t͢͞͝h̛͜͞e͏̴ ͞şe̷ŕ͠͠v̸ą̕͡ń̢ţ͞ ͘͏ó̷f̕͟ ̷́t̛͜h̀a̸͟t ̕͡b̸į͡͡t̸c͏h̴ ẃ̴h̶̶o ͜ḱi҉̢l͏͡l͘͟ ̷͠m̸y̸͘͏ ̢̡_ _ **F̶͡ier̷҉͜n̸̶a**_ _!̢ ̴̴I̕ ̧͘w̧i̧ļl̡̨͠ ҉̧m̢ak̷̛e͠ ̕y͝o̶̶u̧ ş̕u̶͜f̶̷͠f̸͜e͜͟͞r͝!̢̀̕"_

" _Oh, sorry, I don't think I know you."_

" _I ̨͞a͏̀m̛͝ ̢_ _ **G҉la͏̀sý́a͏͝**_ _,̷͠ ̴́_ _ **L̨̧̀o̸ŗ̶d́͟͞ ͜͝o̶̵f ̴̵͠t̢h̸̡e̸͟ ̴͟S̀҉̸ix̸̷͢t͡h L̶a͡͡҉ye͠҉r̀ ̴̷͡ó̴̕f ̶̢H͟e͡ll̢͢͡**_ _.͟ ̢Ge̴̡ţ́ ̢͜i͡n̕͟͡ ̴̀͝h̢͜e̡r̴̨͟e̷͜ ş́o̡͠ ̵͢I̵̷ ̨͜co҉̡ù̴̢l̸̀d́̀͡ ̶k҉͡i̡̛l̛͡l͢ ̧͟͡y͏óu҉̧,̛͟ ri͡g̵͡h̸͠t́ n̵͢o͞w!̴"_

" _I don't know the story, but talking like that toward Mistress in front of me… even if it's you, the Queen of Succubus, I will make sure to cut off that tongue of your."_

The woman who seemed to have a grudge with Tamako spoke in a language they couldn't understand and give off a nauseous feeling like a nasty curse, but the two of them were conversing just fine even with a different in language.

That woman was apparently the Queen of Succubus. Archer also seemed to agree as she looked more of a **Succubus** than Tamako.

She wore a skimpy dress that only cover the essential parts like that of a dancer from an erotic game. She had long blue cyan hair that reach her back and two long horns that curve from the side of her head toward her forehead, the horn had a similar cyan tint like her hair too.

Obviously, she had an alluring body that resembled a human with pale skin but she was taller, about two meters.

He could only guess her power based on the presence she emitted but that could be falsified as well so he wasn't sure.

Glasya was the daughter of Asmodeus, the king of all Nine Hells. She was the strongest female **Arch Devil** in all Nine Hells. She was extremely evil, but her look could make even the most heroic individual do her bidding if she tried. As a normal summon, she had limited power but if encountered in her realm, she was classified as a Raid Boss with unparalleled fire power. She could finish a level 100 player in one hit if they weren't careful.

###########

 _(From D &D, Glasya – Lord of the Sixth Layer of Hell): ibb. co /xzGrJfy_

###########

Summons were usually created by the caster's mana and had a consciousness like that of a spirit. But there were also cases like **Demons** and **Devils**. Most of the high-ranking **Devils** were summoned from a dimension called Hell that was connected to all the Nine Worlds of Yggdrasil. Muspelheim had demonic races too but they were not the dominant force there, the **Fire Giants** were. And the realm was guarded by Surtr so no Devil Kings or Demon Lords resided there.

Most demonic creatures served under their King or Lord, so no need to say that they mostly saw the summoner as a side job employer. That was the lore behind why demonic force often disobeyed the magic casters whose power didn't overwhelm the summons. Their reason wasn't complicated either because when encountered in Hell, there were usually more than one player just to fight one **Devil**. Basically, to them weakling equaled snack.

Despite all that power, Tamako disposed of them in a blink of an eye except the Queen of Succubus. Tamako made sure to cut her tongue off before killing her, as she had promised previously.

All the Servants didn't even know what happened. She just walked forward with normal walking speed and then the two red giants started stabbing each other to death. They watched as Tamako dealing out punishment emotionlessly to the Queen who had tried to struggle but got her limbs smeared on the ground in a bloody mess.

It gave them a chilling dread. Reminding them of how scary an individual Tamako was. They were used to how bright and kind she acted and completely ignored the fact that she was one of the beings that Siriel called subordinate.

But how could they not? Tamako was intentionally masking her presence and highlighting herself as a weak normal magus girl.

After that, Tamako used the summoning spell a few more times but she didn't make them fight again. They too thought it was enough fighting for them already, they didn't want to use Noble Phantasm in front of other Servants even if they were allies.

They all stood on the side watching as Tamako erased each wave with some kind of spell. Only one spell. It was obvious that she was still mad. And the last boss of each summoning spell was always a different Lord of the Nine Hells or some kind of diabolic beings. It made them wonder where the Nine Hells were located, and why Hell from another world connected to them.

And it seemed like she was trying to summon the Succubus Queen again.

But it was of little concern for the moment.

Tamako said that those **Devils** wouldn't want to invade a place where Siriel was staying for whatever reason. That too was another question they wanted answer on. What had happened in their world, or worlds as she said it? It remained a secret as Tamako didn't want to tell them.

Tamako had finished the preparation and had started to summon Caster's soul. It was weird and surreal. No magus could ever pull it off with the huge amount of mana required and the ability to make it happened was no joke either.

But here they were, the impossible was happening. Ripping the soul out of the Throne of Heroes and packed it into an orb. It was one of the cataclysts they made using the previous ritual. The result was five crystal orbs of purplish shades of lightning ran slowly inside.

They were beautiful and harmless with their only purpose was to be a vessel for soul, of any kind.

Archer was still doubtfully observing Tamako. With his experiences, anything that had to do with souls was bad news.

"Caster, are you ready?"

She asked with a hint of concern toward the person involved.

"… Yes, I am. Let's see the result of our work!"

Caster was psyching herself up. She didn't want to waste their effort in the past few days. And she too, was curious about how she would become after gaining all her aspect as a complete person. Would she changed personality or the one she had currently would become dominant? Theoretically, the result they predicted was the truth but thing could be different from unknown factors that arose in unexpected circumstances.

Caster moved to the center of the new magical formation that Tamako prepared and held the vessel in her hands.

Tamako nodded reassuringly at her and started to pump a massive amount of mana into the formation. The surrounding was immediately dyed in her ambient mana.

Luckily for the Masters that Tamako had full control of her power or else they would be bathed in a super class **Succubus's** aura. There wouldn't be any good coming out of that. The Servants? Who know? They had their own way around it, they were a very capable kind.

Light shined from the orb and quickly enveloped Caster in a moment.

Five seconds passed and everything returned to normal. Caster was still there but without the orb. She was inspecting herself.

 _It is too bland and anticlimactic!_

… was what everyone screamed inside their head.

"How are you feeling?"

Tamako approach her to check on her well-being.

"It's… strange. I feel like I just broke out of a dream that limited my mind until now. It's refreshing."

She had a joyous and contended smile on herself. Tamako held Caster's hands in her own with a similar smile on.

"Welcome back to the living, Caster."

"Yes, I am back."

Caster had successfully acquired her soul and kept her current personality as a dominant one. She was happy that she was alive again. She could feel more, could think more. And there was no longer the unyielding yearning for her home when she was just an iteration of herself. She still wanted to go back to her homeland but not as serious as before.

 _Now that I think about it, couldn't I just ask Tamako for help with seeing my homeland again? She knows all kind of things. Why was I so fixated on using the Grail before? Hmm?"_

"Alright then, how about we test out the other formation too?"

Tamako seemed to be fully back in a good mood. Caster decided to discuss her request later after seeing the happy Tamako in front of her.

"Oh, are we test-summoning a Servant? Let's do it then, but don't summon the whole Heroic Spirit."

It would be bad if they agitated the Egos and made them attacked impulsively.

"Hmm… yes, you are right."

Hearing the two of them starting something again Shirou ran forward to ask.

"Hey Tamako-sis! You are about to do something again? And how are Caster? Is she alright?"

"Slow down Shirou. There is no problem. Everything is executed successfully."

The others had also come to them to ascertain their condition.

Tohsaka had a complicated face on as she looked at Caster.

"Well… with this, won't your power jump up even more? It is frustrating but you have the Holy Grail War in your hand already huh. There are noway any Servant could fight you anymore."

Tamako didn't know how to answer to that as she wasn't interested in the War but Caster was.

"What are you talking about Rin? We are allied so isn't it fine?"

"You are one to talk! Saber also had a power-up too!"

"Eh, well…"

Seeing them like that, Tamako decided to change the topic to sooth thing over.

"Calm down you two. We are done here, so you all could go rest now."

"Oh right Tamako-sis. What about you? You were just planning to do something right?"

"I am about to test-summon Servant using the new magical diagram."

"S-Servant summoning? Wait, Rin! This isn't illegal, right?"

Tohsaka was having a hard face thinking.

"The rules said that only seven Servants should be presented in the Holy Grail War… I don't know what will happen if the number increase. Illegal or not, you think anyone could detain 'your sisters'?"

"Oh, you got a point."

"And you should worry about us. What are we gonna do about the Grail? Could Saber beat Caster now with the addition of another Servant?"

"Ugh…"

He was looking nervously at Saber who just nonchalantly looked back.

"Saber?"

"Battlefield is an unpredictable place, Shirou. Do not base everything on statistics when there are so many unknown varieties."

"Yes! You are right! I will give it my best too!"

"Good. That is the right attitude."

She didn't deny or confirm Tohsaka's statement. Saber herself could barely grasp her peaked power. She couldn't release her Noble Phantasm just to measure it.

The two Masters and Servants discussed thing a bit about what they should do in the coming day.

And as they concluded it, Tamako and Caster had already stood by the new formation on the ground.

"Tamako-sis, do you mind if we stay?"

"Just do as you want."

They decided to observe their new potential rival rather than going to train. And the new member could be an ally for the coming fight too.

Caster had made something in the air in front of them. The thing looked like a tinted panel of glass with bright blue hue and the size of a black board at school.

"Hmm, the size is a bit much. Let's adjust it later."

"I think so too. Is the interface alright? I used the classification of the Mage Association."

Tamako and Caster were inspecting the terminal they made to easily access information through the Earth Vein.

"The data was loading well."

Following Caster's word, Tamako began to check out the spirits whose information had been pulled up.

The panel of light show the figure of the spirit in the middle with all the information on both side.

"Let set the filter to this land only."

The list started to shorten until a few pages worth of scrolling remained.

The others were amazed at their handiwork. The way they did it stripped bare any information from the summoned Servant. Furthermore, they could even choose which one to summon.

 _What kind of unfair play is this! Why are they so casually trampling on the work of hundreds of years from others like that! I want a refund, dammit!_

The silent scream of Tohsaka was left to the wind as the other were interested in looking at all the Heroic Spirits related to these lands.

They were surprised to see so many Oni and Yokai figures. It was a wonder that not even one of the Yokai was summoned in this War.

 _Are they all Heroic Spirit? Even the Yokai?_

Shirou was just thinking about trivial thing like usual.

Then all of a sudden the air became stilled and ominous feeling assaulted them. They knew this feeling. They had witness it just a while ago afterall.

Everyone's eyes left the screen and turned to look at Tamako cautiously.

"T-Tamako, what is going on? W-Why are you…"

Caster saw her eyes stared murderously at the figure in the screen so she quickly turned back to check the detail on it. Everyone noticed her reaction also did the same.

###########################

 **Death God Siriel**

.

 **True name** : _Siriel_ _D̡̀͜͏è̷̡͠s̷̶̀és̶̶̨͜p̶̴͜͏e̴̶r̷͘͠a̛͜͡n̢̡ç̶͘͜a̸̧͢͝_ _Eva_

 **Type** : _[Unable to classify]_

 **Class** : _[Unable to classify]_

 **Origin** : _[Unknown]_

 **Race** : _[_ _C̶͘os̢͜҉m̸̷ì̕c̡̕ ͡E̡͠a̧͘t̨e҉͝r͢͢_ _], [_ _E̸͘͢͠͡v̴̀́͟͞i̧l̨͢ ̡̀Ģ̵̵̡ǫ̧҉d͠]_

 **Sex** : _Female._

 **Alignment** : _Neutral Evil._

 **Likes** : _Killing, Destroying, Fighting, Tamako, Levia, Weapons, Video Games, Manga, Anime, Saint._

 **Dislikes** : _Deception, God of Destruction._

.

 **Strength** : _EX_

 **Endurance** : _EX_

 **Agility** : _EX_

 **Mana** : _EX_

 **Luck** : _Invalid_

 **Noble** **Phantasm** : _Invalid_

.

 **Skill:**

 **M͘a͢na Ma̵n̴i҉p͘ul͞a͢tio҉n:̵** E̡X̀

 **͟S͘oul̴ ̨Ma͠nįp͝ul͢àtion͠:** EX̨

.

 **Legend:**

 _A monster-like mercenary suddenly appeared in the modern battlefield of guns and explosives. Since then she made a legend of her own through killing everyone that became her opponent._

 _She was lured into death trap of many organizations due to her infamous existence but always walked out as the last one alive._

 _Her name was created by all the fear and reverence of the criminal world as well as the world above._

 _She was seen as a Death God by everyone on the battlefield. Her marksmanship was impossible to imitate without the use of magecraft. She never took a bullet, even heavy bombardment and air strike couldn't kill her._

 _But she was also revered as a Savior and Goddess by numerous small villages and slaves when she saved them on her whim._

 _Her true origin was an inter-dimensional creature of immense power that was stranded on Earth._

 _Her residence and subordinates were brought along with her at Fuyuki. They a# &$_

 _[Decryption Failure]_

 _[Incomplete Data]_

 _._

 **W̛̕o͝͠r̡l̵͡d ҉̶Tįt̢́le̕͠s̵͢:**

 _̀A̡ṕó͡c̴̢͞aĺ͜y͏ps͝҉̡ę̀ ̨͟͜o̷̷f͟ ̨t̴̡h̸̨e̵͢͜ ̸̷̡E͏n̴d̡̛͟,̕ ͞L̨i̧̢͘m̶͡i̸͠tl̛͢͝e͏s̛s̷͞, ̴̵͝W̧̢͡o͠r͜l̨͢d͘͏ ̵̛͟E̷nem̨͟y̷̸̧,̴̕͢ ͘G͞od̶͞ ̡͡S̡̀͝l͏à̧y̢ȩ̷͟r,̢_ _  
_ _̶̛͞Ù͞lt͏͠i̴̛m̸̴at̷̡e͏̶̸ ̨P̵̸ŕȩ͢da̴t͞o̢͝r͞,͢͜͡ ҉̛Įn̴̷̢v͠͠í̴n̵͘c͏̢i̕͞͡b̶l̷̕e̷̡͝,̛ ͞͏̶Ẁ̷͠ơ͞r̡̕l̨͠d͡҉ ͠C͜h̡͟á͢m̸̢pi̸ơ̷̡n̛͞, ̢̨͢V̧o͠i̷͏d͏͞ ̶͝F҉à͟r̶͜e̢r͡,̛͏_ _  
_ _̶̷M̵̧͝ad ͜S̷̷ú͞m̸̛̕m̵̛o͏n̵̨e̷͏r҉,̀̕͟ ͞W҉i̧͘n̛͞g̛͘lès͜s̛͟ ́A҉͞n̕͢g̸͠ę̵l͞,̢͏ ̴̷́G͏͘u͏i͢҉l͏̸d̵̢ ̕͟B̴ą̕͡ǹe̸͟, A͏̨̨r͘m͢y͠ ̡͜of̷ ̷O͜͟͜nȩ͝,͞_ _  
_ _͟͞Pa̧̨th̢͟ ̨F̸͞í͠n̕̕͝d̨̧͟e͡r҉̨,҉ ͠҉͞W̵̶͘o҉r̕l̀͞d̕ ̵Ḑ̛̕i̶sa͘͡s͞͏t̕ȩ͝r̷̢,̡͞ ̛҉S҉̨l͞á͡úg̡h͢t̷̷͟è̢͘r̨҉er̴_

.

###########################

What appeared on the wide panel was some incredible information as well as gibberish words that they could barely make out.

But now that they saw it, they knew why Tamako was like that.

"Why is Siriel-sis a Heroic Spirit? Isn't she still alive?"

This time Archer was the one who answered Shirou question, unrest easily seen in his eyes.

"I don't know either. But my guess is that this is someone's or something's doing. Nothing good will come out of this."

The figure on the screen was unfamiliar to them but now they began to see some semblances.

She was wearing black leather undershirt and short pant with camo-combat boots. There was a tattered cloak with hood covered her head and a muffler with the same camo-color as her boots. Her face was completely hidden under the dark shade.

In her right hand was a big black magnum revolver and on her left hip was a katana that was covered in bandages. There was also a big sniping gun strapped on her back that looked like stationed artillery.

The platinum hair that spilled out of her cloak and her demeanor too. No doubt that was Siriel herself.

They noticed the incoherent text and all the wrongness in her profile. Tohsaka who was especially familiar with how the Servant's status looked like was confused and worried. A part of her was in joy to get some information about those phantasmal beings she was staying with. But she mostly concerned about the implication of this turn of event.

"So that is her full name… why was it so gibberish?"

Shirou was always curious about the initial 'D' in Siriel name but never got an answer.

"I am more worried about her races and… those titles. What is even ' **World Titles** '?"

Tohsaka added her thought to his muttering. There were a lot of details that out of the ordinary and she wanted nothing more than to understand them all. But they didn't have the leisure to idling around when Tamako was in a _dangerous state_.

Should they approach her? That was the kind of question that was floating their mind the whole time.

She wouldn't harm them normally. Yes, normally that was the case. But right at the moment she seemed to be in _rage mode_ so they were all hesitated. They didn't think they had the kind of magic resistance that could prevent them from being erased by her.

Caster was also quite dumbfounded by the turn of event but eventually she regained her composure.

She quickly pulled away the profile of Siriel and called out to Tamako.

"Tamako! Calm down please! You are putting pressure on the others!"

Caster understood that to Tamako, her Mistress was everything. She was her god, her creator, her master, her friend and even her loved one. So seeing someone or something made a copy of her dearest would undoubtedly antagonize her.

Caster's words was able to reach her somehow. The subtle pressure on the area was lifted and Tamako had closed her eyes.

A relief washed over everyone.

Tamako had surprisingly lost herself to rage despite the discipline she had. She reflected on her behavior strongly and deemed it unsuitable for someone who serve as the caretaker of the **Devil's Abode**.

She opened her eyes after reported everything to her Mistress. Their involvement would be decided later when Siriel returned.

Whatever her Mistress wanted to do with this, she would follow through. It wasn't her place to annihilate humanity and deprived her Mistress of her fun.

But…

She would still put those egos on her watch list.

 _It dared to do this kind of blasphemy… Unforgivable._

"I am fine now Caster. Don't worry, I won't be losing myself like that anymore."

She was too level-head that they thought she was just putting up a front to stop worrying them.

"Really? Well, it's alright to be angry. I, at least, understand you to some degree."

"Thank you Caster. Let's get back to the matter at hand."

Caster was still worried but let it go. Tamako knew what she was doing and then if anything was to happen… well, it wasn't her business to interfere.

Shirou and the others felt thing had calmed down so they approached Tamako and expressed their concern.

"Sis, are you alright?"

"… I am. You don't need to worry like that. I will start gathering more data for Mistress. We need to know how much data the copy of Mistress held."

She brought up the profile again. This time she was as calm as her usual self. With analyzing eyes intensely watching the status, she quietly looked at every detail that she could get.

Shirou felt that this was the right time to ask some questions about his big sister that he liked and feared.

"Hey, Tamako-sis, why is big sis Siriel's name look like that?"

"Well, I don't know either."

"Huh? Even you don't know?"

She turned to him with a somewhat sad face.

"I don't know everything about Mistress. She doesn't feel like there is a need to tell me so I won't ask. Her name is something special. She loves and hates it at the same time. If you want to know then ask her."

Even though she said that, in truth she didn't want him to ask. She really didn't want anyone to know more about her Mistress than her.

"Eh? Then it will never be known! She won't tell me anything unless I can cast one of her spell!"

She just smiled back at him. Her mind was at ease remembering her Mistress's strictness toward him.

"Ugh… Then could you tell me something about her races? It is gibberish but we can still read it. She is really a god?"

Tamako looked at the status again with contemplation before answering him.

"I don't think you should trust it too much. Based on what I see here, it is trying to make something that doesn't exist with what it has. Because my Mistress isn't just that. Did you forget she was also an **Arch Angel**?"

"O-oh, is that so?"

"Well, the **Cosmic Eater** is right though. I wonder how it could recreate that."

"Huh… Eh?"

Everyone was surprised that was actually a thing after what Tamako just explained.

" **Cosmic Eater** is the highest rank of all Devourer races. Mistress is the apex predator back in our world."

She didn't disclose more. But they understood what devourer meant. There was also the name that told them pretty much everything.

"A-And what is Evil God supposed to be?"

Shirou was uncomfortable about his sister being called an Evil God.

"I guess that is a replacement for her last race. It is a race that she created herself and she is the only member of the race. That race isn't something that could be imitated, even by the gods."

Tamako looked at the status and smiled to herself as she saw Levia and herself listed in the likes section.

The others were not so much like her. They saw different things. What she liked were not all good things. Although she never hide it, everyone was so used to her laidback attitude that seeing her likes listed like this gave them a shock.

Even if it was an imitation of Siriel, it still held true to what she was. The Type, Class and Origin they could understand but the Parameters and World Titles things were messed up.

With stats like that, she could never be summoned. There was no way an entity like that could be manifested.

And that leaded them to World Titles. It was a strange term even for the Servants and it seemed to be glitching out too.

"What is that World Titles about? The entire section is not normal."

"Hmm, you don't need to overthink thing. It is just what it is, her titles from a long time ago."

Tamako usually never gave them any information that really matter. That meant the things she wouldn't tell them was all serious. But she really didn't hide anything. It was just that telling them about each title would drag out too much time.

There were mainly two kinds of title.

One was the type that you got after completing some kind of challenge. These kinds were not limited and anyone could get.

The second one was the real deal. It gave a big bonus to the holder of the title, a really huge one. These kinds required you to do some insane feats that were never mentioned in any text. It was on pure chance or the truly insane to ever think of doing the kind of things it required. And these titles were all unique. That meant there was only one in all nine worlds. But you could still take it from the holder. Only if you accomplished the same feats first then kill the previous owner after that. Only the people that accomplished the same feat would know of each other name.

The information about these titles were one of the most guarded secret in Yggdrasil. They weren't like **World Items** but they surely would change the tide of battle.

Obviously most of Siriel's titles were unique. Not many people think of diving into the temple of the Dark God in the deep of space alone and making it into a playground, effectively killing the Gods there over and over without end. Or staying alive the whole duration of the game. Or withstanding the one hundred waves of monsters from ten artificial dungeon outbreaks alone. Or opposing the nine worlds and bearing the sin of ending them (in name only).

People who specialized in divination also wouldn't be able to know which title was unique and which wasn't even if they could pin down the opponent and scan their status. The description of the title was always an understatement of the feat. Some were just an attachment to the unique race or job that was unlocked. And even at the end of the game, there were still numerous hidden races and jobs that hadn't be discovered yet.

All that aside, she couldn't possibly tell them any of these information. Tamako herself only know in detail about her unique race and jobs so even if she was allowed to talk, she couldn't gave them anything substantial.

They all seemed to have their own thought from seeing part of her Mistress. Tamako could direct their thought toward a beneficial direction but decided against it.

Her Mistress wouldn't be happy about her messing with them like that.

She stopped her thought on the matter as she terminated the spell and dispersed all the concentrated mana to the surrounding.

"Now I have what I need, we should end today experiment here. I thank you all for joining."

"Eh, okay. You can call me if you need anything. I will be at the garden training."

"Shirou…"

Her eyes looked apologetic toward him making him quite fluster and nervous.

"W-Wha What is it sis?"

"I know it will be difficult but try hard, okay? Don't give up."

"Now you are really scaring me. What are you talking about?"

He had a bad vibe seeing her pitying gaze on him. His gut was churning non-stop from the self-indulged anxiety.

But Tamako only smiled gently like a normal caring sister while patting some dirt off his shoulder.

The contact made him happy but this wasn't the time.

"Your performance today was less than expectation. Mistress will handle your schedule later."

"W-Why? I didn't do anything! No, no this can't happen!"

While he was whining around, everyone had lost interest and returned to do their thing like Tamako suggested.

It was fortunate that Tamako had a gentle personality and generally a nice… person to hang around. The Servants could find an opportunity when she was alone to talk about this and that matter. There were seriously a lot of things that they wanted to know and clear up. They felt Tamako would answer them if they acted reasonably.

The residents of this mystical shrine were all indisputably unfathomable. They may held answer to solve many of their problems.

It was just hopeful thinking, but they could try. It may work.

Tamako returned to the main hall where the altar and Siriel's corner were. She sat down before the altar and stayed still like that for seemingly eternity.

Shirou and Tohsaka also stayed there in the same room with her. The Servants were doing their own things elsewhere, like training or meditating or relaxing.

The Masters themselves weren't sure what they should do. Currently, they could only wait for whatever force the mage association deployed to complete their task and left the island.

Training? What could they gain in just a few days of training? They were human. They couldn't inflate their power like some kind of balloon. Or could they? Certainly they wouldn't try even if they could. That sound like a one-way ticket to Lala-land.

They looked at Tamako curiously seeing as she had stopped moving and closed her eyes.

Tohsaka was planning to ask about the study session of magecraft mentioned earlier but couldn't muster enough courage to speak up. It seemed rude to disturb her just right after the unpleasant event.

For the moment, they would stay put and ignore things that were too big for them.

It had past noon but nowhere near the end of the day.

The shrine got back its normal atmosphere. A serenity that soothed the soul. No sound of insects or birds, only an occasional breeze flowed by. A quietness that could make one addicted. But there was still a chill so subtle that no one would notice. A dread that threatened to explode and consume everything around.

The whole hill was awaiting the return of its master.

.

.

"Shit shit shit! Where is that bastard? Did he know I was coming for him?"

Near the front gate of the Emiya residence, there was a teenager pacing back and forth restlessly while mumbling to himself.

He was Shinji Matou, a magus that participated in the Holy Grail War.

His complexion was bad. His face was voided of blood and showing a paleness that could be related to a corpse. His hands and feet were no better. His anxiety had made him suffer. The constant lack of blood from irregular distribution across the body had made him more and more malnourished.

Afterall, it wasn't something he could control. When a person felt threatened, their body reacted by rerouting the blood flow and gathering it around the central. The vena system and heart hold nearly all the blood.

This reaction of course wouldn't be good for the body if it continued to persist. The body would compensate for the lack of oxygen and nutrients. It consumed its own resource to produce energy.

And this boy had been like that for nearly a week. His mind was gradually becoming unstable.

"Is he hiding in there? Could be… yes, he is hiding in there. I must go in."

Just as he was determined to trespass the Emiya residence, he saw someone open the door and go in. The person was a young woman with short and light brown hair. She gave off a tomboyish vibe about her.

It was Taiga Fujimura, his teacher at school. She also had a relationship of some kind to the Emiya household.

At that moment, something sparked in his head. Something normally wouldn't occurred to him. And in his state of mind, he had no hesitation to do what he thought.

He followed her inside when he heard her footsteps going away from the door.

He opened the door with careful movement that made no sound. That was the first time in his life he had done it and due to some twisted determination, he succeeded.

"Damn that Shirou! Going somewhere and dumping his house to me. What am I? His maid?"

Taiga was cleaning the house while complaining non-stop. Despite her rant, she was properly maintaining the house to the best of her ability.

She admired Kiritsugu. At the time she was still in school she got to know him when he visited her grandfather. Since then she often went to the Emiya residence to visit him. She would watch over Shirou when Kiritsugu had to go somewhere oversea. Shirou was like a little brother to her.

As time passed, she had become friends with the father and a legal guardian for the son. He was her first love. She was really sad and heartbroken when Kiritsugu passed away. But she recovered quickly to take care of Shirou. He was small and vulnerable. With the loss of his father, his mind was in a dangerous state. It could easily lead him to an emotional breakdown and cripple him for life.

She would love to live with him to babysit him easier but the boy became independence fast and didn't want to bother her. He had another sister, it somehow annoyed her, who stayed over from time to time. He called her with a '-nee' but to that sister of his he called with a '-sis'. There was really a distinction in his mind or it was something else that she didn't know.

The strange girl was around the same age as her but had a frightening air about her. She had met the sister once. And that was the scariest moment of her life. But on another note, thanks to that no one was able to scare her anymore, and over time her reputation could surpass even her own grandfather.

Back to her, she had met the sister when she had come over to check on Shirou.

That girl was strange. She like to wear a pair of elf ears and colored eyes contacts. Apparently, she was fond of cosplay.

But appearance aside, the girl exulted a suffocated presence that even she could somehow visualize. She felt like a small hare standing before a hungry wolf. She couldn't move, she didn't dare to breathe, she just stood in place trembling for who knew how long.

Eventually the girl talked and snapped her back. She could move again but out of fear, not of relief. She was told to sit, so she sat. She was told to introduce herself, so she said her name. She was told to drink tea, so she drank the whole cup with trembling hands.

The girl didn't seem to take note of her behaviors and just continued to lead the talk.

She talked about various things but Taiga's mind didn't register half of it. She was still young afterall, and lived relatively in a peaceful region. The gang dispute didn't even come close to a skirmish.

She always wondered how Shirou could withstand that kind of presence.

When she came home she immediately jumped into her futon and hugged herself to sleep. After regained her wit, she started to acknowledge her shortcoming and trained her discipline seriously under her grandfather's instruction. She wanted to know and understand the way of the world.

Shirou's sister was also an acquaintance of Kiritsugu so she must be a top notch hitman.

Setting that aura as the norm of the top dogs of the underworld, she began to see everyone else as children pretending to play tough.

It was a wrong conception but it help her reach the current height of power.

She tried to meet the sister a few more times but always had something to do when the girl visited.

Maybe her luck was not good. Or was it?

And currently there was something going on too.

The school had closed down temporary due to city unrest. It seemed a terrorist organization had tested their weapons here in Japan. The reason why in Japan was never answer, and no organization had taken responsibility for the act.

Everything seemed fishy to her but she couldn't grasp what was wrong. The internet had some absurd discussions that didn't connect to anything, so probably just someone trying to make fun of the situation.

While mulling over trivial things inside her head, she suddenly snapped out of it.

She heard footsteps.

The person was trying to be quiet but didn't have any skill at it. It couldn't be Shirou, he wouldn't do that. And he had enough skill to stay completely silent if he wanted to.

 _A burglar?_

She pretended to not notice and waited for the trespasser to approach. It couldn't be a normal thievery if she was actively approached.

She passed a corner and quickly entered the room nearby. There was a wooden sword Shirou had a while back in the living room. She silently moved to the other side of the room and got to the living room another way without the burglar noticing.

There was noway she would face a criminal with possibly dangerous weapon barehanded. She was confident that she could take five armed gangsters without any weapon but she wouldn't take chances here. Desperate people were unpredictable.

She got what she wanted in her hand. The sword was heavier than she remembered. The black wood was unfamiliar but it was hard and solid. She liked that.

This time it was her turn to sneak behind the burglar.

As she was about to struck she stopped wide-eyes in place.

It was none other than Shinji, one of her student.

 _What the hell is he doing here?_

She was dumbfounded. There was literally no reason whatsoever for someone like Shinji to be here. The kid hate Shirou with a passion since middle school.

She continued to follow him to see what he was planning.

His sister Sakura Matou occasionally visited this house. The girl was timid and lovable but he was nothing like her. He wasn't noticeable all these years but recently he began to clash with Shirou more and more.

It was fortunate that Shirou refused to join the archery club, or else the hostility may become even more of a headache because Shinji was in that club.

She didn't know what happened between them but apparently, Shirou was the one that started it.

Considering his personality, it could totally happened alright. Shirou was a justice hard-ass sometime. On the other hand, Shinji was a playboy with an irritating attitude. She seriously didn't know why those girls flocked to him.

Looking at the boy at the moment, he was a mess. There was nothing resembled the unlikable youngster she knew. His hair was messy. His face was deranged. He seemed to lose weight considerably. His hand was clucking a brick from somewhere.

She was sure the kid had followed her inside the house and intended to attack her fully knowing who she was. Well, knowing as in his teacher of course.

She stepped closer and put the wooden sword's tip behind his back. With how hard the sword was and the kid's weak-looking constitution, she would probably pierce his body if she was to thrust with her normal strength.

It wasn't like she intended to harm him though. In the end, he was still a student and she was a teacher.

"Shinji. I give you one minute to explain yourself before I resort to my way of doing thing."

 _Well, a few whacks could be forgiven right?_

The boy jumped in place and turned around with a scared look.

He gave her a psychotic vibe. She started to worry about a bad feeling that suddenly arose inside her.

She thought he would spill out excuses but unexpectedly, he lunged at her readily to slam the brick to her head.

There was no time for shock as she reacted and slashed him across the face with the wooden sword. She stopped herself before instinct made her finished him with a stab.

"What the hell Shinji? Blatantly attacking me, your teacher?"

"Hihihihi… Ah, that hurts. You are quite strong, teacher."

"…"

There was clearly something wrong with him. He looked like an addict.

"It could have been quick and painless but you just had to make thing difficult for me."

"Painless? With a brick? I am sure a hospital may not be enough for you now. I know a special facility for children like you. Obediently surrender yourself."

"Heh, a lowly teacher dare to talk like that to me?"

She really started to lose it. Veins start to visibly pulsing on her head.

"Brat… you are dead."

"Hmph… enough. Rider, deal with her quickly."

As she was about to give him a hard whack on the head, a chain wrapped around the wooden sword and yanked it from her hand.

She immediately turned around while crouching to the floor as low as she could and gave a decisive sweep with her left leg.

There was another swung at where her neck previous was and a pair of slender legs quickly jumped up to avoid her retaliation.

Without thinking, she aimed for the new opponent's opening while jumping and lunged up with a punch packed with all her power.

But before it even connected, her consciousness was cut off as a long and hard thing hit the back of her head.

 _Chain? Dammit, why is a professional running around h…_

She slumped to the floor defenselessly with a loud crash.

There was only a delirious laugh remained until her awareness completely faded out.

.

On the street of Fuyuki city, the many people moving back and forth were a normal sight to anyone living there.

The sun had set and the night had blanketed the land. There were the lights of the modern age illuminating the darkness and let life continue as if the day never ended.

But at the moment, there were fewer civilians out on the street. They all had kind of taking a shelter inside some of the buildings near them.

Because many groups of armed men were running around relentlessly at every corner of the city.

It was the local yakuza. Hidden in their clothes were machetes and knives. Some had guns, some had nail guns.

Totally dangerous-looking bunches.

"Reporting! West site clear! No sight of Aneki! Continue searching!"

They were thuggish but very organized.

People were scared and worried sick from all the ruckus the gangsters caused.

"Reporting! Signal from Aneki's phone found! The location is outer edge of the city in the east!"

"Move out! Surround the area quickly!"

Radio communication made rapport orders throughout the yakuza's network. One group rushed quickly to the site where the signal was located to confirm the validity of the information. Couldn't risk having their force concentrated in one location for no reason.

There had been so much unrest lately that the local yakuza were constantly on high alert.

Some foreign mafias infiltrated their turf and in hiding ever since. They hadn't gotten any experience on global gang war before so the veterans were all the active forces that were deployed in patrolling the city.

And now the boss's granddaughter had gone missing since noon.

They were all agitated. Hostility was overflowed in the city at the moment.

It didn't help that gunshots were heard in the day. Plenty of gunshots.

The whole organization was mobilized in response immediately but everything were over when they came.

All they found were corpses of men with multiple types of lethal wound. Some had their head cut off. Some had their intestines removed entirely. Some had all their limbs sliced up into ribbon. There were bullet holes too but those were the more mildly corpses.

As if having foreign gang in their land wasn't enough, they just had to have a massacre too.

They had suspected the foreigners were responsible for the kidnapping of the boss's granddaughter and they wouldn't let this slide.

The local police couldn't handle this kind of matter so they needed to actively move in discretion. Even in anger, they couldn't afford to make an enemy out of the government.

The oyabun had some connection with the mayor but the law would crush them if the city came into harm.

"Reporting! Signal is in an abandon building, and there are activities in there."

"Good job! Men! Surround it! We will raid it on my command!"

With the information confirmed, they pooled their force into the area. Every man was armed with machete or katana. A few guns were distributed among the veterans. There weren't many big guns like rifles or shotguns. Most of them were small arms like handguns or sub machinegun.

The total manpower of the assault was above five hundred men. They took the situation completely serious.

.

Meanwhile, inside the abandon building which the yakuza were surrounding, a boy with messy dark blue hair was shouting irritatingly at a tall purple hair woman.

"Didn't I order you to kill them all? Now they are gathering around like ants outside! You are useless!"

"There are too many. And we need to keep the existence of the Grail War a secret from the public. I can't just run on the street killing people without any witnesses."

"Just kill all the witnesses then! What is so hard about that you stupid Servant?"

Her face didn't even twitch at his insult but inside she was already holding herself back from attacking him, verbally.

"That would result in me killing nearly all the citizen in Fuyuki just to cover your order. He won't be pleased."

Hearing the mention of his grandfather, he flinched but quickly got angry again.

"You dare to talk back to me? A lowly Servant like you!"

He threw a piece of concrete at her in his tantrum. Of course she dodged it with a side step while rolling her eyes beneath her eyes cover. Never had she felt this much fed up under him.

He was more and more like a madman running wild. His original 'plan' hadn't even started yet and he was already stumbling around uselessly. She honestly didn't know where he wanted to go with this kidnapping business.

Talking about kidnapping, he chose a target that seriously couldn't be any worse. Of all the people that could be taken, it just had to be the oujosama of the biggest local gang. Now he was being hunted by the yakuza of this whole region.

He was still looking down on the gangsters outside as if they were all beneath him. Afterall he had a Servant and Servant could never lose to human.

The arrogant and overconfident were spilling out from him no matter how you looked at it.

The Servant he commanded, Raider didn't give her assessment either. He wouldn't listen and she also didn't want to.

In the corner of the room, stayed motionlessly on the ground was the body of a light brown hair girl. She lied there without as much as moving a pinky finger.

She wasn't unconscious as her kidnapers expecting though. She had woken up as soon as she was carried out of the house but stayed still. Even if the professional hitman noticed her she didn't think the woman would knock her out again.

And she was confident in her acting. She had countless experience of her opponents pretending to faint, she knew what to watch out for.

They didn't take away her phone for some reason. It was like they didn't even think about it. It was her advantage so she wouldn't complain.

She stealthily made a distress call to her family and turned the phone to silent mode.

It certainly helped that Shinji was acting like a maniac and ordered his supposedly hired subordinate everywhere.

They brought her to the highest floor of this building. Typical thinking for kid like him.

What worried her was the hitman he hired. For whatever reason she didn't know but the woman was quite tolerating toward him despite his conduct.

The woman was a dangerous fighter nonetheless. If her clan went against that woman in the narrow space like this building, they would all be dead soon.

And she didn't want that. But currently she couldn't do anything herself.

There was a small tanto under her skirt but she didn't think she could overpower that woman. If anything then the only chance was Shinji. If she could take him as a hostage that was.

She couldn't take a good look at the woman but she seemed like an eccentric person. Wearing sensual outfit and having a cover on her eyes, not to mention her long hair, very long hair.

It looked like she didn't use gun, but those stabbing spikes with chain were a serious threat in her hands. As expected of a professional. It was wrong but Taiga didn't know. The few true hitmans she met through her grandfather were all nothing special with her screwed standard.

Shinji was ordering that woman again.

It seemed he wanted her to destroy the perimeter to make thing harder for everyone.

Should she went outside, Taiga would enact her plan and capture Shinji. Even if she had to break a few bones, his of course.

At the edge of her vision, she saw the woman disappeared like a ghost. A moment later, sound of gunshots and explosions rang out. There were just a few of them but they still made her stomach churned in worried for her men.

With the woman gone for the time being, she slowly stood up and took out the tanto.

She called out to him quietly while putting the blade against his throat.

"Look at what you have done. You don't know the consequence at all, do you?"

He was startled and a bit scared at suddenly being held by sharp object.

"H-How did you…"

"I don't know what your aim is but I am taking you down here. At this point, all I can do is assuring you of your life as your teacher. No, former teacher."

Realize that he wouldn't be killed. His mouth start to run off again.

"Heh, talk big but you don't have the gut to… GYAAHH!"

"Hmph!"

She casually dislocated his left shoulder with a chop. So it seemed he wasn't used to pain at all.

She kicked him behind the knee and made him stumble to the ground. Her foot stomped down on his dislocated shoulder and continued to press it.

"I said I would assure your life, didn't I."

"IT HURTS! STOP, STOP! GYAHH!"

She grinded her foot on him while looking at him like a bug.

 _Just a kid and already start to act like a small time thug. His family isn't poor but he turns out like this nonetheless._

"You are lucky I take my responsibility as a teacher seriously."

She got her hand on him. The next step would be very tricky. She needed to make the woman stop fighting.

"Get up! Go outside!"

"Ugh! Grrr…"

He was terrified but still held hostility in his eyes.

"RIDER! WHERE ARE YOU? COME HERE QUICKLY!"

"Tsk! Shut up!"

"haa haa… you are finished! You will pay for hurting me!"

"You are too far gone."

Like the wind, the silhouette of the woman flashed at the stair and disappeared again. Taiga couldn't follow at all.

She quickly kicked Shinji aside and put her back against the wall in a ready stance.

"You are good, for a normal girl."

"! Wha!"

 _From the ceiling?!_

Chains wrapped up together and slammed down on her like a log. She jumped away to another wall.

"Y-You are ridiculous. Do you perhaps know of Siriel?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about?"

The woman dropped down to the floor and stood up _looking_ at her curiously. At least, the attacks stopped too.

Taiga was just spouting out whatever was on her mind to seek a way out of this. If the woman was among the top dogs of the underworld then perhaps she could use Siriel's reputation to make something.

"It's that Siriel you know? The one people call Death God? You must know her right? She was like the hottest hotshot currently."

"Hmm…"

"B-Because you know… You are the only other person that have an air a bit similar to her."

She was kind of desperate. Information of Siriel wasn't that hard to gather. It was like, just asked her grandfather and boomed! Same day delivery!

She was also surprised at the beginning when looked at the profile. It looked like the informant scribing bullshit while on drug. The exploits were like obvious faked info but her grandfather guaranteed it.

 _There is noway she doesn't know someone who survived SSM bombardment._

"That is certainly interesting, but I will put you down now."

"Tsk!"

Trying as she was, her scheme wasn't much in delay tactic. Chains was slung at her again.

She threw a big chunk of concrete that was lying around up before her, hoping to knock the chain away.

It worked somewhat but the thing was broken into smithereens.

At that time, sound of footsteps running up the stair reverberated the whole building. It seemed her clan had finally gotten to her.

"Oh, they are quite fast."

"Ugh! What are you doing Rider? Kill them, KILL THEM ALL!"

"*sigh* Got it."

He was screaming on the ground, still hadn't gotten up yet.

"Aneki! Aneki, are you alright?"

"You guys focus! She is dangerous!"

"Uuu!"

The men poured in quickly. There were around thirty men in the wide empty floor then. They surrounded Taiga and tent to her while on vigilant.

The woman who was called Rider was engaging with her men at the front and winning. But these men were tough, they endured quite well.

"Are these all of you?"

"Yes, the others are all down. Only we old timer remain standing."

"… I drag all of you into this…"

"What are you saying aneki? We are family. Enough of this, let deal with her now."

"Yes, you are right. Take five men to the back and grab that brat. We are using hostage."

"On it! And here, aneki."

He passed her a katana and went on with the others. She took the blade in hand with a cold determination.

She didn't know what drive Shinji to do this but she didn't really care anymore. Her family were harmed. That was enough.

Holding tightly the katana in her hand, she rushed in with a slash.

It missed of course but she wouldn't stop trying.

Rider was swift in her action. She noticed the whole plan Taiga pulled off but didn't interfere.

She 'obeyed order, not advising him on how to do thing'. Just as what Shinji wanted. There was a small smile barely noticeable on her face.

The twenty or so yakuza and Taiga just lunged into combat with all they got. The number overwhelmed Rider but she was fast and nimble. Wanting to scratch her was a very hard task in and of itself.

Slithering between the men, the chains whipped and split their formation. She flung men around as easy as a kid playing with their toys. But the men were too persistent to lay down.

Miraculously, there weren't any death yet. Or more like, only light injuries were inflicted on their body. Taiga had a feeling the woman just was just playing around with them and wasn't even serious in the slightest.

It was frustrating but she was thankful for that. There was no need to press her into serious mode.

Taiga observed Rider while blocking her chain sweep. The blade could withstand it but not for too long. Sparks and chips flew everywhere.

Rider's fighting was like a dance. It was graceful and elegant. Plus the woman despite wearing an eyes cover that obscured nearly half her face, was a super beauty. Even Taiga could tell that from looking at her the whole time.

 _Beauties in the underworld are all monsters. Never have I felt the how true the statement is._

The small group had succeeded in approaching Shinji.

"What is this? Get your hand off me!"

"Shut the fuck up! If it wasn't for aneki, I would chop your head off right now!"

"GYAHH! STOOPP! IT HURTS! RIDER!"

"… I am occupied…"

The yakuza, unlike Taiga, were merciless. They snapped his other arm and forcefully pulled him up by the hair.

"I ORDER Y-"

"I SAID. SHUT. THE FUCK UP!"

A fist to the face knocked Shinji out in a heartbeat.

"Shit! Is he dead?"

"No, he's fine."

"Good."

In that short amount of time, the men gathered up and formed a line of defense between Rider and Shinji.

"Hmm, this is troublesome."

 _I kind of needing him to stay awake._

Taiga was staring at Rider with a hard face. She was fighting the most out of all her gang. Her clothes were tattered and the katana was snapped in half cleanly.

"We have the brat now. You should cooperate obediently."

"… So, what do you want?"

Taiga understood that they were just using false hope. Rider was fast enough to snatch him back.

 _What is she planning? I can't read anything from her face at all, dammit!_

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"Don't know."

"What! How can-"

"That was entirely his idea. I wasn't informed of anything."

"Tsk! Well then, next is-"

She noticed there was something threw at her feet. It was just a rock.

But it had taken her eyes away from Rider. Even her men were also distracted.

In that brief moment, Rider had disappeared completely.

They all became startled and guarded up even more.

A chain coming from the ceiling wrapped around Shinji and flung him away from the group. Even with a few men holding him down weren't enough to prevent that.

"Shit! Aneki, I am useless!"

"Don't worry about it. We are all outclassed by her."

Looking up they saw Rider was sticking to the ceiling with her spikes like a spider. Her face void of emotion. It was as if she didn't care one bit about this fight.

Rider jumped down and with a swing, delivered intense pain to the group below.

The chains moved like a cyclone of metal. It hurt and broke bones if contact was made.

Rider threw a rock at Shinji to wake him up. It worked as the rock hit his eye.

"Gah!"

He felt pain all over his body, especially in his right hand which was broken by the yakuza.

Fear crept into his mind slowly. He hadn't thought about anything other than getting back at Shirou. He also had no idea who his teacher really was. Normal people were all insignificant to him.

He didn't even try to sit up

"R-Rider, protect me."

"… I am."

"N-No! I don't want this! It hurts! It wasn't supposed to be like this! I am-"

He was rambling with broken sounds in between.

"Aneki, our clan had sent more men here. They will arrive shortly."

"Got it. Hang on everyone."

Rider heard their whispering and had a thought. She wasn't obliged to inform him of anything. But with his mentality like that…

"Master, their reinforcement will be here soon."

Her announcement startled not only Shinji but Taiga's group too.

"R-Rider! Defeat them! You have to protect me!"

"If I fight them, you will be vulnerable. Their number maybe in the hundreds."

"Then protect me!"

"Their number will overwhelm us when I exhaust all my energy. I suggest we retreat-"

"NO!"

He was cornered. Servant needed mana from the Master but he couldn't provide at all. That was why he made her steal life force of civilians every day. Even Shirou who was a failure as a magus had more prana than him.

He remembered the seal. He only got one and it was what bound her to him. Using it meant he gave up the Grail War. But right at the moment he thought otherwise. His grandfather would give him another one.

And a Servant was far stronger than any human. He was scared but also angry. His hatred built up from all those beating and humiliation.

Just then shouts were reverberating from the stair. Thunderous footsteps were getting nearer and finally, the yakuza poured into the floor, surrounded them completely.

Being put under such pressure, Shinji seemed to lose it. He didn't expect them to arrive so soon.

"I _order_ you. Protect me at any cost! And go kill them all!"

"… Order received."

She let out a small sigh that no one noticed.

Light flared up under his shirt. The book contained his seal was burnt up in magical light and disappeared.

Rider's body was covered with a thin and barely visible layer of mana before returned to normal.

The seal Shinji held was crafted. Not a genuine one. It was meant to keep the contracted familiar in line.

So obviously the command he gave out didn't have any actual power behind it. She would still had to do what he asked but there was no boost in power, no mana to convert.

She would run out of mana in a few minutes if the fight carried on.

A decision was made. She jumped into the men to 'follow' his order. Any that tried to evade her and went for Shinji was sent flying with a kick or a flick of her chains. Bones were cracked and screams were heard.

As she 'defended' him to her fullest, her body started to shimmer out. The men were startled but kept pressing on her.

Shinji felt something was wrong while looking at Rider.

He suddenly realized that she hadn't used her spikes to stab anyone yet. And the supposed power she should have received from the command was nowhere to be found.

 _The command didn't work? My command spell failed?_

His face turned blue upon realizing that he was completely cornered.

Taiga was watching everything behind the men. She took the role of the temporary lieutenant. She was determined to keep her men alive through this, and realized that Rider was trying to keep them alive too help a lots.

The impression she had of Rider was that of an unwilling babysitter.

Finally, one of her men managed to ram into her and push her through the window. He threw plastic explosive toward the falling Rider and detonated it.

"Die already bitch!"

"Wait! Stop…"

She was too late and couldn't intervene in time.

The explosion shook the building. Flame illuminated the interior briefly.

Everyone was exhausted but began to cheer loudly. She tried to find the body but didn't find anything. Not even blood. Her eyes narrowed in suspicious but didn't see any retaliation so she assumed Rider wanted to pretend to be dead or something.

 _Professional tend to do that I guess._

She gave up on finding the woman and turned to the brat.

"Have anything to say to me, you little shit?"

She completely abandon her teacher persona and acted like a boss of the yakuza that she was.

"Your insurance is gone. What are you gonna do, huh?"

"… no-no-no-no it can't end like this. I am supposed to win the war, not like this…"

"Oi!"

"… It's not my fault. That's right, it was all her fault. Because she was such a stupid and weak Servant, she made me suffer like this…"

"Aneki, look like the brat goes bonkers."

"…"

She didn't know if he was pretending or not but she would bring him back to her grandfather.

Talking seemed pointless at the moment. He would lash out again, and it would agitate her underlings more than necessary.

"Treat his arms. We are going back to the main house. Bring him with us."

"Hai! Aneki!"

She would let him live at least. His family was a problem to deal with but she would leave that to her grandfather.

.

.

When the yakuza and their force all left the building, footsteps resounded the place quietly.

"… I thought the Servant somehow detected us."

"Master, you worry too much. It is just a coincident."

"But you know, suddenly a lot of people flooded our base and started fighting all over the place…"

"Should I eliminate them all?"

"Nah, I don't really care about them."

Shadows of three persons emerged from the darkness of the corridor.

"We need to speed up the construction. I leave it to you Eins."

"Acknowledge."

The one named Eins wore a maid outfit that was customized into a beautiful dress. The skirt was just above the knees without any hint of lewdness. She vanished like vapor as she bowed, doing her duty.

The young man with a plain face that just gave order to her started to mumble something without any coherent words. He turned to the remaining person and asked.

"So Assassin, was that Rider?"

"Yes, Master."

"What was she planning? Doing all the weird acting."

"… That- I don't know. Sorry for disappointing you Master."

"Hmm… It's fine. Forget about her. What are the situation with all the other Servants?"

He found a big rubble that could be sat on and made himself comfortable there. Assassin continued to report while getting on one knee in front of the Master.

"Lancer are still running around the city as his Master's order. Nothing has happened with him yet.

Berserker and his Master still remain in the old castle. Only the servants have been going to the city to buy food and necessities. They haven't made any moves either.

Rider had been hunting human's life force for the past week and… as just now, broke up from her Master."

"Alright, good enough. What about them?"

"Saber, Archer and Caster are unobservable. I couldn't approach within one kilometer of the hill."

"Can't be help… let them be for the moment. I want you to focus on other Servants."

"Yes, Master."

He stayed there and silently looked far away from place to place. There were walls all around but it seemed like they were of no obstacles for him.

"Humph."

His thought was pulled back to the encounter with the woman, the **Devil** miko.

He was at a stump. There had been time he wished to be the only being there was in existence.

It wasn't him being edgy or something. His race made him lose his mind sometime.

Here again in a different world, he found people like him.

Last time wasn't a pleasant memory. He was exploited, betrayed and banished from the world itself. But he didn't let them have an easy time either. He at least consumed all the deities that governed hell on that world before the ritual expelled him to the void.

His three subordinates stayed by his side, readily abandoning the Guild they all belonged to. Their priority was him, their creator.

Whatever happened to him, he would try his best not to disappoint them.

But this time, when he met his kind of _people_ , he became too reckless.

With the two of them together, he had no hope of victory. Even though he was clearly stronger than both of them combined.

At their level, they could inflict serious damage on him. Especially that dragon. Its punches and kicks had the property of piercing and devouring. An odd combination.

It wasn't like it was impossible, he had never seen them together though.

Eating that kind of attack would erase the whole body within a heartbeat. He didn't equip any Counter-Devouring item so it was quite dangerous.

And the woman, she was simply untouchable. He wasn't even sure if the one he was punching was really there. He was unable to sense her the moment he burned the kids.

His vague instinct told him she was still at that place so he attacked with his **Devil** 's nature guiding.

Even when he decided to escape, the whole place turned out to be a pocket dimension, an artificial plane that she had set up beforehand. He had no clue when he was even trapped in there.

Simple conclusion.

 _Extremely lethal._

He couldn't understand why she was so hell bend on making an enemy out of him but well, things happened.

There was still another one that he hadn't met yet. The data Eins brought back wasn't able to show the person. It was a blocking of some kind.

 _But looked at what happened in the city, it certainly seemed to be the traits of a summoning specialist. If anyone know how to get a Merchant to fight, they can only be a Summoner, right?_

His plan to co-exist had failed so what left to do was war.

He wasn't great in large scale strategy. His creations were taking on the role to prepare for whatever he dictated.

For the moment, he would wait. Wait for the base to expand, the army to amass, the enemies to gather and the world to agonize.

.

.

It was when the sun had gone down. The cold of the night began to spread over the land.

The mana in the air started to vibrate, announcing the bad omen that was about to come.

The residents of the **Devil's Abode** were notified of the change through their skin. Anxiety and fear overwhelmed their mind.

They made it to the entrance instantly. Levia who had come back following his sister's summoning were standing with Tamako in his human form.

They bowed as the space in front of them was torn open violently and poured out miasma briefly.

"Mistress."

"Master."

Emerging from the broken space was the violent mass of black aura with sparks of holiness occasionally striking the ground.

The all too familiar dread that they felt not so long ago was on full display.

Siriel looked at them with a melancholic face as the unstable space closed itself. Her eyes told them the raging inferno that was suppressed within would obliterate any who approached her carelessly.

"Tamako, Levia. Come here."

They moved forward obediently without a second thought.

Their master didn't say anything and hugged them tightly. Her expression was still that of a cold blood tyrant, but her aura had become soften somewhat.

They all sat down on the ground for quite a long time. No one spoke anything. Who would dare to disturb such a dangerous group of monsters?

The bad mood of the master of the shrine had finally reduced to a controllable level after an hour.

"Alright, I am good."

"Mistress, I don't mind staying like this for a while longer."

"Me too! Me too! Master, you rarely hug us nowadays!"

Siriel patted their head, her mood improved greatly with their presences.

"I will do that later. Now Tamako, prepare to summon 'that'. I want to see how it fare."

"It will be done."

Siriel casted a **[Gate]** to the location she had created before.

"Levia, you stay here and watch over the shrine."

"Aww."

"I will treat you afterward."

"Yay!"

As Tamako and Siriel were about to go through the **[Gate]** , Shirou shouted out.

"Big sis! Can we come with you?"

She gave him a small glance before stopping.

"Whatever. Come if you want."

He looked at Tohsaka and the three Servants pleadingly. They decided quickly and nodded.

After everyone stepped through the **[Gate]** , the mana and everything else returned to its calm and serene state.

Levia morphed back to his dog form and assumed his duty faithfully.

.

Out of the **[Gate]** came the group of Masters and Servants. They started inspecting the surrounding immediately.

Within five seconds they all came to the same conclusion. They had no idea where the place was.

They were standing on a mass of land with a flat surface as far as they could see.

Behind them was a cliff with cloud floating below. They were quite high above the sea level as the air was too thin.

The sky had a dim glow of sunlight indicated that the time zone was somewhere over the Pacific Ocean and about to be morning soon.

Shirou and Tohsaka had to get used to the thin air fast or they couldn't even walk.

"*haa* *haa*… I didn't expect this at all."

"Rin, are you good?"

"I'll be fine… *haa*… shortly *haa*…"

He left her to herself and move to ask Siriel. She had returned to normal, somewhat. Tamako was manifesting the circle with even more layers than when they were at the shrine.

"Where is this sis?"

"Nowhere."

"Huh?"

"I made it."

"Oh, okay."

He looked again around him. The border of the floating mass of land was not that clean. It was jagged here and there but overall, the mass of land was in a round shape on the surface with the bottom like an inverted mountain.

"How long has this been here sis? Did anyone discover it?"

He thought that this place surely had been masked somehow or the world would be quite noisy already.

"Hmm… about ten years ago I guess. Don't really care about it much. And everyone who had satellite should have seen it already. I didn't hide it."

"…"

Everyone stayed silent hearing that. They didn't know what they had expected of her. Of course she didn't care one bit about secrecy.

But ten years and not a leak on this kind of thing's existence. All the world leaders and organizations must have been desperate to hide this themselves.

"Sis… that was reckless."

"What? I don't see any problem with that. In fact, if there was someone that was a bit more courageous and came to this floating island to investigate, I would be more pleased."

"Well anyway, how large did you make this? It seems quite vast."

"Don't know. I didn't measure it. Around fifty kilometers in diameter perhaps?"

He wanted to chat more with his big sister but Tamako had already done with her thing and started the ritual.

"Mistress, I am about to summon it."

"Alright, do it."

As mana was being pumped into the complicated diagram on the ground, the world started to shake.

It wasn't the ground that shook but the entire world, the Earth trembled.

Mana condensed to where they were, shifting between physical and magical mist.

A bubble of transparent runes surround Shirou's group. Mana was poisonous for the human body. They could die instantly or mutate into monster.

The mana was dyed black like miasma. The magical diagram glowed with white light that illuminated the all the black mana around.

"W-What is going on? Is this supposed to happen?"

"Servant summoning doesn't do this."

Caster answered Shirou's question as she used her own magical power to anchor herself down in place.

She, of course, had an inkling as to why everything shook like that. The Thing that Tamako was summoning wasn't supposed to exist. It was buried deep within the sea of data, the World itself.

Finding it was simply due to the special magecraft they cook up together with the combined knowledge of two worlds. It was unexpected even for them, who designed the tool.

Tamako was pulling forcefully that incomplete soul from the World. Therefore, the unnatural tremor resonated to the real body of Earth.

Looking at them, the owner of the shrine and her miko were really seeking a fight with whatever on the other side.

Remembering the stats she saw, whatever that had created the copy was hell-bend on eliminating those monsters at any cost.

Siriel took out the red uchigatana that she had been dragging around the past week. She moved in between the circle and their group with the sword at the ready on her left hip.

Caster hadn't seen her drew the blade even once since she carried it. Its presence was always subtle and chilling, just like every artifact in their place.

The quake had subsided and stopped. Mana was swirling into a big ball in the middle of the diagram.

 _*ZDUUUN*_

 _*Schlick**Schlick*_

*BOOM*

Thunderous explosion suddenly erupted behind them, taking a big chunk of land down to the ocean below.

The mana then had already become black smoke and was parted by a tunnel of force. The straight line connected from where they were to the middle of the mana maelstrom.

Hovering in the air while shouldering a giant detached artillery cannon was the figure they all saw when Tamako using the spell in the day.

Wind blew her cloak and hood violently but couldn't win against the magical hold of the equipment. However her face was shown.

Intense red lights emitted from her irises and a bone chilling, maniacal grin plastered on her face.

An expression they had never seen on Siriel until now. This shocked everyone except Tamako.

Siriel on the other hand was motionless but they knew she was the one who disabled the cannon ball just then.

The two of them locked eyes with one another. One was madden with bloodlust, one was unnaturally calm.

"Name yourself."

"Call me the end of your world. I will be your genocide."

"… Have I ever said that? Ugh, well forget it."

Maybe not that calm.

Without any other conversation, the two just started to engage into combat.

The spirit dissipated her giant cannon and took out a revolver, another cannon – hand cannon. The gun was clunky enough to make people think it would definitely smear anything with one bullet.

*PAAAAAAAAAANGGGGGGGGGG~*

Chain of bullets, which seemed to be unreal to be shot out of the revolver, made contact with Siriel. At the same time, a flat explosive sound rang out.

It looked like a barrier had melted the bullets heading to her. On closer inspection, it wasn't the work of mana. Siriel was standing still but the ground was vibrating and deforming as if unnatural force was continuously pounding on it.

"Her draw speed is too fast… I can barely see a blur. It was expected but still frustrating."

Saber took that as a hit to her swordsmanship. The gap was too much for her to even perceive. She was able to see a blur was all due to her existence being closer to that of a divine spirit. No mortal should be able to sense their death before that kind of swordsmanship. The horror of higher being doing the thing human was known to be good at.

The sound barrier was sliced so finely that there was only one explosion at the beginning.

Just the feedback of her counters was enough to deter any opponent. However, this time wasn't your regular foe. The more they fought, the more their nature showed.

Normal bullets started to be replaced by violent streaks of plasma. Cracks of lightning highlighted the collision of their aura.

Siriel walked toward her counterpart with a smile that was threatening to split from ear to ear.

"This is more like it! I am excited now!"

She drew her sword out and slashed vertically at the opponent despite the distance was still quite far. Furthermore, the hand cannon and the right arm of the spirit were completely shredded into tiny bits of flesh and craps, really really small bits of flesh and craps.

Everyone only saw one normal motion but it wasn't right. She was too fast to move that slow then.

"T-That is the second stage of Ichigeki Style – **Sashimi Slices Extra Thin**!"

"What the hell kind of name is that? And what is that Style?"

Shirou shouted out in recognition after his sister did that swing. He had seen that a lot of times when she tried to teach him but he still couldn't get the hang of it yet.

"It is the Sword style she has been teaching me. Remember the thing I did at the school ground to get us out? That is the first stage – **Absolute Severance**. And that is all I am capable of currently. The name is… well, she said her Shishou named the first three stages so she kept them as they are."

"And now there is a master that taught her too. Great."

"Anyway, I don't know how many strikes but that is definitely an afterimage or illusion of sort, the swing that is."

"… You will be able to do that too?"

He looked yearningly at her figure. Siriel once told him he could be the strongest human on Earth as long as he mastered the first three stages. With training, he could cleave building with finger too.

"One day… I will attain that strength one day. Definitely!"

Tohsaka felt his determination. It touched her somehow. Not that girly feeling. She also felt like trying her best to become the strongest magus in the world.

 _It certainly wasn't that girly feeling!_

Archer stared at her squirming briefly before looked at Shirou narrowly. There was no track of his old self at all. The Shirou he knew was a naïve but stubborn brat that saw the world in duality.

He hated the young him for what he was. Too many deaths on his path. He was scarred, damaged beyond repair. His ideal heroism brought nothing but tragedies. He was too powerless to make a difference, too insignificant to the world.

When he got power, he saw even more deaths. His ideal was skewed. He was just a gardener, another villain. The few people he saved meant nothing when the people he killed were more numerous.

This reality that he somehow strayed into perhaps held his best self. A Shirou that was groomed by the power from beyond. Shirou's strength was near Servant level and would grow even more in the future.

This Shirou held the strength he sought and the mind to withstand it. He really wanted to see how far this him could go.

Archer directed his attention back to the fight between the two horrors. That was the closest description he could give.

Tamako had put up some kind of barrier that required her to transform into a black shadowy figure that darken the whole region. Because morning hadn't arrived yet so it didn't look so strange being that dark. Despite that, she seemed to have a hard time keeping up. Each strike was stronger than the previous one.

Their place still had more light than the surrounding and the barriers were more visible. The battle was easily observed from their location too.

Siriel and the spirit – _Death God_ were slashing each other with swords, _and tendrils from thin air?_ Monsters were occasionally used as throwing objects. He just saw a giant cluster of flesh with innumerable mouths got blasted on the ground.

 _The hell kind of monster is that._

This was a first experience for all of them, to witness so many weird monsters. There was even a lion head with many hind legs attached like a pinwheel. Those monsters should be very strong too, seeing as some took a few of Siriel's attacks and still lived.

Siriel was the only one throwing monsters but the monsters attacked them both. It was total chaos.

The bloodfest escalated bigger and bigger still. They regenerated as they fought and seemed to be about equal to one another.

"This is fun. But you are not strong enough… yet."

"Shame, really."

"Well, I will wait for that time. There is some business tomorrow so this is goodbye."

They both jumped back and got into stance. Sword held straight facing the opponent with one hand.

The straight and dignify posture broke as both of them slashed down without any prior notice.

Darkness, mana and whatever the energy they were producing, coagulated on their blade like a shining reflection of the abyss. The speed of their manipulation was instantaneous.

The sound of their clash was not a sound.

Darkness surged up enveloping the barrier and consuming everything around. Even Servants couldn't see through it all.

They all felt the pulse of the collision.

Then everything was split apart.

The island, the ocean, the tectonic plate, the sky, the atmosphere… even the space time that separated layers of worlds got sliced for a moment. A gleam of the other side revealed a vibrant world, a dried up land and more of that overlapping with their own world.

Everything soon was pulled forward where Siriel's slash went.

Tamako had caught them all in a **[Mass Fly]** spell when the floating island was reduced to rubble and swept away by the attack.

Everyone was speechless seeing the devastated aftermath.

There was a giant gap divided the sky in two with them staying in the middle of the belt-like separation of nothingness. Eldritch energy held the gap in place making them see all there was to see about space and the geography of Earth.

"Wait, no, sis! This is bad! Really bad! What are we going to do? What are we going to do?"

"… Teehee."

"Don't try to be cute here!"

"Aww… alright alright. Tamako."

"… Yes Mistress."

"I leave the fixing to you."

"…"

Shouldering her blade and smiling like that was none of her business, Siriel pushed all the mess to Tamako like a terrible boss. She was. And Tamako wasn't happy about that, like at all.

Looking down to the crevice that cut pass the Pacific plate, she heaved a sigh.

The heat from the Earth was leaking up to where they were. The jelly-like lubricating rock beneath the lithosphere was held back from dripping down to the mantle layer. But their natural flow was already disturbed. The movement of the tectonic plates would change accordingly as well.

This Earth was changed completely on its natural history course.

"Mistress, I won't make it in time before the planet collapse. You need to help out."

Siriel looked thoughtful while the others were anxiously watching her.

"Haa~ I guess this is my fault. Here."

She threw an extremely luxurious looking black bag with gold rim decoration toward Tamako.

"I will hold thing back while you patch it up. Quickly, I want to go back home."

She disappeared before tentacles of energy emerging from the deep of the Earth.

The long trench was pulled together like an opened wound being stitched back. The tentacles were innumerable and emitted dark mana like some bad infection, a scourge of corruption.

They wouldn't comment on it though. Right at the moment, they needed her.

The sky was also closing up. They thought they saw something up there but it could be wrong. What could be up there, right? There had been nothing until then afterall.

…

Who were they kidding? They were deceiving themselves of course. Servants weren't just seeing things. They were Servants, spirit familiar of the highest rank.

"Um hey, Tamako-sis. Big sis isn't Cthulhu right?"

She looked back at him as if he was stupid.

"I-I meant- look! There are all those tendrils and that…"

He quickly tried to make excuses. Never wanted the kind sister to hate him. He pointed at the closing sky. Beyond that a shadow could be felt covering the star behind.

She was making a difficult face, thinking about how to best explain thing.

"Shirou, how do you even know about Cthulhu?"

"Well, because of big sis I also read manga a lot. It got mentioned a lot in fictions actually."

"Then you already know the answer, don't you? Cthulhu is from this world, we aren't. Simple right?"

"Could it be big sis is the equivalent on that side?"

"Hmm, I wouldn't know about that. She is a **Cosmic Eater** no? But isn't your outer god a fictional creature? Some man created it no?"

"… You got a point."

Ignoring him with his mumbling, the others had decided to pass that topic already. Saber remembered Caster from the last War, but this time that horror maybe on their side so she kept quiet. Tamako opened the bag and smiled a bit.

 _She cared afterall._

There were black **[Sealing Crytals]** , a lot of them. Holding one in her hand, she read the spell inside it. They were all **Primal Elemental** , a level 87 monster capable of manipulating the element it belonged to. It was the highest tier of **Elementals** from Yggdrasil with extraordinary power and stamina. But at this moment, they weren't needed for their fighting power.

Tamako threw ten crystals on a flatted surface of solid air and summoned them immediately.

The moment they appeared, everyone felt the gigantic power exerted from their existences alone. Five **Primal Earth Elementals** and five **Primal Fire Elementals**.

The lumps of rock and metal dived into the ocean floor immediately with their fiery companions as the mental command reached them.

Tamako continuously summoned batches of ten and sent them to different part of the crevice. In total, she had summoned more than one hundred groups. Each and every single creature could rain down apocalypse on humanity if let loose.

"This should do. Crisis evaded then. Let's go back."

"What about big sis? Don't you have to wait for her?"

The Servants were looking around watching the summons knead earth back in place. They were doing an amazing job at mending the Earth.

The dark tentacles were vanishing as the **Primal Elementals** took over. Siriel was also doing a great job of not crushing the earth while holding it. Exerting more force would crumble the crevice and exerting less would lead the gap to expand wider.

"She will come back on her own."

With a pout on her cheek she opened the **[Gate]** back to the shrine. They didn't know what to say so they just followed her home.

With everyone gone except the **Primal Elementals** working hard under the seabed, the barrier holding the dimension slowly closed off.

Morning rays of dawn started to appear on the horizon making the sky dyed a vibrant orange color. The ocean was calm and no track of mayhem left behind.

The sky still had a streak of dark void from one end to another but was already hard to be seen.

That day, the secret floating mass of land disappeared from the observation of the world's governments. Along with it was the devastation of nature on a straight line from the Pacific Ocean to Europe.

The world was cut open for a period of time with no witness.

Death of countless lives on that path of destruction made sure no mortal know what exactly had happened. There was no track left of the rampage. Nothing at all for human to investigate.

Except for those who lived with the supernatural. They all quivered in their lair when the world quaked.

The predator had stirred again.

.

.

 **End of chapter.**

 **.**

 **I am slow. I know.**

 **.**


	7. Notice please

I got the btos virus this afternoon.

How? I slept for two hours and woke up seeing hundred of tabs in chrome.

And all my files are encrypted. Everything. The one who spreads it seem to be the one offer the method for fixing it too. Careful guys.

I still remember the chapter so I can write again but wtf.

It's a new year and somebody already doing shit.

The new chapter was already in the 10k words dammit.

I need to purge my computer and reinstall everything.

Starting now. Hope the virus got killed with the new install.

I will rewrite after my computer recover.

All my games T.T


End file.
